


Holding On

by ladyvenoms



Category: AGRON X NASIR, Nagron - Fandom, Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 99,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyvenoms/pseuds/ladyvenoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A full year has passed since the events of "Letting Go." Some relationships are going strong while others are being tested beyond limit. Some have found a safe haven while others are confronted by unanticipated danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the sequel for "Letting Go." As you can see, I couldn't quite let this series go. Seriously, I had a whole other story planned but the Ludus Crew kept haunting me. Now that I've started, maybe they will leave me alone.

Nasir could hardly believe what he heard when the siren first blared behind him. He actually looked to his left and right to see if a police car was about to rush through the intersection on a chase. When he heard the “Whomp! Whomp!” again, he jumped and checked his rearview mirror. Sure enough, there was a patrol car behind him, flashing its blue and red lights.

“Shit!” He exclaimed. He was already late for lunch with Agron. A ticket was not what he needed. He continued to curse as he pulled his blue Toyota sedan out of traffic and parked beside a curb. He watched with annoyance as the cop took his sweet time crawling out of his car. When he reached the driver’s side window, Nasir hit the power button and the let it roll down. He told himself silently to remain pleasant and to answer all of the policeman’s questions.

“Driver’s license and registration please.” The cop said brusquely.

“Sure. I’m reaching for my wallet and then I’m going to go into my glove compartment to get my registration, officer.” He replied.

“Well go ahead, there’s no need to announce it.”

Nasir fumed while he took out his driver’s license and registration and handed it to the officer.

“Do you know why I stopped you?” The cop asked.

“No,” Nasir said.

“No idea at all?”

“No.”

The officer had eyes so dark they looked black. He gave Nasir a hard look as he continued. “You made an illegal U-Turn back there.” He pointed his thumb behind him for emphasis.

Nasir looked genuinely surprised. “Since when has it been illegal to make a U-turn there?”

“Since construction started three weeks ago. You did know about that, didn’t you?” The officer sneered.

Nasir breathed hard though his nose in an effort to remain calm. “Yes, I was aware of the construction. I’ve taken that street often.”

The cop argued. “Well if you did then you would have seen the sign that said, 'No U-Turn in construction zone', Mr… Anwar.” He made to add a bit of stress when he said Nasir’s surname.

Nasir bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from barking out, “ _If I had seen the sign then I would not have made the turn, asshole.”_  Instead gave a grim smile and answered, “I assure you officer, I did not see the sign. It must have been blocked by the other dozen signs hanging in that zone.”

“Not seeing a sign doesn’t mean you can break the law.”

“Officer…“ Nasir began impatiently.

“I’m going to have to ticket you.” The cop said as he began writing on a pad.

Nasir started to seethe but when he saw the amount of the ticket the cop gave him, he nearly exploded. “$200!” He squawked.

“Yes, you have ten days to respond to this citation. On the back of your ticket lists payment options.” The officer rattled off as he stuck his pen back into his shirt pocket. “Do you have any questions, Mr. _Anwar_?”

“Oh yes I do.” Nasir replied pointedly. “I want to know your name and what station you’re assigned to. I want to know who your commanding officer is as well.”

The cop smirked. “My name is Officer James. That’s J-A-M...”

“I know how to spell James.” Nasir said loudly.

“I just wanted to make sure you understood. I mean, since reading signs seem to be a difficulty and everything, Mr. _Anwar_.”

He glared at the cop and with clenched teeth said, “Oh I understand, officer. I understand completely.” He started his engine back up. “Am I free to go?”

The officer was snide. “Of course, but I thought you wanted to get the name of my commanding officer.”

Nasir put on his shades and put the gear into ‘drive’. “I’ll find that out soon enough, Officer… _James_.”

The cop backed away. “Drive safely and enjoy the rest of your day.”

“Man, fuck you.” Nasir muttered and drove off.

*****

Agron pulled out his phone and read a text from Nasir as he sat at a table inside a vegetarian Indian place near the Ludus I. It had just opened a month before and he finally decided to come after hearing raves from the rest of the trainers. He finally decided to have lunch there and invite Nasir to try the place out with him. It had taken a monumental effort to coordinate their schedules. They had both never been so busy.

After the Ludus II opened in the valley that summer, new staff had to be hired and positions had to be changed. While some staff decided to stay with the Ludus I, several others migrated to the new place. Agron had initially wanted to take the reins at the Ludus II, but Ludus I was suffering from decreased membership and stiff competition. He decided to stay where he was with Spartacus to help keep the place afloat. Along with Spartacus, Donar, Varro, Saxa and Aurelia remained at the original gym. Crixus, Gannicus, Oenomaus, Lugo and Chadara worked at the new site. Diotimos split time between both gyms until a new accountant could be hired to take over one of the locations. With the staff divided, everyone wore multiple hats, including Agron. He trained clientele, taught boot camp classes and supervised staff. His day often started before dawn and ended well after midnight. Along with having moved into a new house in Redondo Beach with Nasir, his plate was full and he didn’t see any let up anytime soon.

It was why he wanted to get away from work and spend some time with his love, even if it was just for lunch. Nasir’s life was jam packed too. After starting at the Capua Law firm, he was immediately put to work on some of the firm’s toughest cases, including a drug addicted teen pop star who went missing and had to be hunted down in Las Vegas. Currently, he was being dragged in and out of court because he was involved in an ugly case between a pregnant foster teen, her soon to be adoptive family and her biological mother. As a consequence, they had a very hard time scheduling quality time with each other. They were still deeply in love, but the strain of their careers was beginning to weigh upon them.

He sighed as he put his phone on the table and signaled to the waiter that he was ready to order. His hunger wouldn’t allow him to wait any longer. He also thought it would be better to have some food in his belly because the tone of Nasir’s text let him know that he was not going to be in the best of moods. Sure enough when Nasir stalked in the restaurant fifteen minutes later, he looked ready to put someone in a chokehold.

“Hey babe,” Agron said cautiously.

Nasir hugged him absently and mumbled, “Hey.” He sat down opposite his lover and took a deep gulp from the glass of lemon water Agron ordered from him.

“Tough day I reckon.”

Nasir glowered at him, “That’s one way of putting it. I can’t believe that ticket is $200!”

“Where were you again?” Agron asked.

Nasir plucked a menu from beside the napkin holder on the table. “I was right off Wilshire, just before you turn into Santa Monica Boulevard. You know, where they’re doing all that construction.”

Agron thought for a moment. “Oh yeah! I got stopped there last week actually for making a U-Turn. I completely forgot.”

Nasir looked up from the menu right before he was to make his decision over whether he was going to get the veggie Samosa. “And you didn’t get a ticket?”

Agron shook his head and dug into his potato curry. “Nope. I just got a warning.”

Nasir flung the menu down. “Well that figures.”

“What does that mean?”

Nasir raised an eyebrow. “We commit the same violation, you get a warning but I get a ticket. What’s not to understand?”

“Are you saying that some type of bias was involved?” Agron blinked slowly.

“Well considering Officer Asshole was rude as hell to me; he kept emphasizing my last name. MR. ANWAR. What else am I supposed to think?” Nasir said angrily.

“That maybe he had orders to start ticketing people for making U-Turns. I’m sure you weren’t the only person who got caught.” Agron argued.

Nasir bit out. “How privileged of you to say that.”

Agron put down his fork in shock. “We’re hitting under the belt now, aren’t we?”

“No,” Nasir said. “Hitting under the belt would be if I told you I think you believe I did something to make that cop act so awful towards me.”

“I didn’t say that though.”  Agron testily.

“But you were thinking it.”

“No I wasn’t, Nasir.”

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore. I’m fighting the ticket and filing a complaint. I’m sick of being treated like shit by cops like him.” He turned away from a flabbergasted Agron and waved his hand at the waiter.

 _This was not a good idea at all._ Agron thought.

“Fine, whatever.” Agron mumbled and finished his meal.

*****

It seemed as if bad moods and attitudes had become contagious. He caught Aurelia yelling at several trainers over the state of the supply closet. He actually had to step in because things were starting to get heated. He sent the trainers off and told Aurelia to come into his office so that she could cool down.

She walked in, flounced into the chair in front of her desk and immediately burst into tears. Agron was more than a bit startled and was quite unsure what to do. He clumsily fished around his desk and found a Ludus hand towel and passed it to her.

“Thanks,” she sniffled.

“What’s going on “Relia? I never see you get that worked up.” He asked after she calmed down.

She put her hands to her mouth. “Oh God, I’m just under so much stress right now. I know I can’t take any time off because we’re short staffed and we need the money.”

“Hey,” he said after he perched himself on the corner of his desk. “If you need to take a break, go ahead. We’ll manage. Your peace of mind is much more important than a neat closet.”

She started to cry again. “Thank you. I just thought things would get better after our son started school. But we’re struggling so much and Varro…” She trailed off.

Agron had heard the rumors about the trouble between Varro and Aurelia but had chosen not to involve himself. He did not want to know, but hearing Aurelia speak of their financial troubles bothered him. He stood up and went to sit behind his desk. “What’s going on? You can tell me as much as you feel comfortable revealing to me. What you say WILL NOT leave this office.”

“Varro just doesn’t have enough clients. After the football player he was training retired, he just hasn’t gotten any new ones. I’ve taken as many hours as I can but we have a child to take care of. When I try to talk to him about it, he just gets upset.” She said in a shaking voice. “I don’t know what to do, Agron. We could lose our house.”

Agron sighed deeply. “Okay right now, I want you to take the rest of the day off. With your permission, I’ll talk to Spartacus about this. Perhaps we can work on getting you a raise. And again if you want, I’ll speak to Varro.”

“Um,” She began. “Yes, you can talk to Spartacus. If you do talk to Varro, please don’t say that I mentioned anything you. It will just _really_ upset him.”

Agron tilted his head in suspicion. “What will he do if does get upset?”

Aurelia looked confused. “What?”

“Should we be concerned with you and your son’s safety?”

She shook her head. “Oh no! Varro has never laid a hand on me or Janus.” She looked worried. “It’s just that he has a lot of pride.”

“I get it. If I do talk to Varro, I’ll tread carefully.” He did not want to admit that he was concerned for her and Janus. Varro’s behavior as of late would best be described as erratic. He was often absent and when he did bother to show up, he was late.

She seemed relieved. “Thanks for listening Agron. Whatever you and Spartacus can do, please know it’s much appreciated.”

“Don’t mention it. We’re crazy about you. And we couldn’t run this place without you.”

She lowered her head and tried not to cry again. He got back up and touched her gently on the shoulder. “You go ahead and take off. Pick Janus up and go to the beach or something.”

She sniffed and smiled slightly. “That sounds like a good idea.”

*****

He met with Spartacus later on that afternoon as he was about to leave. He was delighted to finally get off work while the sun was still up. He no plans other than to fix a big dinner and get some much needed sleep.

“Hey, got a minute?” He asked the fellow Aussie as he walked into the studio where Spartacus had just dismissed his boot camp workout class.

“Yeah what’s up, mate?”

“It’s Aurelia. D’ya think we could have a sit down tomorrow and go over the numbers. She needs a raise.” Agron replied.

Spartacus paused and wiped his drenched face with a towel. “We can. I don’t know if we have it our budget, but I can see why she needs one.”

Agron rolled his eyes. “I’ve tried to ignore the all the natter about them. But what do you know?”

“I know that if Varro doesn’t get his act together, he’s out of here.” Spartacus said determinedly.

“I’ve been so crazy busy I haven’t noticed too much. Is it that bad?”

“Oh yeah. Just the other day he stood up two clients I managed to get for him.”

Agron whistled. “Oh wow.”

Spartacus looked grim. “Had it been anyone else, I would have fired them a long time ago. But it’s time to put aside friendship because he is obviously taking advantage of this situation.”

“Have you talked to him?”

Spartacus scoffed, “Of course. He says he’s fine and nothing’s wrong. He apologizes and swears it won’t happen again. Nothing’s changed though.”

“Okay. I guess we have quite a bit to talk about in the morning.” Agron shrugged.

“I think I might want to get Crixus, Gannicus and Oenomaus in this via conference call. An option could be to move Varro over to the other gym. I know those guys will keep him line.”

“That’s a possibility.”

“It could be his only chance if he wants to keep working.”

Agron looked at his partner and could tell his mind was set. “See you in the morning then.”

“Yep. Oh, you haven’t forgotten you and Nasir are invited to our place for dinner Friday.”

“Of course not,” Agron lied. He had indeed forgotten. “We’ll definitely be there, barring an emergency flood in the locker room or a teenaged meltdown.” He told Spartacus as he left. He should have added, “ _Or if Nasir and I are even speaking to each other by that time.”_

*****

Nasir pulled into the garage around 7 P.M. After getting back to the office after his disastrous lunch date, he was distracted and moody. He had resolved to spend his evening relaxing and making amends to Agron for his behavior earlier. It had not been his lover’s fault that he got stopped by the cop and it wasn’t Agron’s responsibility to answer for every racist he encountered. He couldn’t be expected to completely understand what it was like to live as a person of color in the U.S and Nasir realized that he couldn’t bully or guilt him into doing so.

He didn’t exit his car right away as he tried to get his apology together. He glanced at the bag of Gingeroos he picked up at Trader Joe’s in the passenger seat. They were Agron’s favorite snack and Nasir was not above using food to placate his love when Agron was mad at him. He smiled then, in his dark garage, in his new house near the beach. He had a love with a man that few others had. He knew that even though they were going through a bit of a rough patch, they would both fight to maintain the relationship and would do whatever needed to make things better.

When he came into the house, he had to look around for a bit because Agron was neither in the kitchen nor their bedroom. He could hear the low sounds of a conversation and went to the lower level of the house where the spacious den was. There was where he found Agron, fast asleep on the couch with the remote in one hand and half empty bowl of popcorn in the other. He came over to the couch and carefully removed the items. Before Agron could stir, Nasir had cuddled up beside him fully dressed and put his head to his chest.

“Mmm...” Agron groaned and slowly opened his eyes. “You just get in?”

“Yeah.”

“You want something to eat?”

“No, I just want to stay right here.”

“All night?”

“Sure, it’s the best place in the house.”

Agron grinned and ran his hand through Nasir’s hair. He was very glad his lover had grown his hair out again. It was past his shoulders now. “We’re good?” He asked.

“We will be once I apologize for being a jerk.”

“…Okay, go right ahead. I’m waiting.”

Nasir chuckled and looked up at Agron. “Apologies for acting like a butthole. I shouldn’t have taken my frustration out on you.” He said.

Agron plucked Nasir’s chin. “I’m a big boy, I can take it. I knew whatever it was didn’t have anything to do with me. I just want you to feel like you can come and talk to me about what’s REALLY bothering you. Even if you don’t think I’d understand.”

Nasir started to argue but stopped. He needed to listen, he exhorted himself. “Yeah, I will. You know it’s just that I don’t want to burden you. God knows you have enough to deal with at your own workplace.”

Agron shook his head. “No, that’s why I’m here. You don’t have to keep everything to yourself.”

“Message received.”

“This is just a suggestion, but there is a better place in the house.”

A smirk crept on Nasir’s face. “Where might that be?”

“Our bedroom, preferably with us naked and you straddling me.” Agron suggested.

Nasir laughed outright. “I like that idea.”

“Good.” Agron picked up the remote and shut off the television.

 

 


	2. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir and Agron still can't see eye to eye. Saxa gets a surprise and Spartacus wonders if he's made a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, same ol' problems.

Nasir stirred and then buried his face into his pillow to hide it from the sun that shone from the window. He heard Agron footsteps thudding softly on the hardwood floor and thought it was strange. He was usually up before Agron. He turned his head away from the noise and then his eyes snapped open.

“Oh shit!”

He sat up suddenly and looked at the alarm clock on his nightstand. It said 8:00 A.M. He yelled again, “Oh shit!” He then hopped out of bed and ran into the master bathroom.

Agron who was watching him from the doorway of his closet smirked. “Running late?” He called out. He only heard the toilet flushing and water running. Nasir rushed back into the bedroom completely naked and barreled into his own closet on the other side of their bedroom. He yanked a suit jacket and a pair of pants off their hangers and tossed them on the bed.

“I’m supposed to be in court by 10:00, I can’t believe I forgot to set my alarm and overslept.” He cried.

“You’ll make it in time.” Agron reassured.

“I have to get to the office and pick up the brief I forgot even before I hit court.” He responded while he pulled a dresser drawer open that contained the only two neckties he owned. “Why didn’t you wake me when you got up?” He demanded.

“First, I didn’t know you had to get up early.”

“I always have to get up early.”

Agron went on as if he not had been interrupted. “Second, you needed the rest.”

Nasir looked exasperated. “You should have woken me up!”

 “Or you should have set your alarm.” Agron retorted. “Can we not start the day with an argument for a change?”

“Fine,” Nasir responded in a tone that said anything but.

“Thank you.” Agron said snidely. He picked up his gym bag and marched out of the bedroom.

*****

By the time he reached the gym, he had knocked back a giant cafe latte from Coffee Bean and Tea Leaf. Surprisingly, all the java made him feel less edgy. He went to Spartacus’ office after getting his schedule in order for the day and found his partner sitting behind his desk crumpling a brochure up in his hands.

“Forget the conference call. We’ll just have them all sit in Crixus’ office and use the speakerphone.” Spartacus declared.

Agron had sat down in front of him. “Aha, and so these expensive desk phones we bought….”

“…Will just ring.”

Agron nodded. “Okay. Before we chat with the other blokes, do we have time to go over some numbers?”

“Sure.” Spartacus said after taking a swig of water from the bottle on his desk. “I asked Diotomos to email me the last monthly budget earlier.” He grabbed a sheet of paper from his desk and handed it to Agron.

“Well it’s not a _complete_ clusterfuck.” Agron said after briefly reviewing it.

“No but if we want to pay Aurelia more, we’re going to have to hold off on renovating the locker rooms and the pool.” Spartacus said.

“The two things the customers are complaining most about.” Agron said dully. He was still smarting over the recent Yelp reviews that had described the Ludus locker rooms as “old fashioned” and “too small”.

“So our choices are: Give our best employee a well deserved raise by putting off needed renovations that may attract new customers. Or, go ahead and do the renovations at the risk of losing the one person who manages to keep things together here.”

Agron looked disdainful, “Those are only choices?”

“They are the ones that won’t lead to this place shutting down.” Spartacus said and folded his hands in front of him.

Agron lolled his head back against his chair. “How did we get into this mess?”

Spartacus looked like he was at a loss. “It didn’t help that one of those fly by night chain gyms opened up down the street. It’s kind of hard to compete with $35.00 monthly fees, a Starbucks kiosk and a DJ on Fridays.”

Agron grimaced.  “That’s so fucking ridiculous. Are those the type of folks we want to attract anyway?”

“I think our problem is that the folks we want to attract seem to like working out at those places too.” Spartacus replied.  “We need a marketing plan.”

When Agron heard that he tapped his chin for a moment and grinned wickedly.  “We do and I know just the person to do it.”

“Is it going to cost us a couple of bollocks?”

“WHAT?”

“I was trying not to be cliché. ‘Costing an arm and a leg’ has been done to death.”

Agron held up his hand and shook his head. “No I’m sure Gaia will charge us a reasonable fee, even if I have to beg.”

“Begging never hurt. But about Aurelia, I think we should give her what she’s asking for.”

 “I agree, especially since seeing how stressed she was yesterday.” Agron said.

“Then it’s settled. It’s not going to be much but I hope it helps.”

“I think if we implement some new promotions within the next few months, we might get that new pool and locker room by the time we turn 65.”

Spartacus quirked his brow, “You’re always the optimist, Agron.”

“I try my best.” Agron said with a tight smile. “Now we have to figure out what to do with Varro.”

Spartacus sighed and picked up the phone handset.

*****

Saxa was trying her hardest not to yawn in her client’s face while she rattled on about how much she thought Tony Drake’s latest book on juicing had changed her life. Saxa was battling the urge to do one of two things: Tell the woman to clam up about that shyster or run to the couch in the staff room to take a quick nap. She managed to suppress both and to gently remind her charge that she still had ten arm reps to go. Before she could catch herself though, her mouth stretched into a huge yawn.

“Are you tired, dear?” The middle aged woman asked.

“I just had a long night. I’ll be fine.”

The woman shook her head mournfully which made her heavy gold earrings swing wildly. “Are you sure? You look exhausted and you have huge bags under your eyes.”

“I’m sure, Doris.” Saxa said in a slightly irritated voice.

“You should try one of Tony’s energy packs. It will perk you right up and then use some cucumber slices for those eyes. They’re terrible.”

Saxa’s lips formed a thin line. “Thanks. You still have seven more reps to complete.”

She sensed the woman was quite happy letting her know how horrible she thought she looked. But she was not off the mark entirely. Saxa was exhausted. She had just started the Sports Therapy program at USC  the month before and she was already running on fumes. Hectic days of rushing back and forth from campus to the gym lead to long nights reading four hundred page chapters and writing copious amounts of notes. More often than not, she would drift off in the middle of a sentence only to wake up in her bed surrounded by books and drooling on her laptop.

And she and Illithyia barely saw one another. With her return to school and her lover’s new job at the _Los Angeles Times_ , they could only spare enough time for quick phone calls during the day or a brief lovemaking session in the evening. She would then either leave Illithyia’s place for another marathon night of studying or Illithyia would take off from Saxa’s apartment to finish another deadline.

She was not quite at the place where she was starting to think that her relationship was becoming unmanageable but she was close. She did love her girlfriend, but she did not know how long they could last with the current state of things. The work/life balance was tipping too heavily towards work for the both of them. She knew that they were going to have to have a conversation about it soon. She wasn’t looking forward to it at all and longed for the days when her life was simpler.

Meanwhile, Doris the client had not stopped talking although Saxa had long stopped paying attention. She actually had to tug Saxa’s sleeve to shake her from her thoughts.

“Oh! Sorry, Doris. Did you say something?”

Doris looking very perturbed repeated herself. “Are we doing any of those core exercises today?”

“Yes…yes…” Saxa stumbled. She actually couldn’t remember Doris’ schedule for the day. She was angry at herself because she always remembered exactly what her clients were supposed to do. “Let’s get the flex ball so you can start your ab work.”

She grabbed the giant blue inflatable ball from one of the corners of the workout area and brought it back over to Doris. The woman, who was still frowning over being ignored mounted the ball and slowly started her stomach crunching reps silently. Saxa was rather grateful. The only loud thing in their corner of the gym at that moment was Doris’ hot pink tracksuit.

Her mind immediately began to drift again so she didn’t hear the soft footsteps behind her. She had no idea someone was approaching her until she was grabbed around the waist. She gasped in shock as was about to deliver a right jab to the offender when she was suddenly let go and heard a familiar giggle.

“Belesa!”

And there she was, standing between a couple of vacant workout mats and a barbell. “Hey Babe,” she said.

Saxa could hardly believe it. She and her ex-lover had spoken to each other only a few times during the past year and Belesa had not given any indication that she would ever be returning to Los Angeles.

“Are you going to stand there and gawk at me or can I get a hug?” Belesa joked.

Saxa cried again, “Yeah, sure!”  She then hugged her tightly. “You just surprised the shit out of me that’s all.”

Belesa released her and gave a dazzling smile. “That’s good to hear. I thought for a minute there you might not have been happy to see me.”

Saxa shook her head. “Of course not, I’ll always be happy to see you.” She said quietly.

She stepped back and gave her former partner the once over. Belesa looked incredible. She was tanned and her black, luxurious hair was nearly down her back. She looked as if she had been working out because Saxa noticed a new firmness in her arms and legs that she hadn’t before.

“You look amazing.” Saxa said.

“Why thank you. You look great too.” Belesa replied graciously.

Remembering Doris’ previous admonishment, she scoffed. “I know I look like I’ve been dipped in hell head first but thanks anyway.”

“C’mon, you can never look bad to me.”

Saxa smiled and she was genuinely touched. She was about to say so when she heard an “ahem” behind her. She turned back to her client. “I’ll be with you in a minute.”

“I know you’re super busy. I can come back later.” Belesa began to beg off.

“No,” Saxa interrupted and dug into her workout vest for her keys. “I won’t be but another fifteen minutes. Take my keys and hang out in my office for a bit. Then when can grab some lunch. How about it?”

Belesa grinned, “Sounds great.” She grabbed the keys from Saxa’s hand. “I remember where your office is.”

Saxa watched her walk away still in a bit of a daze. It was only when she heard another cough from Doris did she turn her eyes away.

*****

She kept wringing her hands and refused to look at him even when he asked her to. He couldn’t blame her though, for he had come back to her with more bad news. There was another delay because they wanted her to talk to another psychiatrist, he had told her. She didn’t understand why because she already talked to two. She didn’t want to talk to any more. They all asked her the same stupid questions and they acted like they were listening to her when they really weren’t.

She asked sullenly, “What if I don’t want to talk to any else?”

Nasir moved his chair closer to hers. “I know you don’t want to Amber. I know you’re sick of all this. But you have to talk to this guy because it’s what the judge ordered.”

She looked away, still not meeting his eye. “You said time is running out. In a few more weeks none of this is gonna matter. They just want me to talk to that doctor just to drag stuff out. I don’t want to.”

Nasir looked grim. “You’re right, it is a stall tactic. But if you don’t cooperate, it could hold things up even longer.”

“Why isn’t anyone listening to what I want?” She exclaimed. Her brown eyes began to stream with tears. “Nobody gives a shit about me! Nobody’s listening to me! All they care about is this thing inside me.”

Nasir took her hand. “That’s not true. I’m listening and I do care about you.”

“Then why can’t you make them do what I want?”

“I try, every single time I walk into that courtroom. I’m working for your interests and no one else’s.” Nasir told her. His heart felt very heavy as watched the girl’s shoulders shudder from the force of her sobs. She was so young, so tiny and yet she carried the burdens of women twice her age.

She pulled her hand away. “Then you’re not doing so hot of a job are you? I want this to be over with, get it?” She yelled.

He sat back in resignation. “Amber, we’ve been through this. You know that this isn’t as simple as me saying that. In the eyes of the law, you are a minor and because of that a lot people feel like they have a say in your life. And all of those people think have your best interests in mind. The judge has to listen to them so that she can make the best decision for you and the baby.”

“It’s not a baby,” She said angrily. “It’s just a mass of cells.”

Nasir nodded. “Correct, right now that’s exactly what…it is.”

Amber said determinedly. ”And what I want is to get rid of it. The law says I can.”

“I know that,” He said gently. “I do want to ask have you considered what we talked about earlier.”

She began to shake her head violently. “No, I can’t do it. I don’t want to talk to the police because people will find out. I don’t want anyone to know I’m pregnant. Do you have any idea what they’ll do to me if they find out how?”

“Amber, you were raped. That’s a crime. The guy who did this should be under the goddamn jail. And if the judge knows the details then she has to make it a consideration in her decision whether to allow you to go ahead and terminate the pregnancy.”

“I can’t Nasir.”

He sighed, “Why?”

She screamed, “Because I’m ashamed! Everybody will say it’s my fault and they’ll be right, it was.”

“No it wasn’t!” he argued. The counselor whose office they were using poked her head in with a look of deep concern. Nasir shook his head letting her know that she was not to enter.

Amber finally looked at him in frustration. “God, you sound like my mother. Well, both of them. You don’t understand.”

“Then help me understand.” He begged. “I want to help you. It’s my job to get you want you want but you have to meet me halfway Amber. For the longest, I feel like I’ve been doing this alone.”

She sneered at him. “I’m supposed to feel sorry for you.” She stood over him then, “I’m the one having nightmares every night. I’m the one puking my guts out in a toilet every day because the smell of food makes me sick to my stomach. I’m the one walking around school scared and pretending to care about stupid shit like manicures and school dances because I can’t tell my friends what I’m going through. I’m the one who can’t have a conversation with any of the people calling themselves my parents because all they do is yell at me about Jesus and abortion being a sin!”

He glared at her. “You know I was not trying to compare my situation to yours.”

“Then don’t complain about your job being so fucking hard then, Nasir. You don’t want to go through what I’m going through.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Of course you don’t. So just stop it!” She stormed out of the office and he didn’t have the heart to stop her.

As he sat in the chair rubbing his temples and contemplating the horrific mess he had made of things, the counselor strode into the room. “Looks like you handled that well.” She said.

“Could you tell?” he asked sarcastically. “I didn’t know if you noticed after she stomped out of here.”

“I suggest a good, stiff, drink.” She quipped while picking up her purse and keys.

“I was thinking just that.”

*****

The three of them sat in Spartacus’ office in silence. The meeting had started off wrong and had gone downhill quickly afterwards. Varro looked mutinous while Spartacus looked livid and Agron looked pained.

He tried another tactic. He turned to Varro who was sitting in the chair beside him. “Look mate, perhaps a change would be good. Maybe you need a new environment to get you going again.”

“Why don’t you two just admit that you think I’m useless and you don’t want me around anymore?” Varro said sullenly.

Agron was about to disabuse that notion when Spartacus piped in, “Even you have to admit that your productivity has been less than stellar the last few months.”

“Why? Is it because I don’t have as many clients as Saxa or Donar? You’re judging me on that?” Varro demanded loudly.

Spartacus nodded. “Yes and the fact that you have done little to nothing to recruit new ones AND that you are chronically late AND when you are here, you’re either on your phone or arguing with your wife.”

Varro glared at Spartacus, “I see what’s got you all in a twist. I didn’t want to take on those two fat blokes you wanted me train. You’re pissed because you thought it made you look bad.”

“It does Varro!” Spartacus shouted. “When people walk through the doors of this gym, they expect to be helped whether you think they deserve it or not!” When Varro failed to respond, Agron’s temper rose.

“We have enough going on here without dealing with someone who doesn’t take their job seriously.” Agron stated. “The last thing I want to do was sit here and lecture a grown man.”

“Then don’t,” Varro barked. “You think it’s been easy for me? I have been trying!” He turned his attention back to Spartacus, “The reason why I’m always on the phone is because I’ve been trying to contact any one I can think of to get me a line on new clients. I’m out busting my arse passing out fliers and number cards just to get someone, anyone to get back into this gym. Tony Drake is doing everything he can to ruin the reputation of this place. But I’m not getting any credit for trying to improve it!” While the other two were quiet, Varro plowed on. “I get shit at home from Aurelia and then I have to come here and get shit from my friends! How fucking fair is that?”

Agron thought that he needed to break out a tiny violin after hearing Varro’s rant. He had heard less self-pitying from his clients. He caught Spartacus’ eye and shrugged.

“Well you can certainly quit if you’re feeling so overwhelmed.” Spartacus warned.

Varro began to backtrack immediately. “That’s not what I’m saying. I want to stay. I need this job. It’s just that I want you to understand where I was coming from.”

Spartacus thought it was time to lay it all out for Varro. “If you are going to remain a part of this business, you’re going to work with Crixus, Gannicus and Oenomaus at the other location. You’re going to do what they tell you because if you don’t, you’re gone Varro. And don’t give me that look. If we hadn’t been friends, you would have been sacked weeks ago. It’s because of our friendship I’m giving you another shot. Don’t mess this up.”

There was a long pause before Varro whined. “What the hell am I going to do all the way out in the valley?”

“Hopefully more than what you’ve done here.” Agron replied.

Varro looked at him suspiciously. “Did Aurelia put you two up to this?’

Agron looked uncomfortable and Spartacus answered quickly. “I have not spoken to Aurelia about anything. We’re talking to you today because we needed to address this problem. Now, are you on board or do we have to get Diotomos in here with a severance check?”

“Sure…yeah. I’ll do it.” Varro said quietly.

“Okay. You’ll report to the Ludus II at 6 A.M. tomorrow.”

Varro mumbled, “Fine. Is that it?”

Spartacus looked surprised. “Yes, I suppose it is.”

Varro nodded and walked out of the office snapping the door behind him.

Agron was miffed. “There was something I would have liked to have heard. How about, ‘thank you for sparing my arse from the unemployment line fellas!’”

Spartacus began to rub his neck. “I wonder if I just made a huge mistake.”

*****

Their laughter rang out of the booth they were sitting in as they traded memories over the wild birthday party they had thrown for Gannicus years before. The festivities culminated with Agron falling over Saxa’s apartment balcony and Crixus getting caught in a tree trying to retrieve his stolen pants. The other customers at the salad joint threw curious looks at the attractive pair as they tried to stifle another round of giggles.

“Oh that was a night to remember.” Saxa choked out.

“I can honestly say that I haven’t attended a party quite like that since.” Belesa declared.

Saxa countered. “I don’t know. I think Gaia and Lucretia’s tenth anniversary party came pretty close.”

Belesa grabbed her cheeks. “Oh my God, that was insane too. Remember when all the girls took their bras off and started swinging them around?”

Saxa guffawed, “Yes. Agron nearly ran for the hills. Nasir got us all to take that group picture.”

Belesa nodded enthusiastically. “He actually had that as the wallpaper on his phone for the longest time.”

“I know, the little creep!”

Belesa mused. “Those were some good times. I miss them.”

“I miss them too.” Saxa said before picking at her Cobb salad again.

“You’re having _some_ fun with Blondie I hope.” Belesa said.

Saxa sipped her water before answering. “Not lately,” she finally answered. She did not see the point in being dishonest. “We’ve both been so busy with school for me and work for her. We barely have time for a phone call much less a party.”

“Well, we’ve got to change that! We have to get everyone together.” Belesa exclaimed.

Saxa waved her off. “I don’t see that happening. Nasir and Agron are super busy. Barca is still in Hawaii. Lucretia and Gaia are in New York right now. Gannicus and the rest are gearing up to go to Vegas for the big MMA fight. It will be too hard to get everyone together.”

“You just leave that to me.” Belesa said and traced the outline of her full lips with her finger.

“I’ll leave you to work your magic. How long are you planning to stay?” Saxa asked.

“Forever hopefully,” Belesa responded. “I’m already booked for a couple of events and I’ve started searching for apartments.”

Saxa looked genuinely shocked. “You’re moving back to L.A? You never mentioned that at all.”

Belesa raised her eyebrows. “I didn’t know I needed to ask. There is enough room in this town for me and Blondie isn’t it?”

“That’s not what I meant. Whenever we did talk you seemed really vague in regards to your plans.”

“It was because I didn’t have any at the time. I decided to leave Vancouver a couple of months ago. I’m completely sober and it was time to live on my own again.” Belesa explained.

Saxa started to play with her food again. “Are you sure that’s a good thing? You said so yourself. You can get into a lot of trouble in Los Angeles.”

Belesa’s tone turned serious. “Believe me; I thought about that a lot. That’s why I got in contact with a really good counselor here and I’ve been attending NA meetings since I arrived.”

“Oh,” Saxa said looking a bit abashed. “I’m glad to hear it.”

Belesa reached across the table and took her hand. “I’m an alcoholic and a drug addict. I always will be. It’s taken me fifteen years to admit that. It’s taken me an entire year to finally get clean. I’m not going to use again because I’m also finally tired of hurting myself and the people I love.”

Saxa blinked. She would have never guessed those words would come from Belesa’s lips. “Whoa,” was all she could say.

“I thought you of all people deserved to hear that. I know I’ve apologized to you before but I want you to know that hurting you has been one of my biggest regrets.”

Saxa covered Belesa’s hand with both of hers. “I’ve told you that I forgive you. I want you to forgive yourself. Okay?”

“Okay.”

Saxa let Belesa’s hand go, even though she did not want to. But she did think a change of subject was in order.

“So where are you staying in the meantime?” She asked.

“I’m staying with Gannicus.”

And for the umpteenth time that afternoon, Saxa was completely taken off guard.

*****

Licinia lit her cigarette as Nasir looked on longingly. He wanted nothing more than to light one up with her at that moment. But instead, he sat beside her on the bench that was situated in the back of the duplex which served as the Capua Law Firm headquarters.

“I know that look.” She told him while giving him a sidelong glance. “It’s the, _I got my ass handed to me look.”_

“You are correct and it was by a fourteen year old.” He affirmed.

“Ooh that case,” She murmured. “That’s a nasty one.”

“And it just got nastier.” A voice said from behind the bench.

They both turned around and saw Marcus, the son of the firm’s founder and senior partner coming out from the back door. He was holding a piece of neatly folded blue paper. Nasir was very familiar with those types of documents.

“We’ve just been served with an injunction from the court on behalf of the California Right to Life Coalition.” He announced.

“What? How?” Nasir was flabbergasted.

“The adoptive parents asked them for support. They are now involved and are paying the parent’s legal costs in exchange for making this into a media fuckfest. A press conference is planned for tomorrow afternoon.” He handed the document to Nasir.

“FUCK!” Nasir bellowed.

Marcus’ dark brown eyes were glazed and wide with anger. “This is precisely what we did not want to happen. Even though the law is on our side, if this turns political it could rage on for months. I hope you weren’t planning on going home. We have our own injunction to prepare.”

Nasir looked at the paper in his hand with complete disgust. “This cannot be happening. What the hell am I going to tell Amber?”

“That her life is never going to be the same.” Licinia replied.

*****

Agron popped his head up as soon as he felt the mattress move. He rolled over and saw Nasir sprawled out on his back beside him. He then looked over at the clock on the nightstand and read the numbers that glowed green in the dark: 2:00 A.M.

Nasir had only managed to take off his jacket and shoes. He was out by the time his head had hit his pillow. Agron leaned over and brushed the hair from his face that had fallen out of his loose ponytail. As the anger he had felt all day ebbed away, he took the comforter that covered the enormous bed and wrapped his lover with it. He didn’t fall back to sleep right away; he was content with listening to Nasir’s steady breath. Soon after, Nasir rolled over and curled beside him. Agron kissed his forehead and held him as he drifted off.


	3. Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of the day knock the pause into Nasir. Belesa meets up with an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be shy. Agron, Nasir and I love comments.

The house was eerily quiet without Agron’s presence he noticed. He found that he keenly missed the heavy footsteps and the loud thud of his gym bag hitting the floor. After he had dragged himself out of bed at dawn and taken a long, hot shot shower, he knew that Agron had already left to open up the Ludus. He figured Agron must have still been mad at him because he usually never left without giving him a soft touch or kiss before taking off. That morning, neither had been given.

He trudged to the kitchen with his shoulders slumped in sadness. His mood was becoming as dark as the pre-dawn sky with each step and he desperately needed some coffee.  As he neared the kitchen door, he smelled the aroma of fresh-brewed Columbian. When he entered the stark grey and white room, he saw a full pot of coffee ready and waiting for him along with a single bagel sitting on a small plate on the kitchen counter. There was a note taped beside the plate as well:

_Here’s some of that Columbian Roast you like so much along with your favorite apple cinnamon bagel. Enjoy your breakfast and I’ll see you soon._

_Love,_

_A._

 

He carefully peeled the note from the counter, folded it and tucked it inside his bathrobe. He then dove into his light breakfast with a smile.

*****

The smile was gone by the time he had arrived to work. He and Marcus went over the last few details of their request for an injunction and gag order and then they rushed to the courthouse for the emergency hearing. He was grateful that his boss Solonius was able to pull enough strings to get the hearing scheduled, but he was sick and tired of being in court. He had spent more time in the tiny, freezing room than either his office or his home. While he sat and listened to Marcus eloquently argue their position, he didn’t feel all that hopeful. They were running out of time, the opposing counsel looked entirely too smug and the judge, although understandably angry by the previous day’s events, did not seem inclined to rule in their favor. And she did not.

When he got back to the office he shared with two other associates, he fell into his chair and shut his eyes. _Everything has gone to shit._ He thought. Licinia sauntered in and plopped a cup of coffee on his desk.

“You looked like you needed this.” She said and crossed her heavily tattooed arms.

“Got any Kahlua to go with it?” He asked as he picked the cup and took a sip.

“Sorry, fresh out of alcohol, pills, or anything else that will make you numb.”

“You’re slipping Licinia. You’re supposed to have everything.” He groused. She merely smiled. “I guess I should be bright eyed and bushy tailed for when the right to lifers make their appearance.”

“Stay here and decompress for a bit. I’ll let you know when the press conference starts.” She said and slipped out while leaned back in his chair and finished his coffee.

*****

“I’m really glad to see you. Thanks for coming.” Belesa said as she passed the cup of hot tea to Castus.  They had met at a sidewalk coffee shop in the Artist’s District.

“Of course, Bee. I’ve missed you like hell.” He smiled, accepting the cup. “I have to say I was surprised to hear from you. I thought you wouldn’t want to have anything to do with me like the rest of them.” They began to walk to the adjacent park.

She gave a rueful chuckle. “I’m not in a position to judge anyone. I’ve made plenty mistakes.”

“Are you sure you heard about all of mine?” He asked.

She peered at him. “Saxa and Gaia gave me a brief rundown. Are the details that ugly? You sure you want to share?”

“That’s okay, I’ll pass.” He begged off. “What about you? Why are back here in Hollyweird?”

She took a deep breath and looked around taking in the sights of the buildings and miles of concrete. “I miss this place.”

“And…?”

“And what?”

“Not a specific person?”

She chuffed, “I didn’t come back here to sweep Saxa away. I actually had a life before I met her and I miss it. There’s a certain feeling I get here that I don’t get anywhere else.”

“I get one too, right in my ass.” He said.

“What?” She laughed.

He waved his cup of tea around for emphasis. “I’m tired of L.A, Bee. It’s a shithole and it’s teeming with folk who are full of shit.”

“Gee, thanks a lot.”

He looked apologetic. “Fine, I mean most people. I need a change or something…”

She waited a bit to see if he would finish his sentence. “Well, have you thought about moving somewhere else?”

He sighed. “I was thinking about South Beach for a minute. I actually spent a couple of weeks there, but damn. There are entirely too many gay people there.”

She started to giggle and he eventually joined in.

“I mean, I couldn’t throw a rock in Miami without hitting a twink, a muscle queen, a nelly mother, a bear, a stud, or a femme.” He said between chuckles.

“I would think that would be a good thing for business.” She said.

“No, not really because if you threw another rock you’d hit all the party promoters there. The marketplace is a bit saturated.”

“What about Vegas? You were always going back and forth there anyway.”

He frowned. “Vegas is a nice place to make money and a terrible place to lose it.”

“I don’t get your meaning.” She looked confused.

“You aren’t the only one battling addictions, Belesa.”

She stopped and leaned near a railing that faced the bike and skate path. “Are you getting help?”

He reclined in a spot beside her, “I’ve been to a few meetings. What’s helped me is staying away from the place. My savings account has been very grateful because of it.”

She fidgeted a little. “Seeing anybody?”

He pointed at her and cackled. “You’re a sneaky one.”

“C’mon,” she backed away to get a full view of him. He was dressed sharply in a dark blue sweater and light blue jeans. The ensemble brought out his large, dark eyes. “You’re smoking hot. You have your own gig. The guys should be falling all over themselves to get to you.”

He shook his head. “Yeah well…I’ve never been too successful with relationships. I just can’t seem to get that part of my life right.”

“You have to be willing to work at it. I’m just going to ask outright. Are you over him?”

He bowed his head. “No comment.”

“What a cop out!”

“It’s the best I can do.” He said solemnly.

*****

They all watched the monitor at Licinia’s desk in awe. The press conference called by the California Right to Life Coalition was a mixture of political theater and religious fervor. While the spokeswoman held court at the microphone, Amber’s soon to be adoptive parents looked the part of a concerned, grieving couple as they sat at a long table nearby. Nasir fumed as the woman laid out the coalition’s weak case to try to prevent the girl’s abortion but he was aghast when the she revealed information about Amber’s sexual assault.

“Holy shit,” he mumbled. He turned to Marcus who was standing behind him and saw him rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“This is not good.” Marcus declared.

“Holy shit,” Nasir repeated.

“Turn that off.” Marcus said. Licinia quickly stopped the video feed.

“What do we do now?” Nasir asked him. He felt a strange numbness spread through his body.

Marcus wiped at his mouth and began to walk up and down the length of the front room. He eventually spoke, “Licinia, call the local news station and ask for Monica Allred. Tell them the counsel for the girl wants to make a statement and that she can have the exclusive.”

“We’re going to make a statement?” Nasir demanded as Licinia searched for the phone number.

“After that shitshow we don’t have choice. As for you, get hold of Amber and take her someplace safe, away from those horrors of adoptive parents and her biological mom. Then book it back here so that you can talk to the reporter.”

As if he could not have been more blown away, he nearly staggered at that announcement. “You want me to talk to the reporter?”

“You’re her counsel are you not?”

“I’m not the primary!”

Marcus came up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. “No one knows Amber or this case better than you. You’re honest and you haven’t been around long enough to look jaded. You can do this.”

“Marcus, couldn’t you reconsider….?”

Marcus took his hands away and started towards the stairs. “Nope, and you need to get going so you can make it back in time.”

*****

Later that evening, Agron was just finishing up a private training session with a well-known actor who was trying to get in shape for an upcoming role in an action movie. As he led the guy downstairs and ran interference on a few autograph seekers, he heard his name being called from across the first floor. He said his goodbyes and eyed a small crowd that had gathered around a television screen in front of a row of elliptical machines.

“Agron, Nasir’s on TV!” Donar called out.

He rushed over to where the large, bald trainer was and watched the screen. Sure enough, there was his partner talking with a news reporter inside his law office.

“Hey, turn up the sound a bit.” He ordered.

The group moved in tighter as they all focused on the news report. They heard Nasir say, “Our interest is in protecting the privacy and the rights of our client. We do not want to make this into a political issue." After his statement, the camera cut back to a female reporter with dark hair who was standing on a sidewalk with a microphone in her hand.

“That was it?” Someone asked.

“Shhh!” Someone else hissed.

From what Agron could hear, the report was about a press conference given earlier concerning a case that Nasir was working on. He wasn’t up on the details because Nasir was insistent upon not talking about the specifics of his cases at home. After a few moments, the report was over and the camera had cut back to the anchors in the studio.

“Did you know he was going to be on the news?” Donar asked.

Agron shook his head absently. “No, no idea.” He pulled out his phone and texted a familiar number. He was almost out the door on his way home when he finally got a text back:

**“We’ll talk when you get home.”**

*********

Nasir could hear Agron’s keychain jiggling against the lock on the door from the garage. It was almost midnight as he stood at the kitchen counter and continued to pour his drink as Agron stepped in. When he saw Nasir knock back a shot of gin, he knew his man had suffered through a rough day.

“How many of those have you had?” He inquired after dumping his gym bag on the floor and opening the refrigerator to get his own non-alcoholic drink.

“Not nearly enough,” Nasir answered and poured another shot.

“You’re going to regret it in the morning.” He warned as he popped the top off a small bottle of orange juice and drained it.

“I don’t think I could feel worse than I do tonight.” Nasir then took a huge gulp of the clear liquid.

“Can you slow down enough to tell me what’s going on? I don’t want you passing out before you get to the juicy parts.”

Nasir chewed his bottom lip. “Marcus told me even before he hired me that I wasn’t supposed to take any of this shit home. He never told me how not to.”

Agron could hear the tremor in Nasir’s voice and went to stand across the counter from him. He reached out to push the bottle away from both of them. “Talk to me,” he said.

Nasir leaned forward and rested his elbows on the counter. “I can’t just stop thinking about a fourteen year old pregnant rape victim telling me she wanted to die once I roll into the garage. I can’t forget the look on her face when I had to tell her that these motherfuckers who don’t even know her just blew her life completely apart during a press conference.” He started to tap the counter with his fingertips. “How am I going to brush aside the fact that she’s now in the hospital under a seventy-two hour hold because she tried to kill herself. And all the people who claimed to love her did was to scream at each other in the hallway.”

Agron took Nasir’s hands in his. “You wouldn’t be human if you could put all that aside.”

Nasir bent his head to hide the onset of his tears. “Gods, I wish I wasn’t!” He began to weep openly as Agron continued to hold his hands.

*****

When he got the text from a sometime acquaintance, he could hardly believe it. He quickly turned on the television and switched to the news. He saw his former lover on the screen looking nervous as answered the reporter’s questions. He barely listened to what he said, he only watched. His long hair was tied back in a ponytail, just as he had worn it when they were together. His brown eyes were piercing and his golden skin glowed. He looked beautiful. After the report ended, he turned off the television. He couldn’t help the familiar stirring in his groin whenever he thought of Nasir. He could be coy with Belesa because she was truly clueless. He knew that he had not gotten over Nasir and he never would.


	4. Acknowledgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron provides a warning and Spartacus reveals what he knows. Mira has some news of her own and Nasir shuts down a potential alliance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has SEX!

“Here’s where the home gym is supposed to be but we’re kinda using it as a storage room for the moment.” Agron said as he gave Belesa a tour of the lower level of his house.

Belesa gave the room filled with boxes and plastic bins a brief once over. “This place is beautiful, Agron.”

“Thanks and it was a bit of a steal as well.”

“A two story house by the beach? I hope it was.” She said as she followed him back up the stairs that led to the kitchen.

“Now that you’ve had the private tour of La Casa de Agron y Nasir, would you like to have lunch on the patio?” He smiled putting a snooty, posh tone.

“Why yes, thank you!” She grinned. “This is the third free lunch I’ve had this week. I’m going to visit as many people as I can!”

He chuckled as he washed his hands at the sink and then pulled a huge bowl out of the refrigerator. “It’s a good thing you caught me today.” He said while preparing their salads. “This is my first day off in god knows how long.”

“Yeah, I wanted to see you when I stopped by the gym but Saxa told me you were in a meeting. Word is you’ve all been running yourselves ragged.”

Agron’s eyes widened. “That’s the fucking truth. This year has been crazy.” He held up two bottles and shook them lightly. “Do you want vinaigrette or raspberry dressing?”

“Um, vinaigrette” She replied pointing at the bottle in Agron’s left hand. “Am I going to be able to see Nasir by the end of it?”

Agron’s smile faded a bit. “I’m sure you will after this case he’s on winds down. It’s been a tough one.”

Belesa detected a bit of sadness. “Is he okay?”

Agron mused for a bit and then nodded. “He will be.” He grabbed two huge plates of spinach and egg salad while he headed towards the patio doors. “If I could get you to grab the dressing and open the door for me…”

“Sure.”

When she stepped outside, she was completely taken away by the view. Agron’s backyard literally sat atop the beach. “Oh my God, this view is spectacular!” She cried.

As he placed their lunch on a glass topped table in the middle of a patio laid with pale brick, she walked around the yard. The soft breeze gently lifted the end of her long ponytail. She watched the never ending blue sky as a group of seagulls circled above, crying to one another.

When Agron came back out after another trip inside to grab their drinks, he saw that Belesa had not moved from the spot where she had been standing. “Are you going to eat eventually?”

“I will, but I’m not quite finished being completely envious of this place.” She called back not turning around.

“The view at Gannicus’ place is just as nice.” He said slyly.

She turned around then, “Its okay.”

He looked at her questioningly, “Oh, just okay?” He sat down and drizzled some dressing on his salad.

She raised her eyebrow. “Yes, it’s fine. You aren’t insinuating anything are you?”

“Me?” He asked touching his chest. “When have I ever?”

She made her way to the table and sat down. “Gannicus and I are friends and nothing more.”

“Just friends,” he said before taking a bite of his food.

“Yes, friends. C’mon, you’ve never slept with a friend?”

“I sleep with a friend every night.” He quipped.

She burst out laughing. “Point hilariously taken. But, that aspect of our friendship is over. He’s just letting me crash at his place until I find some new digs.”

Agron shrugged and continued eating.

“He’s even letting me have a party there That is, if I can get everyone to meet in the same place.” She went on.

“Good luck with that.”

She sipped her glass of tea and thought for a minute. “Columbus Day is coming up, right?”

“That’s not a holiday for me or Nasir.” He answered.

“All right,” She furrowed her brow. “Halloween is on a Friday this year. Are you planning on going to the parade?”

He wiped his mouth with a napkin. “No, not if there’s going to be a party in Malibu.”

She grinned widely. “As a matter of fact there will be.” She clapped her hands. “Gaia and Lucretia are going to be in town by then. Saxa’s class is during the day on Fridays. I’m sure you can convince Nasir to make an appearance. The only ones that will probably be missing are Barca and…” She trailed off.

He looked at her. “That fucking psychopath needs to stay missing too.”

She was surprised. “That’s a rather extreme description don’t you think?”

“I don’t want to dredge up anything Belesa but you weren’t here. You didn’t see what he what he did.” He said quietly.

“Saxa and Gaia told me enough. It sounded real bad.”

“That’s one way of putting it.”

“But he seemed regretful. He certainly didn’t look like some drooling, incoherent stalker to me.” She responded as she looked away.

He threw his fork down. “Please tell me you didn’t go see him, Bee.”

“We were good friends. I wanted to see how he was doing.” She argued.

He winced. “And I’m sure he was smiling, charming and delightful.”

She cleared her throat and said, “He was.”

“It’s how he gets you. He reels you in with the nice guy act. That is until he thinks you’ve taken something from him and then he changes.” Agron warned.

“I understand why you would say that.”

“Then hear me out completely. He is dangerous and it’s best to stay away from him.” He shook his head as she was about to retort. “If you don’t believe me then you can ask Nasir. Let him tell you how he looked after spending half the night in the emergency room. But if that doesn’t convince you, have a chat with Gannicus. He can tell you all about how your friend wanted to sue everyone who worked at the Ludus.”

“Fine, I get it!” She cried. “Sorry I even brought it up.”

“Look, I’m not trying to give you some kind of guilt trip. I’m just saying that you don’t know him as well as you think you do.”

“Okay.” She murmured and began to eat.

*****

The knock was so light against his door that he wasn’t sure if he heard right. “Hello?” he called out.

The door opened a bit and Aurelia stuck her head through the opening. “Do you have a minute?”

“Yeah sure, come on in.”

She stepped into Spartacus’ office shyly and he pointed at the nearest chair.

“Is there something on your mind?” He asked.

“I just wanted to come by and thank you.” She replied as she sat down.

‘You already thanked me for the raise.”

“I know and now I want to thank you for keeping Varro on.”

He nodded. “How’s he doing by the way?”

She smiled briefly. “He seems to be doing fine. He’s enthusiastic about work. I haven’t seen that in a while, to be honest.”

“I’m glad to hear that.”

“So again, thanks. I know you didn’t have to keep him on, especially with the way he had been acting.”

“You and Varro  have done plenty for me through the years. I owe you.”

“You’ve been a good friend.”

Spartacus bowed his head. “Are you sure you two can’t join us for dinner tonight?”

“I wish we could. We just couldn’t find a babysitter on such short notice.” She lied smoothly.

*****

He was just about to open his car door when he saw her coming towards him. He looked around to see if anyone else was in the parking structure at the time.

“What the hell?” He muttered.

“I need to talk to you right now.”

“Ms. Davis I can’t talk to you now, tomorrow or any other time.”

Amber’s biological mother did not break stride. As she came closer to him, he was struck by how much her daughter resembled her. “No, we’re talking,” she exclaimed.

“No, we’re NOT!” He said loudly. “I am bound by the law. We cannot communicate in any way outside of court.” He turned his back to her.

“I thought you were supposed to help my daughter!”

He then fell for the bait, “Lady what the hell do think I’ve been doing?”

She held her ground and crossed her arms. “Then listen to what I have to say.”

He exhaled deeply and leaned against his car door. “Why?”

“Because I think we should team up. If we’re all on the same side, we have a chance to really fuck with the Andersons, their hoity-toity lawyers and those Pro-Life motherfuckers.”

He glared at her. “When did you come up with this brilliant idea? After your daughter tried to slit her wrists?”

“Hey, I don’t need any fucking judgment from you.” She sneered.

I don’t care enough about you to judge. My only concern is that girl who’s inside a hospital psych ward.” He said pointing to the white building that was beside the structure. “You could come to me with an army of angels and I still wouldn’t give you the time of day. Now if you’re as concerned about your daughter as you claim to be, then get in the doctors and nurses faces. But leave me the fuck alone.”

He got into his car and left her looking stunned as he drove off. He was not the least bit regretful about his tone. He had just finished speaking with Amber’s psychiatric social worker and the news she gave him wasn’t good. Amber had been non communicative and was refusing to eat. If her condition did not improve the doctor declared, she would have to be force fed.

He was still steaming when he reached his office and was literally grinding his teeth as he told Marcus about his encounter with Amber’s mother.

“You don’t think I’m going to get bagged for talking to her?” He asked as he pulled at his fingers nervously.

“I doubt it,” Marcus assured. “She didn’t get what she wanted. I don’t think she’d want to tell her lawyer how badly she got burned.”

He shrugged, “I’ll admit, I was more than a bit perturbed.”

“It’s understandable. She’s never going to be in the running for Mother of the Year that’s for sure.” Marcus said.

Nasir frowned. “I still can’t believe she thought we’d fold our case in with hers.”

“Well, it would have made sense a few weeks ago. It’s too fucking late now. Look, as of yesterday the case is going nowhere as long as Amber’s in the hospital. We’ll schedule a sit down with all counsel involved next week.”

“…And until then?”

Marcus looked at him carefully. The dark circles under his associate’s eyes were not hard to notice. “Take this weekend to relax and get some rest.”

“I can do that.” Nasir said. “That’s all I have to report.”

“Okay, then go home. You’re weekend starts right now.”

Nasir spread his hands. “I have to type up the social worker’s report.”

“It can wait until Monday. You need to take a break from this for a while.” Marcus said firmly.

Nasir stopped talking. His head was ringing from the hangover and he was exhausted. He waved his hand and trudged out of Marcus’ office. When he walked into his own office, he called Agron to tell him that he was on his way home.

*****

“Your hands are magic.” He slurred while Agron kneeled behind him and kneaded his shoulders as he sat on the edge of the bed. He had just got out of the shower and was wearing nothing but a towel. He was no longer concerned that the water from his wet hair dripped down his back. Agron’s massage felt glorious.

“My hands aren’t the only things that can wield some magic.”

“I am aware of how well you can use your cock.” Nasir said wryly.

Agron dug his fingers in a bit deeper. “We do have a couple of hours before we have to go to Spartacus’ place for dinner.”

“It has been a few days.”

“How’s your head?”

Nasir placed his hands over Agron’s. “I read the best cure for a headache is sex.”

Agron feigned surprise, “Really now?”

Nasir nodded, “Uh huh.”

Agron lightly nipped Nasir’s damp neck. Nasir twisted his head to meet Agron’s lips eagerly. He felt broad hands run down his chest and hips and then to the towel. It landed on the floor as Nasir kissed Agron deeply and pushed him back on the bed. He pulled at the bottom of his lover’s t-shirt. Agron took the hint and pulled it off. Nasir sat on Agron’s thighs and grabbed the top of his sweatpants. He wanted Agron to get naked as quickly as possible and he was thrilled when he complied.

With sweatpants and boxer briefs dispatched, their naked bodies joined together. Agron rolled his hips and panted as his cock brushed against Nasir’s. He licked a nipple, a belly button and then the head of his lover’s penis. Nasir grunted as his hips jerked of their own volition. His hand grabbed the back of Agron’s head as he felt the slightly rough tongue glide over his testicles and then his opening. His back arched and his legs opened wider while Agron continued to work his tongue and his hands.

Agron sat back suddenly and reached for the lube that inside the drawer of his nightstand. He applied some liberally to his fingers and cock and then went back to the business of driving Nasir crazy with desire. He breached with one finger as he deep throated Nasir’s cock and then with two as he withdrew slowly. Nasir moaned and pushed against the fingers inside him.

“Ready?” Agron whispered.

Nasir did not reply. He just rolled over onto his stomach. He wanted Agron inside him so badly he could not speak. Agron needed no more invitation and placed the tip of his dark pink and leaking penis between the cleft of Nasir’s cheeks. He pushed gently and saw his lover pull at the sheets. He continued to push until he felt some resistance and then pulled out. He pushed in again and Nasir lifted his hips to match the thrust. They began to move in a rhythm all their own. Slowly at first and then so fast, their bodies slapped hard against one another. While Nasir ground his hips into the mattress, Agron sprawled against his back and thrust even deeper. Agron moaned loudly against his ear as Nasir worked his hips faster. “Oh, come on for me!”

“Aw fuck,” Nasir breathed before his dug his face into the pillow.

Agron grabbed both sides of Nasir’s hips and slammed into him with abandon. He was getting close. “Oh shit!” he cried. As he did, Nasir stiffened and grunted. Agron felt the tightness grip his cock and then he followed suit. He pulled out slowly and rolled over on his back. His breath came rapidly and he could feel the sweat cooling off his forehead and neck. Nasir was spent and his limbs felt like jelly. But, his headache was completely gone.

*****

Agron looked around Priscilla’s front and back seat before he asked, “Did you forget the wine?”

Nasir stopped short and slapped his forehead. “Shit, I think I did.”

They were standing in Spartacus’ driveway staring at each other over the hood of Agron’s beloved SUV. Agron then broke out into a grin, “No you didn’t.” He held up a bottle that he had been hiding behind his back.

Nasir curled his lip. “You jerk.” He said while he headed up the walkway.

Agron was still chuckling at his little prank while he followed Nasir. Mira opened the front door after Nasir had knocked and cried, “Hey, come on in.”

Nasir gathered her in a hug and walked in. Mira asked a grinning Agron, “What are you so happy about?”

“He’s a corny jerk.” Nasir called back and Agron chuckled harder.

The not so lost bottle of wine was quickly emptied before the completion of dinner. Nasir and Naevia clinked glasses and threw back the very last of the wine after an impromptu toast to being let out of work early.

“That meal was fabulous,” Agron declared after throwing his napkin down on the table.

Spartacus popped the collar of his polo shirt, “Gratitude.”

Mira nodded. “He is completely responsible for the feast before you.”

Crixus asked, “Oh really? I guess it was okay then.”

The others laughed as Spartacus tossed his own napkin down the table at Crixus.

“But I made the dessert.” Mira stated. “Would anyone like some?”

After everyone gave the affirmative, she got up from the table.

“I’ll help you.” Naevia offered.

“Oh no, you don’t have to.” Mira begged off.

“It’s okay. I don’t mind.” Naevia said meaningfully.

“Okay, thanks.” Mira said and led her into the kitchen. Once they entered. Naevia waited until she heard the guys began to talk again. She then watched her friend pull a cloth from the top of a homemade pear and blackberry tart that was sitting on a cooling rack.

“What’s going on with you?” She asked.

Mira looked back at her with surprise. “What do you mean?”

Naevia laid out her case. “Girl, I know you too well. You barely ate any dinner even though you did a fair job of pushing your food around your plate. You look pale and you’ve been bumping into stuff all night.”

“Gee, thanks a lot.” Mira said flustered.

“Okay now that you have pretended to be insulted, spill it.” She demanded.

Mira glanced at the closed kitchen door. “Fine, but you can’t breathe a word of this to anyone.”

Naevia held up her hand, “Scout’s honor.”

“Bitch, you were never a Girl Scout.” Mira laughed and Naevia joined in.

“Okay, I promise. I won’t say anything.” Naevia said.

“I think I’m pregnant.” Mira said quietly and shushed Naevia as she began to squeal. “I’m a few weeks late and I have been sick.”

“Oh wow, Mira. That’s wonderful!” She whispered.

“I don’t know if it is.” Mira said.

She blinked rapidly. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

Mira shrugged, “I guess I’m just old fashioned. I wanted to be married first before having a baby. And I was really careful too. I just don’t if it’s the right time.”

Naevia hugged her friend. “Mira, hon. Things just happen sometimes. You may be walking down that aisle sooner than you think.”

Mira pulled away. “I wouldn't want Spartacus to marry me just because I’m pregnant.”

“Do you really think he would only want to marry you because of that?”

“I don’t know.”

Back in the dining room, the guys had moved on from wine to whiskey. Agron abstained from the round because he was driving.

“How is Varro working out?” Agron asked Crixus.

Crixus grimaced after downing his shot. “Okay so far. It’s only been two days. But trust me; if he fucks up we’ll straighten him out real quick.”

“I appreciate it. I know we’re not in the business of rehabbing folks.” Spartacus said.

“Hey, Varro’s been with us forever. He’s part of the Ludus crew. We help out our brothers if they’re in trouble any way we can.” Crixus stated proudly.

Spartacus rubbed his chin. “Hmmm, you’ll even confront a guy who wants to sue the pants off of us.”

There was a dead silence. Spartacus sat back in his chair and surveyed the three men sitting at his table. “C’mon, you didn’t think I wouldn’t find out about that?”

Crixus set down his glass. “If I did know what you were talking about exactly, I would ask why bring it up now?”

“Maybe I wanted to know why something like that was kept from me.” Spartacus replied.

Nasir shifted in his chair uncomfortably. “Because the less people knew the better it would be just in case anything went down.”

Spartacus glanced at him. “And you were okay with all that?”

“I found out about it afterwards.” Nasir answered not looking at Agron. “And I am okay with it. We’ve haven’t heard anything from him in a year and I want to keep it that way.”

There was another pause before Spartacus said, “All right then. But if something like that happens again…”

Crixus interrupted, “We’ll ask you to join us.”

“That’s all I ask.” He said and raised his glass. The other three looked at one another in surprise for a moment before breaking out in wide grins.

*****

The online search garnered a lot more information than he anticipated. He was fortunate that his new assistant was so eager to help out and not prone to asking too many questions like predecessor was inclined to do. In just a few clicks, he got the address and phone number of his workplace and new abode. He then felt the old familiar rage stir once he discovered that Nasir and Agron had moved in together.

 


	5. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blasts from the past come out the woodwork. Nasir gets national attention and Saxa is struggling with a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hannity Show doesn't belong to me and I wouldn't want it anyway.  
> Club Computer Blue is a nod to one of my favorite artist from Minneapolis songs. I hope he doesn't try to sue me.

Saxa did not want to move because she was so comfortable. Her bed was warm and the feel of Illithyia’s naked body against hers was immensely satisfying. Her girlfriend had made a surprise visit the night before and they had spent the time wisely by fucking like two horny rabbits. As she ran her hand down her lover’s bare back, she smiled. Whatever they needed to discuss could wait until later. Later wound up being during breakfast.

“We need to talk,” Illithyia declared.

“Now?” Saxa asked right as she was about to stuff some of her egg white and avocado omelet in her mouth.

“Yes,” She said. “Who knows when we will have a few hours to kill in the future?”

“I was actually thinking of going back to bed and bringing out Jupiter’s cock for a performance.”  Saxa replied seductively.

“Maybe later,” She said blandly and sat beside Saxa at the tiny kitchen table. She stared at her lover intently. “Are you happy?” she asked.

Saxa looked perplexed, “Sure, why wouldn’t I be?”

“That’s what I was afraid to hear.” She said as she turned away and pretended to brush a crumb away from the table top.

“I’m truly baffled.” Saxa said. “Was I supposed to say that I’m miserable?”

“It’s obvious that you’re okay with how things are between us.” Illithyia shrugged.

“Did I miss the memo that said, ‘Saxa your relationship sucks’?”

“Fine, make a joke out it.”

Saxa began to grow irritated. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. I’m sorry if I don’t think things are _that_ horrible between us. Sure, we don’t spend as much time together as we used to but we aren’t at each other’s throats.”

“It’s because we don’t talk. We don’t go out anymore. All we do is have sex!” Illithyia cried.

It took everything in Saxa not to say, _and that’s a bad thing?_ Instead she attempted a more reasonable response. “I beg to differ. We cuddle, we caress and we answer each other’s bitchy, venting texts when needed.” Illithyia rolled her eyes but Saxa continued as if she didn’t see it. “Look, I know that work and school are taking up a lot of our quality time. I don’t know how long it’s going to be but I know it won’t be forever.”

“You don’t think all this time away from each other is affecting our relationship?” Illithyia asked pointedly.

“I don’t know.” Saxa replied. “What about you?”

She began to rub her arms. “I…no...I don’t.”

“Wow,” Saxa exclaimed. “That was the least convincing answer ever.”

“I want things to change but I don’t know how. I don’t know what to do.”

Saxa began to pull at her hair which was in a high ponytail. “Just come out with it then, ‘Lithia.”

“Maybe we just need to take a break…”

“A break,” Saxa said quietly.

Illithyia sounded frightened as if she couldn’t believe the words were coming out of her mouth. “I’m not saying that we should break up. I just think we need to spend some time apart so that we can get the other parts of lives together.”

“How is that not breaking up?” Saxa demanded.

She gently touched Saxa’s cheek. “It’s not because I still love you and I want to be with you. But this job is consuming my life and my family is falling apart at the seams. I know that you wouldn’t ask me to give up my career or turn my back on my family.”

“No, I wouldn’t. Just like I know you wouldn’t ask me to quit school.” Saxa said as she felt a heaviness settle into her chest.

Illithyia’s voice began to tremble. “I’m so sorry, babe.”

“Don’t apologize.” Saxa said quickly.  “I appreciate you being honest. You just said what needed to be said, I guess.”

“But I didn’t want to hurt you.”

Saxa pulled away from her touch. If they were to part, they might as well start at that moment. “I’ll be all right.”

And that was the end of the discussion. Illithyia was in tears as she gathered her things and left the apartment. Saxa on the other hand, did not cry.

*****

After he took a load of clothes from the dryer, he spotted his seldom used bike leaning against the wall of the laundry room. He was suddenly inspired and rushed to his bedroom to find his bicycle pants. That particular excursion was simple, finding his helmet was a more complicated matter. He finally found it after a half an hour of digging around the storage bins in the soon to be home gym. He grinned as he held the scratched and slightly dented black helmet in his hands. It had been too long since he had gone biking. With helmet secured and pants on, he headed out to enjoy a long ride near the beach.

His legs were burning but it felt good to him. He had run out of water so he stopped by a nearby juice bar and grabbed what he knew was an incredibly unhealthy blueberry smoothie. While he reclined on the bike rack outside the bar happily slurping his drink, he didn’t notice a car creeping slowly down the street. He did not pay attention to the vehicle as it followed him back to his house. It wasn’t until he turned into his driveway did he hear the car drive off suddenly. For a moment he thought it was Castus in his black BMW, but the car that sped away was a gray hatchback. While he stood in his driveway grasping the handlebars of his bike, there was a fleeting moment that he felt that he had been watched. But it quickly disappeared once he remembered the huge pile of clothes that needed to be folded on his bed.

*****

It was Sunday afternoon and Saxa was sitting at the front desk of the gym trying to cram for a quiz that she would have to take during her first class on Monday. She twiddled the yellow highlighter between her fingers and re-read the paragraph in her biomechanics textbook for the third time. The gym was nearly empty and very quiet. She always concentrated better with a bit of noise.

The silence wasn’t the only thing that was disturbing her. She could not get the conversation she had with Illithyia out of her mind. She wasn’t as bothered with the fact that her girlfriend said that she needed space as much as she wasn’t as upset she thought she should have been. The tall, willowy blonde had been an amazing partner; supportive, unselfish, funny and sexy. Saxa wondered why she hadn’t fought harder to keep her around. Did her capitulation mean that she wasn’t in love with her?

The phone rang and she answered it. As she was reciting the membership prices to an interested customer, she saw Agron walk in with bags of supplies. Aurelia had the day off of he had taken it upon himself to re-stock the pantry in her absence. Saxa waved him over. He dumped the burlap tote bags filled with paper towels, plates, cutlery and other things and leaned over the counter waiting for Saxa to finish the call. After she confirmed the training appointment for the potential new member, Agron gave her a thumbs up in approval.

“You’re quite the saleswoman, Hellion.”

“Thanks you overgrown bastard.”

“What ‘cha need?”

She reached behind her and picked up a brown paper bag. “This is from Nasir.”

Agron grinned and took the bag. He took a peek inside and saw a sandwich and a bag of kale chips inside. “Fucking A,” He exclaimed.  He was going to be stuck at the gym until it closed and he did not know when he would be able to grab a bite to eat for dinner.

“You got a good one there.” She said wistfully.

“So do you.” He said.

She looked grim. “So I did.”

He plopped the bag on the desk counter. “What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything!” She said indignantly. “We just agreed to take a break.”

“You mean you and Illithyia broke up.” He said.

“No, we are taking a break.” She repeated.

He was skeptical. “What’s the fucking difference?”

“The difference is that we are still committed to one another, but we’re just giving each other some space. It’s not like Ross and Rachel from ‘Friends’. We still have feelings for one another. It’s not like we’re going to go out and start dating other people.” She had hoped she sounded convincing.

“Oh.” He quirked his eyebrow. “So you won’t be going out with a certain brunette who just blew into town.”

She scowled, “You are so fucking predictable and it’s sad. You should know me better than that. I’m not a cheater.”

“No you are aren’t. But I do know you and your feelings for Belesa are far from resolved.” He said airily.

“Give me a fucking break.” She said with real annoyance. “It’s over between us. It’s been over. Besides, she’s shacked up with Gannicus at the moment.”

“And that’s sticking in your craw, huh?” He asked. He flexed his arms and the “Ludus” print across his chest stretched. “She told me that there isn’t anything going on with them. They’re just friends and he’s letting her stay with him until she finds a place.”

She threw him her own skeptical look, “Oh really? When did she tell you that?”

“When she came over my house for lunch. She couldn’t stop talking about you either.” He replied.

She shook her head. “Look at you instigating…Illithyia and I are going to work things out.”

“I am doing no such thing.” His green eyes were wide as he proclaimed his innocence. “I think Illithyia’s a great gal. If you two find your way back together, more power to you. But, we all have our one great love and I bet you’ve been asking yourself if she or Belesa is the one.”

Saxa was stumped. Agron did indeed know her too well.

*****

It was as if the relaxing weekend had happened in another lifetime as Nasir seethed in the midst of snarled Los Angeles traffic, battled with Amber’s social worker in an effort to try to see her and suppressed his rage as he made arrangements to meet with Amber’s maybe-not-be-adoptive parents, the Andersons and their smarmy lawyer. By the time he hit the diner near downtown at lunchtime, he was in a highly irritated state. He couldn’t help but think this was not what he bargained for after slaving away in law school for three years. He snapped at the young man behind the cash register after he rang up his purchase incorrectly and then made quite the business of inspecting his chicken wrap before departing the place. As if things could not get any worse for him, as soon as he stepped out of the shop a television camera was stuck in his face.

“What the?” He asked, startled.

A young man with thick framed hipster glasses and an ill-fitting suit suddenly appeared in front of him. “Mr. Anwar, I’m Dillon Stevens from The Hannity Show on Fox News. Do you have time to answer a few questions?”

“What? No! No I don’t.” He exclaimed and walked away quickly.

“Mr. Anwar, we just want to ask why are helping the state abort an innocent child?” The guy persisted as he followed him.

“I’m not answering any questions. Now get that camera away from me.” Nasir bit out.

“Don’t you think you owe the parents of that young girl an explanation as to why you are taking their right to decide what is best for their child and the unborn baby she’s carrying away from them?” Stevens pressed as he motioned for the cameraman to move in closer.

It took everything in Nasir not to punch the man out and smash the camera. He turned away as the curious onlookers paused on the sidewalk in order to watch the confrontation.

“You gave a statement a few days ago to the local news. Why can’t you answer my questions?” Stevens asked shrilly.

They had reached the crosswalk and to Nasir’s dismay, the light had just turned red. “I’m not going to ask you again. Get that camera away from me and leave me the fuck alone.”

Stevens looked smug. “We’re on a public street, Mr. Anwar. I don’t have to go anywhere.”

“Leave the man alone,” said a voice nearby.

“Sir, this has nothing to do with you. I’m trying to conduct and interview so if you just…” Stevens began.

But he was interrupted as Castus put his hand over the camera lens and pushed. He then got up in Stevens’ face. “Get away from here before I fuck you up.”

Nasir looked on in shock as Stevens backed away. “Don’t touch the camera and don’t threaten me or I’ll call the police. This has nothing to do with you.”

“I know this man and you have no right to harass him. Call the police and they will tell you about the paparazzi law that you and this fool,” He pointed to the cameraman. “Are breaking. You want to stick around then deal with me. Now run tell that.”

The sidewalk witnesses became emboldened and began jeering the reporter. “Get out of here!” Someone cried.

“Fox News sucks!” Another shouted.

One woman stepped forward and screeched, “Fuck Sean Hannity!”

The rest followed suit and began to chant, “Fuck Sean Hannity! Fuck Fox News!”

Stevens was so flustered, he gestured to his cameraman and both hurried off in the other direction. The crowd cheered at their departure. Nasir was still too surprised to do anything but stare at his former lover.

Castus turned to him. “Go on, I’ll walk you to your car.”

Nasir recovered quickly, “You don’t have to do that.”

“You sure you want all this attention?” He asked as the crowd looked at them both curiously. Nasir looked away from them and started back towards the edge of the crosswalk. As Castus stood beside him waiting for the light to turn green again, he wasn’t sure what to say. They remained silent as the signal turned and they hurried across the wide street. When Nasir reached the sidewalk on the other side, he kept up a quick pace but could sense Castus was following. He saw his car parked at a meter nearby and then turned around.

“I’ll be all right. Thanks, I guess.” He said.

Castus shrugged. “No problem. That looked like an ambush.”

“It was and it’s not like I need that complication.” He sighed. “Look, I’m going to take off now. This is really weird.”

Castus smirked a little, “Yeah, I bet. I didn’t imagine running into you or all that on my lunch run.”

“You didn’t?” Nasir asked before he could stop himself.

“No, Nasir I didn’t. I had no idea you would be there and my office is just around the way. I come here often to grab a bite to eat.” Castus said with an edge of exasperation. “Are you sorry I intervened?”

Nasir frowned, “No, but my question wasn’t out of bounds and you know it.”

“I know because it’s easier to think of me as a villain.”

“Seriously?” Nasir demanded. “You know what? Forget it. I have to go.” He started towards his car.

“For what it’s worth, I am sorry for everything that happened. And thanks for not renewing the restraining order.” Castus called out to him.

Nasir stopped and nodded. “Yeah, okay…Bye.”

*****

Nasir gnawed at his finger nervously as he sat in pantry of the Ludus with Agron, Spartacus, Aurelia and Donar. They were all staring at the flat screen television mounted on wall waiting for the Hannity show to start. When Nasir told Agron about the events of the day, he was livid but had agreed to watch the coverage with him after he had calmed down.

He chanced a glance at his boyfriend and Agron looked far from calm as he gripped the top of the chair he was leaning over. Once the program started, Aurelia shushed everyone unnecessarily and they all looked on riveted. It had to be the first time any of them had watched a Fox Network show. It was truly an exercise in torture. They first had to endure reports of Muslim terrorists sneaking across the borders through underground tunnels. Then the dog whistle criticisms of the current President and his lack of response to rioting in the Midwest, the virus crisis, and the stagnation in Congress. Nasir was about to demand that the channel be turned when during the last 10 minutes of Hannity’s program, the report about him was about to be shown. He perked up when Stevens appeared on the screen recalling his encounter and then the footage of the confrontation was shown. It was a heavily edited hit piece as expected. He looked on as he was described as a “liberal abortion supporter” a “long haired Muslim” and a “novice” while the crowd was labeled as “unruly” and Castus was named as a “thug”. He rubbed his eyes and could hear Agron snorting in rage nearby. The program mercifully ended and all were quiet.

“That was bad. That was really bad.” He said softly.

“It was fucking bullshit!” Agron cried. “And what’s with them calling that fucker your rescuer?”

Nasir glared at him. “Of all the incredibly fucked up things about that story, you get worked up over that?” He asked.

Before Agron could retort, Spartacus broke in. “Look, it’s obvious that the report was incredibly biased. Consider the source, it was expected. We weren't going to get anything close to the truth.” After he finished, he looked at Agron.

“Absolutely,” Aurelia added. “You’re just doing your job Nasir and it’s a pretty difficult one. They wouldn’t leave that to a novice.”

“Yeah, fuck ‘em.” Donar assured gruffly. “They’re just a bunch of bigoted assholes who appeal to other bigoted assholes. They don’t represent everyone.”

“And yet, they have amazing ratings so a lot of people like that are watching.” Nasir said bitterly. “None of this should be about me. It’s about a girl and a really hard decision that she’s chosen to make. Who gives a fuck about politics or rescuers?”

The scene became extremely tense. “If that was directed at me, I am fully aware of that. Can you not understand my concern? The guy supposedly shows up out of nowhere. As if anyone fucking believes that!” Agron demanded.

“I suppose but that ‘concern’ is a bit down on the list for me.” Nasir shot back.

“Should it be or must we revisit the events of last year?” Agron shouted.

Aurelia tried to intervene. “Guys, come on.”

Nasir’s phone rang and he checked it, ignoring her. “It’s Marcus. I have to take this.” He strode out of the room with the phone to his ear. After he left, Aurelia rounded on Agron.

“You are the biggest piler-on ever in existence!” She cried.

Agron, totally disturbed by her accusation became defensive. “Why are you mad at me?”

“Let’s see…Your lover was just subjected to some pretty horrible ambush reporting which was broadcast nationally. It could possibly put his career in jeopardy and you’re acting like he asked for it.” She declared.

“Oh for fuck’s sake. I did not!” He argued.

“Eh, you kind of did.” Donar piped in. Spartacus nodded in agreement.

Agron glowered at them all. “Why have I suddenly been cast as the asshole?”

“If the role fits.” Spartacus said.

*****

The couple said little to nothing to one another until it was time to turn in for the evening. Agron appeared from the bathroom and watched Nasir make notations on his iPad from his perch near the head of the bed.

“Are we going to talk about this before the night is out?” He asked.

Nasir looked up from his work. “We can if you want.”

Agron chewed the inside of his cheek. He was about to apologize and he hated it. “Love, I’m sorry okay? I wasn’t trying to accuse you of anything.”

Nasir shook his head slightly. “I know. I kind of feel responsible because I haven’t really talked about this case much with you so you don’t know all the details. You focused in on the person that you were most familiar with and that was Castus.”

“I can’t help feeling that nothing and I mean absolutely nothing good will come from his reappearance.” Agron assured.

Nasir tossed the iPad aside. “C’mon and sit with me.” Agron went to sit on the edge of the bed nearest to Nasir. “I got a lot of shit swirling around my head right now and there’s little room for Castus. Marcus told me as of today, I am not to speak to the media or anyone else about this case. I’ve become the focal point and that’s not what we want.”

Agron scowled. “He was the one that wanted you to do that damn interview in the first place!”

“This is true,” Nasir said with an edge. “But now Solonius is going to handle all communications. I’ve become a bit of a PR liability. I’m to be gagged until I receive some training.”

“That’s beyond fucked up. You get thrown under the bus for doing what they told you to do!” Agron could feel himself getting angry again.

Nasir sounded resigned. “It is what it is. And as pissed as it makes me, I have to remember that what I’m going through is nothing compared to what Amber is experiencing.”

Agron reached out and rubbed Nasir’s thigh. “I get it.”

“So I’m not angry with you at all. Actually, I’m tired of being angry. It makes me tired and ill. I just want a resolution. So if I have to shut my mouth and tap dance in order for that to be done, I’ll do it.” Nasir said.

“If that’s what you have to do, you know I’m with it.”

Nasir smiled a little, “I like you a lot for saying that, Aussie.”

Agron returned the smile. “Not that I want to mess up the chance of having some really great sex with you, but will you consider some type of security until this is over?”

Nasir sighed. “Actually, that’s the second time that suggestion has been brought to me.” He continued after seeing Agron’s confusion. “Marcus said the same thing. And I’m telling you like I told him. I may be silenced but I’m not hiding from anyone.”

Agron raised his eyes to the ceiling. He fought the urge to argue. Nasir watched him and asked, “Something you want to say?”

Agron exhaled. “No, I’m done…for now.”

“Thanks, because I need you to hold and touch me inappropriately.” Nasir murmured.

Agron held up his finger and wagged it. “Only if it includes some heavy jaw action on your part.”

Nasir shrugged, “I’m always open to negotiations.”

*****

The club was packed again. Since he had agreed to take over the events at the Club Computer Blue, the place was always filled to capacity and the line to get in spilled around the corner. Castus felt incredibly proud of himself that he managed yet another successful series of events. He was so happy that he broke his own rule and had a celebratory glass of champagne during work hours. But as the night progressed, the one glass turned into several whiskey shots and he soon found himself trying to maintain his balance against the wall next to the restrooms. He paid no mind the myriad of young, half-dressed men that filed in and out of the bathroom that bumped into him. Although there was a huge sign on the wall that said, “ **No Sex in the Bathrooms** ” it was largely ignored.

He was just about done when he felt someone tweak his nipple. His eyes snapped open, “What the fuck?” He shouted and batted the air with his hand.

“You used to enjoy that.”

Castus squinted in an attempt to make out the face across from him in the dimly lit hallway. “Tiberius?”

“What’s up?” The young man asked.

“Wow,” Castus drawled. “Another blast from the past. What is going today?”

“What are you talking about?

Castus shook his head, “Nothing. I’m good. What about you? You still at UCLA?”

“No, I graduated in May. Made my folks happy but now they’re pissed again because I don’t want to return back east to go to business school.” Tiberius replied.

“Yeah well, you gotta do what you want.” Castus said while trying to remain standing. He had not drunk that much in quite a while.

“It’s hard when someone else is paying though,” the young man chuckled. “The parental units are giving me an ultimatum: Enroll in something by the end of the year or they’re cutting me off.”

Castus waved unsteadily, “Ain’t no thing, just get a job.”

Tiberius sneered. “I’m not the 9 to 5 type. I can earn money a thousand different ways.”

Castus gave him the once over. Tiberius was as handsome as ever. His short, brown hair was styled and his smile brought out his prominent cheekbones. “I bet you can.”

Tiberius waited until another couple strode past them to answer, “I’m not selling my ass Castus if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“I’m not judging you either way.” He said holding up his hands. “Work your hustle, man.”

“Okay,” Tiberius said. “You want to try some of my merchandise?”

He peered down the hall in order to make sure they weren’t overheard. “Are you selling something that has been expressly forbidden by the establishment?”

“If you have to ask then you shouldn’t know.” Tiberius said repressively.

Castus rubbed his chin for a moment. “Come in the john, let me see what you have.”

The meth burned his nostrils and he snorted hard to ease the sting. “What is this shit?”

“Some of the best.” The young man replied sticking the empty tube back into the hidden pocket on the side of his jeans.

“Damn!” He exclaimed as his eyes began to water.

“I thought you were a pro.” Tiberius challenged.

“Hell no,” he said. “I’m an occasional user at best.”

“How do you feel?”

Castus sniffed again and propped himself near a sink. “Pretty fucking good, now. Thanks, I take it this was a sample.”

“Of course and if you like it and want some more you can call me…If you want something else you can call me too.”

Castus straightened up. He licked his lips. “I mean…”

Before he could finish, Tiberius lips were upon his and they were kissing fiercely. Castus ran his hands down the other man’s back until he reached his ass. He cupped both cheeks and pressed his groin against him.

“Suck me off then, right here. Right now.” He whispered as he broke the kiss. He then heard his belt being unbuckled and his zipper of his slacks being undone. Tiberius got on his knees and began to take Castus’ stiffening cock into his mouth. The sounds of sucking drummed loud in his ears. He grunted as Tiberius rolled his tongue around the head of his dick before swallowing the shaft again and again.

There was a knock at the locked door but they both ignored it. Castus could feel himself getting close and began to jerk his hips. He held Tiberius by the head firmly while making rapid, shallow thrusts into his hot, wet mouth. He groaned as the orgasm gripped him. Tiberius shook loose the grip on his head as he took Castus out of his mouth and stroked him to completion. White liquid spurted from the tip and landed on Tiberius’ bare chest.

His breathing was labored and he bent over the sink not even bothering to put his penis back into his pants. “I might not have needed that.” He breathed out.

“You’re complaining about getting head?” Tiberius asked as he wiped the cum from his chest with a wet paper towel.

“No,” Castus said. “I meant the stuff. I’m feeling out of it.”

“You’ll be fine.” Tiberius said dismissively. “You’re just not used to getting good shit like I’ve got.”

“Whatever. I don’t know how I’m going to make it home.” He moaned. He straightened up eventually and tucked himself back into his pants.

“You can always hang out with me.” Tiberius said. “After I leave here I’m going to a client’s house in Brentwood and let’s just say anything goes at his house.”

“Tempting but the days of three days benders are long gone for me.”

The brown haired man stood in front of Castus again and stroked his face. “Well, you can always come back to my place.”

He shook his head. “Oh no, as good as the sex was everything else was a mess with us.”

Tiberius scoffed, “I don’t want a relationship with you or anyone. I just want some fun.”

He shook off his former lover’s hand. “You said that before if I remember. I believed it and I’ve regretted it ever since.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“It means I tried to burn the candle at both ends and it fucked me up.” Castus replied stepping away.

“That wasn’t my goddamn fault.”

“It’s not about you, it’s about me. And me being with you caused me to do a lot of crazy shit. I don’t want to go there again.”

“Oh please. You are not whining about that ex of yours. If he was so fucking wonderful then you wouldn’t have hooked up with me in the first place.”

The anger that had always simmered underneath the surface came to a boil again and Castus pushed Tiberius roughly. He thought he had a handle on his temper but the meth broke away that resistance. “You don’t know shit so don’t fucking go there with me. If your mama and daddy won’t do it, I’ll knock your ass back east with a quickness. Don’t ever fucking talk about Nasir to me.”

Tiberius yelled, “Who the fuck do you think you are?”

“Someone who will stomp a mud hole in your ass if you keep playing.” He warned.

“What the hell is wrong with you? You’re crazy. Stay the fuck away from me.”

“Fine, keep my dick out your mouth then.” He snarled and stormed out of the bathroom.

 


	6. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir and Spartacus both receive some surprising news. Agron is fed up and an ex makes another appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Maslow is named after one of my favorite psychologists, Abraham Maslow. It looks like a couple of my characters need to counseling anyway.

“Aww Agron, you shouldn’t have!” Gaia cried as she held the t-shirt aloft.  It was one of the latest Ludus designs. The shirt was dark blue and the words, “Blood, Sweat and Honor” were emblazoned in white across the front.

“We just got these. We haven’t even put them on the shelves to sell yet.” He said.

“I’m honored to receive one of the first. Please have a seat.” She smiled and gestured to chair at a small table in her office.

“Thanks for seeing me on such short notice.”  He said as he sat down. “I know you’ve been really busy since you’ve been back.”

“I’m not too busy to see my favorite Big Man. What have you been up to?” She asked as she went to join him at the table.

“Running myself ragged.”

“You do look rather spent. You need to take it easy. There won’t be anything left of you for Nasir.”

“He’s going through enough at the moment.”

Gaia gave him a look of concern. “I did hear something about an ambush by a reporter from that horrid channel.”

Agron frowned, “Yeah, they’re hounding him about this case he’s on. Now the firm’s getting calls from crazies all over the country calling him a baby killer.”

Gaia was aghast, “What?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I tried to convince him to get some kind of security but he won’t hear of it. And to make things worse, Castus has popped up.”

She raised her eyebrow, “Is he planning to stick around?”

“Not if I have anything to do with it.” He said seriously.

“Good thing we know each other as well as we do. Otherwise, I would have thought you meant that as a threat.”

“I do.”

“Agron-“

“If he keeps his distance there won’t be anything to think about.” He interrupted.

“If I recall, jail didn’t suit you at all.” She quipped.

“Have you spoken to Belesa?”

Her mouth dropped in surprise but she decided to play along. “Just on the phone. Lucretia and I are going to meet her for dinner sometime this week. She sounds like she’s doing well.”

He nodded. “She looks well too.”

“I hope she stays that way.” She said as she pulled a binder full of documents towards her. “There are a lot of temptations here. I wonder if a year away was enough to strengthen her resolve.”

“I wonder about that too.” He said. “I do know that her feelings for Saxa haven’t changed.”

Gaia began to chuckle. “I’ve always likened her to a whirlwind. She’s magnificent and…destructive.”

Agron thought about Gaia’s description but decided to keep the news of Saxa’s “break” with Illithyia under wraps. Time would tell if her words were found to be true.

“Well, on the business then.” He prompted.

“Sure, if there isn’t any more news.” She said slowly.

He shook his head and replied, “No, not right now.”

*****

CNN had called for a sit down interview with T.J Holmes. Fox News had called twice for a rebuttal to the story on Hannity and MSNBC had called three times. All requests had between refused by the Capua Law Firm. Nasir had actually wanted to do the MSNBC interview, if only to chat with Rachel Maddow and swap cocktail recipes. But he did not voice his desires. As promised, he kept his mouth shut and his head down as he poured over the brief he was to present before the judge. He scratched out a troublesome phrase as he reached for the desk phone that rang loudly at his side.

“Nasir Anwar,” He said absently. His eyes still planted on his paper.

“Nasir, this Regina Maslow.” The voice on the other end said. It was Amber’s social worker.

“What is it? Has something happened to Amber?” He asked as he sat up straighter in his chair.

“I’m sorry to tell you this but Amber miscarried this morning.” Maslow told him.

Nasir was speechless. The pen dropped from his other hand but he did not notice.

“Nasir?”

 “How is she?”

“She’s lost a great deal of blood. She listed as serious in ICU.”

“Gods,” He moaned as he closed his eyes.

“Kathy Davis tried to force her way in but she was stopped by security. She caused quite a scene I have to say.”

“That woman can never give it a fucking rest!” He gritted out angrily. “When can I see her?”

“It will be a while. The doctors are trying to stabilize her. But as soon as she’s able, I’ll let you know.”

Nasir was still boiling. “I want the Anderson’s contact with her as limited as possible as well.”

“They are her parents.”

“Not yet,” he argued. “By law I have say so and I’m putting her well-being first. If they have a problem with it, tell them to call me.”

“I’ll pass on the message.”

“Thanks Regina.”

He hung up and tried to get his thoughts together. He never thought everything would end the way it did. There were a ton of things he had to do now, resources to gather and treatments to consider. But first, he had to break the news to Marcus and Solonius. He knocked lightly at the door and the laughter that reverberated through stopped abruptly.

“Come in,” a voice called out.

Nasir opened the door slowly. Marcus looked up and once he saw the expression on his associate’s face, he quickly ended his pleasant phone call.

“What’s happened?” He asked.

“Amber lost the baby this morning.”

Marcus looked away and stared at a spot on the opposite wall.

“Fuck,” he exclaimed after a pause. “Let me try to get my dad on the phone. He should be on his way to court right now.”

Nasir looked miserable and asked, “I failed her, didn’t I?’

Marcus stopped in the middle of dialing. “No you did not. I don’t ever want to hear you say that again. Now go back to your office and call the judge. I’ll let you know when Solonius gets back.”

Nasir accepted his dismissal and closed the door.

*****

Spartacus gave Agron his best and most effective look of skepticism. “That’s your big plan to bring customers in?”

They were both wiping down the elliptical machines in the cardio area of the gym while Agron filled Spartacus in on the details of his meeting with Gaia earlier that morning.

“It’s one of them. Gaia actually provided us with an entire marketing plan. But this one,” he emphasized as he waved the bottle of disinfectant around. “Will be the one that gets us the most attention.”

Spartacus ceased wiping and leaned over the bar of one of the machines. “What makes you think that Anthony Mackie would agree to wear one of our shirts in his movie?”

“We’ll never know if we don’t ask.” Agron stressed. “He loves this place. He loves working with me…” He stopped as Spartacus started to chortle. “And if I offer him free training for the duration in exchange for some marketing, I’m sure he won’t refuse.” Agron continued.

Spartacus stopped smiling, “Wait, _and free training_? You’re acting like we can afford that.”

“The money the studio could pay us for licensing would more than make up for it.” Agron stated.

“That’s only if you can convince him to do it.”

“Trust me. I can be one convincing bastard when I set my mind to it.”

Sparatacus scoffed, “You don’t lack confidence and I will say that.”

“Hey, I convinced you to partner up and buy this place didn’t I?”

Spartacus nodded in resignation and smirked. “Yes, a decision I question daily.”

Agron tossed his towel at the other man. Spartacus ducked and raised his hands in surrender. “Let’s look over the rest of Gaia’s plans first before we make that move. They might be less risky and not costs as much.”

“Fine,” Agron agreed.

*****

That night, Mira regretted her big show of presenting Spartacus with a gourmet dinner of wontons and Pad Thai noodles immediately after she took it all out of the takeout boxes. The smell of the peanut sauce made her stomach gurgle and she barely made it the downstairs toilet.

While she gagged over the bowl, Spartacus stood in the doorway of the bathroom with a look of worry. “Mira, are you all right?”

She didn’t answer right away. She couldn’t think of a less opportune time to share her news than with them crowded in a tiny bathroom while she wiped the sick from her mouth and chin.

“Mira?”

She held up her finger and went to the sink to rinse out her mouth. After she gargled for a minute or two, she spit out the water and leaned back against the wall.

“I wanted to tell you later but I guess I don’t have a choice now.” She said breathlessly. Her head pounded and her eyes streamed.

“Tell me what? You’re obviously ill.”

“Not ill, Spartacus: Pregnant.” She rasped while she cleared her eyes.

He stepped back a few paces. “Are you sure?”

She nodded. “The stick was blue. The doctor confirmed it yesterday.”

He walked back a few more steps until he was completely out of the room. “Whoa.”

She began to laugh ruefully. “Not what I expected but yeah, ‘Whoa’. We’re going to be parents.”

“I have to tell you this is a surprise. We...we never talked about this.”

 “You can’t possibly be more surprised than I am.” She barked.

“How did this happen?”

She glanced at him. “Did you fall asleep during that part of biology?”

“Mira,” He broke in. “You were on the pill.”

“I know.” She exclaimed. “I don’t know what happened. I never miss a dose. Never.”

He put his hands on his hips and bowed his head.

She hit the wall behind her with her palms. “Gods Spartacus, at least try not to act disappointed. I’m scared. I know the gym is in trouble. I know I haven’t gotten much work lately and I won’t after everyone finds out I’m pregnant. Can you just be the concerned and caring boyfriend tonight?”

He looked up and saw just how fearful she was. “Yeah, I can do that.”

She went to him them and let him put his arms around her. She cried softly into his shoulder.

*****

Licinia managed to get the bartender’s attention by holding up her shot glass. “How about one more for the road?” She asked Nasir who was sitting beside her at the bar still nursing his tiny glass of tequila.

“I wouldn’t want to be accused of turning into an instant drunk. Do you know how much alcohol I’ve had in the past week?” He drawled.

“Don’t fret, your secret is safe with me.” She said cheerfully as the man filled her glass. “I’ll finish this up, take a piss, gulp down some water and drop you off at the gym. You can be the one to explain your condition to Agron.”

He rubbed his face roughly. The five o’clock shadow that had crept upon his cheeks irritated his fingers. Most of his hair had fallen out of his ponytail and his shirt was wrinkled. He looked a mess and felt worse. He thought _what would he tell Agron_? The text he had sent him earlier was vague and he had refused to reply to any that Agron had sent back. After they all made a quick trip to the hospital, he had spent the rest of the day sequestered in Solonius’ office with Marcus. So he missed all of Agron’s concerned calls. When he finally left the office at dusk, he and Licinia headed straight for a bar that was next to the diner where Nasir had been confronted by the camera crew.

“It’s not going to matter what I tell him. He’s going to be pissed at me. And you know what I’m going to say to him?" He stated rather unsteadily.

“What?”

“Stand in fucking line.” He slurred.

Licinia sucked her teeth trying to get rid of the sugar and bits of lime that clung to them. “No one’s pissed at you, Nasir. None of this was your fault. If anyone’s to blame it’s that fucking animal who raped her.”

“Yeah, well…” He conceded. “I was supposed to help her. I was hired to have the answers and to protect her. And look what happened.”

She swiveled the bar stool to face him directly. “What happened was an act of nature, nothing more. It wasn’t karma or an act of God. You couldn’t have prevented it. To be honest, I think it was the best thing.”

He winced after hearing her. “How could you think that?”

“Simple. The alternative would have been worse for her.” She said turning away again.

“And you know this because?”

She hopped off the stool. “That’s another story for another time. I have to go the ladies room. Watch my purse.” She walked away and he watched her enter the bathroom completely slack jawed.

“Nasir?’

He wasn’t sure if the voice was coming from his head or from someone nearby. He scanned the place but didn’t see Castus approach until he stood beside him.

“Oh great, now I run into you.” He grunted.

“I expect a greeting like that from Agron.” Castus quipped. He motioned to the bartender and ordered a bottle of Red Stripe.

“What are you doing here? Wait, don’t tell me. You come here often as well.” Nasir groused.

“As a matter of fact I do.” Castus replied as he handed the barman a five dollar bill. “What are doing here? Are you following me?”

Nasir glared at him. “I can tell you this: You’ve never been as funny as you think you are.”

“Since we’re throwing out truth bombs, you’ve always taken yourself way too seriously.” Castus said smugly.

“Someone had to be the grownup in our relationship. Too bad it was never you.” He hit back.

Castus guffawed. “I can see from your pristine appearance that you’ve been through some kind of shit. So I’m going to take that in the spirit that it was given.”

Nasir was even more annoyed at Castus’ jovial demeanor. “Yes it came straight from the place of, ‘Fuck you’. You have no idea what I’ve been going through.”

“I have an inkling and it was confirmed by that big news report.” Castus responded.

Nasir sneered at the reminder. “So if you do, then why are you needling me?”

“I figured we could commiserate together. It’s not every day that you and I are united.” Castus said as he took a pull of his beer.

Nasir was slightly incredulous. He asked, “In what fucking way?”

“The conservatives hate us both. Why my phone messages have been filled with such bile as, ‘black thug’, ‘gangbanger’ and ‘African criminal’. What about you?”

Nasir looked shamefaced. “Man, the last thing I wanted was for anyone else to have to deal with that.”

Castus shrugged and took another drink. “No matter what went on between us, I couldn’t just stand there and let you be harassed by that asshole.”

“Yeah but look what happened.”

“Nasir, it was my choice. I can deal with it. I couldn’t deal with anyone hurting you though.” The look he gave him was so intense that Nasir felt uncomfortable.

“Well, uh. Thanks again…and I’m sorry.”

“I don’t want you to apologize.”

“Castus, my gratitude for that is all I can give you.” He said meaningfully.

“I guess that has to be enough.”

Nasir did not respond and looked around for Licinia. When he did not see her, he slid off the barstool and straightened himself up. “I have to find my ride. She’s around here somewhere.”

“And you have to go.” Castus nodded.

“Yeah, I do.” He said. He picked up Licinia's purse and staggered away.

*****

As soon as he entered the Ludus and passed the front desk he heard him. “Where the hell have you been?”

Nasir swayed slightly on his feet answered. “Licinia and I stopped at this place.”

“And you didn’t think to call or text me?” Agron demanded as quietly as Agron could which was not quietly at all. Customers and trainers were already eyeing them.

“I’ve had a horrible day.” Nasir whined.

Agron’s eyes flashed with growing anger. “So that means you can blow me and everything else off? Are you drunk?”

“No,” Nasir said stoutly. “Okay, maybe.”

“Did you drive here?” Agron asked.

“Hell no! And could you stop with the interrogation? We’re attracting an audience.” Nasir hissed.

Agron grimaced in an effort to maintain control. “Just go in my office and stay until I close up the place.”

“Yes sir,” Nasir sneered.

By the time Agron had cleared everyone out and locked up, he went to his office and found Nasir sound asleep in his chair. He was tempted for a second to shut the door and leave him there. But he relented. He banged the desk loudly with his fist and Nasir’s eyes flew open.

“Get up. I’m ready to go home.”

“Don’t you want to know why I showed up like this?” His voice was thick from exhaustion.

Agron grabbed his gym bag and his keys. “No, if it wasn’t important enough for you to share before why would you tell me now?”

Nasir sank back into the chair. “This is been one of the worst days…”

“Guess what, Nasir? It’s going to be one of many. But if you think this is the way to deal with them and that I’d be fucking fine with it, then you’ve got shit entirely wrong. Now I’m ready to go. Are you coming?”

Nasir was exasperated and hurt but he got up from the chair and followed Agron out.

 

 


	7. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battles continue and some hard truths come to light. Aurelia wrestles with a decision and Nasir regrets his. Spartacus worries and Agron rages. Or, just another day with the Ludus crew.

The Indian summer that had invaded Southern California made the mornings uncharacteristically muggy. Agron wiped away the sweat that formed at his brow as he sat at the patio table checking his email. He was still too aggrieved over the previous night’s events to eat. His bowl of oatmeal and bananas was left untouched near him.

When he and Nasir arrived home, Agron had been ready to talk but Nasir stopped him and bolted into the bathroom. When he emerged a while later, he passed out leaving Agron to stew as he snored loudly beside him in bed.

The alarm clock rang and he rolled over slowly and slammed his hand over the button. The force of the blow knocked it to the floor and it became even louder. With a low curse reached down to pick it up and his eyes blurred. He leaned back and squeezed his eyes shut as he fumbled with the clock until he finally managed to turn it off. His head throbbed in time with his heartbeat. His tongue felt like sandpaper and coughed harshly.

“I’m done with Tequila.” He mumbled to himself. He snoozed on and off for another half an hour before waking up eventually. When he knew he couldn’t spend another second in bed, he dragged himself into the bathroom and spotted Agron’s familiar gym bag on the floor near his closet. He hoped that he would be able to shower and shave before having to face what he knew would be a less than pleasant morning conversation.

The hard drops of water from the shower head pelted his scalp. The steam from the stall managed to clear the stuffiness that clogged his head. He wanted to stay where he was for the rest of the day. Maybe then, he thought the guilt and anger that had clung to him would wash away. He was forced out his reverie by a rap at the shower door. He squinted as he tried to make out the form that was obscured by the clouds of water vapor.

“You’re going to use up all the hot water.” Agron said blandly.

Nasir turned the knob of the shower and the water slowed to a drip. “Excuse me.” He said as he groped for his towel. As he slowly rubbed the towel through his wet hair, Agron stared at him.

“You’re dying to say something, so go ahead.” Nasir sighed.

“I was actually waiting for you to say something.” Agron said icily.

Nasir lowered the towel, “Like what?”

Agron looked around the room mockingly as if Nasir was addressing someone else. “Are you serious? Here’s a hint: What do you say after going MIA for the day after sending some cryptic text, only to show up at my workplace stumbling drunk?”

“I should have entered the back way.” Nasir joked.

“How the fuck is that funny?” Agron cried.

“It’s not. It’s not funny at all, but it’s not personal either. You act like I walked in and punched you in the face. I had a few too many drinks after another shitatiscal day. And yet you’re butthurt.” Nasir argued.

“And you have no idea why I would be upset?”

“Oh I know why you’re upset. It’s Nasir, acting less than the perfect partner. Get a clue, Agron. I get irrational. When I’m upset I knock back a few with a friend. Sometimes I have to sort things out on my own and I don’t always feel like I have to be at someone’s beck and call.” Nasir said with his voice rising.

Agron’s mouth twisted and he leaned against the bathroom sink. “If that isn’t the biggest load of self-serving bullshit I’ve heard today. When did I ever expect you to be perfect? When I did I require you to be under my thumb? You obviously have me confused because I’ve only wanted you to be open and honest with me!”

“I have!”

“No, you have not!” Agron shouted. “I thought we were past this. I told you that you could come to me with anything and you agreed. But what do you do? Run and hide again. And I’m sorry but watching you stick your head in a toilet for the umpteenth time isn’t something I can ignore.”

Nasir looked disgusted. “Oh so now I’m a drunk?”

“How many times have you gone to bed sober since you started this case?” Agron challenged.

“Man, fuck this!” Nasir exclaimed and stormed past him out of the bathroom.

“No,” Agron said while he followed him. “I want you to answer my question.”

“I just told you!” Nasir replied as he stood in the middle of their bedroom draped in his towel. “I drink when I’m upset. I’ve been upset more than usual and so I’ve drunk more than usual. It doesn’t mean I have to take Belesa’s place in rehab.”

“I wonder if it will be just a matter of time.” Agron said.

Nasir snorted and went to the huge wooden dresser and pulled out a pair of underwear and a t-shirt from one of the drawers.

“And you didn’t answer my question.” Agron pressed.

“That’s because I don’t know and I don’t care. Now I have to get dressed so that I can go see Amber in the hospital because she miscarried yesterday.” Nasir said.

Agron stopped short, “What?”

“And they are working hard to keep from having to give her a hysterectomy.” Nasir continued.

“Why couldn’t you just tell me that?” Agron demanded. “Did you think I wouldn’t understand?”

“No,” Nasir said brutally. “You wouldn’t understand because I don’t understand it myself. A part of me literally aches for her; yet another part is glad it’s over. And that makes me feel like shit.”

Agron rolled his eyes, “C’mon Nasir, stop beating yourself up over this.”

“No because I’ll go to the office, do some work and then probably hit another bar. Per your disapproval, of course.” Nasir went on angrily.

Agron slapped his hands with his thighs after a pause. “Fine, whenever you feel like acting like a grownup instead of a-“

“The fuck did you just say?” Nasir interrupted.

“A spoilt, sullen, little kid then come talk to me. I’m not playing this game with you!” Agron declared and stalked out of the room. Nasir did not flinch as the door slammed behind Agron.  Instead, he went to his closet and chose an outfit to wear. He stopped suddenly after pulling on his shirt as a realization came to him.

“Where the fuck is my car?”

*****

After the nurse nodded him in, he stepped inside the hospital room quietly. The smell of alcohol hung lightly in the air. The only sound was a low beep from the IV station near Amber’s bed. He dragged the cheap, wood and leather chair closer to the bed and sat. Amber did not stir.

He watched her slumber for several minutes. Although her skin was pale and her brown hair was mussed, it was the first time he saw her look at peace. He pulled his phone from his pants pocket when he heard it vibrate. His inbox was full of emails and he had received several texts. The news of Amber’s condition had broken and he was being sought after for comment. He looked up when he heard her grunt softly. She tossed her head slowly on her pillow before her eyes snapped open. She looked so small and vulnerable.

“Amber?” He called out softly.

“Nasir…” She murmured as she tried to focus her eyes on him.

“Yeah, it’s me.”

“I feel sick.”

“You’ll be better soon.”

“What’s going to happen to me?”

Nasir did not know how to answer her. “We’ll worry about that once you get out of this place. But I’ll make sure you get everything you need.”

“I want…”

Nasir moved to the edge of his chair. “What? Just tell me.”

“I want to see Barbara and Dean.” Barbara and Dean Anderson were the adoptive parents.

Nasir looked away, “Amber, I don’t know.”

“Please,” She said. “I just want someone here who isn’t a doctor or lawyer.”

He cringed but he knew she meant no harm. “I don’t think it’s a good time for you to see them and Dr. Maslow agrees.”

“Please,” she said as her voice broke. “Let them take care of me. I’m a kid again. Just let them take care of me.”

He nodded. “Okay.” He pulled out his phone again and dialed.

*****

While he waited at the nurse’s desk, he spotted them coming off the elevator beyond the hall looking harried. He waved them over and they rushed towards him.

“Are you sure she’s all right?” Barbara Anderson asked him.

“Yes, as well as can be expected. She wants to see you.”

Barbara looked surprised but her question dripped with skepticism. “You’re letting us see her?”

“It’s what she wants.” Nasir replied stone faced.

She nodded and went into Amber’s room while her husband lingered behind. Nasir looked at him expectantly. He was sure the man had much to say to him.

He was enormous and looked as if he had been an athlete in his youth. His eyes were watery gray and his face was lined. “You have to understand. We’ve always wanted what was best for Amber. We-”

“It wasn’t though,” Nasir said and left him.

The duplex was bustling so much when he arrived that he had to push through a phalanx of people. It seemed that the publicity of Amber’s case brought in a bunch of new clients.

“Nasir! Hey!” Licinia shouted from her desk.

“Don’t tell me, more messages from my fan club?” He asked as he stood before her.

“I’ve gotten pretty good at screening out the crazies. These seem legit.” She replied handing a fistful of messages to him. She peered at him over the rims of her heavy black frames. “How are you holding up?”

“I feel like hammered shit.” He mumbled.

“But you look great.” She smiled.

He harrumphed as he flipped through the messages. One name stood out, “Castus”. _Why the fuck is he calling here_?

“Fucking great,” he said.

“I just said that.”

He frowned and saw several people sipping from cups. “I take it all the coffee’s gone?”

“There’s a pot brewing. It should be ready in a few minutes.”

He backed away. “I’ll be back out once the place clears a bit. Save me some, please.”

He greeted his office mate once he walked in and took a seat at his own desk. He looked at the message from Castus still in his hand. He crumpled it up and threw it in the trash.

*****

“It’s going to be glorious. A virtual cornucopia of tits and ass and other things,” Donar said gleefully.

Agron shook his head as he finished chewing his sandwich. “I thought you were going there for just for the fights.”

“That’s the main attraction of course but I’m definitely going to allow myself to be open to other diversions.” Donar growled.

“That’s not surprising.” Agron grinned slightly.

“You’re welcome to join us on this jaunt, you know. How long has it been since you’ve had some fun?” Donar asked elbowing Agron gently in the ribs.

He, Agron and Spartacus were sitting at a table in the Ludus pantry polishing off their lunches. While Donar chatted happily away about his upcoming trip to Vegas with Crixus and the others, Spartacus remained silent. He ate slowly and stared at the wall.

“I don’t think my head or my liver can deal with that much fun anymore.” Agron answered.

Donar waved Agron off. “What about you Spartacus?”

“Huh?”

“Oh don’t mind us. Go back to daydreaming, sorry to have disturbed you.” Donar replied jokingly.

“Sorry, my mind was on something else.”

“Obviously it wasn’t on us or Vegas.”  Donar quipped. He looked at his watch.  “Well, I hate to leave you exciting blokes but my client is due. She’s a part time beach volleyball player and she wants to look good in her new bikini.” He waggled his eyebrows at them and got up from the table.

Agron waited until Donar left the pantry before turning his attention to Spartacus. “What’s going on? You’ve been in space since you got here.”

Spartacus wiped his face. “Oh man, Mira laid some news on me last night.”

Agron looked alarmed. “What?”

“She told me she’s pregnant.”

“Whoa!”

“That’s exactly what I said.” Spartacus said shortly.

“So should I hold off on saying congrats?”

“For the time being at least.”

“Oh,” Agron said. He looked deeply uncomfortable.

“Don’t get me wrong. I’ve always wanted kids but the timing couldn’t be worse.”

“Okay.”

“Mira and I have barely discussed marriage and now we’re going to be parents in a few months.”

“Yeah.”

“Do you have any idea how expensive it is to raise kids? I did one of those Buzzfeed quizzes. From birth to the time they start school is easily fifty grand it said.” Spartacus exclaimed.

“I had no idea.”

Spartacus glared at Agron who continued sheepishly. “I’m not helping at all am I?”

Spartacus didn’t reply and he lowered his head. Agron began to fidget before finally saying, “Hey, I don’t have any solutions. All I can say is that you and Mira really need to lean on each other right now. Talk, keep talking and then talk some more. Communicating is the only way you two are going to figure out what to do.”

Spartacus raised his head. “That actually was helpful.”

Agron was appeased, “Thanks. And don’t drive yourself crazy over the money either. You know me and the rest of the guys will help anyway we can.”

“Much appreciated, mate.” Spartacus said and clapped Agron’s arm.

“No worries.” Agron replied. He thought wryly, _now if I could start following my own advice._

*****

Saxa had just arrived to the gym from the university. She was running late and rushed inside the employee locker room to change into her workout gear before the start of her aerobic boot camp class. Saxa rarely volunteered to lead classes but she found that sweating and yelling at a bunch of people for an hour was a much needed stress reliever. Her classes were kicking her in the teeth and she had not talked with Illithyia since their break. She was tying the laces of her trainers on a bench when she heard the locker room door burst open. She looked up and saw Aurelia come with a murderous expression. She had her phone to her ear and she was letting the person on the other end have it.

“You are so full of shit! You made this decision without any consideration for me or our son!” She yelled.

Saxa paused from her lace tying and remained on the bench that ran the length of the room. She did not want to be privy to the conversation but she also didn’t want to alert Aurelia of her presence.

“Bullshit!” Aurelia went on furiously. “You waited until the last possible minute to let me know. You kept saying that we’re going to be short on our bills _again_ this month but then you find enough cash to go to fucking Vegas…I don’t care if you were lent the money, you shouldn’t be going in the first fucking place!”

She had disappeared around the corner towards the bathrooms and Saxa thought it was time to make her escape. She got up and snaked between the rows of lockers towards the door. She heard Aurelia explode again.

“I’m pissed because you think it’s perfectly okay to just take off for the weekend leaving me alone to take care of our child! You were supposed to help Janus finish making his costume this week. And now I have to find someone to cover for me so I can pick him up from school on Friday.”

“Oh my God,” She continued. “No I don’t want you out of the way. I want you here so we deal with these things. I want you to be a husband and a father. But you know what? If you don’t want to be, then STAY GONE!” She hung up.

Saxa had the door open and almost had her body completely out before she heard Aurelia burst into tears.

“Shit,” she muttered. She closed the door again and trudged back to where Aurelia was. She found her facing the wall shuddering from deep wracking sobs.

“Hey,” she whispered.

Aurelia started and then tried to recover. She was making such a poor effort of it that Saxa went over to and helped her wipe the tears away.

“I didn’t mean to eavesdrop. You sounded so upset though.” She told her quietly.

Aurelia wailed. “Everything is such a mess and I don’t know what to do anymore. How is it that someone you’ve known forever suddenly turns into a stranger? I’m living with a man I don’t even know. I don’t understand it.” She jammed her hands into the pocket of her warm up vest in frustration.

“Varro’s behavior hasn’t been missed by any of us. We don’t understand it either.” Saxa said.

“I used to think it was me. I thought it was my fault-maybe I was too wrapped up with our son or maybe I wasn’t giving him enough sex…Oh, sorry, too much info, right?”

“Don’t worry, I know what sex is. I read about it somewhere.”

“I mean, I thought if I were a better wife then he would snap out of this funk he seemed to be in. And I tried, I really did but nothing changed. Then I realized it’s not me.”

“Of course it isn’t.” Saxa stressed.

“I’m afraid though. It might just be over. I can’t take much more of this.”

“Been there quite often, Aurelia. If Varro can’t get his shit together then you have to decide what’s best for you and Janus.”

Aurelia sniffed loudly. “You’re right. Who would have thought after all this time I’d be thinking about divorce?”

“It might not come that, but you seem like you’re ready to draw the line.”

“Oh I am. I definitely am.”

*****

With everything that had been going on the past week or so, he had almost forgotten that he was due in traffic court on Friday. In trying to shore his defense, he lucked out and found a Tumblr account called, “LA Ticket Trap”. It was a series of pictures and postings from people who had been given tickets at the same construction zone where he had been snagged. He was delighted to see the account detail how the signs were either hidden or moved from week to week. He popped two Excedrin tablets to chase away his lingering headache and called Illithyia because he knew she worked at the Times. It was time to use the press to his advantage.

Finally, a bright spot to his day and he wanted to share it with Agron but then he remembered their argument from earlier that day. He stopped himself from texting his love after he figured that his news wouldn’t be too welcomed. His brief moment of joy then dissipated. He knew he had to apologize for his bizarre behavior but Agron’s accusations still stung him. He was a long way from being an alcoholic. However, he did have to face the fact that he had been using the bottle (or bottles) as a crutch for his feelings of inadequacy over his job with Amber’s case. He had to face some hard truths about his coping skills and they were that he sucked at coping well with things. Even though it bothered him to no end to admit those shortcomings to Agron, he knew he had to do it in order for their relationship to thrive. He also knew that he had to tell Agron about something else. Despite the pills, his headache got worse knowing what the reaction would be.

“You saw him again?” Agron roared.

Nasir merely nodded. He was sitting on the roof of his car which was parked beside Priscilla in the Ludus lot. It was around 9:00 P.M. and he had been waiting for Agron to get off work.

“When were you going to share this bit of news?”

Nasir shrugged. “It might have been this morning but we got caught up with arguing over other shit. And honestly, I didn’t really remember until I got a message from him at the office.”

“WHAT?”

Nasir closed his eyes. Agron’s reaction was wholly and unpleasantly expected.

“He’s come to you in person twice and now he’s calling you. You realize what this means.” Agron exclaimed.

“Yeah, I do.”

“So what are you going to do about it? Are you going to get some security like I suggested?”

Nasir argued, “For what? He hasn’t done anything illegal. He can come right up to me now and I couldn’t do a thing because the restraining order was lifted.”

“Which I told you was a bad idea to do.” Agron said pointing at him.

Nasir was beyond exasperated. “Do you want to make this about you being right somehow? Go ahead; please deluge me with ‘I told you so, Nasir’.  I’ll wait.”

“See, that whole spiel lets me know that you aren’t taking this seriously at all. It’s as if you couldn’t give a fuck about what happened last year!”

“I’m sorry, was I absent then? You weren’t the one being stalked and harassed. I was. I had to deal with that.”

“And I was there with you! I’m here with you now and to hear that this guy is at it again sets my teeth on edge. But seeing you hedge and hide this shit makes me think some things.”

“Makes you think about what things?” Nasir interrupted. “I haven’t kept anything from you. Maybe the reasons why I wait and keep things to myself is because I get tired of the Agron histrionics. I’m not going to be blamed for telling you things for my own convenience because you are so hard to fucking deal with sometimes.”

Agron stood frozen in front of his car. “And here I was thinking you were here to apologize for acting like a complete ass this morning. Was I wrong. But then again, you are a master of turning shit around on someone else.”

“You know what your problem is?” Nasir asked ignoring Agron’s jab. “You only want honesty and openness as long as it’s on your terms. You are perfectly happy if I confess all my sins but when the finger is pointed at you, then it’s a big goddamn problem.”

“What the fuck are you talking about? I have no qualms with owning up to my shit. None.” Agron spread his hands and yelled.

“Bull and Shit.”  Nasir yelled back.

“Hey fellas, what’s going on?” Spartacus called out. Agron and Nasir had been so busy going at each other that they did not notice their friend approaching.

“Nothing,” Agron said vaguely. “Nasir and I were having a discussion.”

Nasir glared at him. “Apologies, I hope we weren’t too loud.”

“Not really. It’s just that I saw you two out here _discussing_ and was concerned.”

“There’s nothing to be concerned about. I’m just on my way home. Nasir probably has somewhere else to go to though.”

Nasir was furious, “Such as?”

“I think there’s a new bar that just opened down the street, you’ll probably want to check it out.” Agron said nastily and hurled himself into the driver’s seat of his car.

Nasir shouted. “That’s real fucking childish for a so called grown up!” Agron didn’t roll down his window to retort but proceeded to rev up his engine and barrel out of the parking lot.

“Fucking bastard!” Nasir spit out in his wake.

“Okay well since you two have concluded your discussion, I will depart.” He started to head towards his own car which was parked several spaces to the left of Nasir’s. He saw that Nasir had not moved from his spot on top of his hood.

“Nasir, are you going to be okay?” He called out again.

“I don’t know. That’s the Agron I don’t really like too much. The thing is I’m not too crazy about this version of Nasir.” He muttered.

Spartacus said, “It takes the best of lovers to bring out the worst in each other.”

“That was so profound it hurts.” Nasir said wryly.

Spartacus chuckled. “It’s true. Mira and I had some real heavyweight battles. It’s just all a part of being navigating through a relationship. I’m sure you’ll work it out.”

“You think so, huh?”

“Sure. You both are still in one piece.”

Nasir rolled his eyes. “The night’s not over yet.”

*****

 

He finally made it home around 10:30 after sulking in his car for a while. When he reached his driveway, he thought he saw a pair of headlights in his rearview mirror but when he looked again they were gone.  He drove into the garage and hit the button of his door opener. The loud creaking of the door seemed to bang against his tender skull. He had fought a good battle, but the headache had won. All he wanted to do was take some more pills and get some shut eye—in the guest bedroom.

Meanwhile, the car idled near the curb of the house. He had wondered if he shut off his lights in time before Nasir noticed them. He waited to see if Nasir would appear in the driveway looking for the lights in question. He never did and after a while, he shut off the engine and watched the lights of the house turn on. He stayed until they all grew dark.

 


	8. Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gannicus provides some guidance while Gaia stirs up some trouble. Nasir receives some eye opening lessons whereas Spartacus and Mira don't have time to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Rudiarius is the latin word for "free gladiator"

Trying to juggle a phone, briefcase and car keys proved impossible as he saw his case and keys crash to the floor of the kitchen with a thump and a clang. He was running late as usual but he wanted to talk with Illithyia before he headed off to the firm to find out what she had dug up.

“You won’t believe this but I’ve been tipped off about an unwritten policy by the LAPD to set up these types of traps to generate revenue if there’s a budget shortfall.” She reported.

“Actually, that doesn’t surprise me at all.” He said stooping down to pick up his dropped objects. He didn’t know if the noise woke Agron up or not and frankly he didn’t care at that point. He had spent the night in the spare bedroom and had not seen him since their blowup in the parking lot.

“What time do you have to be in court on Friday?” She asked.

“11:00 A.M. Why?”

“I should have enough information for you to defend your case. I’d love to see their faces once you give them the numbers from traffic control.” She replied.

“Are you free then?”

“I don’t know, maybe.”

A sly smile crept on his face. “Why not join me?”

“You want me to come to traffic court with you?”

“Sure and bring a photographer if you can.”

“Are you planning something?”

He snorted, “Oh definitely.”

“Well, let me double check my schedule and I’ll get back to you.” She said.

With that they said their goodbyes and hung up. He heard a slight cough behind him and turned to see Agron standing at the doorway garbed in a pair of loose fitting sweatpants.

 _Why does he have to look so damn sexy when I’m mad at him?”_ was Nasir’s first thought. “I hope I didn’t wake you.”

“No, I’ve been up for a bit. When did you get in?”

Nasir shuffled his belongings in his arms. “Not long after you did.”

“Did you sleep well in the other bed?”

He nodded. “I slept fine and no hangover to speak of.”

“Yeah about that, it was low of me to say.” Agron said as he concentrated on the cabinets behind Nasir.

“Yeah it was. We both got our digs in though.” He said.

“Look, we’re going in circles about this thing. And-“

“I know,”

Agron continued. “I think we just need to get out of each other’s hair for a bit.”

“What do you mean?” Nasir demanded. His heart actually began to pound through his chest.

“I’m going to go to Vegas with the fellas this weekend. I need to blow off some steam.” Agron replied still not looking directly at Nasir.

Nasir widened his stance. “So your solution to our problems is to jet off for a weekend in Vegas with your buddies?”

Agron nodded. “Yeah, I think a couple of days out of L.A will do me some good. I really do.”

Nasir was floored, “In what world?” 

“Whatever world you want it to be.” Agron replied testily. “All I know is that I can’t take another week of us snarling at each other like a couple of jackals. I need a break and you do too.”

Nasir held up his hand. “No wait. You got to storm off the last time. Allow me to take my turn.”  He marched out of the kitchen and slammed the back door.

_What the fuck just happened?_

*****

By the time he got to work, he had managed to add a few more names to the string of others he had thought of to call Agron. He spent a few minutes in his car rubbing his temples. He had to find a way to arrange his face correctly before meeting with Marcus to go over the new placement plan they had drawn up for Amber. Dr. Maslow was due to meet them in order to get her feedback. He trained himself to take some deep, calming breaths while he gripped the steering wheel. After a few more minutes and suffering from severe indentions in his palms, he opened the car door and got out. He greeted his co-workers warmly but his smile faded once he saw the stern face of Regina Maslow staring back at him. She was a slight woman in her 50’s with auburn hair and icy blue eyes.

“Good Morning, Doctor.” He said airily.

“Is it?” She asked from her seat in the loveseat that sat in the hall in front of Licinia’s desk.

He looked flustered. “It’s not?”

“We need to talk.”

“Sure, we can go to my office. I don’t have to see Marcus for another half an hour.”

“I know that’s why I got here early. Lead the way.”

He opened the door and peeked in to see if his office mates had come in yet. No one was there so Nasir beckoned Maslow in. She promptly took a seat in the chair in front of his desk. He should have known she would figure out which one was his due to the clutter that was scattered on top of it.

“Can I get you some coffee or something?” He asked closing the door to gain some privacy. He didn’t want any others to hear the reaming he felt he was about to receive.

“No thanks. Some was offered to me by that lovely tattooed young girl in the front.” She decided to get to the point. “I want to talk to you about letting the Andersons see Amber yesterday.”

He sat down at his desk. “About that, I called them because Amber asked me to.”

“But you did it without consulting me.”

Nasir pinched the bridge of his nose and squinted. “I know I probably should have. But you should have seen her. She looked so despondent. I couldn’t figure out another way to comfort her.”

Maslow clasped her hands. “Amber has gone through a terrible ordeal. Naturally, she’s feeling alone and desperate to reach out to anyone she thinks who cares. But we can’t ignore the damage that the Andersons have done.”

“I’m not, you have to understand that.” He pleaded. “I just didn’t see at that point why she couldn’t have contact with the two people she’s considered her parents for the last three years. And they have taken good care of her until recently whether we like it or not.”

“That’s still not a good enough reason to ignore my suggestion that they have limited contact now. If I recall, that was what you told me to tell the hospital in the first place.” She countered.

“I know that as well. However, after seeing them yesterday and how relieved they were that I called them, I didn't think that they could possibly cause her more harm within a short hospital visit.”

“And to think they pay me the big bucks to make such conclusions.” She said sarcastically.

“C’mon Regina, that’s not fair. I did what Amber wanted me to do. And goddammit it’s about time that girl got what _she_ wanted for a change.” Nasir said in annoyance. Maslow was silent.

“I also know what Amber needs and that’s to stay in a therapeutic facility for six to twelve months while the Andersons take parenting classes and family counseling until the judge decides that Amber can return them. They will be subject to supervised visitation twice a month while Amber gets individual counseling and tutoring.”

“Okay,” Maslow said. She looked impressed.

“We're also going to slap Amber’s biological mother with a restraining order barring her from any contact with her for at least three years. Unless she can prove that she’s drug free and off the streets which I don’t think so. She looked two sheets to the wind when I saw her last.  This is the treatment and placement plan Marcus and I are going to present to the judge, hopefully with your backing.”

Maslow nodded. “It sounds like the type of plan that I would have come up with.”

Nasir lowered his guard. “Regina, I wasn’t trying to go behind your back. I just want to do right by her.”

“It’s all right, Nasir. We all do.”

*****

He felt a familiar poke in his back while he passed out the revised schedules to his trainers. He knew it was Saxa’s bony finger that had dug into him.

“What can I do for you Saxa?” He asked in a bored voice.

“Did you know that we’re going out to lunch?”

“We are?”

“Yep, it’s Smash Burger time.”

“I’m down for that.”

“Oh, did you also know that you’re paying?”

“Huh?”

She wiped her mouth with a satisfied grin. The turkey burger she devoured had hit the right spot. She looked over at Agron’s plate and saw that wasn’t even halfway finished. She knew then something wasn’t right.

She propped her elbows on the table. “What’s the matter?”

He shook his head as he sipped his drink.

“You’ve barely touched your food. Something’s definitely going on when you don’t want to eat.”

He swallowed and put his glass down. “I just wasn’t as hungry as I thought.”

“Uh-huh.” She said in a tone that relayed her disbelief. “So I hear you’re going off with the rest to Vegas this weekend.”

“Count on Donar to leave no news unannounced,” Agron muttered.

“I would have thought that would put the dimples back in your cheeks.”

“Hey, I’m ready to go and glad they want me to come along.”

“But…Nasir isn’t coming with you?”

Agron’s expression darkened. “No, he’s staying here.”

Saxa smiled evilly. “And I bet he let you know how thrilled he was about that.”

Agron leaned back in his chair. “Look it’s just he’s acting all like this,” he made a face. “And then it makes me react like this,” he then bared his teeth. “Not to mention Castus reappearing like some bollocks rash.”

Saxa grimaced. “Thanks for that visual. But I didn’t understand a damn thing you said except for the Castus part. What does he have to do with anything?”

Agron sneered, “First he shows up out of nowhere to whisk Nasir away from that asshole reporter. Then he follows him into a bar and tries to chat him up. And now he’s calling his office looking for him.”

Saxa was genuinely surprised. “Wow, I have to say I didn’t really pay too much attention to the report because I knew it was a bunch of bullshit. I didn’t know that was Castus…Where did he come from?”

“The hell if I know. Wherever it was, I need him to go back there.”

“I mean, did Nasir tell you what he said?” She looked troubled.

“He claims he didn’t really remember because he had a lot to drink. It must have meant something because Ol’ Stalkeroo called him the next day. And he’s acting like it’s nothing.” Agron said.

Saxa paused. “Agron, you’re not insinuating…”

Agron stopped her. “No, no. He’d never go back to that. I’m sure of it. I think he’s just deluded into thinking that he can handle him on his own when he should know from past experience that he can’t.  When I try to tell him though...eh.”

Saxa treaded carefully. “Knowing all this, do you think you should go to Vegas?”

Agron shrugged. “I don’t know. Things aren’t good between us. If I thought he were in a mind to listen, I would suggest that he stay with Lucretia and Gaia for the weekend. It seems like Castus likes to sneak in when he thinks he’s by himself. But he probably won’t and I’m SO tired of fighting with him.”

“I’ll stop by and check up on him then.”

“I can’t ask you do that.”

“You’re not, I’m offering. And I’ll get Illithyia and the others to call in on him too.”

“Thanks, that does put my mind at ease. Speaking of Illithyia…”

Saxa pushed her plate away. “Nothing’s changed. Actually we really haven’t talked since she was at my place last.”

“And Belesa…”

“Yes, I’ve talked to her you knucklehead.” Saxa admitted grudgingly in light of Agron’s self-satisfied look. “She actually asked me if I wanted to join her for dinner with Lucretia and Gaia. I said no.”

“You did?”

“Yes, I did.” She said with annoyance. “I have a paper to write. Plus, I didn’t want her to think it would be a date.”

“Because according to you, two people can’t meet for dinner at the same place without it being considered a date.”

She pouted. “That’s not quite the way it was stated. But if I remember, you lied through those humongous teeth of yours to me. You totally asked Nasir out for Spartacus’ birthday party.”

He started to laugh a bit. “Ah well, you’ve always seen through my shit.”

“And yet, you keep trying me.”

“But I’ve always seen through yours too. You’re avoiding her now, but you’ll be at her Halloween party with bells on.”

“I will not.”

He quirked an eyebrow, “So you’re not going.”

“I’m going, but not with bells!”

He laughed again. “You’re so full of it!”

She clucked her teeth. “Shut up and finish your food.”

*****

After ironing out the details of Amber’s plan, Nasir returned to his office. His stomach growled menacingly and he thought about where he wanted to go for lunch. The diner downtown was out because he did not want another run in with Castus. After deciding against all of the area food joints, he rifled through one of his desk drawers looking for his pile of delivery and take out menus. He was in the mood for some Thai food. As he perused one menu and drooling over a picture of Chicken Pad Thai, his phone rang. He picked it up without checking the indicator on the base.

“Nasir Anwar,” he muttered.

“Nasir, hey it’s Castus.” The voice answered.

He dropped the menu. “What are you doing calling here?”

“I just wanted to check in to see if you were okay. You were in bit of a state the other night.”

“You should have known when I didn’t return your first message that it was not okay to call me.” He gritted out.

He heard Castus sigh, “I thought we had got past all that.”

“No, we haven’t. Just because I thanked you for stepping in after that reporter harassed me, it didn’t mean that we could be friends or anything else.” He exclaimed.

“I just thought maybe we could have a chance to talk.”

“Oh fuck,” he cried. “There’s nothing left for us to talk about. There are no more apologies to be made. There are no memories to reminisce over.”

“I just wanted to see if you were okay. And besides, you don’t think I needed some kind of closure?”

“I’m fine and I don’t care about you needing closure. We’ve been through, for two years!”

“It’s not that simple for me. It never has been.”

“Give me a break. You’ve never had a problem cutting motherfuckers loose once they stopped being of use to you so don’t hand me that. Look, this is old shit that I don’t need to rehash with you so let me make it plain once again; do not contact me under any circumstances.”

“Right, because you don’t want Agron to get mad.”

“AGRON DOESN’T HAVE SHIT TO DO WITH THIS!” Nasir screamed. He had left the door of his office open and a couple of people stopped and peered in. He got up quickly and shut it. He snatched the phone back up.

“I’m so fucking tired of you implying that I’m being led by the nose like a damn dog by him. I don’t want anything to do with you because I say so. I filed that restraining order because I wanted to. I’m telling you right now to leave me the fuck alone. Me. Nasir. No one else. Got it?”

He slammed the phone down and covered his eyes with his hand. He muttered. “Goddammit” several times under his breath until he was interrupted by a light knock on the door.

“Come in,” He said.

The door opened and there was Marcus.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

Nasir didn’t look at him and Marcus took the hint that he was not ready to speak about what just happened. He closed the door again.

*****

Mira arched her back and spread her legs wider as Spartacus thrust deeply inside her. She moaned as he buried his head between her breasts and nipped at the crease. She bucked her hips in encouragement and pumped faster. He reached under her bottom to pull her closer as he reached completion. She writhed and felt the hot liquid of his cum spurt inside her. With his thumb, he massaged her clit until she shook with the force of her own orgasm.

She fell back down to earth while breathing heavily through her mouth. She didn’t know where her new found lust had come from. That last session had been their third of the day. She turned her head to see Spartacus and noticed he was not complaining. She wanted to keep it that way as long as possible.

*****

Agron had finally arrived home. It had been his turn to close up the gym since he could no longer guilt Donar into doing it in penance for taking off to Vegas. He spotted the clock on the kitchen stove and it flashed, “11:30”.

He dumped his gym bag on the kitchen floor and headed for the refrigerator to grab some juice and a snack before heading to bed. As he drank, he tossed around the mail that was left on the counter near the breakfast nook. When he found nothing of interest, he took his food, grabbed his bag and headed upstairs.

There was a light spilling into the hallway that came from the home office he and Nasir shared. He debated a bit on whether or not to enter in fear of sparking another massive row between them. He decided that icy silence was not the way to go either so he made his way to the room. As soon as he hit the threshold, he wished he hadn’t.

There was Nasir, staring blankly into the monitor of his laptop with a bottle of gin and an empty glass beside it.

“Looks like your time as a teetotaler lasted all but one night.” He said.

Nasir blinked slowly. “Don’t start tonight, Agron. I haven't had a drop. I wanted to but I didn’t.”

“Yeah, right.”

Nasir glared at him. “I don’t have any reason to lie so fuck you for thinking so.”

Agron propped his arms on the door. “I wanted to tell you that I was thinking about not going to Vegas because I thought maybe I should stick around and iron things out with you.”

Nasir leaned back in the huge black leather chair on which he was sitting. “I didn’t have any intention of keeping you from leaving this weekend. If you want to go, go. I’m not going to strong arm or guilt you into staying anywhere you don’t want to be.” He made sure to add emphasis to the last phrase.

“Glad we straightened THAT out.” Agron said resolutely. “Have a nice night again in the spare bedroom.”

He walked out and Nasir eyed the bottle. He took it and filled the glass to the rim and began to drink.

*****

Belesa clapped her hands and Gannicus’ shaggy and elderly Australian Sheepdog, Rudiarius* barked happily and trotted after her. She had taken the dog on a walk on the beach just as dawn had broken. Gone were the days when she would wake up in the middle of the afternoon in a stupor after a night of binging. Since her recovery, she awoke before dawn and meditated. Then she would engage in a half hour session of yoga. She had never felt so alive. The benefits were apparent too. Her skin glowed and her body possessed a sinewy strength she had never known.

The same could not be said of her current host. While she fed Rudiarius, Gannicus trudged into the kitchen looking as if he had spent the night in a tree. He nodded at her while he grabbed a bottle of water from the huge supply he kept near the fridge and took several large gulps.

“Did you have a rough night?”

“Yes, and those are always the best.” He grunted. He sat at the kitchen table and took another pull from his bottle. Rudiarius left his bowl and placed his head on his master’s lap for a morning petting session.

“Don’t you think you ought to slow down before you get to Vegas?” She asked.

He chortled. “No way, I’m just warming up. I plan to be unconscious at least one day during the trip.”

“Gannicus, I know you Aussies have a reputation for hard drinking.”

“A reputation that’s well earned, madam.” He boomed.

“Maybe you need to slow down a bit.”

He looked at her quizzically. “What the fuck for? I’m in the best shape of my life and my doctor told me I’m as healthy as a horse.”

“I think he might have meant an old nag.”

“I beg your pardon.”

“Take it from me, getting soused every night will eventually take its toll on you.” She warned.

“Then let it take me away!”

“Listen you stubborn bastard. If you keep drinking, those beautiful looks will be the first to go. Then your liver will go kaput. After that, you’ll get the shakes and your brain will turn to mush.”

“If you talk to the others, they’ll tell you the mush part happened a while ago.”

“I’m serious! I’m worried about you.”

“Don’t be,” He waved his hand to halt any further protest. “Look, save the twelve step argle bargle for someone who needs it.”

“Argle Bargle?”

“Bee, I’m good.  If I felt like I couldn’t handle it, I’d stop.”

“Do you know how many times I’ve said that very same thing?”

“And you stopped didn’t you? Please, my sinuses feel like they’ve been stomped on. Can we forestall the lecture?”

She held up her hands. “Okay. Do you want some breakfast at least?”

“Yes, I could eat. But you don’t have to cook me anything. That’s not a requirement to camp out here.”

“I know,” she said as she searched for a frying pan. “I just wanted to break the monotony of the daily bear claw and latte.”

“That’s very gracious of you.” He said and continued to sip his water.

“I’ve been looking at few places and I think I could be ready to move by the end of November.” She said as she sniffed and tested a couple of eggs. She had no idea how long they had been sitting in the fridge.

“You take all the time you need. Who knows? You could be moving in with Saxa sooner than that.”

She decided that the eggs at least smelled safe and cracked them over the heating pan. “What brought you to that conclusion? She hasn’t given any indication that she’s the least bit interested in getting back with me. And there is the issue of the _girlfriend.”_

“Well then I suggest you get cracking, hon.”

She stirred the eggs and seasoned them lightly. “I’m not even sure a relationship would work with us. She’s never been around me stone cold sober. Actually, I’ve never been sober in a relationship.”

“Just think of it as a new challenge.” He said as scratched behind his dog’s ears.

“I don’t know if it would be worth it if she’s hung up on someone else.”

He rapped the table to get her attention. “Hey, have you caught her checking out your bod?”

She grinned slightly. “Yeah, I have.”

“Then she’s fucking interested.”

*****

Nasir entered the chilly courtroom and found Dr. Maslow early as usual sitting in the front row. There were several more people than usual in the room and they were spread out on the benches that lined both sides of the row. They all seemed to be checking their phones. Nasir guessed that they were the press. He regretted not thinking to suggest to Marcus that the hearing should be closed. But there was nothing he could do about it now.

As he watched the Andersons and their lawyer walk in, Mr. Anderson gave him a tiny nod. He nodded back and then turned his attention to his brief. Marcus strolled in right before the judge appeared looking confidently radiant, the exact opposite of how he felt and looked. While they stood as the judge entered from their chambers, Nasir felt a wave of dizziness grip him. He didn’t know how much he had to drink the night before but he woke up bent over his desk with another splitting headache. To their relief, the judge signed off on most of their proposed treatment plan and after the hearing, Marcus asked him to join him for an early lunch. Nasir’s stomach protested mightily but he thought a refusal would be in bad form. He knew the lunch was a cover for Marcus to assess his job on Amber’s case. He was sweating before he hit the restaurant.

In was a glorious place. The walls were decked with a deep mahogany wood and the tables were covered with crisp white and yellow linen. It had been a while since Nasir had been to a place where the napkins weren’t made of paper. As he sat, he brushed his suit coat and adjusted his ponytail holder. Marcus said little before their food arrived. Only to ask what he wanted to drink and to give his order to the waiter. Nasir played it safe and asked for a Caesar salad with light dressing. He went through the water with lemon with abandon, however.

“So how do you think you did?” Marcus asked as he cut through his prosciutto.

“In the end, we got what we wanted but I admit I made a few errors.” Nasir replied nervously.

“What were they?” Marcus said.

“I shouldn’t have engaged that reporter and I missed the mark on keeping Amber’s mom at a safe distance.” He admitted.

“The reporter was a schmuck. He couldn’t have pulled off a decent interview with instructions and a flashlight.” He quipped as he went back to cutting.

“Yeah, but then you all banned me from any more interviews.”

“Well, that’s not to say that some damage wasn’t done. But it was your first time. As for Ms. Davis, she’s a loose cannon. Her own lawyer couldn’t control her. You’ll handle encounters like that better next time.”

Nasir’s eyes bulged slightly.  “Is there going to be another case like that?”

Marcus smiled. “More than likely and there will be more attention and more press. I’m putting you on the Gaby Hernandez case with dad.”

“Wait, what?” Gaby Hernandez was a teen star who had her own Disney show and was in the process of filing for emancipation from her parents. “Me?”

“Yes you.” Marcus said pointing at him. “But you have to get some things straight before you start. One, I don’t want to hear any more negative language from you. You didn’t fail Amber, her parents and the system did. Two, you have keep your temper in check. That was the first and last time you swear on camera. Three, you gotta lay off the sauce.”

Nasir was flabbergasted. “I, no I’m not.”

“Dude, nice job with the Visine but I still noticed the bloodshot eyes. I ought to know. I’m ten years sober. I keep my chip in my pocket.”

Nasir knew he had to think fast. “I’ve had a few rough nights but I’m not an alcoholic.”

Marcus shrugged. “Maybe not, but if you keep it up you will be, and soon.”

“It’s not like I’m knocking them back in the middle of the day.”

“And I never did either. I was the highest functioning alcoholic you had ever seen but I was still an alcoholic. You probably aren’t at the point yet, but once that drink becomes your comfort and your confidant instead of your family and friends, the slide begins. My best friend was brandy. And it was the worst kind of friend. The kind that makes you feel like you don’t have a care in the world. All you have to do is down that drink and you can wrap an entire room full of people around your finger. Insults and brush offs bounce right off you. You can give as well as you get with the best of them. Until you look around with that empty glass and find that you’ve alienated everyone. You’ve put yourself in debt and you feel like shit every day. Listen to me; I know this case was probably impossible to keep at the office. But don’t use liquor as a way to cope. Deal with everything you need to deal with even though it scares the shit out of you.”

“That’s easier said than done and it’s been more than this case, Marcus. I’ve got some serious stuff going on right now.” Nasir said quietly.

“You can’t go to your partner with any of it?”

“Not really. It’s about my ex and he’s not too keen on that subject at all.”

The conversation was paused as the waiter brought in their dishes. Marcus’ chicken dish looked divine. Nasir could only look though. His appetite was gone. Marcus didn’t begin to eat but instead looked at Nasir earnestly. “Not to get too personal but is this ex not such an ex anymore?”

“No,” Nasir said quickly. “It’s not like that. We were together a while back but our break up was bad and things got really ugly and strange. I mean a trip to the hospital and restraining order, ugly and strange.”

“And this ex has reappeared?”

“Yeah, in fact he was the one who got in that cameraman’s face.”

“Oh that was him. Huh, and you had a restraining order?”

“Yeah.”

“He’s a party planner or something, right?”

Nasir nodded in the affirmative.

“I wonder why that was never brought to light. They managed to dig pretty deeply into your past but he was portrayed much more harshly in that report.” Marcus mused.

“His lawyer is better than I thought, I guess. What are you getting at?”

“Nothing right now, but think about this situation as a lawyer from now on. You could use that lost information as leverage the next time he tries to contact you.”

“Okay.”

“I also want to think carefully about everything else I said as well.”

“I’ll do that too. And thanks for everything, Marcus.”

Marcus smiled broadly. “I know we’re not supposed to show favorites, and you’re not.” He chuckled. “But you have the most promise and I want to see that promise flourish.”

*****

“Are you sure you two don’t want any more coffee?”  Belesa asked the couple who lounged on the couch in Gannicus’ living room. Gaia and Lucretia both said no. They had all come back to the house after a wonderful dinner and wanted to keep the conversation going. They were both delighted to see Belesa again and had complimented her all evening on her appearance and sobriety.

“I don’t want to get too wired. I have a meeting in the morning and I don’t want to be tempted to tear someone’s head off.” Gaia said.

Lucretia asked, “As opposed to any other time?” They all giggled.

“I’m like everyone else. I hate my job 364 of the 365 days of the year.” Gaia laughed.

“Then why don’t you just quit?” Belesa said.

Gaia stopped, “Because I like the house I live in, the car I drive and the fabulous clothes I wear.” She did look fabulous. She sported a black Vivienne Westwood skirt and red Prada pumps. “Besides, I don’t plan to do this forever. I’m going to slave away for a few more years and retire by the time I’m 50.”

“Which is not that far away,” Lucretia cracked.

Gaia pretended to gasp and hit her lover playfully with one the pillows on the couch. Lucretia blocked the blow and laughed heartily. She was still a blonde and maintained the color because she said it brought her luck. A year after her drastic color change, she remained cancer free and she and Gaia’s relationship was stronger than ever. The other difference besides her hair was her lack of bosoms. She had undergone a double mastectomy last November but had refused reconstructive surgery. She often went out in public without wearing her loaded bra. She had always loved her  breasts but she felt immensely free without them.

“Knowing me, I’ll probably be working until I’m 80.” Belesa said.

“Do it as long as you enjoy it, babe.” Gaia stressed.

“Okay, but I don’t know how many tips an 80 year old bartender will get.”

“Hey, work at a retirement village. Flash those geezers in between shots of Alka Seltzer and Cutty Stark.” Lucretia said.

“Oh my God,” Belesa squealed.

“Why not? You think they’d complain about seeing some slash for the first time in decades?”

“By that time they won’t know any different.” Gaia quipped.

“You two are still nuts!” Belesa declared.

“And you love us!” Gaia said and jumped on her.

Belesa yelled. “Get her off me!”

“I’ve been yelling that for over ten years, hasn’t worked yet.” Lucretia muttered.

The horseplay continued until Gaia asked. “When’s the last time you heard from Saxa?”

Belesa cleared her throat. “I was wondering when you were going to ask.”

“Did you think I’d leave your company before I did?”

“As a matter of fact I talked to her a couple of days ago.” Belesa replied and settled on the floor between Lucretia’s knees. “I asked her to join us for dinner but she said she was busy.”

Gaia and Lucretia exchanged a look. “That probably wasn’t entirely true.” Gaia said. Lucretia hissed at her and she ignored it.

“Then why would she lie?” Belesa asked. “You think she didn’t want to spend any time with me?”

“No that’s not it,” Lucretia assured her and stroked her hair. She threw Gaia a look that said, _stop talking now._ Gaia ignored her again.

“No dear, she and her girlfriend broke up. I think she needs time to process things.” Gaia plowed on. Lucretia rolled her eyes at her.

Belesa’s curiosity was peaked. “She and Blondie are done?”

“She told us that they are taking a break. So it’s not a traditional end.” Lucretia answered.

“What are they, fucking Ross and Rachel?” Belesa asked.

“I wondered the same thing. It sounds like a bunch of rubbish to me. They are through.” Gaia declared.

“Okay, we don’t know that. I also think it’s wrong to speculate about someone else’s relationship.” Lucretia said.

“Why? We do it all time. Why should Saxa be safe? I want to know what she said exactly.” Belesa asked Gaia.

“C’mon you two, stop.” Lucretia said loudly. “You’re teetering on gossip now. If Saxa wants you to know she’ll tell you herself, Belesa. You know too much already.”

Belesa wanted to protest but she thought the better of it. She didn’t want to put Lucretia in an uncomfortable position by making her tell something that was obviously told in confidence.

“Okay, I won’t ask anymore. I’ll wait until she tells me.”

“Good.”

Gaia muttered at Lucretia, “Spoilsport.”

****

After Belesa and Rudiarius escorted Gaia and Lucretia to their car, Lucretia looked at Gaia in disapproval.

“You are such a troublemaker.”

“I am not! I just told Belesa what she was dying to know.” Gaia countered.

Lucretia put the car in reverse and backed out of Gannicus’ driveway, deftly avoiding a cement block that lined the curb. “No, you are on some crazy matchmaking mission and you need to stay out of it.”

“You might have brought the farm with Saxa and that girl but I never did.” Gaia said.

“Illithyia is a nice girl. You just never gave her a chance.” Lucretia said as she drove towards the freeway.

“Maybe she was but I felt like she never fit in with us.”

“What you feel is immaterial. She was-is Saxa’s lover and we should respect that.”

“It’s not like I’m stripping Belesa down to her thong and tossing her over Saxa’s balcony. They’ve obviously talked quite a bit since Bee has returned. I don’t think I have to do anything at all.” Gaia concluded.

“Then don’t,” Lucretia said sternly.

Gaia said nothing more but smiled and turned on the radio. Lucretia sighed as the car filled with the sounds Iggy Azalea. Gaia thought it was a fitting punishment for preventing her from telling Belesa what Saxa had revealed to them.

*****

Nasir turned off the light in the bathroom and walked into the bedroom where he had until two nights before slept with Agron. His lover was already in bed and was flipping the tv channels with his remote trying to find the scores from the Sydney Bulls rugby match that he had forgotten to record. His attention never left the screen as Nasir went to the other side of the bed and climbed in.

“Can I have your attention for a second?” He asked.

Agron put down the remote and glanced at him. “Are you about to announce that you’ve decided to sleep in our bed tonight? You just gave yourself away and I’m not impressed.”

“Okay, I deserved that.”

Agron shook his head ruefully, “You deserve a lot more than that.”

“I probably do. I’ve behaved horribly and I really do owe you a big apology.”

Agron was unsettled by the turn of events. He set the TV to “mute” and looked at Nasir. “What brought this on?”

“A lot of things, mainly though I’m tired of all the fighting. I love you and I don’t want to lose what we have.”

Agron sighed. “I’m tired too.”

“It’s been a really long day but can we promise that when we get up tomorrow, we’ll talk about everything. We’ll lay it all out.”

“Yeah, I can do that. As long as we talk and not hurl accusations at one another.”

“Or go for the low blow to score points.” Nasir said pointedly.

Agron looked grim, “Sure.”

“Goodnight then.”

“Goodnight.”

 

 


	9. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron and Nasir come to terms and then Agron decides to take another matter into his hands. The walls start to close in on Castus. The boys are on their way to Vegas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those Spartacus uber-fans, Arminius is the name of the brothel keeper in "Vengeance".

The next morning they sat facing each other at the table in the breakfast nook. There was much to be said but neither one of them knew where to start. They fiddled with their coffee cups and played with their spoons. Nasir decided it was he who needed to break the silence since it had been his idea to have a big talk in the first place.

“I uh…I think this case affected me more than it should have and it brought out my worst inclination. That is to keep everything under the lid because I always think I can handle everything on my own. But I can’t. I know I can’t. And the drinking is a reflection of that. You aren’t the only one that’s noticed.” He looked down into his half empty coffee cup.

“Who else has noticed?” Agron asked carefully.

“Marcus.”

“So if you’re boss has taken note, don’t you think you are drinking too much?”

"… Yes I do.” He replied hating himself.

Agron sighed. “I mean that’s all well and good but why did it take for Marcus to pull your coat before you finally admitted it?”

“Because I didn’t want to listen to what you were telling me and I’m sorry. I’ve been taking a lot for granted. I shouldn’t have.” He said quietly.

“It took a lot of guts for you to say all of that. I’m proud of you.” Agron said. When Nasir started to shake his head, he protested. “No, I mean it. You could have held on to your pride and kept up the façade. I like to think you didn’t because you value our relationship.”

“Of course I do,” Nasir said quickly. “I value you as well.”

Agron reached out and took Nasir’s hand. “Thank you.” After a beat or two he said, “I guess it’s my turn to make penance.”

Nasir squeezed the hand that held his. “Well, it’s not about tit for tat.”

“I know but I have some things to answer for too.” Agron said. “I’m a demanding son of a bitch and sometimes I want what I want when I want without much regard for anyone else. I don’t know too many people who could walk away from a case like that unscathed. I shouldn’t have expected you to be that person. I think I just added to the pressure you were already feeling.  I realize that you’re the type that needs time to process stuff whereas with me,” He chuffed. “I tend to bluster my way through a predicament. I needed to have trusted you to come to me when you felt ready to.”

Nasir was a bit overwhelmed. He knew that it had taken a monumental effort for Agron to say what he did. He stroked Agron’s hand and gave him a small smile. “Now that we’ve laid ourselves bare…” He began.

“I don’t expect either one of us to change. We’re not miracle workers.” Agron quipped and Nasir chuckled. “But at least we understand each other a lot more.”

Nasir’s grin faded. “I will _try_ to do a better job with letting you know what’s going on with me. And, I’m going to take a break from the Bombay Gin.”

“I’ll…let you do that.”

“Agron!”

“Okay, I’ll just lay back and let you deal with your problems your own way. And I won’t take it personally if you don’t want to have a daily heart to heart.”

“That sounds good. Now for the other huge elephant in the room,” Nasir declared as he released Agron’s hand and picked up his cup for a sip.

 “Oh yeah him,” Agron sneered.

“Now just hold off and listen to everything I tell you before you explode.”

Agron spread his hands. “We just had the best talk we’ve had in days. I’m not going to explode.”

Nasir knew he was fibbing even before he was finished. But he went on, “He called the office again and unfortunately I picked up.” He could hear Agron exhale deeply. “It was the same crap he’s been saying for years but I let him know not to contact me again. Marcus suggested that if he tries, I should threaten to leak the fact that I had a restraining order against him to the press. Amber’s case may be over but the conservatives aren’t quite finished with either of us.” He knew that because his officemates had unhelpfully showed him a forum on a conservative website where he and Castus had been thoroughly trashed and threatened. He waited for a few seconds to see if Agron would break his word and he did.

“That fucking crazy asshole! Where the hell does he get off? Does he not think that I won’t drag him out of that raggedy BMW and beat his arse?” He shouted.

“But you won’t do that will you?” Nasir warned.

Agron fumed. “Fine, I won’t touch him. I’ll just call Theokles and have him pay a visit.”

“You won’t do that either.” Nasir exclaimed.

“Why the fuck not?”

“It’s illegal. I’m an officer of the court and I would have to report any illegal activity or be disbarred.” Nasir said trying to remain calm. “As disturbed as he seems, he’s not worth losing my career over.”

“Oh yeah, so what about your life?”

Nasir was a bit incredulous. “That’s a rather extreme scenario to throw out don’t you think?”

Agron looked deadly serious. “My instincts about that guy have never been wrong.”

“No they haven’t,” Nasir conceded.

“This shit is going to escalate unless we put an end to it now.” Agron said.

“I know. So maybe I should call his attorney and have a talk.”

“You’re going to call Grazzo?”

Nasir looked as disgusted as Agron sounded. “Yes, I think I will. Perhaps he can remind him of the legal ramifications if he continues this course of action.” He threw more confidence under his idea. “Yeah, I’ll do that today.”

“Sure, you do that.”

 He pointed at Agron. “And please, don’t do anything until I have.”

Agron always hated lying to Nasir. “Okay, okay. I won’t.” He peered at his partner in order to gauge his reaction to his next statement. “I do think I should stick around this weekend.”

“My instincts are telling me that you should go to Vegas.”

Agron was surprised. “But you thought it was a horrible idea before.”

Nasir shrugged. “I know, but I thought about it and you’re right. It was my fault we couldn’t go to Lake Tahoe this year because I was tied up in court. You deserve some time away with your friends.”

“You could always come with me. I think I can squeeze you into the seat with me and Lugo.”

Nasir smiled. “I can’t. I have traffic court on Friday and I have to meet a new client with Solarius on Sunday.”

“Okay, but Saxa is going to stop by and check up on you.” Agron said stoutly.

“I won’t object to that.”

“And Lucretia, Gaia, Illithyia and probably Belesa will be calling you round the clock. I might even get Barca to give you a ring.”

Nasir said drolly, “That will be fine.”

“If you hear or see anything strange, get out of the house and call the police.”

Nasir put on a bored face, “As you command.”

“Nasir, I swear…”

“All right, all right,” He blurted out. “I will be vigilant by watching out for bumps in the night and bodies in the bushes.”

Agron propped his face in his hand. “I really hope you’re finally serious about this and that you’re not just saying this to shut me up.”

“I’m not.” He said earnestly and pulled Agron’s chin. “You don’t have anything to worry about.”

Agron wanted to say that he had a lot to worry about but he couldn’t as Nasir smiled sweetly at him. He instead took Nasir’s hand and kissed it.

*****

The front office at CasMo Events looked like a maze as piles of boxes that held Halloween party flyers littered the floor. He had to step over several on his way to his office. Just as he reached his door, he heard his name being called. He turned around to see the owner of the Computer Blue nightclub struggling to make his way in.

“Arminius, what brings you here?” Castus asked.

The heavyset man with dyed carrot red hair was breathing heavily as he tried to answer. “You ever thought about moving into a building with an elevator?”

“No, and I’m sure you didn’t stop by to ask me that.” Castus replied.

“I didn’t I…could I have some water?” Arminius requested. He wiped his brow that was lined with beads of sweat.

Castus nodded his head to his new assistant, Casey. “Could you find a bottle of water for our guest?” The young man who was dressed in a tight body shirt and skinny jeans departed the front office.

Arminius plopped his large frame into a nearby chair while Castus prodded him to provide his reason for being here.

“It’s going to be a really busy day for me, Armi. You wanna tell me what’s up?” He asked.

Arminius smiled, “I came by to see how you were. I haven’t seen you in quite a while. I thought you liked hanging out at the club.”

“I’m a man stretched in a lot of directions and I can’t be everywhere at once. Thankfully I have people to supervise events for me.”

Arminius held up his hand. “Well, about that. I don’t know if the supervision has been up to par.”

“What do you mean by that?” Castus asked giving him a hard look.

“There have been a few reports and even a visit by the police.”

Castus exclaimed, “For what?”

“Drugs for one…”

“If you are even close to hinting that my people have anything to do with selling drugs.”

Arminius shook his head quickly, “No not at all. It’s just that my club had never been under that kind of scrutiny before.”

Castus scoffed. “You hired me to get asses at the door because you were about to go bankrupt. However, it was your job to let them in the club. It seems to me that your problem boils down to a lack of security.”

“It’s not that I’m ungrateful.”

“You shouldn’t be.” Castus said forcefully.

“It’s just that I would feel better if you were at the club every time to make sure…”

“To make sure the little white twinks get in and the Black and Mexican street queens stay out? You are clueless.” He said as he overrode the big man as he tried to speak. “If you don’t know who’s really pushing meth in the club, then I suggest you get out of my office and do some research. It’s the rich guys with Brentwood condos pushing Ferraris, fool.” He got in Arminius’ face. “You know the ones who gave you the money to bail you out. Try to use your brain to put two and two together. They are using your club as a drug spot.”

“Are you serious? How do you know?” The man asked, truly shocked.

“I know because I’ve been in this business a long time. It’s how things work.”

“Fuck,” the man whispered. “What do I do?”

“That’s up to you. You’re in deep, my friend.”

“Castus I need your help.”

“I can’t help you with you that. Now if you’ll excuse me.” He said and took Arminius’ arm.

“C’mon Castus, I’m in a bind here!” Arminius cried as Castus pulled him up and led him to the front door.

“One that I’m not involved in.” Castus responded. He opened the door and gestured the man out.

“If you don’t help me, I’ll make sure you never step foot in another club in L.A!” Arminius growled as he jerked his arm away.

“Try it, and I’ll sue the very drawers off your fat ass. You don’t want to fuck with the guys who bankrolled you and you definitely don’t want to fuck with me because I’m much more dangerous.” Castus told him in a low voice. He then slammed the door in Arminius’ face.

Casey who witnessed the unceremonious dismissal looked stunned. “I guess he didn’t need the water.”

Castus walked past him without speaking but plucked the water bottle from his hand. He went into his office and closed the door. In the privacy of his space, he put his hands to his head to still the loud drumming that clanged through his skull. He wanted to crash his fist into the man’s face so badly. It was getting harder and harder to control his emotions. He walked slowly to his desk and sat down. Before he knew it, he had pulled out his phone. He opened the picture gallery and looked at a photo of Nasir that was still there and that he could not bring himself to delete. It had been taken on a stairwell, years ago. His hair was loose and falling into his face. The look he gave was one of love. After a minute or two, he hit the “home” button and tossed the phone on the desk.

*****

Donar was floored, “Zumba?”

“Yes, Zumba classes. Here at the Ludus.” Spartacus replied.

“And this is the exciting new direction for the gym.” Saxa said disdainfully.

The other trainers groaned and shook their heads. They were all sitting in the pantry after being called to a meeting.

“Look, we need to attract more women to the gym since we are losing the male 18-35 demographic.” Agron broke in.

“So we open up our doors for bored, out of shape housewives to boogie to salsa music.” Donar chuckled.

“If that’s what it takes to keep the doors open and you paid, then we might have to.” Spartacus retorted.

Saxa asked, “Any more ideas because there’s no way I’m teaching a Zumba class.”

Spartacus and Agron shared a look as if to say, _this is going to be harder than we thought._

After the meeting which could not be described as a success by any stretch of the imagination, Agron rushed out of the gym. He wanted to take care of the matter on hand before his flight that evening. He hopped into Priscilla and headed downtown. Once he parked into the lot near the brown building in the artist’s district, he checked his watch. It was near noon and he hoped his quarry would appear before his absence would be missed at the gym. He felt the apprehension melt away as he waited. He was determined to end this problem before his lover was hurt again.

After listening to nearly of all of his Metallica playlist, he saw Castus walk out of the building and head towards his BMW around a quarter to one. Agron was about to open the door of his own vehicle, but Castus was too quick for him. The man got into the driver’s seat and zoomed away. Agron hurriedly started his own engine and took off after him. He cursed loudly to himself as he weaved in and out of traffic trying to keep the black car in sight. Castus traveled down a one way street near the courthouse and parked at a meter. Agron rode slowly, keeping his distance until he saw Castus get out of his car and walk towards…

*****

“You want the usual, Castus?” A young woman asked behind the counter of the deli. Her hair was in a tight bun and covered by a black net.

“No, I’m going to try the Reuben, heavy on the mustard please.” Castus said as he perused the huge board behind her. Agron hung outside the door out of sight and watched him.

“Is this for here or to go?” She asked as she rang up his total.

Castus looked around the shop. There were several empty seats and he wasn’t in the mood to return to the craziness of his office right away. He told the girl he’d eat in and waited around the counter while his food was being prepared. Agron kept watch the whole time. Right before he dug into his delicious looking sandwich and chips, someone sat in the chair opposite of him. “What the hell do you want?” He demanded.

Agron shrugged, “Oh I figured it’s been a while since we’ve seen each other. I thought I’d check in.”

“Just you this time, huh? No giant albino for backup.”

“Well if you’d rather talk to him, I can ring him up right now.”

Castus dropped his napkin. “No thank you and if you don’t mind I’d like to finish my lunch in peace.”

“I won’t keep you. I just wanted to make sure we had an understanding.” Agron said.

“I’m not trying to hear anything you have to say.”

“Oh you will listen to me,” Agron hissed. “Since you have such a hard time hearing Nasir when he tells you cock off.”

Castus grinned. “What are you going to do Agron? Throw me around the deli?”

Agron waved that notion away. “Nah, I want to make sure the only person who winds up in jail next time is you. And it will happen if you continue harass Nasir.”

“Harass? Is that the story that’s he’s telling you?”

“That’s the only story I believe because we all know that you’re a lying, delusional shit.”

Castus was dismissive, “Agron, you and your insecurity.”

“What makes you think I’m insecure over you of all people? I wake up with Nasir in my bed every morning. You on the other hand…” He smiled slyly. “But anyway, I’m just here to let you know that if you get into your mind to call or drop by unannounced, don’t. Or you’ll have more than me to answer to.”

“You’re pretty good at threatening people.” Castus ground out. He held his cup tightly, fighting the urge to throw the contents in Agron’s face.

“I figured that my fist landing right in your puss last time was proof enough that I follow through with everything that I say. But of course all that can be avoided if you stay away for good, don’t you agree? Okay.” He stood up and waved, “So long.”

Castus watched him and was momentarily paralyzed with rage. He then got up and threw his uneaten sandwich in the trash and rushed out of the deli. He searched the bustling sidewalk, but the tall Australian was nowhere in sight.

*****

It took a while for Nasir to find Grazzo’s number and when he did, he dialed the number with distaste. The call was picked up by a woman with a rather nasally voice, “The Grazzo Firm, how may I help you?”

“Hello, I would like speak with Heracleo Grazzo please.”

“May I ask who's calling?”

“This is Nasir Anwar with the Capua Law Firm.”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Grazzo is in court this afternoon. Would you like to leave a message?”

“I’d like to leave a voicemail please if possible.”

“I’ll transfer you to his voicemail.”

“Thank you.” He said and waited for the transfer to go through. When he heard Grazzo’s smarmy voice on the voice recording, he held down his bile and began to gather himself for his statement. He heard the beep and began.

“Mr. Grazzo, this is Nasir Anwar. I’m calling because for the past few days I’ve had interactions with your client, Castus Mokgohloa. I have let him know that he is not to contact me in the future. If he does, I am letting you know as his attorney that I will file another non-contact order against him. I’m calling as a courtesy and I hope you relay this message to your client. Goodbye.”

He hung up and hoped he didn’t sound too stiff. He wanted the message to hit home. The door opened and one of the lawyers he shared the office with stepped in with his arms filled with envelopes. He was in his 30’s but looked like a teenager. He was even shorter than Nasir and usually sported a Star Wars related t-shirt. On this day, he was wearing a black shirt with the words, ‘Han Shot First’ in white letters. He tossed a stuffed envelope at Nasir and he caught it.

“Thanks,” he said as he opened it. It was from Illithyia and it contained a treasure trove of information about the LAPD traffic division. “Fucking A,” he murmured.

“Good news?” the other man asked as he went through his email on his laptop.

“Yeah you can say it is. And about time too,” Nasir replied.

“Looks like you’ve had a lot of good news lately.”

“What makes you say that, Blake?” He looked at his office mate with curiosity. Had he not been around the last few days?

“I heard that you’re on the Gaby Hernandez case.”

“That’s true.”

“Congrats. You’re an associate that’s been here a year and you get another big case.” Blake said.

Nasir shrugged. “I just work the cases they give me.”

“Yeah don’t get me wrong, but why you? I mean, I’ve been here three years and I’ve only got to work with the big guy once.”

Nasir tossed the documents on his desk. “If you have an issue with your case assignments, I suggest you take it up with the big guy himself.”

“Look, I’m not trying to sound jealous.” Blake argued.

“No, you just sound bitter and entitled. Instead of asking ‘why you’, maybe you should ask ‘why not me’? I come here every day and bust my ass over cases that make my skin crawl. And if Solonius thinks I do it well then so be it.”

“I didn’t mean to start anything. It’s just…I’ve had a rough time.”

“That’s not a reason to give me one.” Nasir shot back. He grabbed his papers and left the office.

*****

Nasir begged off another pub crawl with Licinia after meeting with Solonius to rush home to spend some time with Agron before he left for the airport. His flight left at 9:00 that evening. He got home at 4:00 and found his lover waiting for him in their bedroom.

Later on, Agron fell back against the bed with Nasir’s lips attached firmly to his neck. “Oh man,” he sighed. “We need to get mad at each other more often. That was spectacular.”

Nasir kissed the line of his jaw before landing a big one on his lips. “It was,” he said softly. He settled himself on top of Agron and caressed his face. “I think what we did is still illegal in several states.”

Agron’s mouth quirked, “Boy they don’t know what they’re missing.” They both laughed heartedly. “What time is it?”

“Around 6,” Nasir replied eyeing the alarm clock on his nightstand.

Agron sighed again. “I have to start getting ready.”

Nasir kissed him again. “Are you sure? Your mouth says one thing, but your body is saying something else.”

“If we start this up again, I might miss my flight.”

Nasir’s hand moved to Agron’s cock. “Then you need to get moving.”

After Nasir dropped Agron off at the airport at 7:30, he rushed into the doors after a quick kiss goodbye. He checked in quickly because he only had one bag and met the rest of the guys at waiting at the gate. Gannicus already had a beer in hand and greeted him loudly, “About time you showed up, you overgrown bastard.” Their loud group consisting of Crixus, Gannicus, Donar, Lugo, Varro, Oenomaus, Theokles and Agron boarded their flight at 8:30 to Las Vegas, laughing and joking. All were looking forward to having the time of their lives.

*****

Castus felt his phone vibrate outside the club in Century City where he was hosting an album listening party. He took it out and checked the number. It was from his lawyer, Grazzo. He ignored the call and stepped in the club, ready to bark orders to his staff.

*****

After he had changed the bedding, he snuggled in for the night with a glass of juice and Illithyia's evidence. The print on the page began to blur and he shut his eyes for a minute. It had been happening more often and he wondered if he would need to get corrective lenses in the future. His father wore bifocals and he shuddered at the thought of having to wear thick frames or fumble with contacts.

He tossed the papers aside and reclined back against a giant pillow. He closed his eyes and he was on the verge of falling asleep when his phone rang. His eyes popped back open and he reached for his phone. It was Saxa. He smiled slightly in relief.

“Hey Saxa.”

“Hey you adorable bastard, I’m calling to check in as ordered.”


	10. Triumph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron and Nasir acquire some victories. But Mira and Illithyia are feeling the weight of their decisions.

After they settled into the Bellagio Hotel on the Vegas Strip, checked in with the fighters the gym trained, the Ludus group split up. Gannicus, Donar, Varro and Lugo headed out to one of the dozens of strip clubs while Crixus, Agron, Oenomaus and Theokles relaxed at the hotel bar.

“Are you sure you guys don’t want to tag along? They’re going to be tits galore!” Gannicus bellowed.

“Yeah, the best money could buy!” Lugo added.

Crixus shook his head. “No thanks, my days of making it rain are over.”

“That’s because Naev said so!” Varro cackled.

“Exactly! I’d have a hard time explaining how I couldn’t get the Christmas gift she wanted because I stuffed all my money down some girl’s arse crack.” Crixus explained.

“…Never to be seen again,” Agron joked.

“Theokles? You’re staying?”

The giant man with the pale skin nodded. “I find the act of throwing money at women to disrobe and gyrate for men’s pleasure to be exploitative and demeaning. It’s not an issue of women owning their sexuality. If that were the case then the owner’s of these clubs wouldn’t all be men and the people taking a percentage of their money to do so would not be men.”

There was a brief silence before Donar spoke up. “Wow I never pegged you as a _feminist_ , Theokles.” Gannicus, Varro and Lugo snickered.

“Well it takes a real _man_ to know that woman aren’t objects.” The giant threw back. Oenomaus, Crixus and Agron hid their grins behind their hands.

“Okay,” Gannicus cried as he tried to head off a stare down between Donar and Theokles. “We’re going to go now. Enjoy your drinks, fellas. See you again when the sun’s up...if then.” He grabbed Donar’s shoulder and steered him out of the bar while the others waved goodbye to each other.

After the other’s left, Crixus held up his glass of beer and stated, “I’d like to propose a toast to Theokles, the only man able to leave Donar completely gob smacked for over a minute.”

“Cheers,” Agron, and Oenomaus said in unison as they clinked glasses. After taking a small sip, Oenomaus stood up from the table where they were sitting and excused himself to make a phone call. Agron taking advantage of his absence, leaned over the table and whispered to the others, “I had to make a personal visit to our friend this afternoon. It seems the message you tried send last year didn’t seem to take.”

“He’s causing trouble again?” Crixus asked.

Agron nodded, “Yeah, he’s been showing up lately in places where Nasir’s been and he’s called his office.”

“What an obsessive fuck! What is his problem?” Crixus exclaimed.

Agron exhaled, “I don’t know. I told him in not so many words that it would be in his best interest to stay away from him.”

“What did he say?” Crixus asked.

“Not much. And it makes me wonder if the message actually sunk in. Nasir told me that he left a message with that sleazy lawyer of his.” Agron replied.

“Look, if you need us to make another trip downtown, we’ll do it. Just say the word.” Theokles said in a low voice. “And if he needs a bit more persuasion, we’ll be obliged.”

“You know Gannicus will.” Crixus added and he shared a look with Theokles.

Agron noticed and his curiosity was finally piqued. “What exactly was Gannicus up to before he came to the States?”

Both men looked away. Crixus finally said, “You don’t want to know.”

*****

It was Friday morning and Nasir was in a rush as usual. He ran in and out of the house at least three times to check if he had forgotten his keys and his files or if the coffee pot had been left on. It was ten minutes before his court date as he ran inside the traffic court building but was delighted to see Illithyia there waiting for him.

After a brief hug, she introduced him to a young man who was standing beside her. He looked as if had pulled an all nighter in the most rundown bar in the city. His hair was sticking up in odd places and his eyes were bleary.

“Nasir, this Sabinus. He’s a freelance photographer and was gracious enough to come with me today.” She said gesturing to the man.

Sabinus smiled briefly and shook Nasir’s proffered hand. “Thanks so much. I appreciate it.” Nasir said.

“No problem.” Sabinus responded. “I just hope I can get some good shots.” He started fiddling with a cumbersome looking digital camera while Illithyia and Nasir chatted.

“Did you have a peaceful night?” She queried.

Nasir nodded. “Yeah, no bumps or anything else.”

“Good, I’ll stop by tonight. We can have dinner or just hang out.”

“Okay,” Nasir said after a bit. He just remembered Agron telling him that she and Saxa weren’t together at the moment.

Just then, Nasir’s name was called and he led Illithyia and Sabinus into the tiny courtroom.

“Come forward,” the ancient looking judge directed him. Nasir thought the guy was so old that they probably had built the courtroom around him.

Officer James stood on the opposite side of him looking as smug as he had been when he shoved the ticket in Nasir’s face. While the judge asked him to describe the offense and what occurred during the stop, Nasir accidently drop his file full of papers.

The judge gave him a disapproving look and said. “Mr. Anwar, please do not shuffle your papers while the officer is speaking. I do not tolerate distracting behavior in my courtroom.”

“Apologies your honor. It won’t happen again.” Nasir said quickly.

“I hope not, please continue Officer James.”

The policeman droned on longer than the time it took for him to write the ticket. After he finished, it was finally Nasir’s turn.

“Mr. Anwar, please tell why you are disputing the citation.” The judge said.

“Well your honor, I’m disputing the citation because the sign declaring the U-turn zone violation was not in plain sight. It was not at driving level. In fact, after reviewing photos of the zone in question, the sign was obscured by two others.” He held up a photo copy of the sign.

“Mr. Anwar, your failure to see the sign is not an adequate excuse for violating the law.” The judge drawled.

“I understand that your honor, but the law was made in expectation of a reasonable view from the driver without jeopardizing his or her safety or the safety of other drivers. So considering the direction, and average height of a mid-sized sedan that I drive, I would have had to literally lean to the right in order to see the sign.” He actually leaned a little for emphasis.

The judge removed his glasses and scrutinized Nasir. “Mr. Anwar, how long have you been out of law school?”

Nasir was a bit taken aback. “Long enough. But even without a degree, I can tell something was not right about the entire situation.”

“Oh do please go on. It’s not as if I don’t have other cases.” The judge frowned.

“Thank you, I’ll be brief.” Nasir said. “I presented a photo that was taken on the day that I was given a citation. I also have photos of the area from various days before and after I was given the ticket.” He held up several others. “As you can see, the sign has been moved and often obscured.”

“It’s a construction zone. That’s not an unusual occurrence.”

“But it is unusual for the amount of money amassed from citations to increase or decrease depending on where they are posted.” Nasir countered.

“Now wait a minute,” Officer James broke in. His dark eyes began to bulge.

“What are you saying Mr. Anwar? Think carefully before you answer if you don’t have any evidence to back it up.” The judge said sternly.

“I do and I have the pleasure of being accompanied today by an editor from the Los Angeles Times who provided the evidence for me.” Nasir said.

The judge sneered. “A professional witness for traffic court, I’ve heard it all.”

“If I may continue your honor. The evidence I have tracks the tickets that have been written within the last four weeks including those by Officer James. Comparing them all, it looked as if the amount of tickets written corresponded with a specific location of the sign. In other words, more tickets were written when the sign was obscured than when it was not. That of course makes sense and it wouldn’t cause that much suspicion…except that it falls in line with what my witness reported to me. There seems to be a bonus pool set up for cops who manage to get the most tickets and fees during a four week period. From what I could calculate, it looks as if Officer James is in the lead.”

James exploded, just as Nasir had hoped. “That’s ridiculous! Your honor, you’re not seriously considering this!”

The judge folded the arms of his gold rimmed glasses and rubbed his mouth with his hand. “There has been a large spate of cases that have come to my courtroom as of late due to citations from that area.”

“Your honor,” James reported.

“Be quiet, Officer. Mr. Anwar, I find you guilty of making an illegal U-Turn in a construction zone.” The judge stated and Nasir’s face fell. “However” he continued, “I’m only going to assess you $50.00.”

“I understand, your honor,” Nasir responded and he brightened up a bit. James looked floored.

“I would also like a copy of your evidence.”

Nasir smiled, “Of course.” He handed the large file to the court assistant. He was not worried about giving it away; he had a feeling that Illithyia had more copies to pass along to other interested parties.

“Case is adjourned. Next!” The judge banged his gavel.

“But your honor, those accusations aren’t true!” James shouted.

“Officer James, I have ruled in the case and if you shout in my courtroom again, I’ll hold you in contempt. I think you need to be more worried about what is in this file than my ruling.” The old man exclaimed.

Illithyia stood up and nudged Sabinus who looked to have drifted off. He stood up as well and readied his camera. While James stormed out, she hurried after him with Sabinus and Nasir in tow.

“Officer James,” she said loudly. “Would you like to make a statement about the information that Mr. Anwar presented?”

He rounded on her quickly. “Fuck no, and you will hear from my superiors about this.”

“I hope so,” She said. “They have a lot to explain.”

He pointed a thick finger at Nasir. “And as for you, you little Muslim shit…”

“Oh Officer James,” Nasir interrupted calmly. “For your sake, I chose not to bring up your apparent racial animus against me to the judge. Since you want to bring it up now though, please feel free to continue your rant front of a journalist and a photographer.”

Sabinus snapped a few quick pictures.

“Put that fucking camera away!” The policeman growled.

“It’s not against the law to take your picture.” Illithyia stated.

James moved away from the trio. “Just stay away from me.”

He trounced off but Nasir called after him, “But you weren’t finished with the racial slurs!”

Illithyia grinned and patted him on the back. “Great work, counselor. It’s too bad you lost your case.”

“I expected that. But a few eyebrows were raised. Hopefully some meaningful questions will follow. I couldn’t have done it without you.” He said.

She was glowing. “No problem, I enjoyed it. I actually like uncovering mess. It certainly beats writing about vape bars and tapia spots.”

“I think you found your calling, ‘Lithia. And thanks again, Sabinus.”

The young man nodded.

“I guess we do have cause to celebrate.” She burst out.

“Sure,” Sabinus said. “But can we stop off at a drugstore? My head is killing me.”

Nasir silently passed the kid one of several bottles of Excedrin he always kept on him. “I’ve been there.”

*****

Agron heard his phone vibrate but he just groaned and rolled over. He knew it was probably Nasir calling but he couldn’t muster up the energy to reach over and get the phone. He had been out with the others until 3:00 A.M. They had hit several casinos after departing the hotel bar. He didn’t have much luck at the tables and called it a night after an unfortunate run at Blackjack. Crixus though, won a nice amount of cash. By the time their adventure was over, he was gleefully declaring his intent to take his wife to New Zealand the following February.

The phone vibrated again and Agron conceded defeat. Nasir would not be deterred that easily.

“Hullo?” He grunted.

“You sound so chipper!” Nasir stated.

“Real funny. How was court?” He asked.

“I lost but I managed to embarrass the cop enough for the judge to lower the fine.”

He yawned. “I would jump up and do a dance but…I can’t.”

“That’s all right. You can tell me what you did and what time you came in later when you’ve had some coffee in you. Talk to you later.”

“Mmm...hmm. Oh wait,” Agron said perking up a bit. “Nothing went on last night?”

“Nope, nothing and Saxa called to check up on me.”

“That’s good. I’ll call you later. Love you.”

“I love you too. Bye.”

Agron opened one of his eyes to press the end call button on his phone and tossed the thing back on the nightstand. He sighed and readied himself for another hour of sleep but a loud snore ripped the room. Lugo, who had staggered in and collapsed around 5:00 A.M, was fast asleep in the other bed across the room. Agron growled and threw a pillow at him.

*****

Naevia had finally convinced Mira to leave her house and join her for a lunchtime shopping jaunt at the Galleria. As she wandered aimlessly among the racks at Nordstrom’s, Mira walked behind her looking distracted. “I can’t find one damn thing I want to wear for my anniversary dinner.” She complained. Mira didn’t respond and she looked over her shoulder. She saw her friend disinterestedly flicking through a row of dresses.

“Mira, did you hear me?”

“Huh?”

“I said that I can’t find anything I want to wear for my dinner.” She replied.

Mira shrugged. “Maybe we should go someplace else.”

“Well, I’m a bit hungry. Want to grab a bite to eat at the food court first?” Naevia asked.

Mira scowled and held her belly. “No, I can’t eat anything.”

“Is your morning sickness still bad?”

“Oh God, is it ever. Now I seem to have developed afternoon and night sickness too. I can’t keep anything down except water.” She moaned.

“Do you want to sit down? You look a little woozy.”

Mira heeded suggestion and found a chair near one of the ladies dressing rooms. She closed her eyes and rubbed her head.

Naevia looked her sadly. “Now I feel like an ass for forcing you out of the house.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Mira muttered while continuing to rub. “I needed to get out. I was sick of being at home. The only thing I’ve been doing is watching TV and running back and forth to the bathroom.”

 “Sorry hon, it sounds like you’ve had a rough few days.”

“I just feel completely alone.” Mira said with her voice quavering. “Spartacus is at the gym 24/7 and when he is home, he just walks around like a zombie. When we start to talk about plans for the baby, we just wind up having sex.”

Naevia raised her eyebrows. “That part doesn’t sound so bad.”

Mira looked frustrated. “Oh Naev, we’re not facing this problem. We still don’t know how we’re going to afford a child. I haven’t even told my folks because I KNOW my mother is going to start ragging on us to get married. I don’t need to hear her shit right now. She’s very traditional.”

“I know,” Naevia said and sat down in the chair that was opposite of Mira’s. She was troubled by Mira’s tone. “You’re calling the baby a problem. Mira, there are a lot worse things in the world to be than pregnant.”

“Not if you didn’t want to be!” Mira snapped.

Naev brushed aside Mira’s show of irritation. “You don’t want it? Are you considering….?”

Mira shook her head. “No, I’m not. Look, forget what I just said. I’m just tired and sick.”

“Okay, I should be heading back to work anyhow.” She stood up, not looking at Mira.

“I guess I’ve been a bit of drag.”

“You obviously have a lot going on. C’mon let’s go.” She started off. Mira took a deep breath and eventually rose to join her.

*****

The spread was impressive. There was a variety of seasoned chicken wings, waffle fries and a gallon of Diet Coke that was laid out on the table in front of the sofa in Nasir’s den. Once the giant napkins appeared, he and Illithyia attacked the food with vigor. They stuffed their faces while watching the latest Avengers movie on the huge television that hung on the wall.

Illithyia gulped down a huge tumbler of Coke and Nasir warned, “Slow down, Tex.”

“Oh no,” she said after she swallowed. “This is how I cope with my relationship problems.”

“If you cope any harder, I’m going to have to roll you out of here.” Nasir cracked.

She scoffed. “Saxa would have a cow if she saw what we were eating. I can just hear her fussing. I got pretty good at ignoring that but then she would just stare at me.” She opened her eyes wide and stared at Nasir until he laughed.

“It sounds like you miss her. Why don’t you call?”

She put her cup on the table. “It’s not that simple. I mean, I love her. I love well, _loved_ our life together. But I don’t know if I love the life I have alone…more.”

“Oh,” Nasir was truly surprised.

“I’m doing the kind of journalism I’ve always wanted.” She began as if she was explaining to a skeptical audience.

“That’s great, but why do you need to feel like you have to sacrifice your relationship?” He asked.

“I work deadly hours. I’m always running off somewhere. I get so consumed with a story sometimes I can’t even think straight. I’m always losing track of time. I completely forgot about her birthday party. I didn’t call to congratulate her until a day later.  I just don’t think it’s fair to put her through that.”

Nasir sat up straighter and gave her a searching look, “I completely understand. It looks like there’s a choice before you; either you allow your career to define you or not.”

“Is that what I’m doing?”

“Well Illithyia, what else are you at this point? What else do you want to be? Do you just want to be a good journalist or do you want to be a great lover, a reliable friend or a loving daughter? I know for me, I’ve always wanted to be a lawyer but I also wanted a man to love and a good relationship with my family. It’s really difficult at times, but I try to work really hard to have all of those things.”

“I thought the conventional wisdom was that you couldn’t have it all.” She smirked.

“People who say that are usually the ones who have nothing.”

She laughed loudly but then the tears came. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and her tears drenched his shirt.

“I really fucked things up.” She said between sobs.

*****

The group stood off at the side of the long line and took pictures as Theokles held an autograph session in the lobby of Caesar’s Palace. Although he had retired years before, he was still the most famous face in MMA fighting. As the crowd finally thinned, they staved off their growing boredom by teasing the big man. Gannicus cooed in a high pitched voice, “Mr. Theo-ke-les, can I have your autograph?” Theokles ignored him and continued to sign pictures and slips of paper as the others snickered.

“Ooh, look how he holds that pen! I’m all wet!” Gannicus cried loudly.

Theokles had finally reached his limit. He strode over and put Gannicus in a headlock. He then hoisted him in the air like a plank of wood as a crowd of people surrounded them and took pictures. Crixus and the rest were bent over with laughter as Gannicus bellowed at the giant to put him down.

As fight time neared, they found their seats in the venue. Donar elbowed Agron who was sitting beside him in the ribs.

“Ow, would you watch those bony elbows of yours.” He snarled.

“Look who’s here.” Donor said and nodded his head to the left. Agron scanned the large crowd until spotted who Donar was talking about.

“Fuck, just when I thought this trip was going to be perfect.” He said. He had just seen Tony Drake.

“What the hell is he doing here?” Lugo wondered.

“Tony Drake is making his foray into the fight game here. “Crixus answered. He had just come from the locker room where he just finished giving a pep talk to the Ludus fighters.

“I guess it was just a matter of time since he wasn’t able to take over our gym.” Agron reasoned.

“So he’s gone from trying to buy a place to buying fighters.” Oenomaus declared.

“How many?” Agron asked.

“Quite a few.”

Agron pursed his lips. “So it’s the House of Ludus versus the House of Drake.”

“May be the best house win.” Gannicus said.

Crixus folded his arms and said with an air of confidence. “Of course it will be ours. He may have more money than God, but our people have been trained by the best: Oenomaus and Theokles”

Varro chimed in, “Damn right.”

The lights soon dimmed and the ring announcer clambered into the octagon shaped ring. He grabbed the microphone and asked the crowd if they were ready to see some fighting. The response was a deafening roar.

*****

The roars continued in Oenomaus’ suite after the conclusion of fight night. In the end, the Ludus fighters were three for three as a result of two tap outs and a clean knockout from an amazing female fighter who was dubbed, the next Theokles. She was tall, immensely strong and had an unnaturally high tolerance for pain just like her mentor. As she stood among the circle of trainers and guests, she celebrated her win by planting a big kiss on Gannicus. The Aussie was frozen in shock. He had never had the tables turned on him like that before.

Agron was literally staggering with laughter as he made his way to the bathroom. As he opened the door he came upon the sight of Varro ramming a woman from behind as she bent over the sink. The woman bore no resemblance to Aurelia.

“Oh shit!” He exclaimed before he could stop himself.

The woman jumped in fright and Varro stumbled backwards as he tried to tuck his still erect penis in his pants. Agron backed out of the bathroom and slammed the door.

“Oh shit,” he said again.

 


	11. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron confronts Varro. Saxa reflects on the mess her love life has become. Nasir faces a dangerous threat.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Nasir shouted as he sat up in bed.

“No,” Agron said in a low voice. He had snuck inside the bathroom to call Nasir after he had awakened.  “Hold on for a sec, I’m going out on the balcony.” He padded silently across the hotel room, careful not to wake a snoozing Lugo. After the sliding door closed with a light click, he resumed his tale. “I literally walked in on him mid-stroke.”

“Oh my God, he’s gone completely mental. What did you do?”

“I just said, ‘Oh shit’ and left. What else could I say? There were sexual organs out everywhere.” Agron replied.

“Poor Aurelia,” Nasir groaned.

“I so did not want to witness that. Why did I have to go to THAT bathroom?” Agron said in frustration.

“Hey, it’s Varro’s fault for being a dumbass.”

“I should march up to his room and smash his face but then I’d have to tell everybody why. Just keep this under wraps from everyone left in L.A. for the time being, okay?”

“I’m not going to say anything that will hurt Aurelia.” There was a pause. Nasir didn’t know what to say after the initial shock of Varro’s marital betrayal had passed.

“Oh and I forgot to mention that I spotted Tony Drake here.” Agron said.

“Is his hair still frosted?”

Agron’s lip curled “Yes, to the Gods. So now there are two people I don’t want to deal with for the rest of this trip.”

“Try to have a good time at least. It’s what I told you to do.”

“I’ll try to follow command. How was your night?”

“It was good. Illithyia stopped by and we devoured about a million calories between us.”

“Figures.” Agron grinned. “How did she seem?”

“Well, not great. I think it’s going to be a while before we witness a reunion between her and Saxa, if at all. But that’s just my opinion.” Nasir began to scratch his head. Illithyia had cried on his shoulder for quite a while but she had demurred Nasir’s suggestion to contact Saxa once again.

“Wonderful,” Agron drawled sarcastically.

“Sorry about that, but the rest of the night was uneventful.”

“Now _that_ is good news.”

*****

After getting tired of his phone constantly buzzing and dinging, Castus decided to finally listen to his numerous voicemails. Two were from clients. One was from Arminius begging him for help. One was from Belesa thanking him for hooking her up with a bartending gig. The last two were from Grazzo. The last message was a rather long one:

“Castus, this is Heracleo again. I assume that you are entirely too busy running your business to answer me. I won’t call you again so I hope you listen to at least one of these messages. I’m not usually one to advise my clients to avoid having to use my services, but save us both from having to deal with your ex-lover and his very angry boyfriend again. He called my office threatening to file a non-contact order against you. This is purely an empty threat, I hope. You’re a great client. However after heading off reporters trying to dig up dirt on you for the last few days, take this piece of advice free of charge: Lay low and stay away from Nasir Anwar. That’s all, goodbye.”

Castus immediately erased it and banged the phone on the marble counter top of his kitchen. His chrome Swiss made coffee maker beeped to alert him that the brew was ready and he plucked a porcelain cup from his high grade wood cabinet. His hand began to shake uncontrollably and then he smashed it against the wall above his subzero freezer. He grabbed another and threw it and another, and another. By the time he was finished, the granite tile floor was littered with the broken pieces of every dish and cup that he owned. He then headed towards his bedroom closet.

*****

For a small woman, Saxa knocked like a man with gigantic hands. It sounded like a battering ram was being banged against his front door.

“Hold on, don’t knock my door down!” Nasir cried out as he rushed down the stairs.

“Then get a move on and open it,” was the very loud response from the other side.

When he did, she stood in the threshold dressed in full running gear with her blonde hair in a bun. “Are you ready?” She asked.

He looked utterly perplexed and was still dressed in his old law school t-shirt with matching threadbare shorts. “Ready for what?”

“A nice long run.”

“WHAT?”

Ten minutes and a lot of cajoling and whining later, they were running side by side on the walkway that ran parallel to beach.

“I love this, don’t you? There’s nothing better than jogging with an ocean breeze whipping around your face.” She said smiling. She was going at a nice clip but she wasn’t out of breath or sweaty.

Nasir on the other hand felt like he was going to pass out. “Not really and I need a break.” He stopped and bent over. His breath came out in short rasps and a sharp pain was creeping up his left side.

She stopped as well and began to stretch. “C’mon, we haven’t even gone a mile.”

“And I’m about to die.” He choked out.  “Why did you think this was a good idea? You know how much I hate to run.” He limped over to the railing and leaned over.

“Yep, that’s why I had you do it. You need to get back in shape. Do you know how beneficial a good cardio workout is? It relieves stress, helps regulate mood and lowers the blood pressure...” She said as she followed him while swinging her arms.

He waved his hand, “Yeah, yeah, yeah I know. I just haven’t had time to exercise regularly. All I do is work and sleep when I can.”

“…And eat.” She quipped as she eyed his midsection.

“Don’t even try it,” he squawked. “I’m still the same weight I’ve always been.”

“Then either you or your scale is lying.”

He tossed her look of irritation. “I’m exhausted, I think I sprained a hamstring and now you’re telling me I’m fat. Thanks Saxa.”

“You’re welcome.” She smiled and handed him a plastic water bottle.

“Well since we’re in a sharing mood, I think you’ve been stringing this thing out with Illithyia for way too long.” He stated after several gulps.

Her mouth dropped open in shock. “What?”

“She was at my house last night and she’s really torn up about what happened between you both.”

Her eyes widened, “Which she initiated! I didn’t want this break, she did.”

“Yeah and she’s been too fearful to call you and apologize for that.”

“As she should be,” she harrumphed.

“But you haven’t called her either.”

She shook her head, “Nope.”

“You’ve talked to Belesa though, quite a lot I hear.”

Her mouth opened again. “So what? Belesa and I are friends. She’s been a good sounding board.”

“You and Bee do have a special connection. You’re pretty lucky; your ex comes back in town to help you through a tough situation with your current girlfriend. I mean-” He said as he sat down to the pavement.

“I know where this is going and you and Agron are dead wrong.” She interrupted. “Illithyia and I had issues long before Belesa came back to Los Angeles.”

“Let me ask you, are you willing to resolve them?”

“Yeah…eventually.”

“So what’s the hold up?”

“She said we needed to be apart to get our lives together. I’m respecting that. If she wants to work things out, then she should be the one to tell me.”

“And if she does, what will you tell her?”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Are you picking on me because you and Agron have been at each other’s throats?”

He smirked, “Agron and I went through a period where we forgot how to talk to each other about our problems. We began to disregard each other’s boundaries. I started to drink a little too much. But we’ve hashed everything out and have come to an understanding. Now answer my question.”

She grimaced. “I don’t know.” She said finally. “Happy now?”

“Not at all,” he replied shaking his head. “I hate it when my friends are in pain.”

“She was really upset?”

“Yes Saxa.”

“Maybe she should have thought of that before she torched everything.” She said shortly.

“So you’re punishing her.”

“No I’m not but can you blame me for being pissed? Fuck, I think I’m a pretty good girlfriend but I’ve been dumped twice.” She looked away from him and out towards the ocean. “I’m sick of throwing myself into relationships with women who don’t seem to appreciate me.”

He stretched his legs out and said, “That does suck.”

“It just comes a point where it’s not worth going through all of the bullshit that goes with being someone. And that’s why I have kept Belesa at arm’s length; I still don’t trust her.”

“I hear you. I felt that way for a long time.” He said quietly.

“And then you found Agron, the magical Aussie.”

Nasir whooped. “Hardly and sometimes being with him is anything but magical. I can say though, I finally found someone who can put up with my shit and I can put up with his.”

“But I wanted passion, I wanted fun without trips to rehabs and round the clock deadlines. Oh, and awesome sex too.”

“All those things are great…”

Saxa raised her eyebrow, “But?”

“But nothing. If you want those things, go out and get them.”

She looked at him a while. “Times have changed. It wasn’t too long ago I was giving you relationship advice. Good thing you didn’t notice what a fuck up I was.”

“Wow, you and Illithyia sound just alike. Perhaps you should get back together and keep all that misery between you two.” He said drolly.

“Ugh, I hate this.” She sniffed. “I don’t like being all sad and sentimental. I think need to go back to serial dating.”

“How about for now, going back to the house for a big breakfast?” He said hopefully.

Her mouth set itself into a firm line. “After our run. I’m going to get at least another mile out of you.”

He groaned loudly.

*****

 

Saxa did manage to get him to run another mile and afterwards they came back to his house where she cooked him a decent sized breakfast. They ate out on the patio and talked some more. She asked if he had seen or heard anything strange and he told her that he had not. She patrolled the back yard anyway to his amusement. She was in a more cheerful mood when she left to go start her shift at the gym. After taking a long hot shower to soothe his aching legs and back, he settled into his office to look over his notes on the Gaby Hernandez case.

He heard a crash near the kitchen and looked up from his laptop. It sounded to him as if something had fallen over. He got up from his desk and headed towards the hall when he heard another noise. He slowed down and peered inside to look out towards the patio. He sighed when he saw the chairs knocked over.

One of the risks of living near the beach was dealing with overturned outside furniture from the gusts of wind powered by the ocean. He went over to the patio door and slid it open. The air was still and he trudged over to the nearest chair and picked it up. He heard nothing as he felt a stabbing pain in the back of his head and collapsed.

He felt as if he was floating. He thought he heard someone breathing over him but he couldn’t open his eyes. A feeling of heaviness had settled behind his lids as his head throbbed. There were sounds of scraping and thumping nearby. The back of his heels rubbed against the hardwood floor. He attempted to cry out but nothing left his lips.

There was a nudge at his ribs and his body rocked. Then there was a voice, “Wake up.”

 _Who was that?_ He thought. Who was in the house with him and how did they get in? He attempted to regain control of his eyes by squeezing them when he was nudged again.

“I know you can hear me.” The voice said again.

He asked weakly, “Who’s there?”

There was no reply but a hand grabbed his lower jaw. His eyes snapped open and he saw…

“Castus!”

“Hey honey, I’m home.”

*****

Gannicus finally appeared poolside with the rest of the guys around noon. He was wearing a pair of large aviator shades and walked gimply to the well-stocked juice bar.

“So Gannicus, how was she?” Donar cackled.

He croaked, “Real funny, you fucker. I had to lock her out of my suite. She couldn’t take no for an answer.” They all knew he was referring to the overzealous lady fighter who had grabbed him for a kiss the night before.

“Don’t tell me that you met your match, mate?” Crixus queried from his position in one of the lounge chairs nearest the pool.

“There is such a thing as being too much woman, even for me.” He replied. The rest of the men exploded in laughter. Seeing Gannicus chased around the entire hotel by an admirer was highly amusing. Varro was laughing along with rest until he caught Agron’s eye and looked away.

Agron kept staring at Varro hoping that he was giving him the best look of disapproval he could muster. Varro, feeling the heat of his friend’s glare excused himself and got up from his lounge chair. Agron made an instant decision to get the inevitable confrontation over with, so he stood up and trailed him. Varro quickened his pace and nearly bolted back inside the hotel. He didn’t know where he was going initially but suddenly turned left and made a beeline for the elevator.

“Hold it!” Agron called out when he saw Varro frantically pushing the gold button.

Varro feigned surprise rather badly. “Oh hey, what’s up? I was just going back into my room. I forgot my sunscreen.”

“Fine, I’ll join you.”

“Uh, I think I find my room by myself.”

“We need to talk.” Agron said firmly.

The elevator doors opened with a soft hiss and Agron gestured to Varro to enter.

“On second thought, I’ll borrow some of Theokles’. I’m sure he has plenty to spare.”

“Get in!” Agron said.

Varro entered the elevator reluctantly and Agron went in after him. The doors closed and Agron pushed a random button. He was steamed. “What the hell were you thinking?”

“Look, I didn’t mean for you walk in on that.” Varro said sheepishly.

Agron’s eyes flashed, “ _THAT_ being you boinking a woman who isn’t your wife in the goddamn bathroom, right?”

Varro began to stammer. “I…I had too much to drink. I…I wasn’t thinking.”

“I hope those aren’t the bullshit excuses you’re going to try to run by Aurelia!” Agron shouted.

They had landed on the sixth floor and a group of African American women all dressed in blue and gold began to file in. Agron grabbed Varro’s elbow and led him out past them. When the doors closed again, Varro snatched his arm away.

“I’m not running anything by Aurelia because I’m not going to tell her.” He exclaimed.

Agron spit out, “You son of a bitch!”

Varro’s lip curled. “Kiss my arse, Agron! This is none of your fucking business!”

“When I walked in that room and saw you ramming your dick in some strip whore knowing that your wife was back in L.A. suffering, it became my business!” Agron yelled pointing at him. “You forget that you’re screwing up on MY dime. I had to put off renovations at the gym to give your wife extra money because you can’t get your shit together!”

Varro reared his arm back slightly as if he was gearing up to sock Agron. He saw it and stated, “I wish you would. Give me a reason to lay you out, arsehole.”

The elevator doors opened again and a woman with two small children got out. The woman noticed the two big men glaring daggers at one another and hurried her curious children away and down the hall. When they were out of sight, Agron took a deep breath. Varro had backed away and took one as well.

“This is what’s going to happen because I’ve spent too much time thinking about this fuckshit already. When you get back home, you are going to tell your wife what you did. Because if you don’t, I will.” Agron said steadily.

Varro was dazed. “What? Why? Agron, we’re friends. You can’t do that!”

“Yeah I can because Aurelia is my friend too. And I am SICK to death of cleaning up your shit, Varro.”

Agron went over to the elevator and pressed the button. Varro began to plead with him as he waited for it to arrive.

“Agron, c’mon mate! I’ll straighten up, I promise. I won’t do anything like this ever again.” Varro was literally begging at that point. “You can’t tell Aurelia.”

“Shut up, Varro. Just shut up.” Agron muttered.

“If it were you, I’d have your back! I wouldn’t run off and tell Nasir if you screwed around!”

Agron full of disdain drawled, “I would never do anything like that for you to tell. Unlike you, I respect my partner and my fucking self too much to.”

The golden doors opened and Agron walked in, leaving Varro in the hallway looking stricken.

*****

Nasir was trying to remember if he had left his cell phone either on his desk or on his bed. He also kept snatching furtive glances towards the front door when he had a chance. There weren’t many because Castus kept pacing back and forth in front of him while he was forced to sit on the living room couch. He knew it wasn’t possible to make a run for front door because he was still very dizzy from the blow to his head and because Castus was carrying a gun. Nasir screwed up his face and tried to wrangle his scattered thoughts together in order to try to reason with his ex.

“If you leave right now, I won’t call the police and we can just forget it about this. You need to get out before Agron gets back.” He said slowly.

Castus paused his pacing. “He’s not coming back. I’ve been watching your place for days. I know he’s gone somewhere. Now be quiet. For once, shut your damn mouth and listen to me. I’m not leaving until you hear me out. You’re gonna hear what I have to say.”

He closed his eyes in defeat, “We can’t keep going through…”

“Shut up!” Castus bellowed and pointed the gun at him. Nasir’s eyes flew open as he recoiled. “Stop talking and don’t attempt some bullshit reverse psychology. Just close your mouth.” Castus continued.

He fell silent and concluded that trying to talk Castus out of whatever he had planned was not the best idea at the moment.

Castus went on, “That was always your problem; you never listened. _NEVER._ I tried to let you know that I needed more of your time and your attention. But you couldn’t hear me. You were so wrapped up in your fucking self and your problems: failing the bar, hating your job, falling out with your brother, blah, blah, blah. It was always about YOU.”

“But I loved you and I understood you more than you ever knew. I only messed with Tiberius because I was sick of being rejected all the damn time, man. You never wanted to go out, you never wanted to make love. You just kept shutting me down! And as much as you like to tell people that I was a bum, I was good to you. I put up with a lot a shit other dudes wouldn’t have and you know that.”

Nasir couldn’t help himself. He had to respond to Castus’ seemingly delusional tirade. “Are you on drugs or something? You have to be because you’ve taken reality, packed up its shit and thrown it out the window.”

Castus rushed towards him and grabbed his hair, “You need to be very careful right now. I don’t really feel like I have that much to lose and the safety on this gun is kind of faulty.” He whispered. He let go but remained standing over Nasir waiting for him react.

Nasir winced as the pain in his scalp seared. “If you were going to do something, you would have. Now I’m calling your bluff.” He challenged.

“You don’t think I’ll fuck your whole world up?”

“No, because you can’t.” Nasir said as looked at Castus straight on. “You can yell and carry on but you can never touch that place you want the most. You never will, you don’t have the guts. You never did.”

Castus smirked and tapped him on the cheek rather roughly. Nasir jerked his head away but he said nothing. Not even when his vision began to blur again.

“What happened to you? You were never this nasty.” Castus said.

“You’re so weak Castus. It took way too long for me to see but now I do. You’re a coward.”

“Shut up-“

“A childish, cruel, selfish, coward.”

“SHUT. UP.”

“NO!” He yelled as loud as could. “Now get of my house.”

“You’re gonna have to kill me to make me leave.”

He scoffed, “If that’s what it takes then I will.”

Castus jeered, “Please, you can’t even get up from the couch.” He backed away and pointed the gun at Nasir again. “You’re all talk. You’re not that tough when that asshole isn’t around.”

“I don’t need Agron to end you. All I have to do is tell you that I truly hate you and my greatest regret was allowing you into my life.” Nasir sneered. The effect was instant. Castus’ shoulders fell.

“Let me stop this fantastical tale that you have attempted to spin about our relationship right fucking now.” He straightened up and held his head steady. “We never had this epic, undying love. We were two messed up people who played at having a relationship. Then you went off and fucked that kid because you goddamn wanted to and you didn’t give a shit about what that did to me. You never wanted me. You wanted me to _need_ you. That’s what love is to you, taking someone and dragging them down so far until they feel like they’re nothing with you and won’t be anything without you. But thank fate and your stupidity at not changing the pin number on your phone to wake me up from all that. Now that’s the truth, whether you want to face it or not.”

That speech took a lot out him and held his forehead. “So just…enough with the wronged lover business. I’m not the love of your life. I’m just the man who finally had the balls to walk away from you.”

Castus threw up his hands, “Now who’s the liar now? You think I believe that you broke up with me without dumbass waiting in the wings? You’re not gonna come to me with that bullshit like that wasn’t the plan all along.”

Nasir lolled his head back against the back of the couch and sighed. “And here we go with fantasy number two: That I left you for Agron. No, you simple fuck. I left you because of what you did.” He stared at the ceiling because he was sick of looking at Castus. “What annoys you the most? That you fucked up so much that I left or that you fucked up so much that I wound up with a man who is nothing like you?”

“Agron ain’t shit!”

“And yet you’re standing in his house whining to me about him.” Nasir pointed out.

“He wanted you and he was always jealous of us! All he did was try to turn you against me!” Castus’ voice began to get so loud to point where Nasir’s head throbbed at every syllable he spoke.

“Do you know how you stupid you sound?” Nasir croaked through the haze of pain. “It wasn’t Agron’s fault that you were a lying, cheating bastard. He had nothing to do with our relationship being the hellhole it was. And I didn’t have to fuck him to make some kind of point with you. He was a friend when I needed him.”

Castus was enraged. “He was just that huh? And afterwards?”

Nasir’s head popped up. “What happened or didn’t happen after I broke it off with you in Lucretia’s kitchen _two years ago_ was none of your goddamn business. He was there and you no longer were.”

Castus went to sit on the other side of the couch and Nasir eyed him warily. “He was there to hold your hand and stroke your head. He was there to fuck you too, huh?”

Nasir rolled his eyes. “My God, this is a nightmare.” He mumbled.

“Bet he never could fuck you like I could.”

“I should have figured you’d go there. I’m not surprised that you would throw that pathetic ass statement at me.”

“C’mon on now. Tell the truth for once. He can’t make you come the way I did. I bet he has a small dick. He looks like a two pump chump.”

Nasir bragged, “He does things to me that you never could.”

Castus moved closer, “Oh yeah, like what?”

“Like make me trust him with everything in me. Make me feel the happiest I’ve ever been. Make me feel like I’m a real priority in his life. All the shit you never did.”

There was a brief pause and Castus pounced. He landed on top of Nasir and ground his knee onto his sternum. As Nasir struggled to breathe, he held the gun to his face with one hand as he tried to still Nasir with the other. Nasir began to throw punches at him, most didn’t connect with the intended targets because of his continued dizziness. He did manage to land one on that left Castus momentarily stunned. He took the opportunity to make his escape from the couch once Castus let go of him to grab his jaw.

He landed on the floor with his hands and almost managed to get the rest of his body off the furniture when he was pulled back by his t-shirt. He was thrown onto the couch and his face was stuffed into the seat cushions. He lifted his hips to keep Castus from crawling onto his back but then he felt the barrel of the gun pressed against the back of his head.

Castus grunted, “Where you going, huh? We’re not finished.”

There was hand and the top of his sweatpants and began to struggle again. “Get the fuck off me!” He shouted. His voice was muffled from the cushions though.

“You forgot what I said about the safety. If you keep moving, the gun might go off. Just lay there and keep still. You’ll start to feel good in a minute.”

He turned his head to the side in order to get his breath. “You’re going to do this to me? You’re going to fucking rape me in my house?”

“I’m just going to give you what I know you’ve been missing.” Castus said almost gently.

Nasir was actually frightened at that point and remained still until he could figure out what to do next. He wouldn’t allow himself to beg Castus to stop. Even if he had to die, he wasn’t going to allow himself to be violated.

But his sweatpants and underwear were yanked off and he could hear a belt buckle being undone. Castus sounded as if he was having some difficulty maneuvering himself and placed the gun on the glass bench that was placed at the back of the couch. His buttock checks were spread and heard Castus spit into his hand. Nasir knew what that meant. His struggles began anew but an elbow was pressed against the back of his neck.He felt the breach and he started to yell again. Castus tried in vain to enter him but thankfully he remained flaccid.

“Damn it,” Castus grunted. “You’re going to have to suck me off. Remember how much you liked to do that?”

“FUCK YOU!” Nasir roared. He started to fight again but his arm was pulled around his back. He placed his foot on the floor in order to get some leverage to finally get his attacker off of him. But then he heard a dull ‘pop’ and he screamed. His arm had been broken. He fell forward again and panted in pain. Castus pulled himself up and sat back on his heels. He began to keen and pull at his face with his hand.

Even through his agony, Nasir wasted no time. He sprang up and grabbed the gun with his functioning arm. Castus was frozen as he faced the muzzle being pointed at his face. Nasir crawled off the couch while keeping the gun trained on the other man. He stood there, naked from the waist down, racked with pain but all he wanted to do was kill the man before him.

“Don’t you fucking move. If you so as much as blink, I’ll put a bullet in your eye.”

“Nasir-“

“SHUT UP!” He screamed.

Castus swallowed hard. “I’ll leave. I’ll leave right now, just don’t shoot.”

He squinted at him. The pain was so great he could barely stand. “Now you want to leave?”

Castus nodded. “I’ll go and I won’t bother you again. I promise.”

“No,” Nasir said as he swayed unsteadily. He fought with everything in him to remain alert. “You get to stay.” He limped towards Castus and lifted the gun.

*****

“911 what is your emergency?”

“Operator, I’d like to report a break in at 3810 Appian Drive, Redondo. The intruder is still inside.”

“Is the house occupied at the moment?”

“Yes.”

Has anyone been hurt?”

“You should send an ambulance as well.”

“Who am I speaking to?”

“The owner.”

“Are you hurt?”

“Just send someone.”

He hung up the phone and placed it on the patio table where he sat. He grabbed his arm as another stab of pain shot through it and waited for the sound of sirens.

 

*****

Everyone had decided to meet up in Crixus’ room before heading out to Caesar’s for the next round of fights. This night was reserved for the top professionals and they were all looking forward to seeing the heavyweight champion defend his title.

Lugo was reclining on Crixus’ bed much to his dismay and was the middle of telling a rather crass story about a stripper he had met with certain gastronomical issues when a phone rang. Everyone turned away from Lugo to check their phones. Agron discovered that the call was for him. He checked the screen and saw it was from Saxa.

“Still mad you’re not here? You could have come with us.” He joked after he answered.

“Agron you need to get home, something’s happened.” She said.

“What?”

“It’s Nasir. He’s in the hospital.”

“No!” He shouted. Everyone in the room stopped chatting to listen. “What happened? Is he all right?"

Saxa started to explain. “He was attacked by Castus. He got into the house and-“

“Oh God,” Agron moaned.

“It’s not life threatening but he’s in a bad way. He’s at Cedar’s. We’re all here, Lucretia, Gaia, Belesa, Spartacus and Mira.”

“Where’s that fucker? He better be in jail.” Agron said through gritted teeth. Crixus and Theokles exchanged a look.

“He’s in the hospital too.”

Agron blinked several times. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Okay, I’m going to catch the first flight out and take a car to the hospital. Call or text me if anything happens. I’ll keep my phone on, even on the plane. I mean it, Saxa. Call me.”

“I will.”

He hung up. And Gannicus was the first to ask. “What the hell is going on?”

Agron didn’t look at him. “Castus attacked Nasir this afternoon at the house. He’s in the hospital.”

They were all speechless.

 


	12. Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Nasir's attack affects everyone, none more so than Agron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Augsburg is the name of a German town once occupied by the Romans.

He didn’t know what to do. He just stood in the middle of the hotel room staring into space as he tried to take in what Saxa had told him. _Nasir is the hospital. Castus attacked him._ How did it all happen? How badly was his man hurt?

“Agron…Agron…AGRON!”

“Huh?”

“C’mon, you need to go and get ready to haul ass to the airport.” Crixus said.

“Yeah, I know. I need to book a flight first and…”

“Don’t worry, we’ll take care of that. Go to your room and pack your stuff and tell the front desk you’re checking out. I’ll meet you in the lobby.” Gannicus told him.

“Okay,” Agron said and drifted to the door. He walked slowly out of the room as Crixus searched on his phone for the next flight out of town. He found one that departed in two hours and booked it. “Okay, Gannicus, I got him one on United leaving in two hours.”

“How many seats are left?” Gannicus asked.

“Uh, three. I’ll go with him because he looks completely out of it and he’ll need a lift to the hospital.” Crixus replied.

“I’ll take the other seat then.” Gannicus said. “Can you guys take care of everything here?”

Oenomaus nodded. “We’ve got it. Go on and get ready. Come on everyone.” He gestured to the others and they quickly departed Crixus’ room as he threw his clothes into his bag.

*****

Illithyia arrived on the 6th floor of Cedar’s Hospital to find Saxa standing in the hall talking to two uniformed officers. Her face was blanched and frightened. Illithyia hung around right outside the small circle until Saxa caught her eye. She then nodded and beckoned her over. Illithyia certainly did not want to talk to the police because she still didn’t know all the details of the attack. But when the cops both turned their attentions to her, she knew she was stuck.

“Illithyia, these officers are investigating what happened. They’re talking to everybody here.”

The female officer gave her a quick once over before she started her questions. “You know the victim as well?”

Illithyia blinked at the mention of _victim_. She was in such a state of shock that she could not remember much after she received the call from Saxa. She had just seen Nasir the night before and now he was laid out in a hospital bed. “Um yes, he’s a good friend.”

“When was the last time you saw him?” The woman asked.

“Last night. I was over at his house.” She replied.

“About what time was that?”

“I got there around seven and I left before midnight.”

“Did he mention anything about the alleged attacker to you?”

“Alleged?” Saxa exclaimed. “He was found inside his house. It’s pretty obvious who did this to Nasir.”

“Ma’am”, the male officer began.

“I’m old enough to be your slightly younger sister. I’m no ma’am.” Saxa said firmly.

The officer lowered his head slightly. “I’m sorry, _Ms_. For legal reasons we have to say alleged.”

“Whatever,” She huffed.

“Once again,” the female officer said turning back to Illithyia. “Did he talk to you about any harassment or threats he may have received?”

She shook her head before answering. “No, not really. I asked him had he heard or seen Castus that day he said he hadn’t.” Unsure about what to say next, she shrugged.

The woman waited for a few seconds. “Okay, we don’t have any more questions for you at this time but  can I get your full name and contact info so that we can pass it on to the detective.”

“Sure,” Illithyia said reaching into her purse to pull out a business card. “Here’s my card.”

Saxa’s attention was drawn away to Spartacus who had come out of Nasir’s room with his phone stuck to his ear. She headed over to him and heard him speaking to someone she assumed was affiliated with the Ludus.

“So who else is coming with him? Okay. Yeah it looks like he’ll be here a few days. All right, I’ll be on the lookout. Talk to you later. Bye.” He said.

She waited until he put his phone back into his jeans pocket. “Do you know when Agron’s arriving?”

“It’ll be in a couple of hours. Crixus and Gannicus are coming too.” He responded.

Saxa breathed a sigh of relief. “Well that’s good. I was worried about him trying to drive here.”

After she left the company of the police, Illithyia joined him. “How bad is he? I want to be prepared before I go in.”

“He has a serious concussion and a broken arm.” Saxa told her.

“Oh God,” she exclaimed. “I don’t even understand, what happened?”

Spartacus shrugged. “All we know so far is that Castus snuck up on him, hit him over the head and then dragged him into the house. There was a struggle and Nasir got his arm broken.” He lowered his voice. “I also heard the police talking about recovering a gun at the scene.”

Illithyia was floored. “WHAT? He had a gun?”

“I thought what he did last year was crazy but this is batshit insane. He could have killed him.” Saxa said.

“I bet he was going to.” Spartacus added angrily.

“How was Agron after you told him?” Illithyia asked Saxa.

“He was stunned. But there’s no telling what he’s going to be like once he gets here.” She answered.

Illithyia rubbed her eyes. “This is just so awful.” She was actually afraid to go into Nasir’s room because she knew her reaction would be very bad. After she exhaled deeply she asked, “Which room?”

“607”, Saxa replied. “C’mon.”

As soon as they reached the door, it flew open to reveal Belesa. She stopped short and what followed was the most awkward of silences. Belesa then finally spoke up.  “Hey, you must be Illithyia. I’m Belesa.”

“I know, not the best circumstances for a first time meeting.” She held out her hand and Belesa took it jerkily. They shook hands briefly.

“I was just going to get a soda or something. I’ll be back in a bit.” Belesa said and took off.

“Sure you will.” Illithyia whispered and went inside the room. Saxa followed her in hoping there would be no drama before Agron got to the hospital.

*****

There was a screaming baby in the seat behind him and a woman beside him who kept taking off her shoes and flexing her toes. None of those things affected him for he was trapped in another type of hell, one that revolved around Nasir and Castus and hospitals and the police.

Gannicus kept looking over at him from his seat two rows away while Crixus craned his neck to check on him repeatedly from his place three seats up. Agron did not notice them. He kept checking his phone for messages away from the watchful eyes of the airline attendants, but Saxa had only sent one telling him that Nasir was stabilized and resting. He couldn’t dwell on guilt, sadness, or rage. He knew all those emotions would come in time. All he was focused on was getting to the hospital to see Nasir, to touch him and to let him know that he would never leave him again.

“Welcome to LAX, please remain seated until all the overhead lights are completely turned off.  When retrieving your articles from the overhead compartments, please be careful as contents may have shifted during the flight…”

He didn’t listen to anymore as he pulled his seat upright and gathered his belongings together. As soon as the signal sounded, he sprang up, grabbed his duffel bag from the compartment and pushed his way forward. Gannicus and Crixus then grabbed their bags and scurried after him. Agron being the big man, he was commanded a clear path. He brushed past the attendant before she could tell him thanks for flying United and booked it to the exit.

“Agron wait!” Gannicus shouted as ran after him.

“Where are you parked?” Agron shouted back.

Gannicus replied, “In the structure, but hold on!”

“C’mon and tell Crixus to hurry up.” Agron said and began to jog.

*****

Lucretia was still sitting in the same chair she had been since Nasir was brought into the dull, eggshell colored room. She watched over every furrowed brow or sigh from Nasir. Gaia had tried to coax her into taking a break and getting something to eat or drink but she had refused. She wanted to make sure that when he woke up; there would be a loving face there to greet him. She understood how important that was.

She heard voices outside the door and one of them sounded like Agron. Gaia went to the door and opened it to see Agron surrounded by his friends. He said very little to them and when she caught his eye, she nodded. He handed Spartacus his duffel bag as he broke away from the crowd and walked towards her. She stepped aside and let him in.

Nasir’s face looked bloodless and there were bluish marks under his eyes. His hair looked even blacker against the stark white of the pillow. His arm, heavily wrapped in bandages and light plaster, was propped up on a cushion. Lucretia saw the pained look on Agron’s face and finally got up from her chair. He rushed to the bed and touched Nasir’s uninjured hand gently. He then whispered, “Hey babe, I’m here.”

Nasir didn’t stir and Agron lightly brushed under his chin with his finger. “Can you hear me?” He looked back at Lucretia who was standing behind him. “Why won’t he wake up?”

“He was up earlier but then he became upset so the nurse gave him a sedative.”

Agron rubbed Nasir’s thigh, “He must have been terrified and I wasn’t here.”

“Agron-“ Lucretia began but went on.

“I can’t imagine what he’s been through. I want him awake so he can see that I’m here. He doesn’t have to be afraid anymore. I need to know what happened.” He began to rub faster.

“Why don’t we call the doctor in and she can talk to you about everything. The police are here as well. We’ve already spoken to them so I’m sure they’ll want to get you statement soon enough.” Lucretia said.

He gave her a puzzled look. “I didn’t see any officers outside. Where are they?”

Lucretia glanced at Gaia and began to wring her hands. She knew that what she said next could make him explode. “They are here. But just on another floor right now.”

“Why?

“Um…”

“ _Why_?”

Gaia spoke up, “Castus is here as well.”

Agron shut his eyes. “They brought him to the _same_ hospital?” He asked in a low voice.

“Yes.” Lucretia replied.

“Of course, they’re probably guarding him.” Agron said. Gaia and Lucretia waited for an eruption but there was none.

“Could someone get the doctor? I’d like to speak with her.”  His polite tone made them both nervous. Lucretia nodded to Gaia and she left the room quickly.

Agron turned his attention back to Nasir, straightening the blanket that covered him and smoothing his hair. Not knowing what to do, Lucretia pointed to the water pitcher. “Do you want something to drink?’

Agron smiled slightly, “Yeah, I could use a cup.”

She poured some into a paper cup and handed it to him. He gulped it down. “Thanks,” he sighed.

“How are you holding up?”

He chewed his lip for a moment. “Ask me later.” He replied.

The harried looking doctor breezed into the room about ten minutes later and after an extremely brief introduction, went right in to describing Nasir’s injuries.

“He came in with a moderately severe concussion and a spiral fracture to his right elbow. We ran some tests including a CET scan and found some swelling near the occipital lobe where the blow occurred. Right now we’re administering medication to reduce said swelling. We want to keep here few at least forty eight hours in order to determine if he’s experiencing any vision or motor problems.”

“Do you think there will be any long term damage?” Agron asked.

“It’s still too soon to say. When we feel satisfied that he’s well enough to be released, you should monitor him for the next few weeks to see if he suffers from short term memory loss, problems with balance and continued vision anomalies.”

Before Agron could ask another question, she pulled open a folder that had been tucked under her arm. “I looked at his medical records and saw that there was an incident the year before where he suffered another concussion. It is possible that with the previous injury, the damage could be compounded and full recovery possibly delayed.”

Agron was alarmed. “But he was fine afterwards. He just had a headache for a few days. There weren’t any memory or vision problems that I could remember.”

The doctor nodded her head briefly. “Well, that’s good to hear. But you’ll want to be extra vigilant just in case.”

“Sure,” Agron said. He was starting to feel overwhelmed again, “Of course.”

“Then there’s the injury to his arm.” She said. “He’s going to have to have surgery. The fracture between the ulna and the humerus is quite severe. We’ll have to insert a screw at the joint and possibly a rod through the ulna. The orthopedic surgeon assigned will go over the details of the surgery beforehand. But it won’t happen until the brain swelling goes down.”

 Agron began to pace after the doctor finished. As we walked back and forth through the space of the small room, she checked Nasir’s chart and scanned the last report of his vital signs check.

“Is he strong enough to be transferred to another hospital?” He asked.

The doctor nearly dropped the chart. “What?” She exclaimed. “Why would you want to transfer him?”

“Because there’s no way in hell he’s going to stay in the same place as the man who did this to him,” Agron answered.

The doctor placed the chart back into the bracket at the end of Nasir’s bed. “First, I can assure you that he would be protected. Second, I would strongly advise against attempting any type of transport at this time.”

Agron countered. “No one can assure me that Nasir’s safe after what happened today. Who’s to say that he won’t hop out of his hospital bed and try to again?”

She shook her head. “Trust me; he is in no condition to hop anywhere.”

“What’s the matter with him?”

“I can’t divulge that information.”

“Well, is he near death at least?”

“No!”

“That’s too bad. So knowing that, I will be putting in an order to have Nasir moved to Santa Monica Memorial.”

She was aghast. ”You can’t do that!”

“As a matter of fact I can. I have power of attorney and I can make decisions regarding his care. He’s not staying here. Do what you need to do to stabilize him, doctor.” He left the room so that he could find the police but she followed after him.

“Wait,” she called out after closing the door. “Please, you really should reconsider.”

Agron wasn’t listening to her. He was too busy searching for someone to get a police officer. Spartacus who had been holding a crying Mira in the visitor’s lobby spotted him. “Agron, what happened?”

“I’m ready to talk to the police, unless they’re too busy babysitting that psycho to speak to me.”

“We’re not finished talking!” The doctor cried. Everyone looked at the doctor and then back at Agron.

“Yes we are. My decision has been made. Now if you have a problem with it, then I can always request another physician to take over.” He told her firmly.

“What is this about?” Saxa asked.

“I’m having Nasir moved to the hospital in Santa Monica.”

“Do you think that’s wise?” Spartacus queried.

The explosion then came. “Yes it is! He is not staying here. My mind is made up and I don’t want to hear another fucking word about it!”

*****

The policeman withdrew a pen and notepad from his jacket as Agron’s leg began to jiggle and he shifted his seat to a more comfortable position. They were sitting in the visitor’s lobby alone while the others kept guard in the hallway.

“Well first do you have any questions, Mr. Augsburg*?” The policeman asked.

“Yeah, what the hell happened? I’ve gotten snatches of the story from my friends but I need to know everything.” Agron said flatly.

“You were in Las Vegas this weekend?” The policeman drawled.

Agron sighed. “I was. I went with some members of my team to support the fighters from our gym for the MMA Fight Festival at Caesar’s. I left Thursday evening and I stayed at the Bellagio in room 8507. The last time I talked with Nasir was early this morning. He was fine and he told me that there hadn’t been any disturbance at our residence.”

The policeman began to write frantically just as Agron had hoped. He wanted to get the questioning over as quickly as possible.

“So you had reason to be concerned that the alleged assailant would try something?”

“Of course,” Agron replied. “He had shown up during an attempted interview-well ambush, and then at a bar where he tried to engage Nasir in a conversation. Next, he called his office twice and the second time Nasir told him not to contact him again.”

“And you know this because…”

“Nasir told me. Then Thursday afternoon he revealed that he had left a message with Castus’ lawyer stating his intention to file another order if he heard or saw him again.”

The policeman started scribbling in his pad again but Agron had no more patience left. The scene after he had announced his plan to have Nasir transferred turned ugly as the doctor brought in the chief of staff into the discussion in an attempt to try to dissuade Agron. It was unsuccessful. Agron and the doctors had to be separated after much cursing and yelling.

“Now could you tell me what happened?” Agron insisted.

“We’re still investigating but from what Mr. Anwar told us before he was taken to the hospital; Mr. Mokgohloa allegedly came up behind him as he was standing in the backyard and struck him in the back of the head, knocking him out briefly. When he came to, he was lying in the living room after being dragged into the home. He said that was when he noticed that Mr. Mokgohloa had a gun. He was forced onto the couch where he reported that he was threatened and physically restrained. He stated that they struggled and then Mokgohloa broke his arm.”

The policeman paused when he saw Agron cover his face with his hand. _Well he said he wanted to hear everything._ “Go on,” Agron prompted.

“Mr. Anwar said at that time he was able to get the gun away. He then hit Mokgohloa in the face with it, knocking him out.” The policeman told him. Agron cheered inwardly, ‘ _that’s a good bloke.’_

“Afterwards, he went back outside and called 911.” The officer said.

Agron shrugged, “Okay, so why isn’t Castus on his way to jail this very fucking minute?”

“Well, he’s injured.” The policeman said as if confused. “I’m no doctor but his face looks pretty beat in.” he went on and Agron suppressed a smirk. “He’s not able to speak so we haven’t been able to get his side of the story.”

“What do you need to know from him? He was trespassing, he committed an assault, he had a weapon, and he caused bodily harm. Believe me, people have been hauled off to jail for much less.” Agron said.

“I understand your position,” the policeman said as he felt the heat from Agron’s glare. “Like I said, we’re still investigating. We still have to take Mr. Mokgohloa's statement, review the scene and talk to more witnesses. Once we wrap it up, it’s very likely that charges will be filed on one…or both.”

“What the hell did you just say?”

*****

After Agron had to be dragged away from the cop, Spartacus had resolved himself to shadow his business partner for the rest of the evening. He knew Agron was highly upset at what the policeman had said, but getting himself nearly tossed out of the hospital and possibly tossed into jail wasn’t going to help Nasir in the least.

“You need pull every last bit of yourself together Agron or you’ll be thrown out of here and not allowed to come back.” He warned. Agron huffed and flared his nostrils but he remained quiet.

“Now visiting hours are almost over. Go say goodnight and then Mira and I will drive you home.” Spartacus said firmly as he gave Agron a slight push to the shoulder. Agron departed and Spartacus went back to the visitor’s lobby to tell the others that it was time to call it a night.

“Okay, Agron’s gone back in for a last check and then we’re going drop him off home. I guess the rest of you guys can take off.” He said.

Gannicus and Crixus rose from their seats after a having a protracted and hushed conversation away from the others. Naevia pulled at Crixus hand with a frown and said goodbye to Saxa, Illithyia, Lucretia, Gaia and Belesa.

“I’ll call you later,” Mira told her.

“Yeah, you do that.” Naevia said in a clipped tone and led Crixus away. Mira watched her leave with a curious expression.

Belesa stretched and threw her purse over her shoulder. “I have a gig tomorrow so I’ll stop by as soon as I get off.” She smiled broadly at Saxa.  “See you then.”

“Yeah, okay.” Saxa said as she watched her stroll away. The moment wasn’t missed on Illithyia and she rushed past everyone on her way to the elevators.

“Hey, wait up.” Saxa called after her.

Lucretia and Gaia beckoned Spartacus over to them as they cleared away their coffee cups. “Tell Agron we’ll meet him here in the morning.”

He nodded, “I’ll do that.” Lucretia touched him on the shoulder and left with Gaia.

Gannicus yawned widely and began his departure but Spartacus stepped in his path. “What are you planning to do the rest of the evening?” He asked.

He quirked an eyebrow, “I’m going home. I have a pillow and a blanket that are in need of my company.”

“Is that all?”

“Yeah, I’ve had quite enough excitement for one day. Why the sudden interest in my extra-curricular activities?”

“I wouldn’t be unless they could involve you and the others in some attempt to contact Castus.”

Gannicus pulled a face, “Gods, why would you think that?”

“It may have something to do with a visit to his business last year.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Gannicus said. He winked at Mira and left.

“What was that about?” She asked Spartacus.

“Nothing good.”

*****

Saxa found herself having a one way conversation with Illithyia in the elevator. Her kinda, sort of ex-girlfriend stared straight ahead and didn’t even acknowledge her presence. By the time they hit the ground floor, Saxa was exasperated.

“Are you angry with me?”

Illithyia got off the elevator and stopped. “No, I’m not. I’m just exhausted and torn up about what happened. Sorry if I’m not in the mood to exchange pleasantries.”

“I’m not asking you to do that, but you could at least respect me enough to talk to me.”

“What do we have to talk about now? It’s obvious that you’re moving on to someone whose company you enjoy much more than mine.” She began to head towards the revolving glass doors of the hospital entrance.

“I’m not moving on to anyone,” Saxa exclaimed. “Belesa is here because she and Nasir were close as well. I certainly wasn’t going to tell her not to show up.”

“Of course you wouldn’t. You needed a shoulder to cry on.” Illithyia stated bitterly.

“Wait a goddamn minute,” Saxa ground out. “I don’t know where this is coming from but you have a lot of nerve coming for me after you decided to walk out of this relationship.”

“That’s not what I did! I told you why we had to be apart.”

Saxa folded her arms. “But what did you expect me to do? Sit around and mope until YOU decided to call or come by? Sorry sweetie, I don’t operate that way. If you want to work things out with me, then say so. Until then, you have no right to judge anything I do.”

“What difference does it make what I say now?”

“It makes all the difference. Say it, Illithyia. Are we through?”

They were standing before the door nearly nose to nose and the hospital security guard began to watch them closely.

“I...I don’t know.”

Saxa looked away, “Then I’ll make the decision for both of us: yes we are.”

Illithyia stared at her in horror but Saxa was unmoved. “What are you waiting for? You’re free to go.” She said stone-faced.

*****

Agron sat on the edge of Nasir’s bed. The room was lit by a fluorescent light right above Nasir’s head. It made him look even paler and the marks under his eyes were now a deep purple. Agron took his hand and held it.

“I’m so sorry this happened. I’m even sorrier that I wasn’t there to protect you.” He said. “You did well for yourself though. The policeman told me you got a good crack at that bastard. You knocked him out cold, even with a broken arm.” He voice began to crack and he had to stop. He then felt his hand being squeezed and he looked at Nasir even closer. He winced and turned his head away from the glare of the light.

“Nasir?”

He grunted and began to squint. “Agron…”

Agron sighed, “Hey you.”

“Am I in?”

“Still in the hospital, yeah.”

Nasir turned his head again and tried to focus his gaze on Agron. His vision was still terribly blurred. “I can’t really see you.” He murmured.

“It’s okay. You can just close your eyes and listen.” Agron said as he took Nasir’s hand in both of his. “You’re going to another hospital either tomorrow or the next day. It’s closer to the gym and in my opinion, the doctors are better.”

Nasir closed his eyes, “Nothing to do with Castus being here?”

“I can’t slide anything past you, can I?”

“No, you can’t. Remember that in the future.”

A worried looked passed over Agron’s face but Nasir’s eyes were closed. “I need to call your parents to tell them what happened.”

“No, they’ll just freak out. My mother had never wanted me to come to L.A in the first place. Just tell them that I got hurt without giving all the details and that I’ll be fine in a few days.”

Agron interrupted. “Nasir, I can’t lie to your parents.”

“It’s for the best. It’s going to be enough of a shitstorm going on without them here. They are too much to deal with even when absolutely nothing is going on and I say that with love.”

Agron argued. “I don’t feel comfortable keeping this from them.”

“We’ll tell them everything when we go to Seattle for Thanksgiving.”

“Okay, I’ll say what you want.”

Nasir cleared his throat. “How are you holding up?”

Agron was agog, “You’re asking me how I feel?”

“Well I know how I feel which is precisely like shit.”

“Babe,” Agron said as he hung his head. “I should have never gone to Vegas. I-”

Nasir stopped him. “He would have found some other time to try to get to me. He said that he had been watching the house for days…”Agron began to grind his teeth. “He…” Nasir tried to continue but a stabbing pain in his arm stalled his speech.

“What’s wrong?” Agron demanded.

“Get the nurse for me, please. I need another shot of painkiller. It’s my arm.”

Agron got up immediately to get the nurse. Nasir’s body stiffened in pain as he felt tears slide out of the corners of his eyes.

*****

The house was pitch dark when Agron entered through the front door. He quickly locked up and set the alarm and then felt around the living room wall for the light switch. The scene that greeted him looked straight out of a horror film. There was smeared blood drying on the hardwood floors. The couch cushions were all askew and the coffee table lay on its side. Dirt streaks from the wheels of a gurney led from the room into the hallway.

He didn’t have the energy to clean up so he turned off the light and went upstairs to his empty bedroom. He saw the light from Nasir’s phone which was still charging by his nightstand. Once he dropped his bag onto the floor, stumbled to the huge bed and stretched out on his stomach. He reached for a pillow and rested his head. He could smell the scent of Nasir’s shampoo on it. He tried to force himself to sleep but he could not close his eyes.

 

 

 


	13. Questioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir recuperates and the police move in on Castus. Agron makes a fateful decision and Naevia shares her feelings. Saxa's sad news makes Gaia very happy.

Nasir grimaced as Agron helped him put on a fresh hospital gown. Even after being given another dose of painkillers, his arm still felt like it had been stomped on by a gladiator. He tried very hard not to yelp after lifting it slightly to have the gown adjusted. Agron sensed his partner’s agony and gently rubbed his back before carefully laying him back down in his hospital bed. He tried to keep his face neutral as he saw the giant knot that stuck up in the back of Nasir’s head through his hair. He had resolved to keep his temper, at least until Nasir was on his way to the other hospital.

After getting Nasir comfortable, the door of Nasir’s room opened a man with a long doctor’s coat entered. He smiled as he saw Agron glower at him.

“Hope I’m not interrupting. I’m Dr. Maynard. I’ll be taking over at least until the transfer is complete.” He held out his hand and Agron barely touched it. The doctor nodded at Nasir, who merely blinked.

“I’ve been on the phone with Santa Monica Memorial and fortunately there is a bed available. I’ve also looked through your charts and vitals and I’m satisfied with your progress, so we should have you moved sometime this afternoon, Mr…Anwat.

“Anwar,” Nasir and Agron corrected together.

“Oh, my apologies.” Maynard said as he touched his chest.

“It’s okay. You can just call me Nasir.”

“Sure, okay Nasir. Once everything is signed off, we’ll arrange transport to Santa Monica and you’ll be in your new room before sunset.  I’d like to examine you one last time if possible…?” He looked at Agron who was still regarding him like an angry bull stuck in a red room.

Nasir took Agron’s hand as a signal that it was okay to leave him alone with the doctor. With one last stare, Agron left to stand out in the hall. There was a thin, middle aged man chatting at the nurse’s station nearby. He was pointing in the direction of Nasir’s room when Agron noticed. He stood akimbo right outside the doorway as the man walked up.

“Excuse me, is this Nasir Anwar’s room?” He asked.

“It is,” Agron replied. “Who are you?”

“I’m Detective Quintus Batiatus from the LAPD. I’m here to ask him some questions.”

Agron looked at the man carefully. “He’s being examined by the doctor at the moment. Pardon me for saying, but you don’t sound like a native.”

The man chuckled, “No, I’m not. I first came here in ’91 as part of an exchange program. Scotland Yard used to send over recruits to observe American police procedures. While the others went back home, I stayed. I’m a full-fledged citizen even though I could never shake my brogue. I don’t mind, people tend to treat me a bit nicer. I couldn’t help but notice you’re not from around these parts either.”

“Nope,” Agron said. “I’m Sydney born and bred.”

Batiatus held out his hand, “Well, nice to meet you Mr…”

Agron shook it, “I’m Agron, Nasir’s boyfriend.”

“Oh yes,” Batiatus said as he pulled out a notepad and a pair of spectacles from his suit jacket. Agron wondered what the LAPD budget for stationary was. Every cop he had seen carried one around. “I have a few questions for you as well.”

“I’m sure you do. Do you want to question me alone or would you prefer waiting for the both of us?”

Batiatus shrugged, “I’m not averse to knocking both hits out the park. I’ll go grab a cup of tea. I never touch the coffee here, it’s bloody horrid. I’ll be right back.”

“I’ll be here.” Agron said after him and resumed his guard duties.

*****

“Let’s see before we start, I want to ask how are you feeling?” Batiatus asked Nasir once his examination from the doctor was over.

“A little less like sheer hell, thanks for asking detective.” Nasir replied acidly. Agron nearly smirked as Nasir’s rueful wit seemed to be returning.

“Of course, you’ve been through a terrible ideal and I would have been remiss if I hadn’t asked. I’m here to go over some details of the previous day’s events because this will go into the official report.”

“I understand.” Nasir said.

“Now from what I’ve heard, you and Mr. Mokgohloa were in a romantic relationship?”

“Yes, it ended over two years ago.”

“I see, but you filed a restraining order just last year.” Batiatus said as he put on his glasses again and referred to the notepad which had made a reappearance.

“Castus couldn’t seem to get the hint.”

Agron from his perch on the side of Nasir’s bed rolled his eyes.

“What precipitated that order was an incident at the…Ludus gym?” He queried as he kept reading.

Agron spoke up, “Yes, that’s my place of business. Castus had been hanging around and confronted Nasir in the parking lot one night. There was an altercation and the police had to be called.”

“But you were the only one arrested, correct?” Batiatus asked as he peered at Agron.

“Yes I was. I had to get Castus off of Nasir. The charges against me were eventually dismissed.” Agron said pointedly.

“I see.” Batiatus mumbled as he scratched at his notepad. “All right, let’s skip to recent events. From witness statements, it seems as if Mokgohloa had made a reappearance in your life?”

Nasir sighed, “Yes a few days ago, he showed up and interrupted a reporter from Fox News who was trailing me at the time.”

“Just out of curiosity, why were you being trailed by Fox News?”

“I’m representing a minor client who was seeking an abortion. Members of the California Right to Life Coalition chose to involve themselves in the case. They publicized the details and Fox News sought to discredit me and my firm.”

“Uh huh,” Batiatus grunted. “And you say that Mokgohloa just appeared?”

“It was on a public sidewalk, detective. I wasn’t searching him out.”  

“I understand. And at that time, did you two speak?”

Nasir looked irritated as Agron gritted his teeth. “I merely thanked him for his assistance. The scene had escalated and he helped me make an escape.” Nasir said.

Batiatus didn’t speak for a few moments as he continued to write. “Did you see him again?”

“Yes,” Nasir replied in an agitated voice. “It was at a bar. He tried strike up a conversation like we were old friends but I brushed him off.”

“Really? What did you say?”

“I can’t really remember specifically. I was admittedly pretty inebriated at the time. I think he said something about us having the same problems with the press and I apologized. We were both pretty roasted after the report aired. But that was it and then I left with my friend.”

“Okay, was there any more contact?”

“He called my office the next day I think but I wasn’t in and he left a message, which I did not respond to. He called again the following day and I picked up…”

“Why did you do that?”

“Because it’s my damn office phone. I kind of have to if I want to keep my job.” Nasir said testily.

Batiatus held up his hand. “I don’t mean to upset you, Mr. Anwar. I’m merely asking these questions for the sake of the investigation. I have to know the events which led up to this last confrontation.”

“Fine,” Nasir huffed. Agron placed his hand lightly on his lower leg to calm him as his eyes bored into the detective.

“What was said during that phone call?”

“I told him that he was not to call or come near me again.”

“Hmmm…and how did he react to that?”

Nasir sneered. “I remember him prattling on about just wanting to check up on me and wanting closure. All the same stuff he’s been saying since our break up.”

“And that phone call occurred...?”

“Wednesday, I think. Thursday is when I called his lawyer.”

“And what did you tell the lawyer?”

“I left a voicemail telling him to warn his client that if he did attempt to contact me again, I’d file another order against him.”

Batiatus tapped his notepad with his pen. “Did you notice anyone following you? Did you see any strange vehicles going up and down your street?”

“No and I never saw Castus’ car but he told me that he actually had been watching the house.” Nasir replied with a tinge of regret.

“What do you think finally set him off then?”

“I have no idea. Castus’ mind is one place I have no interest in exploring.” Nasir replied. Agron looked away and said nothing.

“That’s understandable as well. So why don’t we go back over what happened yesterday, shall we?” Batiatus pulled the chair nearest to the bed to him and sat down.

“Sure.”

“Why don’t you start with telling me what you did that day?”

“I got a call from Agron in the morning.” Nasir squinted as he tried to remember. Some memories seemed to be clearer than others. “And then, my friend Saxa stopped by and we went for a run on the beach.”

“How long were you out?”

“I’m not sure, maybe a couple of hours.” Nasir tried to shrug. “Then we came back and…” He stopped.

“And what?” Batiatus pressed.

“I think we ate something and then she left. I cleaned up and then I went back… downstairs… to…work.” He said slowly as he forced his mind to remember.

“And then what happened?”

“Then I just remember laying on the floor and Castus was over me.”

“That must have been when Castus hit him over the head and took him into the house.” Agron offered. Batiatus gave him a quelling look with his pale blue eyes and Agron became quiet.

“I think that’s what happened.” Nasir said quickly.

Batiatus flipped a page of his pad, “You did tell the officers at the scene that you had been outside when you felt a pain in your head. Actually, it’s not uncommon for people who have suffered head injuries to forget things. Please continue with what you remember.”

“Uh, like I said I found myself on the floor and then Castus picked me up and threw me on the couch. He had a gun.”

Batiatus perked up then. “So you definitely saw the gun in his possession.”

Nasir thought the statement was an odd one. “Yeah, I don’t own one.”

Batiatus directed his question to Agron. “Do you own one?”

“Hell no,” Agron exclaimed. “I hate guns.” He was remembering his brother, Duro.

“Please continue, Mr. Anwar.” Batiatus said.

Nasir paused because wasn’t quite sure what he could remember and of what he could remember, he wasn’t sure how much he wanted to share at that time. “He started ranting and raving about our relationship and he kept pointing his gun at me. He then came to the couch and he jumped on me…” He began to trail off. He could almost feel Castus’ hands at his thighs and buttocks. The sensation of being nearly penetrated. He took a deep breath and went on. “I tried to climb off the couch but he grabbed me and pulled my arm back and that’s when he broke it.”

After a minute, Batiatus asked, “Can you continue?”

“Yeah uh…He let go of me for a minute and that’s when I grabbed the gun from the table on the back of the couch.”

“Wait,” Batiatus interrupted. “He didn’t have the gun in his hand?”

“No, he put it down.”

“He did?”

“I guess he couldn’t hold it while trying to keeping me under control. I remember trying with all my might to get away.” Nasir replied as his voice trembled again. Agron squeezed his leg.

“All right.” Batiaus said in a quiet voice.

Nasir went on without prompting. “I saw the gun and I grabbed it and pointed at him. Maybe I shouldn’t say this to you but I wanted to shoot him _so_ bad. I really wanted to kill him. But, I hit him with it instead and he fell off the couch onto the floor. Then I went to find the house phone and called the police.”

Batiatus took some more notes and then looked up. “Thank you, Mr. Anwar.” He turned to Agron again. “So, you were in Las Vegas at the time?”

“Yes, as I told the other officer I left Thursday and came back yesterday afternoon after I received a phone call from Saxa Holman telling me what had happened.” Agron answered.

“I see and did you have any contact with Mokgohloa in the days leading to the incident?”

Agron was heated. “Are we still calling it an incident after what you heard? It was a brutal attack.”

“Okay, fine. The attack.”

“Uh, no.” Agron said. His insides drew up. He knew that not confessing about his confrontation with Castus in the diner could possibly come back to haunt him, but he was only focused on keeping Nasir calm. He could feel his lover’s leg vibrating under his fingers. “I did agree with Nasir that he should call Castus’ lawyer.”

Batiatus looked at his notepad but didn’t write anything. “Well, I’ll let you rest now. If you happen to remember anything else, please contact me.” He took a card from his wallet and handed it to Agron.

“Just to let you know, Nasir’s going to be transferred to Santa Monica Memorial this afternoon. It was the best decision considering that Castus is in the same facility somewhere.” Agron told him.

“He’s actually on the floor below. I’m going to interview him right after I wrap here.” Batiatus said almost cheerfully.

Agron on the other hand was livid. “I’m sorry, but what in the hell were you people thinking by putting him in a room right below Nasir?”

Batiatus spread out his hands. “That wasn’t LAPD’s call. The hospital has a bed crunch; they had to put him where they could.”

“I can’t believe you guys didn’t have any say so. They might as well have stuck him in here!” Agron cried.

“Well if they had been roommates, the interviews would have gone by a lot faster.” Batiatus quipped. Neither Agron nor Nasir cracked a smile. “Okay, bad joke. Well, you’re moving so that problem will be alleviated soon.” The other two men continued to stare at him. “I’ll be going to question Mr. Mokgohloa now.”

“Detective if you don’t mind, could you keep the news of the move to yourself?” Agron said.

Batiatus put his notepad and pen away, waved at them and left the room.

Nasir exhaled. “That was draining.”

“Are you okay?” Agron asked.

“Not really, my head is killing me.” Nasir replied.

“Go to sleep now so you’ll be ready for the move.”

Nasir closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly.

*****

Batiatus had just hit the top of the stairwell when he got a call on his cell phone.

“Detective Batiatus speaking…I’m on way. His lawyer’s arrived? Wonderful. Tell me, have we got the background check complete on that weapon yet? ….Excellent.”

He opened the door to the fifth floor hallway. He saw his partner, Ashur standing in front of the door of Castus’ room talking to a uniformed officer who was stationed there. Batiatus beckoned him over.

“How’s the patient? Is he up and ready to talk?”

Ashur looked disdainful, “More or less. His lawyer showed up and he piped down real quick. He’s an unpleasant fellow and he looks like a goddamn pirate.”

“What’s the deal with the gun?” Batiatus asked him.

Inside the room, Heracleo Grazzo stared out of the window with his back turned to the patient in the bed.

“Am I paying you to stand there and not talk to me?” Castus whined. The entire right side of his face was swollen and bandaged and he winced.

“You’re paying me to keep you from serving ten to fifteen in the penitentiary, Castus. Whatever talking that needs to be done will be with the detective, if he ever gets here. As a reminder if you care to listen this time, you aren’t to answer any questions without my okay. You’re in enough trouble; try not to make it worse.”

Castus rolled his eyes and settled further into the bed. The mattress felt like a slab of granite and his face was on fire. He wished that he could get the nurse to give him something so he could sleep for a hundred years. He was so tired and the room was very quiet until…

“Mr. Mokgohloa good morning, I’m Detective Quintus Batiatus and you’ve already met my partner Ashur. This must be your attorney, Mr…?” Batiatus boomed as he entered.

“Grazzo, Heracleo Grazzo.” He was dressed in his usual black shiny suit and his hair was slicked back.

“Good Morning sir, as you can probably guess I’m here to get your statement about the incident.” Batiatus said. “Do you mind if I sit?” Batiatus did anyway and Ashur stood behind the chair with his hands clasped.

“Guess it’s as good a time as any,” Castus said grumpily. Grazzo glared at him.

“Good. Why don’t we go back to a few days ago? Did you encounter Mr. Anwar as he was being interviewed by Fox News?”

Castus looked at Grazzo and he nodded. “Yes,” Castus replied.

“Did you also run into him at a bar?”

Castus looked at Grazzo again. Grazzo paused but then nodded. “Yes.” Castus said.

“And what did you talk about?”

“Nothing much, I just asked how he was. He looked a mess and he was drunk.”

Batiatus shrugged. “That was it?”

“Yeah, there’s no law against that is it?” Castus said.

“Surely not. But then Mr. Anwar stated that you began to call him. And then he said he left a message with Mr. Grazzo asking him to tell you to stay away from him or he would file _another_ restraining order on you. Did you know about that?”

Grazzo spoke up. “May I remind you that any communication between myself and my client is privileged, Detective.”

“I was merely asking if the call took place.”

“And we’re saying that information cannot be divulged.” Grazzo said firmly.

“Well then help me understand, Mr. Grazzo. What led your client to be at Anwar’s house yesterday? Call it a hunch, but I don’t think he was invited.”

“Ask his boyfriend why.” Castus bit out.

Batiatus looked curious. “I actually talked with him as well and he said he hadn’t spoken to you.”

“He’s a fucking liar.”

Grazzo sighed, “Castus.”

“Agron followed me into a diner Thursday afternoon and threatened me. It’s not the first time either.” Castus said.

“Wait, wait…Go back to the first time.” Batiatus said.

Grazzo looked surprised but did not want to let on that he had no idea what Castus was talking about.

“It was last year. I’m sure you already know that we had a run in before. I pressed charges and was planning to file a lawsuit against Agron and those other goons that work at his gym after they tried to beat me up. Well, Agron had his boys pay me a visit at my workplace. They said if I went ahead with the suit they would do something to me. They even brought this albino monster along that lifted my car up with one hand. I was afraid so I dropped it.” Castus reported.

“I see and you didn’t report this to the police?”

“No,” Castus sneered. “Like I said I was afraid. You should have seen this guy!”

“I suggest the next time someone threatens to do something to you that you call the police. Otherwise it’s just your word against theirs.” Batiatus said. “What about the most recent threat?”

“Agron came to where I was eating lunch. He told me to stay away from Nasir.”

“What was threatening about that?”

“He said that something would happen to me if I did.”

“Such as?”

Grazzo broke in again. “Is it not enough that my client was followed by the man he had arrested the year before for assault? The threat doesn’t have to be explicitly stated for my client to fear for his safety.”

Batiatus quirked his lip, “So if you were in such fear of your safety, why show up at his house?”

“I wanted to see if he would follow up with his threat.” Castus said quickly.

“What did I ask you to do?” Grazzo demanded at Castus between gritted teeth.

Batiatus tapped his finger to his lips for a few seconds. “No, Mr. Mokgohloa. I was with you until that point. I have to be honest; things aren’t looking too good for you. My advice to Mr. Grazzo is to advise you to start telling me the truth. Because you are going to be arrested, that’s a given. The only hold up is what we run you in for. That’s going to depend on what you tell me next.”

“We could very well end this interview now.” Grazzo said.

Batiatus turned serious. “Then my partner can read your client his rights and slap the cuffs on him until he’s discharged and taken to jail.”

Grazzo demanded, “On what charges?”

“The first charge is for trespassing. See, I believe you knew that Mr. Anwar’s boyfriend was away and that’s why you came to the house and forced your way in. The second charge will be for possession of a stolen weapon.”

“What?” Grazzo and Castus cried together.

“Oh yes, the gun that was recovered at the scene had been reported stolen a year before. A ballistics test we conducted also showed that it was used in a gang shooting in the Vermont Avenue area about six months ago. We ran background checks on Mr. Anwar and his boyfriend and neither of them have purchased a gun in the last year. And the fingerprints found on the weapon match Mr. Anwar’s which makes sense since he had it near him when the police arrived and _yours_ , Mr. Mokgohloa. Where did you get the gun?”

“Don’t answer that Castus.” Grazzo commanded.

“Okay next question. What happened after you forced your way into the house?”

Grazzo leaned over and whispered furiously into Castus’ ear. Castus tried to object to whatever Grazzo told him but his lawyer’s whispers became even more strident. He nodded curtly and addressed the detectives.

“Look, I just went over to tell Nasir that Agron had been harassing me and that I wanted him to stop. Nasir got all belligerent and told me to get out. He hit me. I got angry and I pushed him inside. We started to fight…I had the gun for protection. I carried it with me everywhere because I didn’t know if Agron’s friends were waiting to jump me. I took out the gun just to scare him and to keep him away from me. He knocked the gun out of my hand and we fought again. Somehow, his arm got broken. I was trying to get away then because I thought he couldn’t come after me but he picked up the gun and hit me in the face with it. The next thing I know, I’m on a stretcher on my way here.”

“You came in through the front door?”

“Uh, I can’t remember too well. I was knocked in the head.”

“Yeah, just like Anwar was. So if we dust the back patio door for fingerprints, yours won’t show up?”

Castus started to think fast. “…They might. I could have come to the back door like you said.”

“We found blood and overturned furniture in the living room though. It’s a pretty big house, so the fight dragged on from the kitchen to there?”

“He was very aggressive. He was pushing me around everywhere.”

Batiatus craned his neck to look at his partner but Ashur’s face remained impassive. “The way you describe him paints Anwar as a very angry man, almost irrational. Do you think anything was wrong with him, like he was on something?”

“I don’t know.” Castus replied nervously.

“Well, he wasn’t. His blood test came back negative for any drugs or alcohol.” Batiatus then pointed at Castus. “Yours on the other hand came back positive for methamphetamine.”

“Now hold on!” Grazzo shouted.

Batiatus shook his head. “C’mon Grazzo, you should know the law. The blood test was legal and the results are admissible.” He looked at Ashur again. “Go ahead and read him his rights. I told you what would happen if your client lied to me, Grazzo. I’m now adding assault with a deadly weapon and unlawful confinement to the list of charges.”

“I told you what happened!” Castus yelled.

“And I don’t believe you. I have another hunch that more charges are forthcoming. You might want to tell your client to shut up now, Grazzo.” Batiatus stood up as Ashur began to read Castus his rights. He then took out a pair of handcuffs and placed one loop around Castus’ wrist and the other to his bed railing.

“Is that necessary?” Grazzo implored.

Ashur finally spoke up. “Yes it is. He’s now in the custody of the Los Angeles police.”

Castus was finally rendered speechless. He was fucked and he knew it.

*****

Naevia was just finishing watering her extremely thirsty plant when her phone rang. She picked it and saw that it was Mira calling. She sighed. She really didn’t want to speak to her at that moment.

“Hello.”

“Hey, how are you?”

“Good considering everything that happened. Are you okay? You seemed pretty upset.”

“I know. I’ve been really weepy as of late. I actually start crying during commercials.” Mira chuckled a bit but noticed that Naevia remained silent. “Well, I just called to see what was going on because you seemed kind of distant.”

“There was a lot going on yesterday.”

“C’mon Naev, you’re mad about something.”

“I don’t really want to get into this now.”

“Well, if you’re upset with me don’t you think I should know?”

Naevia paused. “Okay, fine if you insist. The other day when I took you shopping, you referred to your baby as a ‘problem’. I was perturbed.”

“Naev, I told you. I was just talking out of frustration.”

“So you’re suddenly excited and happy that you’re pregnant.”

“I…I don’t know. We’re under a lot of pressure right now. I can’t be worried?”

“Of course you can but if it wasn’t what you wanted, why weren’t you more careful?”

“I can’t believe this! Why would you say that?”

“You know that Crixus and I have been trying to have a baby for a really long time. So when I find out that you just popped up pregnant all of sudden and you’ve complained to me about it every time I’ve talked to you, it just makes me feel…”

“Naev look, I’m sorry. I wasn’t really thinking about that.”

“I know you weren’t. I just wanted to make you aware of it now.”

“I suppose I can’t talk to you anymore about this?”

“That’s not what I saying. You’re my girl and I’ll be there for you always. I just need you to see that you actually are in an enviable position. A lot of women would love to be in your shoes right now.”

“…I know.”

“Things might look hard right now but it could be a lot worse. Trust me.”

“I guess that’s my kick in the ass, then.”

“Mira, you’re going to have the most beautiful baby with a man who loves you. You have friends readily available to run interference with your judgmental relatives and who can’t wait to spoil you both.”

“And babysit?”

Naevia finally smiled. “You bet.”

“You know I love you, even though you’re like a boil on my ass.”

“What are friends for?”

*****

Licinia wiped the tears from eyes before she knocked on the door of Nasir’s new hospital room. It was around 6 P.M. and he was finally settled and ready for visitors. She heard someone say, ‘come in’ and opened the door cautiously. When she saw Nasir lying in bed with bruises under his eyes and a heavily bandaged arm, the tears began again.

“Oh hey,” She cooed.

“Hey Licinia,” Nasir said quietly. He couldn’t see her too well but he recognized her voice.

“I brought you something.” She said as she held up a cactus plant in a tiny red pot. Agron who had been pointing the remote at the television mounted on the wall shared a look of amusement with Nasir.

“Cacti are hardier than regular houseplants. They require almost no water and just a bit of care.” She explained.

Nasir smiled a little. “It’s beautiful.”

Agron got up and held out his hand. “I’ll take it and put it on the windowsill.”

“Thank you.” She said and sat in the chair that was next to the bed. She took a tissue out of her clutch bag that had been stuffed under her arm and wiped her eyes.

“The doctor says I’ll be fine.” Nasir assured her.

“I’m glad to hear that. I was frantic when Marcus called and told me what happened. Have you heard from him?”

“He and Solonius called me. They said they’ll stop by tomorrow.” He replied.

She looked more closely at him. “Do you know how long you’ll be in here?”

“A few more days at least,” He said. “I got a pretty hard knock on the head and I’ll need surgery on my arm.”

Her bottom lip began to tremble again. “I’m just so sorry this happened.”

“Thanks but you don’t have anything to be sorry for.”

“I know, I just thought it was the best thing to say. I’m not good at this and I loathe hospitals. This is a nice room though.” She said as she scanned the place. The walls were a bright yellow color. The shelves and chairs were a matching light wood grain and looked new.

“Nothing but the best,” Agron said sardonically.

“I was so distracted I didn’t even say hi, Agron.”

Agron nodded and grinned. “No worries. I’m glad to see you.”

“So law enforcement wise, what’s happening?” She asked.

“The police took more statements from us and that bastard. But he’s still in the hospital too.” Agron replied.

She gasped, “Really? How hurt is he?”

“Nasir pretty much broke his face. “

She looked back at Nasir with pride, “Fucking awesome.” She held out her hand and Nasir took it.

*****

Saxa arrived at the hospital after her shift at the gym ended. When she walked past the visitor’s lobby, she heard her name being called. Gaia and Lucretia were hanging out there. She stopped and turned around.

“Hey, how’s our patient doing?”

“He seems to be doing well. We helped Agron get everything together for transfer and it went smoothly. We just got back from dinner and we want to say goodbye before we head home.” Gaia lowered her voice, “Castus is still laid up so he’s not a threat right now.”

“Oh, okay.” Saxa said sullenly.

“Calm down will you?” Gaia quipped.

“Sorry, I just don’t have any fucks to spare for him. My day was bad enough.” Saxa huffed.

Lucretia rubbed her shoulder. “I can only imagine how frightening it was to get the call.”

Saxa frowned, “If that was the only thing…”

“What do you mean?”

“You might as well know. Illithyia and I broke up.”

Gaia looked confused. “I thought you had already broken up?”

Saxa rolled her eyes, “We were on a _break_. But she was acting all weird and jealous last night and I got sick of living in limbo so I ended it.”

“I see.” Gaia said and Lucretia silently implored her not to look too smug.

“And you haven’t told anyone else?” Gaia asked.

Lucretia closed her eyes but Saxa hadn’t noticed.

“No, you two are the first.” She responded.

“I’m so sorry my darling.” Lucretia said. “I knew how much you cared about each other. I was really rooting for two.” Gaia fixed her face to look more sympathetic after Lucretia glared at her.

“Yeah well it is what it is, thanks though. I’m going to see Nasir now.” Saxa said and jerked her thumb towards the hall.

“Give us a call if you need to talk.” Lucretia told her.

Saxa nodded and walked off. Gaia watched her smiling.

“Can you look any happier?” Lucretia accused.

“I’m not heartless. I know she’s hurting but it’s for the best.” Gaia argued.

“How do you know that?”

“Because I know that she wasn’t with the woman she truly loved.”

“I suppose you know who that woman is?”

Gaia merely smiled.

“Look, stay out of this Gaia.” Lucretia said firmly.

“I’m out,” Gaia exclaimed. “I don’t need to get involved now do I?”

Lucretia bit out, “Keep it that way. And what I mean is no little birdies need to deliver news of this to Belesa.”

“She’ll find out soon enough. Saxa will need to lean on someone other than us and Agron.”

*****

Visiting hours were nearly over and Agron spent the last few minutes watching Nasir fall asleep. He gently stroked his lover’s cheeks and didn’t mind the growing stubble that covered them. They did not speak. Enough words were shared between them and all the others who had visited. As Nasir’s eyes closed for a final time, Agron sent up a silent prayer for a peaceful night of rest. He knew the next few days or even weeks were going to be complete hell.

Meanwhile, Castus was in a hell all of his own. As he lay in his darkened room feeling the steel cuff chafe his wrist, he finally had to face some facts that he had tried to avoid. He knew that he had made some horrific choices and it was likely that he would be sent to prison for them. The man he used to be would have never thought to force his assistant to buy drugs for him, or skulk around at night following cars or watching houses. That man would have never thought to buy a gun from someone who sold weapons out the back of a car. He remembered asking Nasir what he had turned into, but he was the actual monster.

There was a fleeting thought that involved a bed sheet and the bar that hung over the shower but it disappeared quickly. He didn’t want to die. He needed another way to escape so that he could start his life over again. It was next to impossible at the moment while being confined to the bed and guarded by a uniformed officer. He’ll just have wait until the right opportunity.


	14. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir tells all to Batiatus and his new counsel. Castus faces some legal changes while Agron seeks help.

Nasir wasn’t sure if the rumble in his stomach was the result of seeing the x-ray of his arm or the horrible breakfast he had forced himself to eat. He belched silently and turned his head away from the orthopedic surgeon who was explaining how his elbow was going to be put back together. From what Nasir saw, the bones looked like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

“Once I place the screws at the juncture of the ulna and humerus, I’ll screw a small plate on the ulna where the splintering occurred.” The man continued to explain. He looked like a kindly uncle instead of the man who was planning to cut Nasir’s arm open.

“So he won’t need a rod?” Agron asked.  He was sitting as his usual perch at the end of Nasir’s bed with his arms folded. He had been listening intently.

“No, the damage wasn’t that extensive.” The doctor answered. “He will require rehab and there will be stiffness in that area for some time."

Nasir was not relieved at the news. “There isn’t any alternative?”

The doctor smiled in understanding, “The days of wearing a cast for months on end are long gone. That’s actually a good thing.”

“Says you,” Nasir muttered. “When do I go under the knife?”

“The brain swelling has all but gone. I don’t see any reason why it can’t be tomorrow morning. Hope you enjoyed your breakfast. It will be the last thing you’ll be eating for the rest of the day.”

“Well this just sucks.” Nasir declared. He thought, _I don’t even get a chance to eat a decent meal_.

*****

“That is probably the best smell in this place.”

Agron was startled and whirled around to see Detective Batiatus standing behind him. Agron had been waiting for an elevator to take him back to Nasir’s room after a lunch run. His man may have been banned from eating, but it wasn’t an experience he planned to share. Along with a large bag containing a Cuban sandwich, he brought Nasir a large cup of ice to chew on.  Since the detective decided to make his appearance however, his appetite quickly disappeared.

“Good afternoon Detective Batiatus, I assume you have some news for us?”

“Good afternoon as a matter of fact I do have news for you both, but I’d like to speak to you alone first.” Batiatus said.

The elevator door opened but Agron did not step into it. “Where should we talk?”

“The cafeteria right around the corner should suffice. You’re smart to go someplace else. The food here is almost as bad as the coffee.”

They sat opposite each other in a booth beside a large window. Instead of a view of a grimy sidewalk like Cedar’s had, Santa Monica memorial was surrounded by bushes and flowers. Batiatus admired the scene for a few moments. He stared out of the window so long that Agron began to twiddle his thumbs.

He finally reached his breaking point when he saw Batiatus smile and wave at child being pushed in a wheelchair by a nurse, “So about this news?”

Batiatus’ attention immediately turned to him. “We’ve arrested Castus Mokgohloa. He hasn’t been taken into full custody yet because his face still looks like a Picasso.”

“I’m heartbroken,” Agron said stone faced.

Batiatus smiled. “I’m sure you are. It was pretty much a given. The story he told about what happened in the house was completely unbelievable.”

“Not surprising, he’s a fucking liar.” Agron said.

Batiatus leaned back in his seat. “But something he said about what happened before he went there caused some concern. I’m due to turn in my official report but I needed to alleviate that concern before doing so.”

“And you need my help with that somehow?”

“Yes I do. Mokgohloa stated that about a year ago some of your friends confronted him at his place of work. He said they were there to intimidate him out of filing a lawsuit against you and your business. He even said some guy picked up his car with one hand.” Batitatus chuckled a bit. “You wouldn’t know anything about that would you?”

Agron tapped the top of the table with his finger. “You just said that you didn’t buy his story about what happened at the house. So why would you believe what he told you about what occurred beforehand?”

“Because he laid out to me what I believe will be his legal defense. He’s saying the reason why he came to your home and began a violent confrontation with Mr. Anwar was due to past threats from your friends and yourself.”

“That is complete bullshit!” Agron cried. Several diners looked over at him and he looked away. “Castus came to my house for one reason and one reason only and that was to hurt Nasir.”

“Then help me disprove his claims.” Batiatus retorted. “If you do that then the case can be handed over to the District Attorney’s office.  And once the arraignment rolls around, he can be charged with everything they can stick at him. The case will be squeaky clean…if that’s possible.”

Agron let out a deep breath. “I don’t know what happened at Castus’ workplace last year.” On its face, what he said was true. He didn’t know about Gannicus’ plan and afterwards his request to know all the details was brushed aside.

“What if I ask some of your coworkers what they know?”

“Ask away. They will tell you as well that I don’t know.”

Batiatus took note of Agron’s lack of reaction to Castus’ story and his refusal to change tense but decided to move on. It was more than likely that his friends would say the same thing.

“Do you also not know what Mokgohloa is talking about when he mentioned at meeting at a diner last week?”

Agron looked away again. He knew then that he had been backed into a corner. _Of course Castus would mention that!_ He thought angrily. “Yes I did see Castus on Thursday afternoon.” He said quietly.

“Was it a coincidence that you two just happened to show up in the same place?”

“No it wasn’t,” Agron replied. “I followed him there.”

Batiatus gave him an ugly look. “You called Mokgohloa a fucking liar and interestingly enough, he had called you the same yesterday. Seems like you both were right on one thing.”

“Look, I knew I should have told you earlier…”

“Yes and instead you lied to my face.” Batiatus said shortly.

“I had my reasons.”

“Were they good enough to destroy your credibility? Do you not understand how serious this situation is? It could mean the difference between Mokgohloa spending a couple of years in prison instead of a couple of decades!”

Agron glowered at him. “You have no fucking idea what I understand. I’ve been dealing with a psychopath who for the last two years has done whatever he can to destroy everything and everyone I love. And he’s been able to do it while all I could do was stand by looking on, completely helpless. I had to try to do something this time.”

“I’m not going to ask if that _something_ might have made things worse because that’s not fair.” Batiatus said. Agron looked as if he had been punched. “What I will ask is what did you say to him? And I want to hear it all.”

Agron pushed his sandwich bag and cup aside and told Batiatus everything he said and did Thursday afternoon. Batiatus wrote in his trusty notepad and only interrupted a couple of times. Once Agron finished, he hung his head and asked, “Do you really think I made him go after Nasir?”

Batiatus thought for a minute. “I’m just a nosy detective and not a psychiatrist, but I do think Mokgohloa is a dangerous individual. With men like him, anything is liable to set them off.  It could have been your boyfriend’s final brush off; it could have been the warning from his attorney or something else.”

Agron rubbed his temple. “Nasir doesn’t know about this.”

“I knew that of course. When we go up to speak to him, I’ll let you be the one to tell him.” Batiatus said. “Just a wee bit of advice though; I wouldn’t keep anything else from him. He’s going to have enough to deal with once the case goes to court. He’s going to need someone he can trust completely.”

“Yeah, I know.”

*****

When Batiatus marched into the room with Agron trudging slowly behind him carrying soggy sandwich and a cup full of nearly melted ice, they were met by the stern faces of Marcus and Solonius; Nasir’s bosses.

“Hello Gentleman, I’m not interrupting anything am I?” Batiatus asked. He looked at the distinguished older man and extremely tall younger one with a bit of trepidation.

“No detective, I was just talking with…” Nasir began

“I’m Solonius Capua and this is my son, Marcus. We’re from the Capua Law Firm.” Solonius replied.

Batiatus looked confused. He had no idea that Nasir had hired legal counsel. He wondered if his very neatly typed statement was going to be scratched all to hell by some lawyers. “Well, I’m here to go over some new developments with your case. Will these gentlemen be staying?”

Nasir opened his mouth and then closed it because he actually didn’t know but then Marcus spoke up. “Nasir has filled us in on everything that has happened so far. We think it’s wise to have his legal counsel hear the rest. Is that all right Nasir?”

Nasir looked completely surprised. When he glanced at Agron, he looked shocked as well. The men had just come for a visit. He had no idea he had just hired two attorneys. But he thought it wise to let them stay.

“Yes, of course.” He said.

“Is there an issue with the statement he provided?” Batiatus asked cautiously.

“There shouldn’t be but I should review it all the same.” Solonius said. “I assume you have it with you?”

“Yes, I do.” Batiatus responded and opened a leather binder he was carrying. He handed the papers over to the gray haired man in the crisp dark blue suit. Solonius had just come from court. Marcus who had not, was dressed in jeans and a gray polo shirt. Solonius took out a pair of black rimmed glasses and began to read Nasir’s statement. “Do continue detective.” He said not looking up from his reading.

“Well uh, Mokgohloa has been officially arrested.” Batiatus began.

“What are the charges?” Marcus asked.

Batiatus began to list the charges, “Trespassing, forcible entry, assault, assault with a deadly weapon and possession of a stolen firearm.”

“That gun was stolen?” Nasir exclaimed.

Agron whispered, “Son of bitch!”

“He also tested positive for methamphetamine. Were you aware of any drug use in the past?” Batiatus queried.

Marcus held up his hand. “Before you answer that Nasir, Father are you finished reading the statement?”

Solonius looked up from the document. “Yes.”

“And should Nasir invoke his right to counsel?”

“Oh yes.”

Nasir looked floored. He had no idea what he had done wrong.

Now it was Batiatus’ turn to look completely confused. “He was aware of his rights yesterday when we spoke. He didn’t seek counsel then.”

“He is now.” Solonius said solemnly. Agron didn’t know what the hell was going on at the point. He was baffled as he looked at Baitatus and Solonius.

“I might have to take his statement again?” Batiatus sneered.

“You have time don’t you?” Marcus asked.

“Gentlemen, I have to turn everything in to the District Attorney by 3 P.M.” Batiatus cried.

“Wait; could you give us a minute detective? It won’t take long.” Nasir said. His head began to throb. Too much was happening way too quickly. He needed to know what the men were up to.

“I’ll be outside waiting.” Batiatus said through gritted teeth. Once he left, Nasir looked imploringly at his bosses. “What’s going on?”

“You should have had one of us with you before you agreed to talk to the police.” Marcus said.

“I didn’t need to. I was the one attacked and had a gun held on me. I’ve done nothing wrong. I don’t have anything to hide.” Nasir argued.

“And that’s the problem.” Solonius said. “In your statement it says that you wanted to kill Castus.”

Nasir threw back his head. “ _Wanted_ to, I didn’t obviously.”

“The defense could argue intent all the same. It’s important that you give the impression that every action you took was in self-defense. Otherwise, Castus and his lawyers could spin it as a mutual combat situation.” Marcus countered.

“Yeah but how could they? You heard Batiatus, the guy was high and had a stolen gun when he broke in.” Agron said.

“We did hear that. The fact that the gun was stolen does help, him being on drugs…maybe not.”  Marcus shrugged.

Agron demanded, “Why the hell not?”

“His lawyer could argue that his drug use was a mitigating factor which could determine his mental state at the time. If he can prove diminished capacity, Castus could have some years knocked off his sentence.” Solonius answered.

“Okay with what we know, how many years could he possibly serve?” Agron asked.

Marcus frowned as he thought. “The possession charge is a solid five; with your broken arm another five or seven. Once the state can provide forensic evidence that you were struck with the gun, possibly ten to fifteen. Since they would all run concurrently, I’d say twelve years.”

Agron was incredulous. “Twelve years. That’s it?”

“Time off for good behavior, maybe ten.” Marcus said.

“What in the fucking fuckshit!” Agron yelled.

Nasir lay back against his pillow and stared at the ceiling. He pretty much knew the answer, that very question had been haunting him for two days. But after hearing Marcus say it, he was still stunned. With the hell that Castus had put him through, it was very possible that he would only spend ten years in prison. Once he got out, what would he do then? Would he try to come after him once again? He couldn’t let that happen. He knew how to have Castus serve more time. It would mean that he would have to reveal everything that happened in the living room.

Before Agron could gain more steam for another explosion, he said quietly. “I will have to change my statement. I left something out.” They all gawked at him.

“Like what?” Marucs asked.

Nasir didn’t reply. He only said, “Call Batiatus back in please.”

*****

As Solonius and Marcus flanked Nasir with their heads lowered, Agron was quietly seething near the closet. Batiatus said little as he finished writing Nasir’s amended statement. When he closed his binder, he put his pen in his suit pocket and took his glasses off. He dangled them between his fingers by their arm.

“Why did you not mention this before?” He asked Nasir.

“You’ve been a cop a long time and headed up a lot of cases. You know why.” Nasir answered.

“I know that it’s going to be nearly impossible to prove attempted sexual assault.” Batiatus said.

“It probably is. But if there’s a chance that Castus can be away for longer than ten or twelve years, we have to try. I know a part of you is asking what the point is. It’s that I don’t want to wake up probably ten years from now with the same fear I have at this moment. I don’t want to go through life looking over my shoulder, wondering if he’s going to actually kill me one day.” Nasir’s voice began to quaver. “I had been foolish enough to think that he would just forget about me and move on to some other poor guy. I was wrong. He will never free himself of me because he hates me.  He HATES me and that hate will forever drive him to hurt me or anyone I love. So if I have to be humiliated on the stand by the defense or prosecution, it will be worth it because I can’t live that way. I just can’t.”

“Okay.” Batiatus said and put his glasses away. “I will go back to the station and prepare the statement for the D.A. He or she will be in touch soon. I also suggest that you turn over the clothes that you were wearing that day. Also, the investigators from the D.A will probably want to examine the couch for...evidence.”

Solonius cleared his throat, “Let me give you my card, detective. We’ll want to be notified when the District Attorney gets the case. Any communication will go through us from now on.”

Batiatus took the card and put it in his pants pocket. He nodded at Nasir and before he left the room, he put his hand on Agron’s shoulder. “Remember what I said,” he whispered and walked out.

Nasir sniffed, “Thank you both. I appreciate you being here. I probably wouldn’t have been able to go through that without you.”

Marcus patted his shoulder. “You’re welcome, Nasir. You mean a great deal to us. We’ll do everything we can to help the D.A put that bastard away for a long time.”

Solonius looked at Nasir, “You are the one of the bravest men I have ever met. Your courage will get you through this.” He held out his hand and Nasir shook it. He felt new tears welling up and quickly wiped them away.

“Agron,” Marcus called to him. “If you need anything as well, just let us know.” Agron didn’t answer so Marcus nodded to his father and they both left.

The room was deathly quiet. Agron was still rooted in his spot in front of the closet.

“Agron, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before. I was just so ashamed and I didn’t want you to think that I was so weak that he could do something like that to me. Please, say something.” Nasir said in a low voice. Agron remained silent with his eyes to the floor.

“I can’t go into surgery tomorrow knowing that you’re angry at me. I didn’t…I didn’t want you to feel any worse than you already did. I know you feel guilty but you didn’t do anything wrong. LISTEN, you didn’t do anything wrong. It was my fault. I should have listened and gotten security. I should have stayed with Gaia and Lucretia this weekend. It’s all on me.” He began to cry in earnest. “Please I need you to say that you can forgive me one day for this. Please.”

Agron lifted his head but he seemed to look past Nasir. He then opened the door and left. Nasir covered his face and wept.

*****

After calling up Crixus, Gannicus, Theokles and Lugo, he told them all to meet him in Crixus’ office at the Ludus II. He hit the 10 Freeway heading north towards the Valley and didn’t care if he was pulled over for a ticket. He punched a button on his dashboard and the sounds of death metal boomed inside of Priscilla.

He arrived at the new gym but took no time to admire its beauty. It was a lovely two story structure, composed of glass and pale blue stone. On the inside, large swatches of floor were filled with state of the art weight equipment, fighting mats and boxing bags. In the very middle stood a fighting octagon used for practice bouts. At that moment, a pair of fighters was squaring up under the watchful eye of Oenomaus. He did not notice Agron striding in and Agron did not make an effort to make his presence known. Pleasantries would have to wait for another time.

He saw Theokles leaning over the railing on the second floor where Crixus’ office was located. He nodded at him and the big man disappeared. He then hurried up the steel staircase to the office that was just on the right. He opened the door without knocking (as usual) and saw the rest: Crixus, Gannicus and Lugo waiting for him.

“Your phone call made it sound serious. What’s going on?” Crixus asked. He was reclining in his chair with his feet propped up on his neat desk.

“First, whatever is said cannot leave this room. Understand?” Agron implored. The others nodded silently. He continued. “Second, Castus finally gave his statement to the police and he decided to mention what happened at his place last year when you all came for a visit. Be on the alert for a call from the detective.”

“The bloke’s name wouldn’t be Bati-a-tus would it? He left me a message.” Gannicus asked. He was sitting in a chair in front of Crixus’ desk.

Agron silently cursed. “Yeah that’s him. Look, just be careful what you say. That guy never lets on how much he knows. I had to tell him about my meeting with that fucker on Thursday as well.”

“You’re not in trouble are you?” Lugo asked alarmed.

“No...I don’t know. I wasn’t exactly honest the first time I talked to him.” Agron mumbled.

“So what? You did what any one of us would have done. Don’t you walk around here thinking you did anything wrong. You were well within your rights to tell that arsehole to stay away from Nasir.” Crixus said forcefully.

Theokles added, “Indeed.”

Agron started to feel overwhelmed. “Yeah but what did we actually accomplish? It didn’t stop him from showing up at my house with a stolen gun, high on meth. And he…” He couldn’t finish.

“That crazy fuck,” Gannicus sighed.

Agron saw his hands shake. “He forced Nasir down on the couch with a gun to the back of his head. And he pulled his pants down and he…” He stopped again. He couldn’t believe he was repeating the story of Nasir’s near violation.

Crixus looked devastated. “Are you saying he ra-“

Agron shook his head. “No, but he tried.”

Lugo and Theokles looked disgusted and the normally cheerful looking Gannicus looked furious.

“He has to pay for this. “ Agron struggled out, “Even if Batiatus is on to us. Right now, that bastard is still in the hospital under armed guard. And I want nothing more than to go there and strangle him with my bare hands. I want him to suffer. I want him to feel pain!” His eyes were glazed.

Gannicus got up and grabbed Agron by the shoulders. The tall Aussie nearly fell forward. “How long has it been since you last slept?”

“I can’t think about sleep right now!” Agron cried.

“But you need it, otherwise you’re not going to be good for anybody much less Nasir. Go home, get some rest and take care of your man. Do what you’re able to do; the rest is out of your hands.” Gannicus told him.

Agron looked mournful. “I came all the way here so you can help me.”

“And we are. We’re all telling you to not to go near that man.” Gannicus commanded, not waiting for the others to co-sign. And when Agron attempted to interrupt, he poked him the chest. “They will arrest you if you show up at his room like some nutter. THINK! It will be handled and we’ll know what to say to that Batiatus bastard if he comes round.”

Agron looked around and saw the faces of his friends staring back at him. Then they all began to nod.

“Go on home, Agron. You don’t want Nasir to wake up from his surgery and you’re not there.” Crixus said.

He placed his hand at the back of Gannicus’ neck and gave him a brief shake. “You’re right, mate. I’m not thinking too clearly. I’ll get some rest.” He was exhausted. Lugo got up and embraced him. Theokles followed and then Crixus gathered him in a bear hug. Agron was mildly surprised because Crixus had never been that affectionate with him.

“We’re going to stick around and talk some. We’ll stop by tomorrow to see how you both are doing.” Crixus said after the hug.

“Okay, I’ll see you guys later.” Agron said.

“I’ll walk you out.” Lugo said.

They left the office together and Agron felt the tiredness seep into him with every step. He wasn’t sure if he could keep his eyes open long enough for the drive back to Santa Monica.

“Hey Varro,” Lugo cried out. They had just run into him coming back from a lunch run. Agron looked away as the other two trainers greeted each other.

“Hey Ag, I’m so sorry to hear about Nasir. I know Aurelia is going to stop by the hospital after work.” Varro said. He shifted in discomfort as he held a large bag filled with salads for the rest of the crew.

“Thanks mate that means a lot.” Agron said in surprise. He clapped Lugo on the back and walked slowly out of the Ludus II feeling even more defeated.

Back in Crixus’s office, the others were mulling over the situation they found themselves in and recovering from the shock of what really happened to Nasir.

Crixus was so frustrated he banged his fist on his desk and barked, “What the fuck? All this shit is unreal. I say we find that bastard and then make him disappear.” 

“And then we’ll all take his place in prison.” Theokles said.

Gannicus broke in, “Crixus is on to something. We can go after him and make him go away. We just have to be more subtle.”

Crixus stressed, “But we have to make to message stick this time.”

Gannicus smirked, “We have to give him something he’ll likely never forget.”

Theokles knew that look, “What exactly is festering in that brain of yours?”

Gannicus rubbed his chin, “Ghosts of fears past.”

*****

Just before sunset, Heracleo Grazzo was in the hallway in front of Castus’ hospital room. He checked his watch and wondered how long would his client’s examination would take. He had news to bring and it wasn’t good. The cop that stood guard eyed him suspiciously as if he were committing a crime by pacing back and forth.

“Do you know how long the doctor’s been in there?” He asked the cop.

“No idea,” the policeman said blandly.

Grazzo had to wait for another ten minutes before the doctor stepped out quietly. He hurried over to her. “Is he good to talk right now?”

She nodded, “You’re his lawyer right? He’s fine and ready for surgery in the morning. But...” She took his arm and led him further down the hall out of earshot of the cop. “Whenever surgery is scheduled, we have the patient give us emergency contact information just in case something happens. When I asked Mr. Mokgohloa for his, he told me he wanted a Nasir Anwar listed. Now I don’t know the details, but isn’t he the one…?”

Grazzo shut his eyes and bared his teeth, “Yes. Please list me as the contact. I’m Heracleo Grazzo. My number is 323-425-9851.”

The doctor scribbled down the information quickly, Grazzo thanked her and stormed into the room after being patted down by the cop.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” He cried as he shut the door. “Do you think this is a joke?”

“Hello to you to Heracleo.” Castus drawled. He was reclining against his pillow. There was a fresh set of bandages on the right side of his face.

“What were you thinking putting Anwar as an emergency contact?”

“I just wanted to see if she would do it.” Castus chuckled.

Grazzo banged a leather case on the wheeled tray next to Castus’ bed. “Stop laughing! I don’t think it’s dawned on you yet but you could facing a couple of _decades_ in prison.”

“I thought you said ten to fifteen yesterday.”

“That was before I received the list of charges the police just gave the District Attorney’s office.” He yanked out a stack of stapled papers from his case and began to read aloud. “Forcible entry, possession of a stolen weapon, being under the influence of a controlled substance, assault, assault with a deadly weapon and attempted sexual assault.” Castus dropped his eyes.

“Do you still think it’s funny?” Grazzo demanded.

Castus who was looking everywhere but Grazzo exclaimed, “That’s bullshit. All that is bullshit. No.”

Grazzo continued to glower at his client, “No what? Which of these is bullshit? What can I tell the District Attorney is false?  Having the gun? Hitting Anwar with it? Breaking his arm? _Trying to have sex with him_?”

Castus started to point in the air, “That...that’s not what happened. I wasn’t…I was just.”

“My God,” Grazzo sighed. “Look, I’m referring your case Virinius Titan.”

Castus was flabbergasted. “You’re dropping me?”

“Castus, I’m not a criminal defense attorney. I’ve helped you all I can. Titan is one of the best in the city and probably your only hope at this point.”

“Well how much is going to cost?”

Grazzo leaned into his client’s face. “How much is staying out San Quentin worth?”

There was a pause as Castus imagined himself sporting an orange jumpsuit. “Shit!” He muttered.

“I’ll avail myself to him if he requires information. You need someone here to take care of you once you get of surgery and to handle your affairs.”

“My folks are flying in tomorrow.” Castus pouted.

“What have you told them?”

“Not much, that’s not something you want to tell over the phone.”

Grazzo sighed again, “Castus…”

“Hey, I’ll handle them. You just get this lawyer in here so I can talk to him.” Castus said fiercely.

“I already did. He’ll be here tomorrow as well.”

“Okay, thanks Herc for looking out for me.”

Grazzo quirked an eyebrow. “You’re fucking welcome.”

*****

The more Nasir wiped his face, the wetter it felt. He had been a mess since Agron left the room earlier. He had even struggled to send Agron a text one handed; only to have one returned hours later that only said, “ **I’m okay. I’ll be there tonight.** ”

Aurelia grabbed another tissue from the box of the nightstand and handed it Nasir. She wasn’t exactly sure what was going on with her friend, but Agron’s absence was not unnoticed. When she asked where he was, Nasir only told her that he went home to crash because he was so tired. The excuse was enough to satisfy her but earlier, Gaia and Lucretia refused to buy it. They kept peppering Nasir with so many questions; he eventually had to tell them that he needed a nap. And he was bone tired, starved, and frightened over what Agron could possibly do.

After a series of one word answers from Nasir, Aurelia gave up trying to get him to talk and merely held his hand as she watched him try to fight back tears. The door creaked open and Agron crept in. Aurelia gave him a look that was a mixture of relief and frustration. He went over to her and hugged her tightly. He then took Nasir’s hand and kissed it.

“Well since you’re here _at last_ ,” she said. “I’ll take off. I’ll tell Janus that I saw you. He’s been really worried.” She gave Nasir a reassuring pat on the leg before she departed. He gave her a brief wave.

“Agron,” Nasir croaked as soon as the door clicked shut.

“Shhh,” Agron whispered. He sat down on the side of the bed.

“Where did you go?” Nasir asked.

Agron paused. “I just had to get myself together. But you need to know that I was never angry or disappointed or ashamed of you for telling everything that happened.”

Nasir was unconvinced. “Then why did you leave?”

Agron replied, “Because I was angry, disappointed and ashamed of myself.”

“I told you that you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I heard you but there’s still some irrational part of me that thinks that I can take all of your hurt and pain away. I know I can’t and it kills me. I’ve just been trying to figure out why all of this happened.” He ran his hand through his hair that was still wet from the shower. “I nearly drove off the road on my way back home and when I got there I just collapsed into bed. But I’m so sorry I left the way I did. I really am. I’m here now and I’ll stay as long as you’ll have me.”

Nasir didn’t quite know what to say. As tortured as he felt, he understood that Agron was suffering as well. But he had left so suddenly and had been gone for so long; he wondered how much Agron would be able to endure.

“I…I need to sleep.” He said finally. He did not have the energy to completely analyze what Agron had told him. He also suspected that Agron had done more than drive around L.A. aimlessly.

“Sure, I’ll stay until visiting hours are up and I’ll be here first thing when they wheel you in for surgery.” Agron said and took his hand.

Nasir’s expression was inscrutable.

 

 


	15. Process

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The legal case begins but Nasir is still reeling from the trauma. Gannicus and Mira spring some surprises. Belesa makes her move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always been fond of Lucius from Season 2 so I was happy to include him in the story. Seppia couldn't stay away so she's appeared as well.

“All settled in?” Agron asked as he entered the bedroom with a tray of food and Nasir’s pain pills. Nasir had been discharged earlier that day and headed straight for his and Agron’s bed. He groaned loudly as the soft mattress nearly swallowed him. After days of lying on the brick like bed in his hospital room, he felt like he landed on a cloud. Taking a shower was another problem altogether. He couldn’t get his cast wet so he had to wrap it in clear plastic and keep it extended away from the shower head. It was exhausting and cumbersome. As a result, he was never sure if he was completely clean.

As he reclined in bed tired and reasonably bathed, he watched as Agron he placed the tray carefully on his nightstand. His brow furrowed at the sight of the fare. Since his surgery, his throat was raw and painful from the tube that had been shoved down his throat when he was put under. After two days, he still could only tolerate liquids and soft foods. He promised himself that when his throat healed, he would gorge himself on hamburgers, fries and blueberry smoothies. He didn’t share his thoughts with Agron and only gave him a brief smile; he received a brief one in return.

That was how things were currently between them, overt politeness and silence. A pall seemed to hang over them both after Agron had returned to his room the night before his surgery, but neither one knew how to clear it. Nasir still thought Agron was angry at him for not telling everything that had happened that day. But Agron wasn’t angry. He was instead racked with guilt over lying to Nasir about his confrontation with Castus. He was also worried that Castus and his lawyer would use it as a reason for his attack during the trial. Whatever Gannicus had planned, he hoped it would put the kibosh on Castus’ accusations.

“Here you are.” He said as he pointed at the tray. “Some tasty low sodium chicken soup, water minus the lemon and for dessert if you are so inclined, cherry flavored Jell-O.”

“Thanks,” Nasir murmured. “I’ll hold off on the Jell-O for later. I just want to put something in my stomach and then sleep.”

“You got it. Do you need the remote or your phone?”

Nasir shook his head as he tried to sit up. “Neither. I’m not up for TV or talking.”

“Well then, I’ll leave you alone.”

“I want to thank you for being so patient these past few days.”

Agron waved his hand nonchalantly. “C’mon. I’d do anything for you.”

Nasir was deeply moved. “You don’t have to go. I just hope you won’t be bored watching me slurp down some soup.”

“Nah, I’ll be happy to stay.”

*****

Castus was released from the hospital the very same day but he was not headed for home. As soon as he was wheeled out of the building, he was dumped into a police car and driven the downtown jail. Once there, he was strip searched, fingerprinted and forced to take mug shots with his swollen and bandaged face. His confused parents hung outside the lobby refusing to make eye contact with the others milling around who were waiting to hear news about their incarcerated loved ones. They had left New York quickly as they were frantic to see their injured child. But once they landed in Los Angeles and found out that he was to be jailed, they were filled with disappointment. Castus had been vague on the details and all they could discern was that he was involved in some kind of domestic assault with an ex-lover. Neither one of them had wholeheartedly approved of his lifestyle, but he was their only son and had up until that point been a source of pride.

His new lawyer, Virinius Titan was armed with a briefcase full of motions. The most important was one to suppress the evidence of attempted sexual assault. If he could get that charge tossed out, he knew he had a chance. Sex crimes were incredibly difficult to defend and he hated them. Castus did not like his new attorney very much. He was humorless and incredibly arrogant but he seemed to know what he was doing. If Titan could somehow get him acquitted, he would tolerate any kind of behavior. He still had at least one night to endure in lock up before his arraignment. The simmering rage that always seemed to bubble under the surface threatened to erupt as he thought about what Nasir and Agron had driven him to do. _Fuck them!_ He muttered under his breath as he was led down the cellblock. _Fuck them both!_ He kept on as the other prisoners jeered and taunted him.

*****

Saxa had just finished her Ladies Only spinning class and she had to admit it had been a smashing success. The room was filled to capacity and she found the participants to be enthusiastic and committed. Out of the new ideas that Spartacus and Agron had come up with to attract more women to the Ludus, the class seemed to show the most promise.

As she was walking back to the front desk she saw the familiar face of Belesa. She smiled in spite of herself. “What do I owe the pleasure?”

“I hadn’t heard from you in a few days so I wanted to check up on you.” Belesa said. She then held up a brown paper bag. “I also brought you some food just in case you didn’t believe me.”

Saxa laughed. “You know me too well. C’mon, I just finished a spinning class. You can watch me wolf this down in break room.”

“Sure.” Belesa said coyly.

The break room was blissfully empty and after thanking Belesa profusely, Saxa eagerly opened the container of Caesar salad. While she munched happily, Belesa asked her, “So how have you been?”

“Crazy busy.” Saxa answered between bites. “My professors have decided since the heat wave went away, it would be fine to load us down with even more coursework. And since Agron has been taking care of Nasir, I’ve had to do a lot more here.”

“Oh God,” Belesa sighed. “I still can’t believe all that happened. I mean, I just saw Castus not too long ago. He seemed…okay.”

“Well, he managed to hide the crazy long enough until he couldn’t. Can we talk about someone else?” Saxa said after a sip of water.

Belesa shrugged, “Fine. Why don’t we talk about Illnana or Illbegotten? I’m sorry, what’s her name?”

Saxa gasped, “You’re so mean! Her name is Illithyia and I don’t want to talk about her.”

Belesa looked surprised. “Why not? Is there trouble in paradise?”

“There isn’t trouble and it’s not paradise, at least not anymore.”

“You two broke up.”

“Yep.”

“…For what it’s worth, I’m sorry to hear that.”

Saxa greeted that statement with her famous, “you’re full of shit” look.

“I’m serious!” Belesa exclaimed. “I’m sorry that you had to get hurt. I don’t like seeing you in pain. God knows I inflicted enough on you.”

“That’s in the past, Bee. To be honest, I’ve been too busy to dwell too much on the demise of another relationship. I’m just concentrating on school and keeping this place afloat until Agron gets back.” She said.

“Do you have any idea when that will be?”

Saxa shook her head. “No, Nasir was released today but from what Agron hinted to me, he’s still not in the best shape.”

“I’ll definitely drop by and see him this week. But now I wonder should I even try to have a party on Halloween.” Belesa said.

“Oh hell yes!”

“Are you sure?”

“Fuck yeah! With all this shit that’s happened, we need to party. Even I’m the only one that shows up.”

Belesa snorted. “I’m sure Gannicus wouldn’t mind one bit.”

“He hasn’t tried to hit on you has he?”

“Please, this is Gannicus we’re talking about remember? If it has a pair of tits, he’s going to pay attention. But, he knows and respects the line I’ve drawn.” She eyed Saxa more closely, “You haven’t been worried about that have you?”

“No, no I mean. Just like you said, it is Gannicus.” Saxa said quickly.

“I assure you, I have not gone _there_. I want something more meaningful.”

Saxa emptied her bottle of water silently. The conversation seemed to be headed in a direction she wasn’t quite ready to be lead into.

“So, I was wondering if you would available for dinner sometime.” Belesa said softly.

“I’m having dinner now with you.”

“No, this is more like watching you inhale something to eat. I mean you and me dressed in big girl clothes, nibbling lightly on appetizers at a nice, dimly lit table.”

Saxa was confounded for a moment. “Wow, we’ve never done that.”

“New rules, we go about this like adults and not horny teenagers.”

Saxa chuckled, “That would be new for us. Can I think about it? If I can, I’ll call you with a time and place.”

“How about this? You let me know when you’re available and I’ll make the reservations.” Belesa countered.

Saxa propped her face on her hand and surveyed the woman sitting across from her. After a while, she relented. “Okay. I’ll call you. I mean, it’s only a dinner.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

*****

Nasir stirred and blinked hard as he tried to wake up fully from his nap. He had gotten so used to being awoken by others at the hospital, the solitude of his own room was unsettling. He sat up and yawned roughly. He face itched from the new beard that was growing all over his cheeks. He just didn’t have the inclination to shave it off. Perhaps he would take Agron up on his offer to do it for him. He frowned as his cast began to itch as badly as his face. He got up from the bed and went to his closet in search of a wire hanger to pull apart and use as a scratching tool. He was told that secret by a resourceful night duty nurse.

When he went to his closet and began to look he wanted to scream. He remembered that Agron detested wire hangers and through the weeks had steadily replaced Nasir’s supply of wire ones with plastic and wood. “Now what?” He huffed. He then wondered if a long wooden mixing spoon would work and bounded to the stairs. On his way down he paused. The living room was to the right of the long entrance hall. As he neared the archway, he touched the wall nearby. He suddenly felt dizzy and short of breath. He couldn’t believe he was about to have a panic attack. He forced his feet to move and then he saw the never used fireplace, the mantle, and then one of the white leather chairs. He kept his head turned because he didn’t want to see the couch.

His breathing was labored and spots started pop in his eyes. He tried to take another step, tripped and landed on his side. He groaned as his uninjured elbow slammed on the floor. He couldn’t move as he heard thunderous steps coming near him from another part of the house. He closed his eyes and tried to regulate his breathing. Soon, there were a pair of gentle hands lifting him up. He felt Agron leading him into the living and shook his head violently. Agron got the gist and guided him to a chair pushed under the dining room table.

“Nasir, what is it? What happened? Did you fall down the stairs?” Agron shouted as he checked him over for injuries.

He shook his head again and tried to speak with much difficulty, “No...Panic…Attack.”

“Oh no,” Agron moaned. “What can I do?”

“I just need …to calm...myself.”

“Okay.” Agron sat in the chair next to him and held his hand. It was quite a while but Nasir was finally able to slow his breathing to a regular pace.

“Shit,” Nasir muttered. “I haven’t had one of those in a while.”

“What happened?” Agron asked

“The living room,” he spat out.

Agron sighed. It should have been expected that Nasir would have a reaction after seeing the place where he suffered so much trauma. Even after the investigators from the District Attorney’s office had come in and done their jobs and Agron had directed the housekeeper to scrub the room spotless, the memories of what happened there couldn’t be wiped away easily. “Hey, you don’t ever have to worry about going into that room again.”

Nasir rolled his eyes, “This is my house. I shouldn’t be afraid to walk around it. Fuck, this sucks. I must have some Post-Traumatic Syndrome.”

“That’s not unusual but it will go away eventually.” Agron said as he put his arm around his shoulder.

“What if it doesn’t though?”

“Well then we can to counseling or something.”

Nasir didn’t respond. He just buried his face in his hand and tried to push away the image of himself sitting in a room full of survivors struggling to tell his story. He knew he couldn’t do that. He wasn’t a fucking victim. He fought back and prevented it from happening. So then why did he never feel clean, even after showering? Why could he still feel Castus’ hands grasping at his hips and thighs?

“Fuuuuck,” he droned out.

“Look, this is going to be over. That _person_ is now in jail. I just heard it from Marcus. He’ll be arraigned tomorrow and…”

“And he’ll probably be granted bail.”

“Maybe not. If the D.A can show that he’s still a danger to you.”

Nasir held up his hand to quiet Agron’s reasoning. “They would only deny bail if it was a capital crime or if he was a serious flight risk.” He said.

“He is, he could go to Vegas or even back to New York.”

“No he’ll get bail, trust me. The judge will order him to stay away but I’ll need to get Marcus or Solonius-since they’re my attorney’s now, to tell the D.A to recommend an emergency protective order. So it’s going be quite a while before this is over.” Nasir said. As much as he loved the legal profession, he knew what long slog it was to get justice.

Agron took his arm from Nasir’s shoulders. “Let me ask you, do you think there’s a chance he could get off?”

“Anything is possible, I mean look at the O.J. trial.”

“The what?”

Before Nasir could explain the fuckfest that was the O.J. Simpson murder trial, he heard a ringtone. Agron patted the pocket of his sweatpants and pulled out his phone. He saw the name on the screen and looked confused. _What was she doing calling him?_

“Hey Seppia,” he answered.

“Hello Agron. I know my call is a bit unexpected but I wanted to know if Nasir was available. I haven’t been able to reach him.”

“Uh yeah, he’s right here.” Agron handed the phone over to Nasir.

“Hey Seppia, what’s going on?” Nasir said. He was just as confused as Agron.

“I should ask you. I just learned about what happened. How are you?” She replied.

“I’m doing okay,” he lied. “How did you hear about me?”

“Well that’s why I’m calling. We had a partner’s meeting this morning and I found out that one of the attorneys is handling the defense for Castus Mokgohloa.”

Nasir was fully alert. “Wait, someone from your firm was hired to represent Castus? What happened to Grazzo?” Nasir could hear Agron exhale in disgust at his side.

“He’s not a criminal lawyer and Virinius Titan is senior partner at the firm.” She added ominously, “And he’s very good.”

“How good?”

“He’s never lost a case.”

Nasir slumped in his chair. It was the worst news he could possibly have heard. “Do you know who the D.A will be?”

“Well, I can’t tell you too much more but I heard its Lucius Archer. Ever heard of him?”

“Yeah, I observed him a couple of times when I was in law school. He’s very good too.”

“He’s one of the best.”

“Okay, well at least I know what I’m dealing with now. Thanks for the heads up, Seppia.”

“You’re welcome and take care. But remember, this call never happened.”

“Of course it didn’t. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Nasir hit the “end call” button and handed the phone back to Agron.

“How bad is it?”

“Bad enough that Grazzo has been replaced by some high powered attorney who has never lost a case. At least they have competent D.A. handling the prosecution. It’s a sign that they give a bit of a damn.” Nasir answered. He took a deep breath because he felt his chest starting to tighten again.

“Are you up to going to the arraignment tomorrow? Marcus says it will probably happen sometime in the afternoon.”

Nasir said. “No, I’m not ready to see him. I need some time.”

“Hey, I understand. I was crazy for asking-“

“No, I mean. I should but I don’t know how I would react. I don’t want to have another panic attack in the courtroom.”

“I’m going to go if that’s alright with you. Otherwise, I’ll stay here.”

Nasir touched Agron’s face. “You can go. In fact, you should probably start back at work again soon.”

“It’s taken care of. Spartacus, Saxa and Donar said they’ll cover for me as long as I need them too. In fact, Spartacus is training Anthony Mackie now so that love affair is over.”

A ghost of a smile drifted across Nasir’s lips. “Still, I can’t expect you to stay holed up here with me. One of us has to go out into civilization.”

“Let me decide that. I won’t start back at work until I’m sure you’re okay.”

But Nasir had no idea when that would be.

*****

As he prepared to leave for the courthouse the next day, Agron received a rather strange text from Gannicus. “ **We’ll have some company today.”** It said. He had no idea what that meant and it did nothing to cure his nervousness. He said farewell to Nasir who was in the watchful care of Mira and sped off downtown.

It took a while and he had to backtrack several times until he found the room where the arraignment was to be held. He stopped short when he saw Gannicus standing in the hallway. “What are you doing here?”

“What do you mean? I’m here to offer my support.” Gannicus said cheerfully.

“Okay…so is that what you meant by ‘having more company’?”

“Oh no,” Gannicus said offhandedly. “They’ll be more people.”

Agron looked around but did not see any familiar faces. “Who?”

“You’ll see. Let’s go and find a seat.” Gannicus replied but said no more even as Agron persisted.

They had to wait for nearly an hour before Castus’ case was called up. Agron spent the time listening intently as murders, carjackings, burglaries and assaults were detailed. One by one, a prisoner in a loud orange jumpsuit was lead into court and placed into a glass partition on the left side of the court. Most looked sullen, but some seemed truly frightened. One woman burst into tears after hearing that bail was denied for her. Agron hoped the same would happen to Castus. After a brief pause in proceedings, he noticed an older man who greatly resembled Castus sitting in the opposite row. _That must be his dad. That thing has a father?_ He was about to point the man out to Gannicus but his partner seemed uninterested. Gannicus had been playing Candy Crush on his phone the duration of the time.

Finally, Castus’ name was called and he was led in. Agron smirked as he saw the large swath of gauze covering most of the left side of his face.

“Wow,” Gannicus whispered. “Nasir did a number on that fuck didn’t he?”

The court assistant brayed out, “Docket number 93660-1945. The State versus Castus Mo-kgo-hloa.”

The judge, a put upon looking middle aged black woman stated, “Who is representing the defendant?”

A slender and handsome blonde man stood at the lectern and called out, “Virinius Titan for the defendant your honor.”

The judge sighed, “So be it, but there will be no speeches in my courtroom Mr. Titan. This is an arraignment, understand?”

“Of course your honor.” Titan said smoothly. Agron could tell that his job provided him a good living. The briefcase he carried was well over $500.00. He knew because he wanted to get Nasir the same one for Christmas.

The judge didn’t look convinced but moved on. “Prosecution, state your case.”

A grizzled, older man with a gray streaked beard a suit that looked older than Agron and Gannicus combined stood at the lectern opposite defense counsel. “On Saturday, October 18th, the defendant forcibly entered the home of his former lover Nasir Anwar and engaged in the following acts: first degree forcible entry, possession of an illegal firearm in the first degree, assault in the second degree, first degree assault with a deadly weapon, attempted forcible sodomy in the first degree, and second degree sexual battery. The defendant has also been charged with being under the influence of a class D narcotic.”

“How does your client plead, counselor?” She asked Titan.

“My client pleads not guilty your honor.” He responded.

The judge gazed at Castus, “Is that your plea?”

“Yes,” Castus said quietly.

“Okay,” the judge murmured as she scratched away with her pen. “Bail recommendation?”

“The state asks that bail be set at $500,000.” Archer said.

“That’s too fucking low.” Agron whispered.

“Still, he’d have to cough up fifty grand. That’s a lot of money to come up with in a short time. I doubt that raggedy BMW of his is worth that much.” Gannicus whispered back.

“Your honor,” Titan drawled. “My client has an established business and residence here in the city. He’s had no serious prior convictions either. The bail is outrageously high.”

“Did you not hear the same thing I did?” The judge asked. “Sounds like your client wasn’t there for tea.”

“We plan to vigorously fight these charges.” Titan declared.

“With your retainer fee, I’m sure you will.”

“Your honor,” Archer broke in. “The defendant also has close familial ties to Nigeria. The court asks that he surrender his passport. Once he does that, we also want an immediate emergency protection order for his accuser declared.”

“So be it. Bail is set for $250,000. The defendant is to surrender his passport to the court. If he makes bail, he is then ordered to stay at least 500 feet from the accuser. He is also not to contact him by phone, email, text, fax or any other way people communicate these days. Any violation will result in revocation of bail and immediate remand into custody. Do you understand?”

Castus said ‘yes’ again. The judge banged her gavel and he was led away.

“That was it?” Agron exclaimed.

“That was it. Let’s go. We need to catch the D.A. before he takes off.”

“Huh?”

Gannicus sprang up and hurried over to Archer as he packed away his pile of papers into a battered looking briefcase. Agron, supremely frustrated at Gannicus’ secrecy chanced a look at the man who looked like Castus. Agron had not noticed beforehand but the man had been sitting beside a beautiful dark skinned woman. They both looked crestfallen and then he knew they were his parents. Knowing that he had no time to feel sorry for them, Agron sought out Gannicus as the court prepared for the next case. Gannicus and Archer just rushed past him down the walkway between the rows. Then Gannicus did something really strange. He turned around and beckoned to someone with his hand. Agron had absolutely no idea what was going on and was about to demand that Gannicus explain himself.

He burst through the door just as the court assistant was announcing the next case and saw Gannicus in a huddle with Archer and three other men he did not recognize. He walked over and Gannicus said to him warmly. “Agron, please meet D.A. Lucius Archer. Mr. Archer, this is Nasir Anwar’s boyfriend.”

Archer held out his hand and Agron shook it. “Good to meet you. I should get your contact information now. You and Mr. Anwar will have to be interviewed before the pre-trial hearing.”

“Of course.” As Agron searched his wallet for a business card, Gannicus sprung his big surprise.

“Mr. Archer, I’d also like to introduce you to Mr. Adams, Mr. Rogers and Mr. Garcia. As I told you when we spoke before, they all have something in common. They are all ex-lovers of the accused. And you will find they all have similar stories.”

Agron was completely blown away. How in the hell did Gannicus manage to find Castus’ exes?

“Will these stories help my case?” Archer asked.

“I believe so, but I will leave the final determination up to you.” Gannicus said smiling.

“All right then, if you gentleman will follow me. I hope you have some time to speak to me today. I’m due back in court around 3 P.M. but my assistant will be there to help take all of your statements.” Archer said. The men, who were all young and attractive agreed and followed Lucius into a nearby elevator.

Agron looked at Gannicus in amazement. “You did all this?”

Gannicus shrugged. “Well, I had help from Crixus, Lugo, Theokles and Spartacus so make sure you get them all a case of beer.”

“I’ll give them anything they want if means Castus is on his way to prison!” Agron cried.

“After Archer hears what they have to say, that may very well happen.”

Agron stepped closer to Gannicus so they wouldn’t be overheard. “What’s the deal? Did Castus do the same thing to them?”

“In varying degrees. It seems like once a relationship ended, Castus turned into a real nasty bugger. Stalking, property damage, assault…sound familiar?”

“My God,” Agron declared.

“Those were the only three who agreed to talk.” Gannicus reported. “There were quite a few more. If anything, they can establish a pattern of fucked up behavior. I don’t say this often, but that guy is a real monster.”

“And now everyone will truly know, thanks to you.”

“You remember what I told you in your office last year.”

“Yeah, not to ask for details.”

“I did say that and no you shouldn’t. Those guys were found by less than legal means but I meant something else: that we’re all brothers and what affects you, affects me.”

Agron held out his hand, “I can’t thank you enough.”

“Sure you can. Start now.”

“Thanks, mate.”

*****

“You know you don’t have to do this.” Nasir said as Mira wrapped a towel around him.

“I don’t mind. I shave Spartacus all the time with a straight razor. I’ve received nothing but raves.” She said as she produced a black box that contained a barber’s shaving kit. Nasir hadn’t anticipated a shave that day but he figured that Agron had something to do with it. “Now relax and enjoy.”

Nasir caught himself sighing in contentment as he felt a warm cloth cover the lower part of his face. He was sitting in a chair in his bathroom but it seemed like he had booked an appointment at a day spa. Mira fixed him a wonderful lunch of tomato soup seasoned lightly with rosemary. She helped him wash his hair thoroughly. She had even taken a spare chopstick and stuck it in his cast to give his arm a good scratch. Now she was giving him a real shave.

“You’re too good to me.” He said. His voice was muffled through the towel.

“No offense but you were starting to look a bit like a wildman from Borneo or something.” She cracked but added quickly, “But it’s understandable.”

“It’s fine. I know what you meant and I thank you for trying to make me look human again.”

“How do you feel though?”

Nasir exhaled deeply, “It’s been a rough few days. I had a panic attack yesterday.”

“Oh no,” Mira said as she mixed the shaving cream.

“I haven’t had one in over a year. I need to get a handle on them. When I was at my worst, I was having them two or three times a week.”

“Do you think you need to go back to the doctor and get a prescription?” She asked as she started to coat his cheeks with the cream. “I had a friend who used to get those and they gave her Prozac.”

“Yeah, they plied me with Prozac too. It didn’t really help. I just slept all the time.”

“Perhaps they’ll give you something else. You won’t know unless you go, right? But don’t answer that because I’m about to start the shave.”

She took out a broad straight razor and began to slowly move it down his cheek. “Besides, you have to be nice and calm when you and Agron babysit.” Nasir flinched but Mira had already taken the razor away.

“Babysit who and what?” He cried.

“My baby which should be here around next April.”

“Oh Mira! You’re going to have a baby? That’s great news! That’s the best news I’ve heard in a really long time.” He said.

“I knew I’d find some way to cheer you up.” She smiled.

“Congratulations.”

“Thanks. Now keep still.”

She continued her shave but had to stop several times to tell Nasir to stop grinning.

*****

They had just finished the rest of Mira’s soup for dinner (Agron had a grilled cheese sandwich as an addition) and were sitting on the couch in the den watching a movie on Netflix when Nasir’s phone rang. He picked it up and saw a strange number. He hesitated for a few seconds before answering.

“Hello, who is this?” He answered rather shortly.

“Nasir, this is Marcus.”

Nasir was relieved. “I’m sorry, I didn’t recognize the number.”

“Sorry about that. I’m calling from my home phone. I just wanted to give you a head’s up. Castus made bail and he’s out.”

“Shit. I should have known. It was too low to begin with.”

“I know and we have let the court know that already. Look, if you get a phone call or a strange text, email, or if you see him anywhere, call the police immediately and get to a safe place. Understand?”

“You don’t have tell me twice.”

“I mean it, if you or Agron sense that anything is wrong don’t engage him _at all_.”

Nasir knew Marcus meant that more for Agron than him. “Yeah we will. Thanks for calling Marcus.”

“Sure thing. Are you doing all right?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Nasir lied again.

“Okay. I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Okay, bye.”

Agron didn’t even need for Nasir to tell him. “He made bail.”

“He made bail.”


	16. Deception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archer lays out his case while Agron finally comes clean. Nasir has his own secret while Castus frets over his past being exposed. Saxa and Belesa have a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ibo is a Nigerian language.

He couldn’t seem to get the smell of the jail out of his nostrils. The stink clung to his clothes and his skin. He sunk down further into the car seat as his father weaved carefully in and out of post rush hour traffic. His mother watched him closely in the rearview mirror but she said nothing. He did not plan on saying anything either. All he wanted was a shower, a hot meal and some real rest in his own bed.

He was sure his parents would have other ideas though. They had been blindsided with the news of his injury and his arrest. But he knew once they were alone, they would demand some answers from him. He fully expected his father, a prideful man who always liked to take charge, to have a list of questions prepared for which he’d want answers to. Castus really didn’t have any to give. How could he explain to them what he had done? He had no idea how he was going to tell them that he may have to go to prison. He sunk even lower in the seat and cradled his sore cheek in his hand.

When they arrived back at his condo, they were greeted by the delicious smell of oxtail stew. Castus marveled at his mother’s ability to compartmentalize. Despite her obvious worry, she still found the wherewithal to clean up and cook his favorite dish. Castus mouth watered at the scent of the food. He told his folks that he was going to hit the showers and then they could all sit down and eat.

“Yes,” his father said sternly. “You go and bathe and then we shall talk.”

*****

The morning brought a whole new set of anxieties for Nasir and Agron to dwell upon. The first and most important was the renewed threat to Nasir’s safety now that Castus had bailed himself out of jail. The guys at the gym (even Varro) had offered to take turns guarding their house but Agron had turned them down. They all had way too much to do in making sure the gyms didn’t go out of business. He felt it was wrong to ask them to use their free time to act as security. As he and Nasir sat in bed with both their laptops perched on their laps, Nasir pointed out that they could not afford to pay a private security firm to guard the place either. But then an idea came to Agron. “Remember that Christmas when I got you that signed Backstreet Boys CD?” He asked.

Nasir who looked completely confused replied, “Yes but what does that have to do with anything?”

“The guy who got me onto the set was a client of mine. He’s a security guard. Maybe I can call him and get some kind of discount.”

Nasir thought for a minute. “That’s not a bad idea, Aussie.”

“Yeah, I think so too.” Agron said with a slight smile. “I’ll call him and you continue the research on the security cameras and alarm systems. And...”

“And what?”

“Don’t you think you should also talk to your doctor about your panic attacks?”

Nasir began to scratch his head. “I know, I just don’t want to get stuck taking medication again.”

“It might not come to that.”

“Please I’m probably going to be examined for about a ten minutes, asked a couple of questions and have a prescription for an anti-depressant shoved in my hand. I’d do better finding some counseling group.”

“Well then…”

Nasir tapped his forehead, “I’ll look around for one.” He muttered.

“Okay, oh and the D.A wants us in his office Monday afternoon.”

“I figured he would. I just hope the evidence provided by Castus’ other ex’s will help the case.”

Agron put his laptop aside, leaned over and kissed Nasir gently on his cheek. “If I’m certain of anything, I know that Castus is going to be put away for a very long time. He will be out of our lives for good.”

“I had a dream last night that he got acquitted and he came to the house. He just stood on the patio smiling at me. He never moved, he just kept looking at me with that smug grin…” Nasir recalled.

“That’s not going to happen.”

Nasir shook his head. “No it won’t. Because if he tries to come for me again, I will kill him.”

“Nasir…”

“I mean it.” Nasir said no more and went back to his internet search.

*****

Agron was finally able to reach his friend Actus and was given a reasonable quote and a promise that no one would step foot in the house without his stepping over his dead carcass. When he told Nasir, his lover merely shrugged. Agron didn’t want to admit it but Nasir’s declaration had shook him. He had wanted to pummel Castus into the ground more than once and had openly said as much. But the calm and determined way that Nasir had told him his intention to kill Castus was unsettling. His ex-boyfriend had touched a very dark place in Nasir; so much so that he was willing to jeopardize his freedom. He hoped that Nasir could find a counselor soon. Castus had done too much damage already.

On Sunday morning, there was a hard knock at the front door and Agron opened it to find Actus standing at the threshold. He was a huge man with a barrel chest and a hard face. He certainly looked the part of fierce protector. Nasir was polite and feigned interest as Actus and Agron talked about the placement of the security cameras, and the installation of deadbolts and window locks. He did not want to dampen Agron’s enthusiasm but he knew that if Castus wanted to get in, he would find a way.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully and Nasir waited until Agron had fallen asleep before sneaking out of their bed with his phone. He went downstairs to the home office, careful to avoid looking at the living room and shut the door. He found Gannicus’ name in his contacts list and dialed. A slurry and sleepy voice answered.

“Nasir…zat you?”

“Yeah, sorry to call so late.”

“What is it? Has something happened?”

“No, not yet anyway. Look the reason why I’m calling is because I need your help with something-something Agron can’t know about.”

“Uh...why?”

Nasir sighed. “Because he’ll just rage and try to talk me out of it.”

“And I wouldn’t?”

“No you wouldn’t because after I tell you what it is, you’ll understand.”

“Nasir, I don’t know about this…”

“Oh c’mon. You and Agron can sneak around together and scheme. Why can’t you help me?”

“What makes you think I’ve done anything like that?”

“Seriously, Gannicus? I know you were the brainchild behind finding Castus’ ex-boyfriends, just like you were the one who corralled everyone to go to his workplace last year. I’m asking this time for that kind of help.”

“I’m doing what I can right now.”

“And I appreciate it. I really do. I just need something else…a gun.”

“What? NO!”

Nasir pressed on, “Yes, and it needs to be non-traceable.” He could hear Gannicus stirring.

“You don’t need a gun. And even if you insisted on having one, you could go to any gun store and get one legally. But again _, you don’t need one_.”

“I’m the one to decide what I need. I already know I could get one at a store but I would have to go through a waiting period and report the purchase. I don’t want anyone to know, especially Castus or his lawyer.”

“Look, for the sake of argument. Suppose I knew someone, which I don’t. Just what are you planning to do?”

“I’m going to protect myself.”

“I know you’re not going to like me for saying this, but you sound like one of those 1st Amendment nutters.”

“It doesn’t matter because I now understand where they’re coming from. He came into my home and pointed a gun in my face. I’m not going to let that happen again.”

After a while, Gannicus spoke. It was late and he knew there was very little chance in trying to convince Nasir to rethink this position. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“I need something better than that.”

“Nasir, I’m not a magician. I can’t make a gun just appear. I’ll talk to some people and let you know something by tomorrow night.”

“Fine and remember, not a word to Agron.”

“Okay, okay, goodnight.”

He hung up and quietly left his office to tiptoe back into his bedroom. He crept into the bed silently and froze when he heard Agron mumble something. He waited until his legs were literally shaking before he moved again. He slid between the sheets slowly and pushed his phone back onto his nightstand. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Meanwhile, Agron opened his.

*****

Breakfast consisted of black pepper turkey bacon, egg whites with avocado and wheat toast. For the first time in days, Nasir was delighted. There was real food on his plate. He crunched his serving of bacon and sipped his cup of hot coffee happily while Agron remained at the counter preparing his own plate.

“This is so good.” He cooed.

“I figured you’d had enough of soup to last you a while.” Agron grinned before popping a piece of bacon in his own mouth.

“I never want a tube shoved down my throat again.”

Agron went to the breakfast nook where Nasir was sitting and sat in the chair opposite of him. He tucked into his breakfast while Nasir completely cleaned his plate. “You want seconds?” He chuckled.

Nasir nodded, “I could use another helping. My stomach growled so loudly it woke me up.”

Agron peered at him. “You got a good night’s sleep?”

“Oh yeah, I slept like a baby.”

“Oh.”

Nasir put coffee cup down. “What?”

Agron shrugged. “I thought I heard you get up. At first I thought you had gone to the john but you left the room.”

Nasir silently cursed himself. He should have remembered that Agron was a very light sleeper. “Oh, I remembered that I hadn’t talked to my folks in a while. I called them to check in. They’ve been worried sick.” He fibbed smoothly.

“I can imagine.” Agron said. He then felt bad because he hadn’t thought about Nasir’s parents and what they might have been going through.

Nasir tried not to look too guilty but decided to excuse himself in order to get ready to meet D.A. Archer later that morning. Because of his cast, another twenty minutes had been added to his morning routine. Besides, he knew how astute Agron could be and didn’t want to be around for any further questioning just in case his story started to fall apart.

*****

Nasir knew that first impressions rarely told the whole story but the first sight of the grizzled looking D.A. left him unimpressed. He didn’t think he would ever see a desk more cluttered than his own. The rest of the man’s office looked just as disorganized and Archer didn’t seem to know where anything was.

“Have a seat, you two.” He said shortly and beckoned them to three chairs situated in front of the messy desk. They were mismatched and old looking. They both sat down and Nasir looked at his watch. Marcus was running late.

“I can tell you even before Capua junior gets here that defending counsel has already filed a motion for the attempted rape charge to be dismissed.” Archer said as he sat down as well.

“The judge will deny it, right?” Agron demanded.

Archer shrugged, “Perhaps not. He’s arguing that the clothes obtained from the attack didn’t follow the proper chain of evidence retrieval. From what I hear, the investigators didn’t find any material on the couch. Even if we are able to match the DNA from the blood on the floor to the clothes, it won’t matter if he manages to get any evidence found on the clothes excluded.”

“Fuck,” Agron growled.

“You do plan to say that knowledge of the attack wasn’t discovered until later, that the bag containing the clothes hadn’t been opened and that it was sealed in the presence of a police officer.” Nasir exclaimed.

Archer leaned over his desk. “I’ve been practicing law for forty years, but thank you for laying out my argument for me all the same.”

Nasir calmed down and said nothing else until Marcus showed up. His lawyer/boss mostly listened as Archer laid out the case for the pre-trial hearing. He felt that Nasir’s case was strong but he still planned to add the information all of Castus’ ex-boyfriends had provided. The idea was to establish a pattern of behavior and to paint him as a dangerous stalker.

“I can probably help you with that.” Marcus told Archer. “I have some contacts at the news station and TMZ. He’s already been in the news. Give the go ahead and we can make it so that everyone in L.A. will treat him like he has the plague. It would ruin his business if anything.”

“I’m down with that.” Agron grunted.

Archer scratched his stubbly chin, “Our office isn’t above trying to convince the public that he is completely capable of attempting to rape and murder a former lover.”

“Are you planning on upgrading the charge?” Nasir asked.

Archer replied, “I had the ballistics lab re-examine that gun. The safety on the gun didn’t work at all.”

“He knew that,” Nasir said in a low voice as he shuddered. “He knew the safety wasn’t working. He told me he didn’t have anything to lose. He was going to kill me.” Agron glanced at him but Nasir just kept staring forward.

“It also makes his defense that he was somehow frightened and intimidated by your partner seem ridiculous. We are going to prove that you were his target all along.” Archer proclaimed. Agron lowered his head.

He said very little afterwards and when the meeting ended, he stood between Agron and Marcus in the elevator and remained quiet as they engaged in small talk over his head. He was so out of it, he didn’t notice Marcus tapping him on the shoulder.

“Huh?”

“I said I have some good news for you,” Marcus told him. “It’s about Amber.”

“Oh, what is it?”

“She was discharged this morning. She’s on her way to Pathways Adolescent Center in Pasadena. It’s a really nice place.”

“Do you know when she can have visitors?” Nasir asked.

“Probably in the next couple of days. I’m sure she’d appreciate a visit.” Marcus replied.

Nasir nodded, “I’ll do that.” Marcus was right. It was good news, he tried very hard to feel happy about Amber but he found that he couldn’t.

*****

When they got back home, Agron asked him if he wanted lunch but he refused. He couldn’t bring himself to eat anything While Agron tried to tempt him with the promise of homemade lasagna, his phone buzzed. He checked it and saw that it was a text from Gannicus. **Found a lead. I’ll call you with details soon.”** He put his phone away without answering and ignored Agron as he went on about his special spicy tomato sauce.

“And you aren’t listening to a word I’m saying are you?”

Nasir shut his eyes. “I’m sorry, I must be in some kind of funk or something. I guess I’ve hit another stage of trauma.”

“I wish I could make all of this go away for you.”

“You can’t but I’m so glad you’re here. You are the one person I trust with everything.”

Agron looked pained. “Wow, I wish you hadn’t said that.”

Nasir frowned, “Why? Is it not true?”

Agron turned away from him. “I should have told you sooner but it just never seemed a good time. But you needed to hear it from me before anyone else.”

“What are you talking about?”

They were standing in the front hall and Nasir began to feel the walls closing in on him. _Gods, I can’t take anymore horrible news._

“I followed Castus into a diner the Thursday before the attack. I told him to stay away from you or he’d have to answer for it. It was before you called Grazzo and I did it even though I promised that I wouldn’t say or do anything. I lied to Batiatus too but Castus told Batiatus about what I did so I had to fess up.” When Nasir didn’t respond, Agron looked at him desperately, “I’m sorry for lying to you. I just felt so useless. I thought if he heard from me that he would think twice about trying to contact you again, but I guess I made things worse.”

Nasir did feel a flash of anger but it quickly went away. He knew that he would be the biggest hypocrite in the world if he went off on Agron about keeping things from him when he was trying to secure an illegal gun behind his back. “I know you were just trying to protect me,” he said slowly. “Besides, you heard Archer. I was the target. I’ve always been. He was going to come after me regardless.”

“I know that’s what everyone is saying…”

Nasir interrupted, “They’re saying it because it’s true. You’ve heard the stories, he makes sure his exes pay for whatever hit to his pride they’ve inflicted upon it. If it had ever been about you, he would have attacked you alone or not waited until you’d left for Vegas. Now am I happy that you lied to my face? No, but I need you to help me through this. I need to know that you’ll be there, no matter happens.”

“Of course I will. Don’t ever wonder about that.”

“All right, because I’m going to hold you to that.”

*****

As Virinius Titan strolled up to the door of his client’s condominium, he heard loud voices coming through it. It sounded as if the speakers were yelling at each other in a language other than English. He knocked lightly and the voices suddenly stopped. The door flew open and Castus stared at him slack-jawed. “What the hell are doing here?”

“Good afternoon to you too. We need to talk, may I come in?” Titan asked and stepped forward.

“I mean, yeah but…”

Castus questions were stilled as Virinius pushed his way inside. “This is urgent and private.” He stressed.

“So you’re just gonna bum rush your way all up in my house, huh?” Castus said in wonderment.

“What I have to say can’t wait.” Titan said. He then eyed Castus’ parents as they hovered near the kitchen. “Would you rather have you folks hear this or…?”

Castus asked his parents in Ibo* to give him and Titan some privacy. Castus’ father began to argue, but his mother patted him on the shoulder and murmured something. The older man looked angry but stalked away towards the spare bedroom. His mother gave her son a sorrowful look and followed.

“Okay then, what is it?” Castus asked after the bedroom door closed.

“You’re pre-trail hearing is coming up soon and Archer has just sprung a surprise. I didn’t think the old buzzard had it in him.” Titan huffed. “Since he knows he can’t keep the charge of attempted rape, he’s upgraded the initial charge of assault with a deadly weapon to attempted murder.”

“What?” Castus roared. “He can’t do that. I wasn’t going to kill Nasir!”

Titan pointed at him, “Of course you weren’t. I’m going to try to get a motion to have the gun thrown out as evidence but I have to be honest, it might not happen. We have to find some way to convince the judge that the gun wasn’t in your hand when you entered the house.”

Castus put his hands on his hips. “Okay, that does sound like bad news but you could have told me this over the phone.”

“Did I say I was finished?” Titan said thinly. “I also wanted to ask if you knew three men by the names of Brendan Adams, Andrew Rogers and Sonny Garcia.” When Castus’ eyes grew wide he quipped, “Judging from your expression I take that as a ‘yes’.”

“Why are you asking me about them?”

“Somehow the D.A.’s office got in contact with them and they are all willing to testify against you.”

Castus staggered backwards a bit and shook his head. “No, no way. They’re trying to destroy me. That’s the only reason why they’re doing this.”

“Maybe you need to have a seat and tell me in detail about your relationships with these men.” Titan suggested.

Castus wasn’t listening though, “They’ve turned everyone against me! They want to drag me through the goddamn mud and make me lose my mind or something. He put them up to this!”

Titan was beginning to get annoyed. He needed Castus to concentrate. Time was money. “He who?”

“Agron!”

“Isn’t he the current boyfriend?”

“YES!”

Titan nearly snorted. “It doesn’t matter at this point. We need to find a way to discredit all of them. Let’s get started.”

“What’s to know? They’re all jealous and bitter because I left them. But for them to want to fuck with me now. He probably paid all their broke asses off.” Castus raged.

Titan set his very expensive briefcase on Castus’ equally expensive black leather couch. “If that’s the case, we’ll find out.”

“What else can go fucking wrong?”

“Eh, there is one more thing.” Titan said. “I received a call from Monica Allred from Channel 4 news. She asked me some questions about this case. Someone obviously tipped her off, but I refused to comment and I suggest that you and everyone associated with you do the same.”

“Shit!” Suddenly, Castus picked up a marble lamp and threw it across the room. It shattered with a mighty crash and Titan jumped back. Castus’ parents bounded out of their bedroom to see what caused the noise.

With a shaking voice, Titan got in Castus’ face. “Let me give you a warning. You need to get yourself under control because if you do that in court, you’re done for. Not only that, I will quit this case.”

“What’s the point? I’m done!” Castus yelled.

“Son, don’t say that,” his mother begged. “Let this man help you.”

“No, I need to get out of here.” Castus gritted out.

“Don’t do anything stupid.” Titan exclaimed.

Castus didn’t hear him as he grabbed his car keys and headed out the door. His father shouted at him to stop but he kept on walking.

*****

Their lips met again as Agron pulled Nasir further into his lap. The room was dark except from the light of the streetlamp outside. It illuminated their naked bodies as they held one another. Agron’s stiffening cock rubbed against Nasir’s lower belly. With his free hand, Nasir gently pushed Agron back and caressed the muscled chest and abdominals. He spread Agron’s thighs apart with his own and bent over to lick the line of hair that led to his groin. Agron hissed as Nasir left trails of kisses down the length of his cock. He then swirled his tongue around the head and before Agron could finish groaning, he took the full length into his mouth. With his breath coming in hitches, Agron propped himself on his elbows and watched as Nasir’s head bobbed up and down. It felt exquisite. He reached down and stroked Nasir’s hair as a sign of encouragement that he should go faster. Instead, Nasir began to suck slowly. Agron’s cock popped out of Nasir’s mouth and he drew his attention to Agron’s sensitive testicles. He licked and hummed deeply in his throat and the sensations were driving Agron nearly mad.

“I gotta come,” he breathed out.

“And you will,” Nasir murmured. He brought his attention back to Agron’s spurting cock and began to suck it with abandon. Agron moaned and sat up fully. His toes began to literally curl as he reached his climax.

“SHIT!” he cried as his orgasm hit forcefully, knocking him on his back again. As he shivered, Nasir kept his mouth around his cock and did not stop his ministrations until Agron was still.

Nasir sat up and wiped the white liquid from his mouth and chin. Once he finished, he whispered, “I want to come inside you.”

Agron leaned over and opened the drawer to his nightstand. Nasir grinned and took a tube from it but had difficulty opening the lid. Agron sat up and gently took it from his hand. He then poured a bit into his own and covered Nasir’s hard member with it. His stroke was so firm that Nasir nearly climaxed from the sensation. He felt himself being pushed back against the bed and was thrilled that Nasir was so aggressive.

His aggressive mate settled himself between his thighs and gradually slid a finger inside him. The slight burn only made him hotter and he pushed against it. He then felt another one and yet another fill him. He moaned once more as his felt a slight tickle at his prostrate. He wrapped his legs around Nasir, letting him know that he was ready.

Nasir entered as he leaned forward balancing himself on his good arm. Agron provided extra support by holding his waist. They moved in unison and Nasir let his hair drop into his face. Everything fell away then; the stress, the fear and the anger. He allowed his body and his mind to be one with his love. Their lovemaking was slow and sensuous and neither wanted it to end.

As Nasir reached his peak, he thrust smoothly and ground his hips in tight circles, making sure Agron felt every inch of him. Agron reared his head back and grunted heavily. Nasir came soon after and sprawled his exhausted body over Agron’s. He could hear his lover’s heartbeat pound near his ear. It was the most beautiful sound in the world.

*****

The women clinked glasses and both sipped their water as if it was the most expensive champagne in the world. They were sitting near a bay window at a beachside restaurant. The full moon along with the shimmering water of the ocean served as a perfect backdrop to a lovely dinner.

Saxa was actually surprised that she was enjoying herself as much as she was. She had been apprehensive after she called Belesa to set up their date. She was dressed in a slinky black skirt and a gray silk blouse with strappy silver heels because she knew it was indeed a date. Her hair was in a loose side ponytail and Belesa couldn’t stop staring at her.

“I know this is probably the hundredth time I’ve said it tonight, but you look delectable.” She said.

Saxa grinned, “I think the last time you said, ‘gorgeous’ but who’s counting? You look pretty hot yourself.”

“Why thank you.” Belesa said sweetly and flipped her loose, dark hair. “Did you enjoy your dinner?”

Saxa replied. “I loved it. I was so tired of eating chicken wraps every night. Where did you find this place?”

Belesa stifled a giggle. “I wish I could tell you that some cultured friend recommended it to me but I actually looked it up on Yelp.”

“Well it was a good choice.” Saxa assured.

“See? I told you. We have an intimate, dimly lit table with appetizers made of stuff I’ve never heard of.” Belesa said.

“You made good on your word.”

“I’m trying.”

Saxa scowled a bit. ”Hey, I think you’ve done more than try. This transformation has been remarkable. It’s like you’re an entirely different person.”

Belesa nodded, “I had no choice. It was either change my thinking and my environment or die. I’ll always have the same struggles, though.”

“We know each other pretty well so I can say this; had it been a year ago I would not have believed in this change at all. But I’m becoming convinced.” Saxa said.

“That’s more than fair. I mean, I never really gave you a reason to trust me in the past.” Belesa said sadly.

Saxa became serious. “It’s just going to take time. I can’t make any promises to you at the moment. I mean, I just broke up with Illithyia a few days ago. I’d be more than a fool to jump into a new _situation_ right away.”

“Take all the time you need. I’m not going anywhere. But for now can I interest you in some dessert?” Belesa said.

“Hmmm, that is tempting, in more ways than one.”


	17. Ultimatums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron and Aurelia draw the line with their respective partners. Castus makes plans whereas Nasir's blows up in his face. Saxa holds back and Illithyia has let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with updating but I went on a little vacay. I'm back with another chapter. It's nice to know that the boys have missed me.

They walked hand in hand back to Saxa’s huge red pickup truck. Belesa often wondered how such a diminutive woman could handle such a large vehicle, but she wheeled it like a pro. As Saxa helped her clamber inside the expansive cab, she hopped nimbly into the driver’s seat and started the engine. She drove them back to Saxa’s apartment where Belesa’s car was parked but did not exit the vehicle; decisions had to be made about their plans for the rest of the night.

“So, are you all prepared for the Halloween party?” Saxa asked to break the silence.

“Yeah, I pretty much have everything set. Now I just hope people will show up.” Belesa replied.

“I’m sure Gannicus will be around to slurp up any beer bottle available. As for the rest, just make sure you keep the food platters filled.” Saxa joked.

“I don’t think Agron and Nasir will be up for partying.” Belesa said.

“No, I don’t think so. Gods, what those two have had to endure. It’s just not fair.”

Belesa smiled wistfully, “And yet they’ve managed to stay together in spite of it all.”

“Well, their bond is strong enough to overcome whatever is trying to tear them apart. We…”

Belesa nodded. “My own addictions drove a wedge between lots of things.”

“My immaturity didn’t help.”

Belesa stared at her, “What makes you say that? You stood by me, even when I didn’t want you to.”

“I did it because I felt obligated, but I was pissed. I was so fucking mad at you for not being what I thought you were supposed to be.”

“But you were right. I wasn’t. I lied to you over and over again. And I wonder if I can ever regain your trust again.” Belesa said sadly. “Here I am thinking that a dinner, drinks and a bit of flirting could make up for what I’ve done.”

Saxa brushed Belesa’s hair lightly. “Don’t get me wrong now, this girl likes the effort.”

Belesa reached across the armrest and brought Saxa’s face close to hers. She teased Saxa’s lips lightly with her tongue. Saxa obliged the silent request and opened her mouth. They kissed slowly and deeply. Before Belesa could touch her further, Saxa broke away.

“I’m sorry,” she breathed. “Not right now.”

“No problem,” Belesa said but her voice couldn’t quite hide her disappointment.

*****

Varro made sure the door to the bathroom was securely locked before he answered his phone. The call was one of many that had come from the same number for days and it began with a Las Vegas area code. Up until then, he had refused to answer any of them and he erased the voicemails as soon as he heard the female voice.

“What do you want?” He whispered roughly.

“About time you picked up.”

“Look Cacalia we had a great time but that was it, just one time. I never lead to believe it would go any further.”

“I know that. I wasn’t looking to make you my man or anything. It’s just that…” The voice paused.

“What?”

“God this is so humiliating. I got some test results and I am obligated to contact every guy you know, that I’d been with.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“I found out that I have syphilis. You need to get checked out to see if you have it too.”

“Oh my God! How could you-? Why didn’t you-?”

“Hey, you were the one talking about you forgot your condoms. And I’m telling you now. Just get a couple of shots, you’ll be fine. It’s not fatal.”

“You dirty bitch!” He cried, trying to keep his voice low.

“You fucking asshole. I wish I hadn’t called you. Actually, I wish I hadn’t fucked you. I hope you screwed your wife so you can get caught, shithead!” She then hung up.

Varro stared at the phone for a long time. He couldn’t believe that he had been so stupid. He should have known that what he had done would come back on him a hundred fold. How was he going to explain what he had done to Aurelia?

There was a rattling of the doorknob and then a loud knock. “Varro,” Aurelia cried out. “What are you doing in there? Why is the door locked?” She rattled the knob again.

Varro was frantic. He ran his hand through his hair and checked his reflection in the mirror. What he saw was a man completely frightened.

“Varro!”

He unlocked the door and flung it open. “Gods, can’t I take a dump in peace?”

“You usually don’t care if the door is open or not when you do. What’s the matter?” She asked looking him up and down. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost or something.”

“Nothing.”

She pushed him back into the room and closed the door. “Don’t treat me like I’m a fool. You’ve been acting strangely ever since you got back from Vegas. You haven’t spent any time with Janus and your phone has been ringing off the hook for days. What is going on?”

He shook his head, “Nothing!”

“You’re such an awful liar. I’ll tell you this; the longer you keep the truth from me, the harder it will for me to forgive you. Tell me what’s the matter or it’s over.”

“Aurelia c’mon!”

“I mean it!” She gritted out and poked him in the chest. “You better start telling what’s been wrong with you now. I can’t take this anymore. I swear, I will wake Janus, pack our shit and leave you.”

“Stop with the threats, okay! I’m sick of it.”

“And I’m sick of you acting like your son and I don’t matter to you. I’m not playing. I’m dead serious.”

Varro saw it in her face, she was. Truth or not, Aurelia was about to walk out. He had a decision to make.

“Sit down,” he told her and pointed to the toilet. She did and he perched himself on the edge of the tub.

“I’m sorry that I’ve been so distant lately. I’ve just felt like I’m stuck. All these years at the gym and I’m still just a trainer and I’m not even making any money doing that anymore. I wanted so much for us, a bigger house and private school for Janus. I haven’t been able to do any of that.” He sighed and went on, “I feel like a failure.”

“No, you’re not.” She said. “I’ve never measured you by the things you could get for me and Janus. I love you. I’d love you even if we were living in a cardboard box.”

He looked away from her, “You’re just saying that.”

She exclaimed, “No I’m not. I feel the same way about as I did when I met a broke, out of work, Australian stuntman. I loved you because you always gave yourself to me and that means more than a house, or a full bank account, or any of that material stuff.”

“But I haven’t been honest with you.”  He said darkly.

“I know and I don’t understand why. You can come to me with anything. We’re in this together.”

“So I can tell everything?”

“That’s what I’ve been begging you to do for weeks!” She exclaimed.

“I uh…I slept with someone.”

She gasped. “Oh no,” she whispered after the initial shock wore off. “Oh no,” she said again.

“It was a one-time thing. It meant nothing.”

“That just makes it worse,” she said in a quavering voice.

“How is that worse?”

“If you would have told me that you were in love, it would have made more sense. But you did it because there was just some available pussy around?”

“Pretty much.”

“Oh God…”

“Aurelia.”

There was then a soft knock at the door and a tiny voice, “Mommy? Daddy?”

Aurelia looked alarmed as she stood up and opened the door. Their son Janus was standing in the hallway rubbing his eyes. His blonde hair, so much like Varro’s was tousled and one of his pajama legs had ridden up past his calf. “What are you doing up?” She asked.

“I heard some noise and then I was thirsty.” Janus replied.

“Mommy and Daddy were just talking but we’re finished now. I’ll get you some water and then it’s back to bed for you.”

“Okay, Goodnight again, Daddy.”

“Goodnight, little man.”

Aurelia did not turn back and led Janus away. The door closed shut with Varro still sitting pitifully on the edge of the tub.

*****

He was waiting in the kitchen for Aurelia and Janus to come in for breakfast. He saw his son first, wearing his ever present Batman book bag and gave him a big hug.

“Are you ready for school big guy?”

“Yep”, Janus said brightly.

“Want some breaky?”

“Yep!”

“Climb in that chair and I’ll get it for you.” Varro told him, pointing to the wooden chair that held a plastic booster seat. “Do you want Frosted Flakes or Cheerios?”

Janus smiled and put a finger to his chin which a very Aurelia-like move. “I want…Cheerios!”

“You got it,” Varro said gently and began to prepare his son’s meal. Aurelia rushed in the kitchen as she tied her dark hair into a bun. She stopped short near the door as if surprised to see him. She had made him slip downstairs to sleep on the couch after Janus had been put back to bed.

“I thought you we already at work.” She seemed almost glum as she said it.

“No, I close tonight so I don’t go in until noon.” He replied as he put the cereal bowl and a glass of juice in front of Janus.  “Do you want something to eat? I could fix you something real quick.”

She shook her head. “I’m not hungry.” She looked at her son, “Eat fast, Janus. We’re running late.”

“Mmkay mfummy.” Janus answered with his mouth full.

“I can take him to school. It’s no problem.” Varro offered.

Aurelia looked at him suspiciously. “Sure, but I hope you know that all this doesn’t change anything.”

“I know,” Varro nearly whispered. “Um, can we talk somewhere else?”

Aurelia looked at Janus nervously but the child was busy eating and humming happily to himself. “Unless you have something else to tell me, I don’t know what else we need to talk about right now.” She stated. When Varro lowered his head, she gaped at him.

“C’mon,” he said as he opened the kitchen door and gestured her out. “Hey J, Mummy and Daddy are going to talk about grown up stuff. Finish up and stay in the kitchen until we come back in, okay?” He said to the boy.

“Okay,” Janus said distractedly.

As Aurelia trudged out of the kitchen, her heart knocked inside of her chest. _What else?_ She asked herself. She clasped her arms tightly around herself.

“There is something else.” Varro affirmed. “Fuck, this is hard…”

“Just tell me.” She blurted out.

“There may be a chance that I caught something from sleeping with that other person.” He mumbled.

Aurelia’s knees buckled and Varro guided her to the living room couch. She twisted out of his embrace. She didn’t want him touching her. “You had unprotected sex with a stranger?”

“I was drunk, I wasn’t thinking.” He winced as soon as he finished. It was the same excuse he had given to Agron.

“Don’t,” She warned pointing at him. “Don’t even. You couldn’t have possibly been that stupid. What is this something? Is it AIDS?”

“No!”

“Herpes?”

“No! It’s Syphilis.”

She squeezed her eyes shut but then opened them again when she realized that she and Varro had engaged in sex since he had returned from Vegas which meant…

“You bastard. You would have never told me if you hadn’t had to. What did she do, call you up? Send you a text?”

Varro sighed, “She called me.”

“How noble of her to call all the guys she probably spread her legs for the entire weekend to let them know what dirty, fucking whore she was.” She spit out. “And you had sex with her without a condom. And then came home and had sex with me!”

“Babe I know I should have told you.”

“You shouldn’t have done it at all!” She yelled. She stood up and backed away from him. “I’m going to take Janus to school and then I’m going to work. When we come home, you need to be gone.”

“Aurelia, you can’t kick me out!” He cried.

“So you refuse to leave? Fine, Janus and I will go then. But I don’t want you around me or my son!”

“C’mon Aurelia, think about this.”

“The only thing I can think about is getting a doctor’s appointment so I can make sure I’m not infected!” She shouted.

Varro tried to grab her arm as she left but she hauled off and slapped him. He face stung and his ear rang as she rushed out.

 *****

They were standing face to face in the middle of their bedroom as if preparing for an old fashioned duel.

“No.”

“No? We didn’t hire Actus to watch our plants grow. He’s here to protect you.”

Nasir was about to cross his arms but couldn’t because he was wearing his sling. “I’ll be with Illithyia and we’re going to Pasadena. There are going to be plenty of people around at Pathways.”

“I don’t think that’s going to stop Castus from showing up if he wants to.”

“I’m pretty much up on his method of operation. Right now, he’s going to lay low because he doesn’t want to go back to jail. He won’t risk being seen in public around me because of the order given to him by the judge.”

Agron was frustrated. Nasir was underestimating Castus again, he thought. “He’s gone too far to even have that keep him away.”

“For now it will. I know he’s biding his time. When he tries again, it will be in the darkness and when he thinks I’ll be alone.”

Agron sighed, “I hate to disagree with you. I think he has nothing to lose and he won’t care about some damn order. If you insist on going, I should go with you.”

“I know you think I’m underestimating him but I’m not. He will come for me again; he’s just biding his time. But it will be the last mistake he ever makes.”

Agron rolled his eyes. “I don’t like to hear you talking like that.”

“Are you afraid?” Nasir challenged.

“Should I be?”

“If you are, be afraid for him if he comes near me again.”

“Nasir…”

“Illithyia will be here any minute. You need to stay here with Actus to make sure the installers don’t break our shit. I’ll call you if anything comes up.” He left the bedroom and went downstairs to wait for his ride.

*****

As they left the city limits, Illithyia still hadn’t said more than four words to him. “I enjoy quiet as much as anyone but this is getting ridiculous. Are you okay?”

Illithyia shrugged. “I’m fine. I just have a lot on my mind. This story I’m on is complicated. But I’m glad to get away, I need a bit of a mental break.”

“Is that all? I had an idea that it might have had something to do with Saxa.”

Illithyia changed lanes. “You haven’t heard the latest. Well, it’s understandable. Saxa and I broke up, for good.”

“Damn, I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Yeah, me too.”

When they arrived at Amber’s new residence, Nasir paused for a minute before entering the glass doors. He looked around and checked the parking lot, the bushes and beyond the gate. Despite his confidence in front of Agron, he still could not help the urge to look over his shoulder frequently. He couldn’t seem to shake the feeling of being watched.

“Nasir what’s wrong?” Illithyia asked. “Did you see something?”

“No, let’s go in.”

Amber had just come back from a group meeting which at first she had been reluctant to attend. She was relieved to find that it wasn’t as gross as she thought it was going to be. She still chose not to participate, but she had listened intently. As she was heading to room, her wing monitor stopped her and told her that a couple of people were waiting to see her. When she came to the visitor’s lobby a small smile broke out on her face.

“Nasir!” She cried.

He stood up from where he was sitting with Illithyia and gave her a smile in return. “I hope you’re up for a visit.”

“Sure,” she said but noticed his arm. “What happened?”

“I ran into some trouble.” He replied. “This is my friend, Illithyia. She gave me a ride here.”

“Hi,” Amber said shyly and nodded. The lady was very pretty.

“Hi Amber. It’s nice to meet you.”

“You want to see my room? My roommate is in individual session now so she won’t bug us.” She said brightly.

“Are you sure it’s okay?” He asked.

“Yeah, I’ll tell them you’re my lawyer and we need to talk about my case, even though it’s not exactly true anymore.”

She looked at her kindly, “It will always be true.”

“Come on then.” She said and took his good hand. He barely had time to ask Illithyia to wait in the lobby for him before being dragged away. Illithyia laughed for the first time in days and waved him away.

Amber opened the door to her room and led Nasir in. “We have to leave it open, dorm rules.”

“No problem. So how are you?” He said as he checked her out closely.

“I’m good. I thought I would miss school, my friends, and my room at home but I’m kinda glad to be away from all that.” She answered. She opened a cabinet near her bed. “But, the room is super tiny. Look at what I have to put all my clothes and stuff in! It’s ridiculous AND my roommate snores.”

“You’ll only be here nine weeks and then you get moved to another unit. Perhaps then you’ll get more closet space and a quieter roommate. But again, how are you?” He told her.

“What happened to your arm?”

“It got broken.”

“Were you in a car accident?”

“If you aren’t comfortable talking to me about this Amber, it’s okay.”

She shut the cabinet door. “The police want to talk to me. They want to start an investigation on you know, what happened. The counselors say they are going to leave it to me, though.”

“And what do you want that?”

“I don’t know,” she said and shrugged. “I’m not ready to talk about it. And if I’m not ready to talk about here, how can I be ready to talk to the cops?”

“That’s a good question, but I hope you take the help that’s offered to you.”

“What kind of accident were you in?” She asked.

“A progressively bad one.”

“What does that mean?”

He smirked, “It means I kept running into something I shouldn’t have.” She looked completely confused but he did not elaborate. “Anyway, are you going to try to make this work Amber?”

“Yeah, I’ll try,” she said and nodded.

“Good enough, and you know that you can call if you need me.”

Neither of them felt comfortable enough to hug, but Amber did take his free hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

*****

Actus and Agron had just finished supervising the installation of the security cameras on the roof in the back of the house when Agron heard a car pull up to the front curb. They both walked cautiously around the wooden gate with Actus taking the lead. Agron immediately recognized Gannicus’ Range Rover and told Actus all was fine.

“What brings you here? I thought you said you’d never be caught dead in Redondo.” Agron called out cheerfully.

“I can’t drop in for a visit?” Gannicus demanded as he hopped out of his truck.

“You? No.”  Agron replied.

“Okay, one of my exes finally moved away from here months ago.”

“That’s what I thought. Actus this is Gannicus, one of my partners. Gannicus this is Actus. He’s…”

“I’m Nasir’s security.” Actus interrupted.

“Oh, well I am here to see him. He’s inside?” Gannicus asked.

“Actually, he’s in Pasadena with Illithyia right now.” Agron responded.

Gannicus raised his eyebrow at Actus, “But you’re still here? How effective.”

Before Actus could react, Agron steered Gannicus inside the house and made sure that Gannicus and Actus were kept separated.

“Yeah, Nasir went to see a client of his. He should be back soon.” Agron repeated while he led Gannicus into the kitchen. “Want a cold one?”

“Of course,” Gannicus said and leaned over the counter. “So I take it he’s doing a bit better?”

Agron pulled out two beer bottles from the refrigerator, opened one and handed it to his friend. “Physically, yes he’s okay. But otherwise I don’t know.”

“Nightmares and stuff like that?”

Agron had opened his bottle and taken a pull. He swallowed hard and afterwards said, “Not quite. He’s saying stuff like if Castus comes around again, he’ll kill him.”

Gannicus glared at him. “He said that outright?” Agron nodded.

He put his beer on the counter and made a decision. “Look I was sworn to secrecy but after hearing that, I think you should know something.”

Agron looked resigned. The dots were starting to come together. For Gannicus rarely appears for a slight reason like a friendly visit. “I think I have an idea.”

“Well just in case you might be wrong, Nasir asked me to get a gun for him.” He said.

Agron chewed his lip in frustration. “Nope, I wasn’t. Did you get one?” He asked. His face had grown hard.

“No,” he answered. “And I’m not going to. Nasir doesn’t need to get any blood on his hands. He’s been through enough. That’s what I came over to tell him.”

“I completely agree. Thanks for letting me know. You wouldn’t have broken a confidence if you didn’t feel it was necessary.” Agron said.

He became deadly serious. “No matter what the circumstances are, taking a man’s life is something that never leaves you. It’s like a stain you can never wash away. And a piece of you is taken.”

“You sound like that’s something you’ve experienced personally.” Agron said.

“Aye, I have.”

Just then, Illithyia pulled into the driveway but kept the engine running. Nasir looked at her in surprise. “You’re not coming in? I’m sure Agron and Gannicus would like to see you.”

“I would but I need to get back to the office.” She said

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, tell them I said, ‘Hi’.”

“I will. So thanks for the ride and hanging out with me today. And know that you’re welcome to drop by anytime.” He smiled.

She smiled back at him. “You’re welcome and that means a lot to me.”

“Hey we’re friends and we always will be.” He leaned over and kissed her cheek. “Don’t go M.I.A, I mean it.” He said.

“I won’t. I promise. Now get inside before Agron sends out the hounds.” She joked.

“You may joke, but he’d actually do it.” He said as he got out of the car. She laughed a bit and he watched her back out of the driveway and into the street. With one last honk of her horn he waved until her car disappeared from view. He glanced at Gannicus’ truck still parked at the curb near his front walkway. He had a feeling that whatever news he had, it wasn’t going to be good. He dawdled outside the driveway before going in and mused that he felt like a kid in trouble who was avoiding facing a parent. He was out so long that Actus came outside and asked him if anything was wrong.

“No, I was just enjoying some sun.” He told him.

Agron had ventured outside by that time, “Hey, you all right?”

“Yeah, I’m good. I was just telling Actus that.” Nasir said.

“Uh-huh. So how is Amber doing?”

“Rather well believe it or not. She’s where she needs to be and she understands that. It’s pretty much all we can ask for right now.”

“You want something to eat? Gannicus and I were just about to have something.”

Nasir shook his head. “I’m not hungry.”

“Well come inside anyway. He stopped by to see you.”

Nasir scowled at Agron and then told Actus, “Can you give us a minute alone, Actus?” The newly hired security, sensing an incoming blowup made a hasty retreat back inside without objection.

“What did he tell you?” Nasir queried.

“That you asked him to get you a gun.”

“That son of a bitch! I told him not to say anything to you!”

“Oh, so you were _never_ going to tell me about this.”

“That’s not the point!”

Agron was perplexed. “What the hell?”

“I trusted him and he betrayed that trust!”

“Nasir, you asked him to get you a hot weapon that couldn’t be traced to you. As much as you crow about not doing anything illegal, you had no problem with asking your friend to break the law.”

Nasir ignored that point and argued, “Oh please, he’s shown that he’s your friend only! He won’t hesitate to ignore the law for you and keep your secrets, but the one time I ask him for a favor he runs straight to you.”

“Everything he did was for you as well,” Agron said. “He only told me because I had figured it out anyway.” Even when Nasir turned his head in disgust he continued. “He doesn’t want you to do something stupid.”

Nasir reached his boiling point then, “Trying to do anything I can to save my life isn’t stupid! I’d rather see Castus’ head blown off before I go through what I went through again.  If you don’t get that, fuck you and fuck him too!” He yelled and stormed into the house.

Agron took several minutes to calm down because he knew that if he followed Nasir into the house; it would lead to an ugly argument. He had to tell himself that Nasir had been through a horrible ordeal and he did not have the mental clarity he usually possessed. Why else would he have thought that Gannicus would agree to such a foolish request? He did understand Nasir’s desperation as well but his lover had to know that lashing out wasn’t going to make things any better.

He heard soft footsteps behind him and then a belch. He rolled his eyes and turned to see Gannicus standing before him, “Lover’s quarrel I take it?”

“I’m surprised he didn’t go after you.” Agron said.

“Eh, I was camped out in the den. Not to worry, I’ll get my tongue lashing soon enough.”

“What he asked you was just madness, but he’s pissed at us!”

“Yanno, I’d rather have him pissed at me here than in a prison cell.”

“Tell him that, please!” Agron said in exasperation.

*****

After one of the trainers pulled him to the side and told him that they had heard crying from inside the supply room, Spartacus went to the upstairs level to investigate. He lingered outside the door and knocked softly, “Someone in there?”

“Go away,” answered a choked voice.

“Aurelia?”

“I’ll be out in a minute, just wait.”

“Are you okay?”

The door flew open and Spartacus was face to face with a flustered and angry manager. “No, I’m not.”

Spartacus stepped back a few paces then. “Uh, when you get yourself together, come to my office.”

“It’s not something I want to talk about.” She ground out.

“But I do. You’ve got five minutes.” He said sternly.

He was sitting behind his desk when she rapped at the door once and stalked in. She planted herself at her desk and crossed her arms. “You wanted to see me?”

“Yeah, I wanted to know what’s going on. I don’t think it’s an unusual question to ask to someone who’s been bawling inside the supply room all day.”

She said in voice that dripped with bitterness, “Nothing that a good divorce lawyer can’t fix.”

His eyes grew wide. “Oh wow, Aurelia. I’m so sorry.”

“Not as sorry as I am to have stayed married to that bastard for as long as I did!” She raged.

Spartacus knew then that she was too far gone to be calmed. “How about this, take the rest of the day off-“

“Spartacus, I’ll be okay. I need the hours.” She interrupted.

“That wasn’t a request. Just put it down as PTO.” He said. She began to cry again and he got up and walked around his desk to her. “You’re hurt and you’re angry. You don’t need to be here. Your wellbeing is too important to me and the rest of us. Go home.”

“Go home to what though?” She wondered aloud.

“You have a son who needs you. You have to keep it together for his sake at least.” He said.

She wiped her face. “I guess. I have been pretty useless today. I’ll be better tomorrow, I promise.”

“You don’t have to promise me anything, ‘Relia.” He said softly.

She sighed. “But thanks for not asking too many questions. I’m just too stunned to even try to put it all into words right now.”

“I understand,” he told her as he handed her a tissue. She blew her nose rather loudly and he rubbed her back lightly. “I’ll rally the others for clean up tonight. Just take care of yourself and that beautiful boy of yours.”

She nodded and clutched his shoulder tightly before she left. He sat back down at his desk and let a ton of thoughts run through his mind. He wondered what the future would hold for him and Mira if they broke up. What effect would it have on their child? He also wondered what Varro did to hurt Aurelia so and what impact their divorce would have on the business. Would he eventually have to let one of them go? If so, which one? He began to rub his neck and wished that he could take off for the rest of the day as well. Agron’s presence was clearly missed and he made a note to tell him so when they would next speak.

*****

Virinius Titan was not a patient man and after calling his client’s cell phone and his office number over a dozen times with no answer, his temper began to rise. After finishing up his bottle of artesian water, he instructed his assistant to call Castus’ home phone and to only alert him if Castus’ whereabouts were discovered. It had been over twenty four hours since he had last seen him. Normally, that would not have worried him but Castus had left his condo in such an aggrieved state, he was concerned for his safety and the safety of his accuser (though he hated to admit it). Castus would have been a difficult client in the most mundane of cases. But with such serious charges hanging over him, his behavior was alarming. Titan vowed to himself that once he got a hold of his erstwhile client, that he would keep a tight rein on him. He had never lost a case and Castus’ was not going to be his first. If anything, he could not possibly endure having Lucius Archer get the best of him.

After an hour or so of waiting, he called his assistant in for a progress report. “Well, have his parents been in contact with him?”

She looked nervous and shook her head. “No, they said haven’t seen him since yesterday afternoon either.” He slapped his hand on his desk. “What should I do?” She asked.

“Nothing else right now but the moment you hear something, call me.” He said and she left his office quickly. He scratched his chin and began to think. _I’ll give him another day and then I’ll send Brictus out to search for him._ Brictus was a P.I. that conducted his investigations as well as other endeavors that the other members of the firm weren’t always aware of. If there was dirt to be dug up, or a witness to be found, Brictus was the guy to do it. He just hoped it wouldn’t be too late by then.

*****

The man in question had just finished off a stale box of crackers that had been in the company’s communal kitchen for months. They did nothing to curb his hunger but he had not wanted to go outside for a food hunt. He had been camped out in his office since the previous afternoon, telling his assistant to lie if anyone called looking for him. It was the only place he knew was safe from the accusing eyes of his parents and the bullying from his attorney. He found that he did his best thinking there and he had a lot to think about, mainly on how to leave Los Angeles.

As far as he was concerned, his case was over. He knew the prosecution had enough evidence to put him away and he had no intention of going to prison. As much confidence Titan had in himself, Castus wasn’t convinced that he could get an acquittal for him. Even if Titan had managed to paint Nasir as a terrorist, the jury wouldn’t ignore the fact that Castus had gone over to the house and hurt him.

After his day of solitude, the guilt over that had caught up with him. He had hurt the one person that hadn’t deserved it. He shuddered at the memory of forcing Nasir’s face into the couch as he tried to have sex with him, for he still did not consider what he did attempted rape. He couldn’t wrap his head around being capable of that. He grabbed his phone which had been charging on his desk and saw that he had over twenty calls. He ignored the alerts and looked for the picture of Nasir in his photo gallery, the one where he looked so beautiful and so in love. So unlike the last time he had seen him, bruised and wild-eyed. The man in the picture was _his_ Nasir and always would be.

He checked his watch and figured he had a good two hours before the good mall, where the ghetto trash couldn’t afford to shop he mused, closed for the evening. He had much to buy before his trip. Beside his phone lay a train ticket paid for in cash to Florida. His plan was after he arrived there, to meet up with an old college friend who would then take him to the coast to catch a boat. From what he understood, there was an underground network of boats that came and left almost daily, dropping immigrants off from Cuba or Costa Rica, the two nearest countries that he knew did not have an extradition treaty with the United States. If everything fell to plan, he would be out of the court’s reach by week’s end. He regretted the fact that he would not be able to say goodbye to his parents but he could not risk anyone finding out his plan. He turned his phone back off, checked his pocket for his wallet and headed out.

*****

Nasir had not exploded at Gannicus when they finally met one another but he did not accept his explanation for not providing him aid or for telling Agron about his request. He remained stone-faced as Actus went over their schedule for the next day which included a visit to a specialist. And he gave Agron the cold shoulder as they sat in the den and watched a UCLA football game.

“If anyone should be upset, it should be me.” Agron said finally after Nasir had ignored him for over an hour.

“Really? Why is that?” Nasir asked blandly, not looking away from the television.

He roared, “Because you went to Gannicus for help instead of me!”

“But you went to Gannicus after you left me at the hospital.” Nasir countered and glared at Agron before he could retort. “Don’t even try to tell me that’s not what happened. You went there and asked for help in bringing Castus down. And what did he do? He found all of those guys to talk to Archer. Now if he could do that, why couldn’t he get a damn gun?”

Agron groaned in frustration, “He told you why.”

“I know what he told me was complete bullshit. Honestly, he’s concerned for my mental state? If it had been you, he would have gotten goddamn cannon and stuck it right in the front yard. I know what his refusal was about; I’m not a part of the ‘brotherhood’. You guys act like you’re in some fucking fraternity or something. But that’s fine, I don’t even care anymore. I’ll get the gun another way.”

Agron picked up the remote and turned off the TV. “No, you won’t.”

“Excuse me?”

“I’m not one for ultimatums, but if you bring a gun into this house then I’m gone.”

“What?”

“I’m fucking serious.”

Nasir looked incredulous. Agron had never threatened to leave him before. “You would break up with me because I want something to protect myself?” He shouted.

“I would break up with you because if you did, it would mean that you no longer had any concern for me, my feelings, or my safety.” Agron declared.

“What do you think I’m going to do, shoot you?” He cried.

“I don’t know what you would be capable of after getting another gun in your hand. I don’t want to find out.”

“Need I remind you that I had a gun on Castus and I didn’t shoot him?”

Agron peered at him, “And how often have you said since then that you regretted not pulling the trigger or that if you saw him again outside of court that you would kill him. I’m not going to lie, talk like that scares the hell out of me.”

Nasir flung himself back against the couch. “What are you and Gannicus not understanding? I was nearly killed! I was almost… It’s not like I’m going to hunt him down. I want him in prison just as bad as the next person. But if I have to make the choice between my life or his, I’m choosing mine each and every single, fucking time.”

“You’re wrong, I do understand and Gannicus does as well. There are always choices. And the choice not to have a gun in first place is the best one for not only my peace of mind but yours as well. Say if he does come around again and in that moment where you have the choice to spare his life could you live with your decision if you decide otherwise? Would you be able to handle the fact that you killed a man? Could you?”

Nasir was about to answer, ‘yes’ but he stopped. He had been so sure and so resolute before but he replayed Agron’s question in his mind. “I don’t know.” He finally replied.

“And that’s why there should never be a gun in this house.” Agron said. He reached out and ran his hand through Nasir’s hair. “He’s not worth losing anything else over. He’s not.”

Nasir remained quiet and allowed Agron to touch him. No, Castus was not worth losing the love of his life over.


	18. Descent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir awakens from a nightmare and Aurelia is living one of her own. Naevia overcomes her fear and gets some surprising results. Castus slips from capture but still finds no escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *L.A. Glass-slang for methamphetamine

He shifted in his sleep when he heard something moving beyond the confines of the bedroom. He heard it again and his eyes snapped open. He sat up and looked immediately for Agron but he was not beside him in bed. He turned onto his side and flicked on the lamp on his nightstand. He called out to his man, but there was no answer. He looked around again and noticed a note on Agron’s nightstand. He slid over to the other side of the bed and picked it up. His eyes began to blur so he held it closer to his face and read it.

_Hey,_

_There was an emergency at the gym and I had to take off. It seems like one of the sprinklers malfunctioned and one of the locker rooms is flooded. I have to go check it out since I live the closest. I’ve called Actus and he should be on his way. I’ll call you when things get straightened out here._

_Sleep well,_

_A_

He put down the note but his anxiety was increased. It wasn’t like Agron to leave without letting him know. And with everything that had been going on, Agron would not have been eager to leave the house anyway. Something was not right about the situation. And then he heard it again, it was louder that time. He got off the bed and stood up. As he craned his ear, the noise seemed to come from right downstairs. He crept to the bedroom door and cracked it open. Blackness and silence greeted him. He slipped into the upstairs hallway and made it all the way to the stair landing. He thought he saw a light flash somewhere down the stairs and began his descent. It seemed to him that the light came from the headlights of a car, perhaps Agron or Actus had arrived. He made halfway down the stairs before he heard a loud grinding sound.

“Agron!” He yelled.

But there was a crash and he hopped back up a step. Then the sound of falling glass and heavy footfalls followed. He ran back up the stairs and into his room. _Why did the alarm not go off?_   He wondered as he slammed the door and locked it. He ran over to his nightstand to grab his phone but it wasn’t there. But he knew he had placed it on the charger before he went to bed. The house phone was downstairs in the kitchen and he had left his laptop in his office. He realized then that he was trapped with no means to call for help.

There was a bang at the door and he backed up against the opposite wall. Whoever it was on the other side began to kick against it. Nasir bolted into the adjoining bathroom and locked the door. He remembered that there was a straight razor in the drawer under the sink. He had purchased one for himself after Mira’s impressive shave but he had not used it yet. He rushed over and opened it but the razor wasn’t there. Instead, a black semi-automatic gun lay there. _Where the hell did this come from?_

He heard the bedroom door break open and he picked up the gun. From the weight of it, he knew that it was already loaded. He pushed the safety off with his thumb and turned to face the bathroom door. He held it with his good arm and aimed at it. When it burst open, he fired. There was a yell and the figure fell backwards.

His breath came out in short rasps as he slowly walked towards what looked to be a man dressed in black sprawled on the bedroom floor. He looked into the man’s face and gasped in horror. He had only seen pictures of him but he knew who it was, it was Agron’s brother Duro.

Duro rolled his head to face him and blood poured from his mouth as he croaked, “Why?”

*****

He yelped and sat up. It was dark again and he could feel Agron stirring beside him.

“Wha-?” Agron said in a groggy voice. He searched around in the darkness and could hear Nasir panting beside him. “What’s the matter?”

Nasir tried to swallow but his mouth was bone dry. He could only shake his head but Agron did not see it. The lamp on Agron’s side switched on and he watched Nasir closely. His lover was still shaking his head and staring into space.

“That must have been some nightmare.” Agron said.

“It was,” Nasir rasped out finally. He wasn’t about to tell Agron that he had just dreamed about killing his brother. Instead he slid back down and placed his head against Agron’s shoulder. “But it’s over now. I’m awake.”

Agron lifted his arm and put it around Nasir. “I’ll stay up with you.”

They did eventually drift off and did not awaken until the morning when Agron’s phone blared from his nightstand. “Hello?”

“Hey A, it’s Spartacus. I need to ask a big favor.”

Agron blinked, “Yeah sure, what d’ya need?”

“Can you come in this morning? I’ve got to go to the bank and Aurelia has a doctor’s appointment. Saxa won’t be in until this evening so there’s no one to get the payroll together for Diotimos. I wouldn’t ask but I’m really in a bind here…”

“Yeah, yeah I understand. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” He peeked at the alarm clock and saw that it was 7:30 A.M. “Give me an hour or so.”

“Sure, thanks mate.”

“No prob.” He hung up and stretched wildly. He then shook Nasir gently, “Babe, wake up.” Nasir stirred and grimaced. He was still because he wasn’t quite sure if he was in another dream or not.

“Nasir…”

“I’m up. What is it?” He said in a groggy voice.

“I got a call from Spartacus. They need me at the gym. I’ll go in, do what I need to do, and hopefully I’ll be home before you get back from the doctor’s, okay?”

“Uh-hmmm”, Nasir answered without opening his eyes. It all sounded real so he was relaxed. It was exactly what Agron would say to him. Agron kissed him gently on the temple and got up to get ready. Nasir stayed where he was. He did not have to arise until much later. He was still very tired. He had not returned to sleep without a great deal of effort, for he could not shake the images from the nightmare before.

 *****

 

Naevia felt awful and had been since her and Crixus’ anniversary dinner. As she rinsed the cleanser that covered her face away, her skin felt hot against her fingers. It looked to her that she was now carrying around a low grade fever. She groaned because it was the worst possible time for her to get sick. She was aiming for a promotion at work and her final evaluation and interview were both being conducted that week. She hung her head and leaned over the bathroom sink. She tried to will away the oncoming dizziness. As she whispered a nonsensical mantra, there was a rap at the door and Crixus strode in.

“No improvement?” He asked.

“No,” she replied. “I’m actually beginning to feel worse. This can’t be happening.”

“Maybe it is. Maybe it’s what we’ve been hoping for.”

She looked up at him and saw that he had placed a small white box on the sink near her hand. It was a pregnancy test. “Are you serious?”

“You haven’t been feeling well for days and you’re late.” He said assuredly.

She was awed that he had been paying that much attention. She had no idea that her period was late. Still, she picked up the box with skepticism. “I don’t think that’s what it is. And there’s no point in getting our hopes up.”

“We won’t know unless you pee on the stick.”

“What if it’s negative again?”

“Then we’ll just keep trying.”

She looked away. She couldn’t deal with that type of disappointment, not on that particular morning at least. “I can’t do this now.”

“Naevia, it’s just a simple test.”

“I know, it’s just that I’ve already used the bathroom AND I need to be completely focused on the job today. I promise I’ll take it at the end of the week once my evaluation period is over.”

He took her by the shoulders, “What are you so afraid of?”

“You should know.”

He merely smiled. “What if I told you that this time, it’s going to be positive and that this time next year, we’ll be welcoming a new addition.”

“I would say that you are the most optimistic man in the world.” She said.

“I’ll go with that. Keep the box with you just in case you might want to test the level of your own optimism before the week is out.”

She looked at the box again, “If you say so.”

*****

Virinius arrived at his office and was besieged with half a dozen messages given to him by his assistant from Castus’ frantic parents. The Mokgohloa’s still had not heard from their son and were overcome with worry. He decided that it was time to call Brictus. He wasn’t hard to find. There were only a couple of places he would be; either at his wife’s house or his mistresses’ apartment.

The call was brief and to the point. Virinius gave Brictus a description of Castus’ car, the number of the license plate, and the addresses to his business and his home. Once he hung up, he texted a picture of Castus to him. After he hung up, he prepared himself for court with the expectation that Castus would be found.

*****

He had left Nasir in the company of a very sleepy Actus and headed to the gym. When he parked his car in his old spot, he felt as if it had been forever since he been there. As he entered the front doors, he was greeted warmly by the regular customers and the trainers on duty. He waved at them and found himself smiling-he had been missed and he had missed them. Spartacus had rounded the corner with a scowl, but his face brightened at the sight of Agron standing near the front desk.

They shook hands and chatted briefly before Spartacus took off for his appointment. Agron headed to his office and was met with a pile of unopened mail on his desk. He sat down and turned on his computer but was momentarily stymied due to the fact that he had forgotten his password. He was literally tapping his forehead in order to jolt his memory when he heard a soft tap at his door.

“Come in,” he said.

Aurelia stepped inside. She had attempted to smile as well but it looked more like a grimace. “Welcome back.”

“Thanks, it’s actually good to be back. It almost feels like my life has returned to normal. Now if I could remember my fucking password it will be totally perfect.” He joked.

“Germania.”

“Huh?”

“Your password is Germania.” She repeated.

He looked surprised but typed it in anyway. As soon as he did, his home screen appeared. “How did you know?”

She replied. “You told the IT guy years ago when your first computer crashed. I was there. And like most guys, you’ve never changed it.”

“Do you know everyone else’s?”

“Of course, but I promise to leave that info out when I write my memoirs.”

“Gratitude,” he smirked. “So how have you been?”

She sighed. “Not well, not well at all. But you’re going through your own hell so you don’t need me to pile my problems on you.”

He folded his arms and leaned back in his chair. “I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want to know.” He indeed knew a lot about Aurelia’s situation, more than he wanted to.

“Well for starters, my marriage is over.” She stated.

He blinked hard and tried to look shocked. “Wow, uh…wow. Should I ask why or how?”

She shrugged. “Varro is no longer the man I married. That sweet, funny, guy I fell in love with doesn’t exist anymore. He’s been replaced by someone who betrayed me in the worst way imaginable.”

Agron looked away. So she finally found out about Varro’s tryst in Vegas. “Damn, that makes me really sad.” He started to pull at his fingers and Aurelia peered at him.

“When you were in Vegas, did you see or hear anything?”

Agron began to grit his teeth. “Like what?”

“Like him fucking someone else.” She demanded.

“Aurelia…it’s obvious that you know that Varro cheated. Does it really matter what I know or don’t know?” He asked.

Her brown eyes flashed. “Yeah it does and by your answer, you did know.”

He frowned at her. “Varro was the one who needed to tell you what he did, not I. And I wanted him to have the chance to do so. As disappointed as I was in him, I wasn’t about to set out to destroy his marriage.”

Her voice trembled as she asked, “Who was she? What did she look like?”

He grunted. “You don’t want to know all that. I know you think you do but you’ll just drive yourself crazy over that shit. It happened and it was a horrible violation of your trust, that’s it. You could find out every single detail of her life but the fact is, she didn’t owe you faithfulness or honesty, your husband did. That’s who you need to deal with.”

“But as my friend, what do you think you owe me? I’m asking you a question and you won’t be honest with me!” She cried.

He sat up straight. “You don’t need to concern yourself with that girl! You have a son and both of your lives are going to change dramatically. As your _friend_ , I’m being honest when I tell you that he’s the one who needs all of your attention. And you can’t give it to him if you’re going to become obsessed with someone who fucking doesn’t deserve it.”

“You don’t understand! I need to know why he would do that. What was it about her that made him just want to throw everything away?”

He spread his hands, “Trust me, I do understand. Before Nasir and I got together, we talked endlessly about cheating. He wanted to know why as well. What he found out was that it had nothing to do with him and everything to do with the other person’s selfishness.”

Aurelia looked distraught but Agron continued. He wanted her to gain clarity about the situation she was facing. “Varro cheated because he wanted to and there was an opportunity. It was easier for him to step out of his marriage than to deal with his issues. What he did was cowardly and stupid. Unfortunately, a lot of people take that route.” He stared at her then to see if any of what he said sunk in.

She said finally, “You’re right, he was a coward and he is _so_ stupid. And I’m going to make sure that he never has a pot to piss in or a window to throw it out of once I’m done with him.”

He nodded, “I can see that you are still extremely angry.”

“Angry doesn’t even begin to describe what I’m feeling.” She exclaimed. Agron sensed that she was about really vent but she noticed the time on his wall clock and stopped herself. “I’ve got to go. Uhm, thanks for listening…”

“Did you hear what I said, though?”

“Yeah, I did. Intellectually it makes a ton of sense, but right now I’m just fighting the temptation to run him over with my car.” She replied.

“I know you don’t mean that.” He said seriously. She looked abashed. Agron was the last person who needed to hear about someone harming an ex-lover.

“Probably not. It’s just been really hard.” She said and felt herself starting to cry again. He got up from his desk and gathered her into his arms. She held him as she blinked back the tears that began to form in the corners of her eyes. He released her after a moment and led her out the door. “When things calm down, why don’t you and Janus drop by the house? Nasir and I will be happy to whip up a nice dinner for you two.” He offered.

“That sounds really nice. Thanks, I will definitely take you up on it. Janus misses you both a lot.” She said sadly. He watched her stroll slowly out the front doors. Her head was down and her back was hunched over. He went back into his office cursing Varro under his breath as he shut his door.

*****

Brictus could hardly believe his luck. He had just finished questioning the ticket agent at the train station (after a generous fifty dollar tip) when he saw his quarry walking jerkily through the entrance. The man he saw was medium height, with a muscular build and smooth, dark skin. He face was partly covered by a large bandage. The station had only been his second stop of the morning after an interesting trip to Castus’ business. He was able to break into the empty office rather easily. After a brief search of Castus’ office computer, he was able to gauge his plan of escape. And there was his man, preparing to embark the next train east, or so he thought.

He hoped that things wouldn’t turn ugly but he was prepared just in case Castus decided to go there. Brictus may have been scrawny looking, but he was a highly trained fighter. He went to stand behind Castus in line and cleared his throat. Castus turned around quickly, but after a brief once over and scowl, he turned back around.

“Hate to break it to you, bro but you aren’t getting on that train.” Brictus said quietly.

Castus turned around again. Was he about to get robbed just as he was about to leave L.A.? The man behind certainly looked like a thief. He was bald, had a scruffy goatee, tattoos on his hands and was garbed in clothes straight from a bin at Goodwill.

“I’m not your _bro_ , now walk away before you get fucked up.” Castus growled.

“Okay, **dude** , but I’m not your ex-boyfriend. So if I have to drag your ass out here, I will.” Brictus whispered fiercely. The train conductor was looking at them both expectantly but Castus’ full attention was on the man who faced him. “Who are the fuck are you?”

“I work for Virinius and he wants to see you now.”

“I don’t know who you’re talking about.” Castus said dismissively and picked up a leather duffle bag that was at his feet. His ticket was in his hand and he was ready to get on the train. But Brictus bumped up against him roughly and he felt something smooth and hard press against his side.

“Now we can do this easy or hard,” Brictus said calmly. “It’s entirely up to you.”

“You’re going to shoot me?”

“Naw, I’ll just tase you until you fall out and piss on yourself.”

The conductor was looking impatient by that time. The line of passengers had whittled down to a couple of people and it was time to go. “We’re taking off in three minutes, are you getting on or not?”

“No,” Brictus answered and grabbed Castus roughly by the arm, picked up Castus duffle bag and steered him away from the train. The conductor did not look the least bit concerned and went back to checking the tickets of the last minute passengers.

When they reached the doors of the front entrance to the station, Castus scanned the parking lot for a way out. He had thought that if he saw other some other people milling about that he would cause enough of a scene that it would scare his would be abductor away. But he scratched that idea once he figured that the police might be called. The last thing he needed was more cops in his face. He felt something hit against his thigh and stuck his hand in his pocket. It was a box cutter he had pilfered from his assistant’s desk. Since he no longer had his gun, he wanted some type of protection during his cross country trip and he knew that he wouldn’t be searched on the train.

He placed his thumb on the gauge and pushed the blade up. “Where are you taking me?” He demanded.

“We’re going straight to the man’s office. He’ll know what to do with you.” Brictus said blandly. They had reached his car, a battered red Camaro that was parked near the end of the lot. Castus then made his move. He whipped out the cutter and slashed it across the man’s face. Brictus howled in pain. Castus wretched his other arm free and backed away. He saw blood streaming from a thin red line that ran the length of Brictus’ face.

“You fucking asshole!” Brictus screamed as he covered his new wound and grimaced. He was about point the taser he held in his other hand at his attacker but Castus pushed him against the Camaro and began to run, leaving the cursing, bleeding man and his bag in his wake.

*****

The directions were simple enough; the tip of the stick was to be placed under the stream of urine and then the expectant mother would wait until something turned blue. She had been sitting on the toilet in the stall of the ladies room on her floor for the past fifteen minutes staring at the directions in her hand. She had not planned to even carry the test with her to work but her husband’s words from earlier that morning had gnawed at her brain. She had to admit she was curious and even hopeful. Having a baby was something that she had wanted for a very long time. What if the stars had finally aligned in her and Crixus’ favor?

She undid her slacks, opened the box and followed the directions to the letter. Afterwards, she perched the stick on the sanitary napkin disposal box beside the toilet. As she wiped her hands with a scowl with tissue, she waited and let her mind ran rampant with images of newborns and an overjoyed Crixus. During rare off days, they would laze in bed and talk about baby names and nursery room colors. She smiled at bit as she checked the silver watch on her wrist. It was finally time. She took a deep breath and picked up the stick again.

The tip was blue.

*****

“Look to the left…okay. Now follow my finger to the right. Good.”

Nasir blinked while the grandfatherly looking doctor completed his notes. “How am I?” He asked.

“Your scan looks fine. There isn’t any lingering swelling. I’m still concerned about the reports of dizziness and blurred vision though.” The doctor replied.

“It only occurs when I’m really tired.”

“Then I suggest that you get more rest. How are you doing otherwise?”

Nasir shrugged, “This cast is a bitch and I haven’t had a decent night’s sleep in I don’t know when.”

“We can definitely do something about the lack of sleep. And the arm will heal soon enough. But you’ve been through a major trauma, how are you dealing with that?”

Nasir shifted in his chair.  “It’s going to take some time, I know that.”

“I can refer you a good psychiatrist...”

“No offense,” Nasir broke in with a rather tense tone. “I’d rather not be on any medication right now.” He continued but in a calmer tone. “I was looking into starting counseling soon.” He just didn’t know when but he didn’t say.

The doctor backed off. “Okay, I wanted to offer that opportunity. I’m the type of doc that makes sure my patients are as fine on the inside as they are on the outside.”

“I understand. I’ll be fine, eventually.” Nasir said and the doctor turned back to his notes.

Meanwhile in another doctor’s office across town, Aurelia was getting dressed after her exam.  As she buttoned up her shirt, she noticed a poster of a smiling woman holding a baby in her arms. She imagined a proud father behind the camera, taking the pic of his enthralled wife holding her precious baby. That scene wasn’t so far from her own life at one time. Varro used to take endless pictures of her and Janus like a proud papa and husband. But that was all over now.

Her gynecologist entered with a smile. _What is she so fucking happy about?_ Aurelia thought bitterly. “I wanted to know if you had any more questions.” She said. She was in her 40’s and had floppy curls that crowned her head. She eschewed the standard white coat, and sported a long sleeved top and blue jeans.

“No, I think have enough pamphlets to read over for the next couple of years.” Aurelia answered as she eyed the pile that sat next to her purse in a nearby chair.

“Your test results should come in about three days. Until then, I would suggest that you not engage in any sexual activity.”

Aurelia harrumphed, “There’s no chance of that ever happening again!”

“I see...”

“Is that all?”

“Yes, my office will contact you regarding your results.”

“I can hardly wait.”

The doctor left and Aurelia gathered up her purse and materials about STD’s. Before she left the office, she looked longingly at the poster again.

*****

There was a shout from upstairs and several people stopped their workouts to see where the noise had come from. Soon after, Crixus stormed out of his office with a look of sheer rapture on his face. He had his phone in his hand and shouted at the top of his lungs, “The stick is blue!”

Everyone on the first floor of the Ludus II froze and looked at him. Crixus shouted again, “The stick is blue! It’s blue!”

Oenomaus threw him a look of deep concern. He didn’t know if his old friend was losing his mind at that point. “Crixus what are you talking about?”

“Naevia took the test and the stick turned blue!” Crixus replied excitedly as he descended the stairs quickly.

Oenomaus was completely confused but Lugo figured it out what Crixus was talking about. “You’re going to be a Daddy?” He called out. Crixus grinned and nodded. Oenomaus then gave one of his rare smiles, “That is wonderful news, my friend.” As the news spread, the occupants of the gym began to clap and cheer. The trainers came over and surrounded Crixus, shaking his hand and clapping him on the back. He knew he was a fortunate man. There were many wonderful times in his life that he could recount, but at that moment he was the happiest he had ever been.

*****

Belesa had just come back to the house after a shopping jaunt to get the last of her party supplies. She began unpacking rolls of black and orange tissue paper and jack-o-lantern shaped plates when her phone beeped. She looked at the number and her breath hitched. It was Castus.

“Hello?” She said cautiously.

“Bee, it’s Castus. Look, I need your help.”

She looked around nervously because she wasn’t exactly sure when Gannicus would arrive home. “Uh, what’s wrong?”

“I’m in a bind here. I need somewhere to lay low for a few days. I also need someone to go back to my office and get some things.” He said. He sounded breathless as if he had been running a marathon.

“Castus, I don’t think I can. I’m staying with Gannicus and...”

“You’re living with that motherfucker?” He interrupted.

“He’s a friend of mine and I don’t think Saxa and the others would buy my explanation for helping out the person who hurt Nasir.” She spat out.

“Look, it’s not what you think. I didn’t do all of what they said. It was just a misunderstanding that escalated.”

After she heard that, she pulled the phone from her ear and stared at the phone in disbelief. She then heard Castus shout her name. “Do you think I’m some kind of fool?” She asked when she got back on the phone. “I was at the hospital and I saw what Nasir looked like. It was definitely more than a misunderstanding.”

“No, I don’t think you are a fool, Bee. But I’m your friend too. Can you at least go by CasMo and pick up something for me?”

She sighed. “No, I can’t. I don’t want to get involved in this at all. I’m sorry but I can’t help you.”

He became angry then, “So I see now. You’re afraid your pussy partner is going to stop fucking with you if you she finds out you helped me. That’s okay. I should have known you wouldn’t have my back either.”

It was Belesa’s turn to get angry. “You have a lot of fucking nerve talking to me like that. I don’t owe you anything and don’t call me ever again!” She pressed the “end call” button on her phone and tossed it on the kitchen counter where she standing.

“Agron was right all along.” She muttered. She debated over whether or not to call him and tell him about the conversation but she nixed it eventually. Her real friends had enough to deal with she figured.

*****

Brictus winced as he placed the wet washcloth against his face. He had managed to stop the bleeding but the burning pain lingered. Luckily, the cut on his cheek was shallow and wouldn’t require stiches. Virinius leaned against the door of Brictus’ bathroom and watched the scene with disdain. He could not believe his best investigator had been so foolish and allowed his captive to slip away.

“It looks like you’re going to live so I need you to get back out there and find Castus.” He drawled.

“Fuck that! If I see that bastard again, I’m going to kill him.”

“And if you do, you won’t get paid. I need him whole, alive and in my office before he does something crazy.” Virinius argued.

Brictus pointed to his face. “So cutting me wasn’t crazy?”

Virinius was dismissive. “You only have yourself to blame for that. I told you that he was unpredictable.”

“Hey if I’m going to do this, I want more money.”

“More money for failing?”

Bictus threw the slightly bloody washcloth into the sink. “Then why don’t you go and find him yourself since you think it’s so easy to get that psychotic bastard?” He pointed towards the front door of his dingy studio apartment. “Go on! You know what he looks like and what car he drives, get to it.”

Virinius looked uncomfortable. “I’m a busy man. I can’t take all this time to find one wayward client.”

“Then don’t give me anymore shit! Pay me or get the fuck out and then you can get the police to try to find him. I’d love to see how you’ll explain that to the cops.” Brictus growled.

“All right! Just find him AND I want him unharmed.” Varinius warned.

“I can assure you I won’t kill him. I can’t promise anything else.”

*****

The day ended with Castus roaming around downtown L.A. He was near penniless, had no clothes and was on the run. His phone was dead and he no longer had his charger. The pain in his face was killing him but his medication was in his bag. The very bag that he had left behind after his escape. His took a long deep breath and continued to stroll down the street that was now filled with the city’s homeless. He regretted his tone with Belesa and now his list of friends had been whittled down to zero. He walked past a young man with blonde dreadlocks who called out to him in an affected hood accent, “Yo man, I got that good stuff. You’re not gonna find better nowhere else.”

Castus stopped. “I don’t do crack.”

“Well what do you do? I got it all, homie.”

“You got some of that L.A Glass*?

“You betta believe it. It’s the best too.”

Castus looked around for any cops in the area. When he didn’t see any, he nodded. “How much?”

The youth smirked, “Twenty for a bag.” Castus nodded again and the guy said, “Aight, hold up. I’ll be right back.” He ducked inside a tiny carniceria that was a few doors down from where they were standing. As Castus waited, he couldn’t figure out why he was standing there waiting to buy drugs with the last bit of money he had. He hadn’t eaten in hours and had nowhere to rest his head for the night. But he needed something to take the pain and regret away. He took out a twenty dollar bill and stuffed it in his hand. The dealer came back out and held out his hand slyly. Castus then slipped the bill into his palm while taking the packet of white powder. He looked around again and stalked away. As the darkness of twilight closed around on him he could hear the guy calling out his merchandise to others.


	19. Concealment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brictus and Castus meet up once again. Nasir is consumed by the trauma inflicted upon him. Agron is angry and alarmed. Saxa's misgivings over Belesa surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Belt up is Aussie slang for shut up.

Gaia, dressed as Maleficent, twirled in her living room to enthusiastic applause from Belesa.

“You look amazing!” Belesa exclaimed.

“Just wait until I put the cheekbones on.” Gaia smiled. Lucretia watched her partner from the couch in approval but had refused to preview her Halloween costume. She answered all pleas with, “It’s a surprise.”

“Fine, stay mysterious,” Belesa said. “I hope your look will be worth it.”

“Trust me, I’ll give you something you’ve never seen before.” Lucretia crowed.

“Listen to her, will you?” Gaia cackled. “But I’m sure you have a special outfit for Saxa.” Lucretia rolled her eyes because Gaia had been gloating over her prediction of a Saxa-Belesa reunion coming true for days.

Belesa smirked, “I’m not focused on what I’ll be wearing at the beginning of the night, only on what I won’t be wearing at the end of it.”

Gaia laughed even harder. “Good one! I think we’ll stop by Agron & Nasir’s before we make our grand appearance at your soiree. They seem like need some cheering up.”

“I talked to Nasir a few days ago and he seemed okay.” Belesa said.

Lucretia put down the glass she was sipping from and replied. “He’s not actually. I talked to Agron and he told me that Nasir’s been suffering from nightmares and panic attacks.”

“My God,” Belesa sighed. “But he didn’t say anything about him having any contact with Castus, did he?”

“No,” Lucretia answered almost incredulously. “If he dared, he’d had Agron to deal with and he’d be back in jail.”

“Oh yeah, you’re probably right.” Belesa said.

“Castus would be fool to try to get in touch with any of us.” Gaia sniffed.

Belesa looked very uncomfortable at that point. “Yeah, he would. I think I’ll try to see them before Friday too.” She said nothing more on the subject and was greatly relieved when Gaia and Lucretia began to tell her about their plans for the holidays. She smiled and pretended to giggle along but she still felt heaviness in the pit of her stomach.

*****

He felt the mattress dip near his feet and rolled over onto his back. He sensed another presence in the bedroom and slowly opened his eyes. There was something or someone sitting at the foot of the bed. He sat up and saw that it was a person but he did not know who. Their back was turned to him. Light from the street lamp broke through the window blinds but it wasn’t enough illumination for him to really see who the stranger was. He reached across the bed to touch Agron’s sleeping form, but there was no response.

“Who are you?” He asked in a shaking voice. There was no answer. With a desperate lunge, he grabbed at the lamp at his side and turned it on. When he did, the figure turned around.

It was Castus, with a streaming bullet wound in his forehead. “You knew I was coming back for you.”

Nasir gasped and right as Castus began to grab at him…

“NASIR!”

He jolted awake with Agron straddled over him, holding him down. Agron looked frantic as Nasir shivered and panted. “Babe, it was just a nightmare.” He said soothingly.

“Let me up,” Nasir croaked and Agron climbed off of him as he pulled him in a sitting position by his t-shirt. Nasir let his head droop onto his knees. Agron was quiet for a minute or so while he rubbed his back. “You okay now?”

“It was so real, almost too real.” Nasir whispered into his lap.

Then there was a knock at the door and Nasir jumped. Agron gave him another worried look. “It’s Actus.” He said and got off the bed to answer the door. Nasir heard him muttering to Actus that everything was fine but he didn’t lift his head.

After Agron sent Actus off with assurances, he closed the door and flicked on the room light. “That’s it, you’re going to see someone or sit with some group ASAP.”

Nasir lifted his head. “I guess I’m officially out of my mind now, huh?”

“You know I don’t think that.”

“But I did just dream that Castus was sitting on my bed with a bullet hole in his head.” Nasir said with a rueful smile.

“That’s understandable…” Agron began.

“And the other night, I dreamed that I shot your brother to death.” Nasir broke in. Agron looked startled as Nasir pointed to a spot on the floor. “He was lying right there in a pool of blood. What in the fuck brought that on, huh?” He almost began to laugh.

Agron ran his hand through his messy hair. After hearing Nasir retell his nightmares to him, he was even more concerned. “They’re just nightmares and once we get you to a doctor or a counselor, you’ll get something to help you not have them anymore.”

“But it’s more than that. Even when I’m awake, I hear things. And when I look outside the window I swear I can see shadows in the backyard. And then…” Nasir sat up straighter, “I feel his hands grabbing me and holding my thighs apart. I thought that feeling would go away after we started having sex again, but it hasn’t.”

Agron stood over him and drew Nasir’s head to his chest. He was out of comforting words. He didn’t think Nasir would hear them anyway. The despair was so thick within the air he could feel it. _Gods, look what this man has done._

He was eventually able to calm Nasir down enough to lie back down and attempt another round of sleep. As he drifted into his own uneasy dreams, Nasir remained awake. He stared at the ceiling and refused to close his eyes. The silence was so deafening he got back up and slid out of bed to go to the bathroom. Once inside, he just stared at himself in the mirror. With tendrils of hair stuck to his face and his wild eyes, he thought he did look like a man clinging to the edges of sanity.

*****

Actus who dabbled at cooking between security gigs whipped up an amazing breakfast of French toast with berries. Agron dug in with relish but Nasir had waved off all offers to eat. Instead, he sipped his coffee in silence. He had so much on his mind and there was much for him to face. As he emptied his cup, he managed to make one decision.

He stood up and went to the sink to rinse his cup out and placed it in the dishwasher. Without a word to the other men, he stalked out of the kitchen. After he left, Actus looked at Agron warily, but Agron only shook his head and continued to eat.

At his desk in the home office, Nasir turned on his laptop and began his search.

*****

He bolted awake at the rapping of knuckles against the car window. He snorted loudly and sat up from his reclined seat. With nowhere else to go the previous night, he had slept in his car that was parked in a deserted structure. He looked out the window to see a burly man in an orange vest wearing a scowl.

“Hey,” the man barked. “Is this your car?” Castus nodded through the window. “Well either pay up or get out of here!” The man ordered.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Castus murmured as he waved him off. He fished through his coat pocket for his keys. As he did, a small plastic packet fell out. Rushed with a sense of overwhelming shame, he jammed the key into the ignition and started his car. The man started to yell again, but Castus sped off towards the exit. As he entered traffic, he had no idea where he was going. After passing through a few intersections, he found himself on the street where his office building was. He grudgingly turned into the parking lot and got out of his car, but not before checking to see if he saw a beat up Camaro in the vicinity. When he saw the coast was clear, he ducked inside the building and hurried up the stairs.

As soon as he opened the door to his place of business, his long suffering accountant rushed towards him. “Castus, where the hell have you been?” She cried. She was a young woman with dark hair and huge brown eyes. She was startled at her boss’ appearance of scruffy cheeks, sweaty brow and dirty clothing.

“Not now, Karen-“ He said as he passed by her.

“But payroll is due and we no money.”

“I said not now.”

She stepped in front of him again. “I don’t think you heard me. We have NO MONEY and people have to get paid, including me.”

He sighed, “Fine.” He walked into his office and pulled out a spare checkbook that was tucked in a locked drawer. He slammed it on the desk and pulled out a pen that was lying atop some scattered papers. He scribbled quickly and tore a check out of the book. She looked at him in askance after he handed it to her.

“Here,” he said. “That should cover everyone for the week. After that, the folks who haven’t already quit are laid off. I’m done. CasMo Events is finished.”

She glanced at the check and glanced at the amount. It was more than enough to cover all the payroll and expenses for the week. “Is this really it?”

He nodded, “What’s the point of keeping this shit open?  I’m either going to be in prison or worse in a few weeks’ time.”

“I don’t believe any of it. You’re not capable of doing what they’re accusing you of.” She said stoutly.

He stood up and threw the pen back on the messy desk. “That’s the last of my savings. Go to the Fidelity office and ask for Rob, he’ll take care of everything. Get the checks printed out and leave the keys here. Don’t come back.”

“C’mon.”

“You still work for me, right? Then do what I ask.” He said and gave her a nudge out of the office door. She stomped away and ripped her purse from its spot on her chair. She refused to look back at him and headed to the exit. When she opened the door to leave she was stopped in her tracks by a figure that filled the doorway.

Castus whispered, “Fuck” under his breath when he saw who it was. Brictus quirked his lip at Castus’ exasperation because he knew in a short while, that feeling was going to be replaced with pain. But first, he bowed to the cute girl who was staring at him in disgust.

“Please, don’t let me keep you waiting.” He said slyly.

She glanced over her shoulder, “Castus, who is this?” She asked.

“It’s nobody,” he replied. “Go on, Karen.” He didn’t want to risk the safety of the only person in the world who still thought highly of him. Brictus stepped aside to allow Karen to pass him. She didn’t move.

“Are you sure you don’t need to me stay?”

Castus shook his head. “No, you don’t want to stick around for this.”

Karen looked truly frightened and seriously contemplated calling the police. As if Castus had read her mind, he told her gruffly, “Don’t call the cops.”

“Castus-“ She pleaded.

“Go.”

She exhaled loudly, turned on her heel and strode out. Her heart though, thumped in her chest. She had to force herself to keep walking down the steps and not turn around. Although she didn’t know what kind of help she would have been, she felt guilty all the same for leaving Castus in the company of that man. She promised herself that if she didn’t hear or see Castus by the end of the day, she would go back on her word and call the police.

Back in the office, Britcus shut the door and rubbed his cut cheek. “Let’s pick up where we left off, shall we?”

“Fuck you, I’m not going anywhere.” Castus growled

Brictus stuck his hand in his pockets. “Are we going to go through with this again?”

“Well, the last time we met up, I cut your ass. So if you want a repeat, we can do this.”

Brictus pulled out a gun. “Blah, blah, blah tough guy. Get your ass moving.” When Castus refused to move, Brictus pointed the gun at his head. “Not too much fun when the gun’s pointed at you. But unlike your ex, I’ll shoot you. MOVE.”

Seeing as he had no choice, not with a 9mm Ruger pointed at him, he exited the office with a grinning Brictus following.

*****

Virinius was just finishing up his conference with his client, an accountant who may or may not have laundered money for some less than scrupulous customers. Virnius though, never asked for too many details and was rarely concerned if he his client was guilty or not. His singular focus on the “win” had served him well during his career. He had clients crawling over each other to have him represent them and were willing to pay top dollar.

He shook hands with the relieved accountant who had been assured that much of the state’s evidence could be successfully thrown out. As he gave the man a final pat on the back in the richly carpeted hallway, his assistant rushed toward him with a panicked look on her face, “The police are here,” She said breathlessly. The accountant beat a hasty retreat, but Virinius merely sneered and walked casually to his office. And leaning on his assistant’s desk was Detective Batiatus with his stone faced partner, Ashur standing nearby.

“Detectives, what are doing here?” Virinius drawled.

“I’m on several cases at the moment so I’ll get to the point. And I don’t like to be around this place any more than I have to.” Batiatus quipped.

Virinius couldn’t help but laugh. “I can understand. Too many of your charges eventually become our clients.”

“And that’s why I’m here, at least I think so.”

Virinius seemed confused, “What do you mean?”

“Did a man by the name of Brictus Gaul work for you?” Batiatus asked.

“Why?” Virinius replied immediately defensive.

“Does he or not? If not, then I don’t want to waste more time. If he does, do you have any idea how he wound up dead this morning?”

“WHAT?”

“So he did work for you. Thanks for clearing that up.” Ashur said.

“He was found shot to death in his car not too far from here.” Batiatus continued before Virinius could ask more questions. “Brentwood P.D. were first on the scene. They found your number in the phone in his hand. It seems like he was about to call you. They also got in contact with his wife and she confirmed that he was working for you. She also reported that he was hurt yesterday trying to find someone you represented. That person being described as a black male by witnesses who saw him running from the scene.” He pointed his finger at Virnius then. “The reason why we’re here instead of some Brentwood stiffs is because Castus Makgohloa’s belongings were found in the trunk of the car as well. We just finished bringing his prior case to the D.A. Now if we were to put all of our heads together, I bet we could conclude that you hired Gaul to find your client, Makgohloa. Something happened and that Makgohloa is indeed the shooter and is now on the run.”

Virnius was shocked into silence. He didn’t understand how everything had gone so wrong. It was now time for him to protect himself. He cleared his throat, “I…uh…yes I did hire Brictus to find Castus. He had refused to follow my advice and had disappeared. I only wanted to find him because his parents were so worried about him. Brictus has worked for me for years. He’s always been careful. I mean, he’s a professional. I don’t understand what happened.”

Batiatus glanced at Ashur and shrugged. “If you don’t know, I’ll tell you. Your client is an extremely dangerous individual who should have never been released out of custody. Now you have a dead hired gun and it’s very possible his ex could be next.”

“I assure you if Castus contacts me, I will advise him to turn himself in.” Virnius declared.

Batiatus snorted, “You do that. But you might want to lay low as well. No telling what he might do to you.”

Virinius squared his shoulders, “I’m not worried.”

“You should be. Funny, you never struck me as someone who would screw up so badly when it came to a client. Guess you had no idea who you were dealing with.” Batiatus said.

“If that’s all, I have work to do Detectives.” Virinius retorted with gritted teeth.

Batiatus rose from his position. “Us too. We have to hurry over to see the man your client _almost_ killed and tell him that his attacker is on the loose.” He straightened his jacket and strolled away with Ashur in tow.

*****

It was late afternoon and Saxa was waiting to begin her training session with a recent divorcee who wanted to lose more pounds after dropping her useless ex. As the happy woman was changing in the locker room, Saxa was mulling around near the treadmills when she caught the local afternoon newscast on one of the televisions that hung in corner of the wall. There was breaking news report of a shooting in Brentwood. She couldn’t hear the details and was about to turn away when Castus’ picture popped up on the screen. She moved closer to the TV so that she could hear and her mouth dropped as she listened to the rest.

“Oh shit,” she muttered. She fumbled in her pocket for her cell phone and quickly dialed Agron’s number.

“Yeah, we just heard.” He answered after he picked. “The police have already been here.”

“Well why are you still at the house? Shouldn’t you be in protective custody somewhere?” She demanded.

“They claim that they don’t have the resources to do it. All they can do at this point is provide hourly patrols of the street. But we have Actus here and Donar has decided to move in with us despite our objections.” He replied.

“I think you guys should go to a hotel or something. It’s not safe. Castus killed that guy.” She insisted.

“I know that.” He said testily. “We have a plan. Right now, we figure he’s in hiding because an APB is out on him. If he hasn’t been caught by this time tomorrow, we’re heading out.”

“Are you sure you guys are going to be okay? All I have to do is make a call and Gannicus could-“

“I’m sure and Gannicus has already offered his services. Believe me, we’ve got shit covered. Now if he tries to contact you…”

“It’ll be the last thing he ever does.” Saxa said. Agron was convinced she meant every word. Next to Gannicus and Theokles, Saxa was one of the toughest people he knew.

After getting off the phone with Saxa, Agron went to check on Nasir. The visit from Batiatus had gone terribly. He had rarely seen Nasir that angry.

 _“What the fuck is wrong with you people? You’ve failed me and every single person Castus has harmed in some way or another!”_ He remembered Nasir shouting at the detectives.

“I understand your anger Mr. Anwar.” Batiatus said.

“You don’t understand a goddamn thing, Batiatus! You could have worked a thousand cases but until you’ve been an actual _victim_ , you can’t tell me shit! Now stop wasting my time with excuses. Go out and find that fucker and don’t show up here again unless it’s to tell me that he’s dead!” Nasir raged.

He found Nasir sprawled out on their bed glaring at the ceiling. “Actus has been up in attic for an hour. What does he think he’s going to find, runaway mice?”

Agron heard a loud thump from above before he answered. “He’s looking for any way Castus could possibly get in the house. It’s what we hired him for.”

“I just wonder what good will it do. If he wants to find me, he will.” Nasir said sullenly.

Agron rolled his eyes. “Okay, then why not tell Actus and Donar to go home? Then you can just sit out in the back yard and wait for him.”

“You joke but you don’t know. I’ve _seen_ it. I’ve felt it. He’s going to come back here and it won’t matter who’s already here or how many doors they manage to lock. He’ll find his way in. It’s just a matter of time before tries to finish what he started. He wants so badly for me to understand him, but he doesn’t know that I already do. I know that sickness because it’s all inside me.” Nasir finished and Agron looked alarmed. As Nasir spoke, his face became blank and he was voice sounded far off.

He sat on the bed and grabbed Nasir’s leg. “Babe, you did get that appointment with the counselor didn’t you?”

Nasir’s expression turned dark. “You do think I’m crazy.”

“NO, but you’ve been traumatized and you probably haven’t had a good night’s sleep in god knows when.” He answered.

“Yes it’s true and things won’t be the same until we are finished with one another.” Nasir said.

He pursed his lips and commanded himself to steer the conversation into more sane territory. “Just tell me when your appointment is so that we can go.”

“It’s this coming Tuesday, but I think we will have met before then.”

“Fine, Tuesday it is. I’m going to start dinner. Anything in particular you want?”

“I’m not hungry.”

“I’ll fix extra anyway just in case you change your mind.”

Nasir said nothing and Agron left him again. Once he was back downstairs, he went into the kitchen and started dinner. His phone was ringing off the hook and he knew it was from concerned friends but he did not want to spend the evening on the phone going over the same story. He instead took his frustration over not being able to pull Nasir from his present state out on an unfortunate onion.

His phone rang again, and Donar who had drifted into the kitchen to watch Agron cook reached for it. But Agron stopped him. “Don’t,” he said. “I’m tired of talking.”

“You know if you keep ignoring them, a caravan is going to show up at your door.” Donar said.

“What difference does it make? According to Nasir, nothing will satisfy him more than to see Castus ringing the doorbell instead.”

Donar frowned. “Where the hell did that come from?”

“Have you tried to talk to him lately?” Agron exclaimed.

“I know he seems really down but considering all that’s going on, I can understand it. What’s your deal?” Donar replied.

Agron went back to his work, this time he was mauling a red pepper. “It’s more than that. He’s yapping away like he’s fucking Harry Potter ready to battle Voldemort.”

“I thought you weren’t supposed to say his name.” Donar said.

“Belt up!* I’m serious. He really thinks Castus is going to show up here for some noon day duel or something. I can’t get him to move off from it.”

Donar shrugged, “Then don’t try.”

Agron was incredulous. “And that’s supposed to help, how?”

“Take it from me, I learned about this from my Nana. Sometimes you have to let them live in their version of reality until they can find their way back. It only makes things harder when you try to force your view onto them. You just have to be patient and let someone who has training with those types of things help them. Until then, just be there. Even if means nodding your head and saying, “yes, dear.” Donar said.

Agron was unconvinced. “Nasir doesn’t have dementia, he’s just being stubborn.”

“And you know that for a certain, fucking fact.” Donar said angrily.

Agron paused, “Maybe.”

Donar looked grave. “Mate, maybe you need help with your reality. Nasir is never going to be the same after all this is done. You need to deal with that.” Agron began chopping away again with even more furor.

*****

The manhunt for Castus was in full force. The police had barged their way into his apartment in their search, frightening his parents. After they finished checking the place, they ordered his Mr. and Mrs. Mokgohloa to go downtown with them to answer questions. Calling the only other person they really knew in Los Angeles, Virinius reluctantly agreed to meet them at the police station. Contrary to what he told the police, he didn’t feel any particular responsibility for them but not showing up all would look very bad.

After the cops scoured the apartment complex, they forced open the doors of CasMo Events but no one was there either. His car was still in the parking lot. Teams of officers were sent to check out the clubs he had business with, but those in charge were coming to the conclusion that Castus was not going to be found that night.

*****

While Agron, Donar and Actus were eating in the kitchen, there was a knock at the front door. Actus got up from the table, adjusted his gun in the holster under his shoulder and went to see who it was. Agron was about to shove the rest of his fajita into his mouth when Actus shouted his name.

“Oh for fuck’s sake.” He groaned and went to join Actus in the front hallway. At the door stood a steaming Saxa and a nervous Belesa.

“Agron, will you tell this beefstick that we are your friends and would like to come in?” She said hotly. When Agron waited just a second too long for her liking, her blue eyes flashed.

“Let them in, Actus. They’re fine, even the snarling one.” He muttered.

“Thanks a fucking lot,” Saxa groused. She walked in but only after throwing Actus a look of loathing. Belesa still looked nettled as Agron led them into the kitchen.

“Just for that, I’m helping myself to dinner.” Saxa said as she eyed the food at the table.

“Go for it.” Agron told her. “I’ll tell Nasir you’re here.”

He bounded up the steps, hopeful that a visit from Saxa and Belesa would lift Nasir out his doldrums for a bit. When he came back into the kitchen, accompanied by an unsmiling Nasir he wasn’t sure it was a good idea.

“Hey guys,” he said quietly.

Belesa went to him and gave him a hug. He threw his arm around her waist briefly before pulling away. She was slightly hurt but smiled at him anyway. “It’s really good to see you.”

“Good to see you too.” He murmured.

“You look like hell.” Saxa who didn’t get up from her chair said bluntly. “I’m sure you feel like it too.” Nasir only nodded. “What exactly did the police say regarding this massive fuck up?” She continued.

Agron knew the line of questioning was coming answered, “From what Batiatus said, Castus took off days ago and didn’t tell anyone where he was going. His lawyer sent some guy out to try to find him and Castus wound up shooting the poor bastard with his own gun.”

“Oh God,” Belesa moaned.

“Yeah, it’s a shitfest all around. Like I told you before, the police have set up round the clock patrols. Archer, the D.A. called and basically wished us luck.” Agron continued in a bitter tone.

“Guys, I have something to tell you. I’m sorry I didn’t mention it before but I didn’t want to worry you.” Belesa said.

“What is it?” Agron asked.

“Castus called me yesterday asking for help. When I told him no, he got really upset and said some pretty horrible things to me so I just hung up on him.” She replied. They all looked at her stunned. She plowed on, “I had no idea what was going on, honestly.”

It was still quiet until Donar decided to speak up. “What exactly did he want you to do?”

Belesa tucked her dark hair behind her ear, “Uhm, well first he asked if he could stay with me and of course I told him that was out of the question because I’m at Gannicus’ place. Then he wanted me to go to his office to get some things for him and I said no to that too.”

“I don’t even know what to say.” Agron exclaimed.

“Agron, I didn’t want to cause you guys anymore grief.” She cried.

“It doesn’t matter! We needed to know. The POLICE needed to know. They probably could have stopped him from killing that guy!” He shouted.

Belesa recoiled, “Are you saying it’s my fault that Castus killed that man?”

“No it isn’t your fault, Bee. None of this is.” Nasir told her. He gave Agron a warning look that all but said, “Don’t say anything else.” Agron glared back at him and crossed his arms, but he remained silent.

“Nasir’s right,” Donar said. “It was his attorney’s responsibility to keep tabs on him, not you.”

“Thanks, I really thought I was doing the right thing.” Belesa said. She gazed at Saxa but the blonde woman refused to look at her.

Things had turned awkward and after she finished eating, Saxa decided that it was time to leave. She was furious with Belesa and didn’t know how long she could contain an outburst. After a hurried kiss goodbye to a solemn Nasir, playful punches to Donar and a fuming Agron, she threw another nasty look at Actus and headed out the front door.

As she unlocked her truck which was parked in the driveway, Belesa was still standing beside her. She had refused to get in until Saxa said something to her. “Please talk to me.” She implored.

Saxa rounded on her, “You really want to have this fight now?”

“Are we going to have a fight?” Belesa asked, taken aback.

“Oh fuck yes! What were you thinking keeping something like that from Agron and Nasir?” Saxa cried.

“I told you already!”

“Right, you didn’t want to worry them. Newsflash, they were already fucking worried! They needed to know that this psycho was making a run for it!” Saxa roared.

“I did not know that!” Belesa yelled back.

Saxa argued. “Use your brain, Belesa. The man asked you if he could hide out at your place. You couldn’t figure out he was planning on doing that without his lawyer knowing? His parents are in town and you knew that because I told you what Agron saw at the bail hearing!”

“So you also think it’s my fault that Castus went crazy and shot that guy.”

“He was already crazy. He was crazy went he went after Nasir in the parking lot last year. Now he’s a crazy guy that murdered someone because you did what you always do, keep shit from people.”

Belesa stepped back from her, “Oh, so that’s what all this bullshit is about? You think you can’t trust me!”

“I _know_ I can’t trust you.”

“You know what? I’ll just find my own way home.” Belesa said as she pulled out her phone from her purse. She found the car service app on her home screen and ran back to the front door.

“Suit yourself.” Saxa called to her. She hopped into her truck, started the engine and drove off.

Belesa waited until Saxa’s truck disappeared into the darkness before breaking out into sobs. Actus heard her and offered to stand outside with her to wait for her ride to show up.

*****

Agron turned to his side and tried to get comfortable again but his full bladder told him that further sleep was impossible. He threw off the covers with a sigh and trudged to the bathroom in the dark. After completing his business, he opened the door and the light spilled onto the floor and part of the bed. That was when he noticed Nasir wasn’t lying beside him. He rushed out of the room and scanned the upstairs hallway before taking the stairs. He looked inside the office, he even glanced in the living room even though he knew Nasir wouldn’t be there. The dining room was empty as well. He was peered inside the kitchen and saw a figure standing by the patio doors.

“Nasir,” he whispered.

Nasir didn’t move but he whispered back, “Don’t turn on the light.”

“What the hell are you doing? It’s 3 o’clock in the morning.” Agron hissed.

“I’m watching.” Nasir replied.

“Watching what? It’s pitch black in here.”

“Come over and I’ll show you.”

Agron walked cautiously over to the patio door. “Babe, just come back to bed. Actus is here. He’ll do all the watching for you.”

“No, he won’t show his face if Actus is around. But I see him. He’s out there.” Nasir said in an almost dreamlike voice.

Agron was disturbed by what he heard. “Do you mean Castus?”

Nasir nodded. “He’s there.” He pointed into the darkness but Agron saw nothing.

Remembering what Donar advised, “Are you sure you saw him?” He asked, playing along. Nasir nodded again. “Then we should call the police.”

“Oh he’ll be gone by then.” Nasir said off-handedly.  “And when they leave, he’ll come back to the wall again and watch until he thinks it’s time.”

“The wall? You mean the one that’s two houses down? Nasir, no one’s there. That place is empty. It has been for weeks.” Agron said.

“It has?” Nasir asked.

“Yes, it’s up for sale. If someone was there, they would have been seen by now.” Agron said carefully. “Look, it’s completely dark. You can’t possibly see anything. And if he tried to step into the yard, the motion lights would come on. You would know.”

“Yes I would.”

“Yeah, so come back upstairs with me. We’ll wait there together.”

Nasir turned to him. “You will?”

Agron put his hand on his shoulders. “Of course, I’m by your side in this and in all things.”

Nasir took one last look outside before stepping away and leaving the kitchen. They met Actus who was in the middle of the stairwell. “Did you hear something?” He asked.

“It’s nothing.” Agron said. Nasir didn’t argue. He went back into his bedroom. As Agron held him, he came up with his plan. It was already Halloween and before the day was over, he knew he’d find Castus.

 


	20. Turnabout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir and Castus face off again with expected and unexpected consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finished! Wow. I had not expected this story to be so long but Nasir, Castus and Agron took me to some dark places. I'm just digging out of them. Enjoy the end, comment, criticize, or throw eggs. I welcome it all. Thanks for reading.

Spartacus spotted Aurelia toting a large pile of towels from the laundry room in both arms and hurried over to help her. “Hey, let me take some of those.”

“Thanks,” she sighed and paused to allow Spartacus to take a few dozen. They passed the halls covered with Halloween decorations on their way to the supply closet and dumped them on a shelf. Aurelia began to fold them quickly. Spartacus would have helped her do that too but she was peculiar about how the Ludus towels should be folded. He hung around the doorway and watched her work.

“So, how are things?” He asked.

“I wouldn’t say good. Varro moved out last night, but we agreed it was for the best. It wasn’t fair to Janus to watch us scream at each other.”

“No, it wouldn’t.”

“And now I feel like I’m in some kind of limbo. Yesterday I was sure about what I was going to do. And yet today I have no idea.” She shrugged. “Anyway, have you talked to Agron?”

“I did earlier this morning. He didn’t say as much but I know he’s scared out of his wits.” Spartacus replied.

“Who could blame him? I’m surprised they aren’t on the first thing smoking out of L.A. I know I would be.” She said.

“I hope it doesn’t come to that. I trust that the cops will find Castus soon. I mean, we’re talking about murder here.” He stressed.

Aurelia shivered as she thought about how angry she had been at Varro. So angry that she had seriously thought about bashing him over the head with a baseball bat. It frightened her how quickly love could turn to hate and then rage. As things were ending, she wondered would she and her husband resort to hurting one another in any way they could. “Gods, he completely went off the bend didn’t he?”

“Seems that way. Hard to believe this all started over a busted relationship.” He replied.

She looked at him sadly. “I know. I guess you can never tell what something like that can do to a person.”

He rubbed her shoulder. “Let’s think good thoughts for Agron, Nasir and everybody.”

She nodded, “I’ll try.”

*****

At Gannicus’ place in Malibu, Belesa was looking mournfully at her own Halloween decorations that were still in a big cardboard box in the living room. She was not up for partying or anything else after her big fight with Saxa the night before. She really just wanted to call the whole thing off and told Gannicus so.

“C’mon, woman! You just can’t pull the plug on this.” He argued as he stood beside her.

“Why not? Everybody’s pissed at me. I doubt anyone would show up anyway.” She whined.

“Not everyone. And take it from me, after a few drinks they’ll forget about being mad at you.”

“Do you think holding on to that info was wrong?” She asked him.

“No, and I understand why you did it. Castus is a crazy son of a whore. And besides if you had helped him, no telling what he would have done to you. It’s been shown that he doesn’t treat people he proclaims to care about all that well.” He answered.

“You’ve got a point.” She said as she looked at the box again. “I should consider myself lucky. I could have been shot.”

“Yeah you could have, or worse. And God help him if he had hurt you.” He said menacingly.

She playfully punched him in the jaw. “My knight.”

He chortled, “I’m a lot of things, but not that. Look, go ahead and start getting ready for this party. By the time I get back from the gym, I want streamers, food, music, naked girls-“

“Hey If you want naked chicks, you’re going to have pay for them!”

“No problem. I’ve got the strip service on speed dial.”

She groaned. “Well, it looks like it’s just going to be your friends here so go ahead and call.”

“Oh, I think a short, irritable, blonde will show up.” He grinned as pulled his phone out from his pants pocket.

“I don’t think so. I feel like she’s done with me. She doesn’t trust me.” She said.

“And did you think you’d earn it overnight?”

“No.”

“Is it worth trying it at all?”

“Yes.”

“There ya go. You know what to do.”

“I-“

“See ya tonight.” Gannicus said cheerily and waved as he left the house.

*****

Agron descended the stairs with a tray stacked with cold scrambled eggs, English muffins, chicken sausages and jam. Nasir had refused to touch the breakfast bonanza, leaving Agron disappointed and frustrated. When he entered the kitchen, he tossed the tray onto the counter and gritted his teeth. Nasir had barely glanced at the food or him and quickly ducked his head back under the covers.

Actus had heard Agron come in and asked him to come out on the patio. When he went outside to join him, Actus was already pointing in the direction of the house that Nasir had been looking at. “That’s where Nasir said he saw Castus, right?”

Agron looked at him in disbelief. “You don’t actually believe he saw him?”

“I believe that he believes he saw him or someone standing at that wall.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake.” Agron huffed.

“It’s a clear view from here.” Actus insisted. He was right. In the daylight, the wall could be clearly seen over the hedge of their own backyard.

“But not in the dead of night, though. I don’t want to admit it but…Nasir isn’t in a good place right now. He’s seeing and hearing things that simply aren’t there. And there’s no way in fucking hell Castus would be stupid enough to hide out on the same street as the guy he tried to kill.”

Actus shrugged. “I think it’s worth a look all the same.”

“Suit yourself.” But then he paused. “When the cops stop by, we can ask them to check on that empty house.”

“Sure thing,” Actus said smiling slightly.

Agron was certain that there was nothing to be found at the house, but he didn’t want to leave any stone unturned. And Nasir had seemed so sure.

*****

Mira had been stuck on the 405 freeway because she was her way to her mother’s house to take her to her doctor’s appointment when she got a call from Naevia. She hoped that her friend had some good news because she needed something to cheer her up that morning. Her mother had been less than enthusiastic at the news of her pregnancy and was dropping not so subtle hints left and right that it was time for daughter to get married. Mira dreaded having to hear another lecture about not being “properly married”. She was also worried about Nasir’s safety after the news of Castus’ newest crime has spread.

“Hey Missy!” She said into her headset.

“Hey Darling!” Naevia exclaimed happily. “What are you up to this morning?”

Mira replied dully, “I’m on my way to pick up my mom to take her to the doctor’s.”

“Yeesh,” Naevia said. She knew that Mira’s mother did not like the idea of her unmarried daughter being knocked up. She was sure that her friend was in for another morning of outright disapproval. “Well, I have some news that might put a smile on your face.”

“Please tell me. I need to hear something good is happening to one of my friends for a change.”

“It looks like you’re going to be a mother AND a godmother around the same time.” Naevia declared.

“Say what?” Mira said distractedly while she changed lanes.

“I’m going to have a baby too!”

Mira yelled so loudly that she was sure that the man in the car next to her could hear her. “Oh my God! Naev, I can’t believe it! That’s awesome!”

“Now, it’s not one hundred percent confirmed. I have an appointment on Monday, but all the sticks turned blue.” Naevia said. She was in so much shock that she had gone to the drugstore after work and purchased six more tests. The cashier gave her a curious look as she rang them up. And to her and Crixus’ delight, each test was positive.

“I’m so excited! You should see me. I’m fapping like crazy. We’re going to be pregnant together!” Mira cried.

“I know. I’m so happy at the fact that we’ll be going through this together.”

“FUCK YES!”

“Okay, okay. Take it easy, don’t have an accident.” Naevia laughed.

“Please, with this traffic? I’d do better getting out and walking. Oh Naev, you did just put the biggest smile on my face. Now when mother dear starts bitching, I’ll just think of this moment and grin right in her face.”

“Glad I can be of some service. So are you and Spartacus going to Gannicus’ party tonight? We all need to celebrate.” Naevia asked.

“Probably, but I know Spartacus wants to stop by Agron’s house before we go.” Mira replied.

“Those poor guys. Donar called us this morning and told us that Nasir is in a bad way.”

Mira’s had to stop again due to the backup and watched as motorcyclists weaved between the stalled cars with a scowl. “I can’t even imagine what he’s going through. I never met Castus and I’m glad I didn’t. I’d probably sock him in the face if I had.”

“I hadn’t either but from what Crixus told me, he’s delusional, obsessed and unhinged.”

“Damn.” Mira said. Just then, her phone beeped alerting her to another call trying to come through. She peeked at the screen and saw it was her mother. “Oh great. It’s my mother on the other line. I gotta take this. I’ll see you tonight.”

“Okay, see you soon.”

Mira clicked the button on her headset and as the call switched over, she frowned. “Hello, mom.” She said with all the enthusiasm of a funeral attendee.

*****

Day retired into late dusk and Agron watched from the front window as the neighborhood children accompanied by their parents, walked up and down the sidewalk decked in their Halloween regalia. Agron had no plans to pass out candy and left the lights on the front porch off. The last thing he felt that Nasir needed was to hear the constant ringing of the doorbell.

As for Nasir, he had spent the entire day holed up in the bedroom lost in his thoughts. The few times that Agron had visited, he barely acknowledged him. He remembered Agron telling him something about the police looking at the empty house and not finding anything. That news meant nothing to him. Castus would only appear to him when he came. As the sun completely descended, he stirred to some semblance of life and began to dress.

Despite his broken arm, he had become adept at tying up his hair up with one hand. He hadn’t thought for a second of cutting it off to make his grooming easier. It was just a matter of adjusting and relearning. He put on his jeans just as easily as he had fixed his hair and then slipped his arm sling over his shoulder. He would need it that night.

When he was finished getting ready, he crept to the bedroom door and snuck into the hallway, pausing to listen for Actus or Agron coming up the stairs. He knew that Donar was still at the gym so he did not need to worry about running into him. He padded silently down to the first floor and noticed a light coming from the home office. He stopped again and heard Actus on the phone with someone. He crept slowly out of the hallway and ducked inside the dining room. _One accounted for,_ He thought. _Now where’s the other one?_

He peered into the kitchen and saw that it was empty. He hurried over to the rack of knives and selected a slender one with a long, serrated blade. He tucked it inside the sling and glanced over his shoulder. He heard another conversation and deduced that Agron was in the den either watching television or on the phone.  He then went over to the garage door entrance where the light control panel was and switched off the motion lights. He could hardly believe his luck. He was going to be able to literally walk out of his house to begin his search with no deterrents. He could not have planned things better.

It took nearly forever for him to crack open the patio door wide enough for him to slide through. He closed it back with as little noise as possible. As expected, the outside lights remained off. Once he stepped carefully over the stone floor of the patio, he rushed over to the wooden gate which separated the front yard from the back and took off.

The sidewalk was filled with children, teenagers and parents. Cars drove slowly up and down the street and he remained alert for police vehicles. Before he knew it, he was in front of the empty house. He waited for a minute for a break in activity before hurrying up the yard and into the back.

He trudged alongside the pale, stone wall and felt the breeze from the ocean sweep over his face. In the light of the growing full moon, he could see white waves flowing rapidly against the shore. He took a minute to control his breathing but he could still feel his heart beating painfully through his chest. He knew that it was a possibility that he would not survive this last encounter. He also knew that despite that, he had to end things.

He turned from the wall and began to scan the house. The back door was just a few yards away but he knew it was locked. He wasn’t foolish enough to walk up to the door and start knocking so he went around the side of the house and saw a pair of French doors. He walked towards them and tried the one doorknob, unsurprisingly it opened easily. He was right about something else; the police had not been thorough in their search. He placed a foot inside the door and when he didn’t hear anything, he opened the door wider and came inside. Before he shut it, he whispered, “Castus.”

A figure appeared in the doorway of darkened but expansive room. Nasir heard a loud click and said quickly, “It’s me Nasir.”

Castus could barely see so he shuffled further inside the room slowly with the barrel pointed straight at Nasir’s head. “What the fuck are you doing here? How did you know I was here?”

“Who knows you better than I do, man?” Nasir replied. He raised his arm slowly. “I’m alone. No one knows I’m here.”

“Bullshit! There are probably twenty cops outside right now ready to fill me full of holes.” Castus hissed.

“No there isn’t. But if you don’t believe me, look for yourself.”

“Are you crazy?”

“No, I’m not. Look,” Nasir said as he lowered his arm cautiously. He stayed within the small stream of light provided by the moon. “I don’t have a phone, a weapon, nothing.” He slowly placed his hand in jeans pocket but stopped when Castus flinched. “Be cool.” He warned. He turned out both front pockets. “I snuck out of the house. Agron has no idea.”

“And what about the other guy? The big one with the swollen head.”

“So you have been watching the house. That’s how I knew you were here. I saw you last night.”

“Yeah, so what?” Castus demanded.

“So if I was interested in having you hauled in, I would have called the police last night.” He answered.

“Yeah but they were here sneaking around this morning.”

“Dude, half of the LAPD is looking for you anyway.” Nasir replied. “But again if I had alerted them, they would have busted right in on you. What happened yesterday? How did that man end up dead?”

“What’s it to you? Why the fuck do you care?”

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t care.” Nasir said quietly. “I’m here because I’m finally ready to listen.”

Castus froze before a flood of emotion hit him. The one person he needed to be at his side was finally standing before him. He didn’t know if he was hallucinating or not. He shook his head. “No, no. This is a trap. Agron’s around somewhere ready to jump on me or-“

“No he isn’t. And just to prove it, I’m going to sit right here and let you tell me whatever you want.” True to his word, he sat cross legged on the hardwood floor against the French doors.

Castus kept his gun trained on Nasir but visibly relaxed. “I didn’t mean to kill that man. Honest to God. We were in his car and he was going to take me to my lawyer’s office. But he just kept on me and saying all kinds of reckless shit, you know.”

_“If you knew how little Virinius is paying me to haul your black ass in, you’d be pissed.” Brictus said._

_“Man, shut the fuck up.” Castus grunted from the passenger seat._

_“Oh sorry, Kunte Kinte. Did I strike a nerve? Get over it. You sit there and shut the fuck up. Where you’re going, the white man is going to be telling you what to do and when to do it so get used to it. If they want you to jump, you better jump. If they want you to crawl, you better crawl. If they want you to suck their dicks, you better suck them dry.” Brictus sneered. “Well in your case, you’d probably enjoy that.”_

_Castus closed his eyes and folded his arms. He didn’t know how much more he could take before he finally exploded._

_“Yeah, you’d probably enjoy getting your fill of white cock. And hey, if your commissary is low you can always sell ass to the ‘brothas’.” Brictus went on. “You’d make one of them a nice prison wife. Although you’d probably have to change that African mumbo jumbo name to “Twan” or “Peaches”. He cackled._

_“You think you’re pretty funny.” Castus gritted out. “I bet your simple ass thinks you’re the first white man to say some shit like me. I’ll let you know something, you ain’t. Racist, homophobic, motherfuckers like you come a dime a dozen. And in the end, they always wind up with my foot in their ass and all their money in my goddamn pocket.”_

_Brictus feigned surprise. “Really now? I’m not a racist, dude. My girlfriend happens to be Asian.”_

_“Fucking one doesn’t mean you love them all, fool.” Castus said. “You’re an ignorant son of a bitch.”_

_“Beats being a stalker and would be rapist.” Brictus shot back. Castus glared daggers at him and Brictus smiled in return. “Oh yeah, I read your case file. Your boyfriend dumped you and then you went crazy and broke into his house with a gun. And when he told your ass to beat it, you tried to rape him on his own couch. So yeah I may be an ignorant son of a bitch, but I never had to force somebody to fuck me. Rapists are the worst scum of the earth. So watch yourself boy, or I may drop a dime on you to your future cellmates. Oh boy, do they hate rapists in the pen.”_

_Castus unbuckled his seat belt before Brictus had finished his statement. Before the man knew it, Castus had hit him in the face. Brictus jerked the wheel from the impact of the blow and the car swerved in traffic. Amidst the blaring horns of the other drivers, he straightened the wheel and began to hit Castus back with his free hand. They traded blows for a few blocks before he reached for his gun in his jacket pocket. Castus saw what he tried to do and covered his hand with his own. They struggled over the weapon, with Castus gaining the upper hand eventually and then he pulled the trigger._

_With ringing ears and impaired vision, Castus wheeled the car into an empty driveway and hopped out of the car. Then he ran until he reached the nearest bus stop. He dumped his bloody jacket into a trash can and with his last few dollars, boarded the first bus that stopped._

Nasir was silent for a moment after hearing Castus’ explanation. The death of the man called Brictus had changed everything. He cleared his throat. It was vital that he remain calm, although his heart began to pound again. “From what you tell me, it sounds like an accident.”

“It was! I swear it was. I was just protecting myself. He was going to shoot me!” Castus exclaimed as he lowered the gum limply.

“Okay, you can just tell your lawyer it was self-defense.”

“I can’t tell him anything unless I turn myself in.”

“And you’re not going to do that.”

“I can’t!” Castus yelled. “I’ll go to prison for life.”

“So what are you going to do?”

Castus didn’t answer but stared at his gun. He had never thought of suicide, not for a second. He didn’t think he would ever have the nerve to blow his own brains out.

Nasir said as if reading his thoughts. “Your folks deserve better than to see you lowered into the ground.”

“Do you think visiting me in prison would be better?

“At least you’ll be alive.”

“I’m lost to them all the same!”

“Why don’t you let them determine that?”

“You’re acting like you wouldn’t want to see me dead.” Castus snarled. “I ain’t fooled. You’d like nothing more than to see me put this gun in my mouth and pull the trigger.” He pointed the gun again at Nasir. “If I do, you would die first. Maybe it would be better that way.”

Nasir merely blinked. “I call your bluff again, Castus. If you had wanted a murder suicide, you would have just done it without all this talking. You need for me to understand you. And I do, finally I do.”

“Do you?” Castus asked, almost skeptical.

Nasir nodded. “Yeah, in your own way and as much as you understand it, you do love me. And I did take what you tried to give me for granted. I’m sorry for that. As much as you hurt me, I have to admit that I hurt you too.”

Castus shut his eyes and tears began run down his face, wetting the bandage that was still on the right side of it. He lowered the gun again. “You gotta know that I never meant to harm you that day. And I certainly didn’t want to kill you. I just needed you to hear me out.”

“I’m here now and I’m listening.” Nasir whispered.

Castus felt as if a ton of weight had been lifted from his shoulders. His sank to the floor across the room from his ex-lover. “You were the best man I had ever been with. Even though you said that I was messed up and you were messed up, what we managed to be together was right. At least for a while it was. I felt like I could really be myself with you and I didn’t have to spend a bunch of money or get you things for you to be impressed. You were independent as hell and I loved that. You knew who YOU were and that’s rare as fuck, I’ll tell you. But when you told me it was over, I was so upset because I was the best that I had ever been with you. I knew I could never be that way with anyone again.”

“Whoa. Thank you.”

Castus was crying in earnest. “You’re welcome. That’s what I’ve always wanted to say to you. You are so much better than you think you are. You make people better by being with you. I miss that so much. I miss you.” He sniffed loudly. “I know we’ll never have that again.”

Nasir began to tread even more carefully. “No we can’t. But what are you going to do now? You can’t hide in this empty house forever.”

“I know. I just have to find a way to get out of here. And I need some cash to get to get to Florida. I think my friend is still waiting for me there. If I get to the south, I can hop on a boat and get to Costa Rica.”

“Ah,” Nasir nodded again. “A country with no extradition treaty.”

Castus shrugged. “I’m not going to make it easy for them to catch me.”

“How much do you need?”

Castus peered at him. “Why?”

“Because with you out of the country, there probably won’t be a trial. Or they’ll conduct one in absentia and I might not even have to testify. We’ll both be free.” Nasir explained.

“You would want that?” He asked.

“I don’t want to relive these last two years. And believe it or not, I don’t want you dead. Because if the police catch you, there’s a big chance that they would kill you.” Nasir replied.

Castus banged his head against the wall. “Yeah I know. I’d just be a dead black thug to them. I have to figure a way out of here.”

Nasir then said. “Wait here and I’ll sneak back into the house and get some money, a change of clothes and an old mask that I have. Then you can sneak out and blend in with the rest of the trick-or- treaters until you can get to a bus stop. You can take the one that stops at Union Station.”

Castus thought about Nasir’s suggestion for a while. But then asked, “Why do you want to help me?”

“I already told you.” He said forcefully. “This is the only way both of us will be free. I know once you get to Costa Rica, you can never come back to the States. It’ll be over, finally. It’ll be the closure we _both_ need.”

Castus bowed his head. “You could always come with me.”

“You know I can’t, for many reasons. Just take this last bit of help from me and let that be the end of it.” He said.

Castus looked mournful once again. “I know, it was wishful thinking on my part. I’m really sorry for everything I put you through. As for that other stuff, I—I would have never gone through with it.”

Nasir tried hard to keep it together. He was almost at an end and he had to keep his bearings. “I’m glad you said that.” He stood up slowly. “I need to get going before Agron goes back upstairs to check on me.”

Castus stood up as well, gun still in hand. “How will I know--?”

“Just keep watch over the wall. Be careful though, there are a lot of people out.” Nasir replied. When Castus began to frown, he gave him an exasperated look and said, “You have to trust me. I’m the only person willing to help you escape.”

“Okay.” Castus grunted. He moved closer to Nasir and when he saw that he didn’t flinch away, he moved again until he was face to face with him. “I can’t thank you enough. It’s hard to believe that you of all people would be the only one out here who’d help me.”

“I’m not doing this just for you.”

“I get it.” He moved even closer and suddenly, gathered Nasir into his arms. Nasir did not hug him back but he didn’t pull away either. Just then, Castus felt a sharp pain in his thigh. He gasped and stepped back to see a knife sticking out of it. He didn’t have time to react before Nasir punched him in the face. He fell on to his side and the gun went flying. While Castus screeched in pain, Nasir calmly went over to where the gun had slid, took out a glove from his back pocket, pulled it on with his teeth, and picked it up.

As he watched Castus writhe around and try to pull the knife out, Nasir told him, “I might have hit your femoral artery. Amazing what you learn about the human body when laid up in the hospital. I wouldn’t pull that out too fast, otherwise you’ll bleed out rather quickly and you’ll be dead before the police get here. Besides, I want you hear what I have to say.”

“Why—you—do—this?” Castus choked out while he tried to slide away from the barrel of the gun which Nasir had adjusted in his hand and was pointing at him.

“Because I needed you to lower your guard before I made my move. I have to say I played my part well, with you and Agron. It was the only way I could catch you.” Nasir smirked. “Now, what to do with you.”

Castus blubbered. “All that was just lies?”

“Pretty much all of it except the part where I said that I understood you. I do. I know that you are a fucking liar and now a murderer. I knew that I had to be just as deceitful and manipulative as you to get you to trust me. It worked too.”

“I can’t believe-“ Castus grunted.

Nasir cut him off. “Oh stop it. There’s no way in hell I would ever fucking help you leave this room much less the country! You’re going to pay one way or another for what you’ve done to me, Agron, and those other men you tortured. The only decision I have to make now is whether to kill you or let the police do it.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“You don’t think so? I’m a lawyer. I could stage this entire scenario to make it look like an ambush and that I killed you in self-defense. And I would get away with it too. I almost let myself talk you into pulling that trigger but I didn’t want to risk you trying to off me first. Your psychotic ass is capable of it.” Nasir leaned a bit closer to Castus but still out of arms reach. “Oh yeah, THIS is what I’ve turned into. Far nastier than you thought, huh?” Nasir growled as he threw Castus’ accusation back at him.

“Please,” Castus begged. “Don’t kill me. I’ll be going away to prison. You’ll never have to see me again.”

Nasir stepped back and leaned against the French doors. “If I spare your sorry life, what are you going to give me in return?”

Castus looked confused. “I don’t know. What do you want?” He started to feel lightheaded as more blood seeped out of his leg.

“I want you to plead guilty to all the charges in my case. You are not to use what happened here in any part of your defense. You are going to fire your attorney and hire Seppia Verona to represent you. If you renege on this deal, I’ll drop the dime on you myself that you’re a rapist and then I’ll have Theokles make a visit to your folks.”

Castus was completely blown away. “You can’t do that! My folks don’t have anything to do with this!”

“Then agree to my terms and they won’t. If you don’t want this deal at all, then I’ll shoot you in the head.” Nasir said and pointed the gun at him for emphasis.

“Okay, okay!” Castus shouted.

“Okay WHAT?”

“I’ll-I’ll plead guilty. I’ll fire my lawyer.”

“AND?”

“I won’t talk about tonight.”

“Good, because one whisper or thought about duress or any of that shit, then it’s on. Your life and your parent’s life will be a never ending nightmare. Agreed?”

“Agreed.”

“I’m trusting you because I think you finally believe that I will follow through on every single threat I’m making. And you’d be right. I will.”

“You could just kill me.”

“I’m glad you know that I could. But why give you something that you’d settle for if you lost your freedom? I’m not going to give you that satisfaction. I don’t want the stink of your blood on my hands anyway. Besides, you aren’t worth it.”

*****

While Nasir was confronting Castus, Lucretia and Gaia had arrived at the house. After they rang the doorbell, a shadow appeared through the stained glass panels that lined both sides of the door. It opened to reveal a huge man with a menacing glare.

“We aren’t entertaining trick-or-treaters this year.” He said roughly to the two people dressed in costumes. Gaia and Lucretia looked at each other and began laughing.

“Why thank you sir for thinking that we are still young enough to beg for candy.” Gaia purred. “But we’re here to see Agron and Nasir.”

“Who are you?” Actus demanded looking both of them up and down. One was dressed as the witch from that Angelina Jolie movie he couldn’t remember the name of. The other was dressed in a full tuxedo with tails.

“Tell them that Gaia and Lucretia are here.” Gaia said.

“Who? But-“ He looked at the one called Lucretia again. She was in full drag. She was wearing a dark wig and sported a mustache and pointed goatee.

Gaia laughed again. “It’s Halloween, my dear sir.” She pointed at her partner. “She looks even better out of the suit.”

Hugely embarrassed, Actus grunted, “Wait here.”  The woman giggled some more between themselves while Actus went to get Agron. When he appeared he greeted them inside and admired their costumes.

“You look awesome.” He said appraisingly.

“Thank you.” Gaia said and patted her fake cheekbones. “Although these things feel like I could chisel bricks.”

“And you,” he said to Lucretia. “You’re fucking hot!” She chuckled heartily.

“We tried to call before we dropped by but our messages kept going straight to voicemail.” Gaia said fussily.

Agron held up his hand, “Apologies. I’ve been getting so many phone calls since yesterday morning, I needed a break. “

“We understand.” Lucretia said. “We don’t plan to stay long, we just wanted to pop in for a bit to see how you two are doing before we went to the parade and Belesa’s party.”

“Uh, well. I wish I could say okay, but I can’t.” Agron said.

“There hasn’t been any trouble has there?” Gaia asked. She missed Actus’ frown in her direction.

“No, nothing from outside anyway. It’s just Nasir. He’s been acting really strange. It’s like he’s retreated into his own world or something.” He replied.

“Has he seen anyone?”

“He has an appointment on Tuesday,” He began but lowered his voice. “But I might take him to see someone earlier than that. He hasn’t been eating or sleeping.”

“Agron, that sounds very serious. He could be having a breakdown.” Lucretia whispered.

He rubbed his face with his hands. “God I hope not. I keep thinking he’s going to snap out of this eventually.”

“It doesn’t sound like that’s going to happen.” Gaia told him. “Where is he now?”

“In the bedroom. He hasn’t been out all day.” He said.

“Take me to him.” Lucreatia commanded.

“I don’t know if-“Agron began.

“I want to see him. I’ve been through something like this. Maybe I can help in some way.”

Agron threw up his hands. “Sure, I’m willing to try anything at this point.”

He led them upstairs and when they reached his bedroom door, he knocked lightly. “Nasir, Lucretia and Gaia are here to see you. Are you up?” There was no answer and he frowned. He opened the door a crack and saw that the room was dark. “Nasir?” He said in a low voice. There was still no answer. In fact, there was no noise at all. Agron flicked on the light and saw the empty bed. “Nasir!” He called again and stalked to the bathroom. It was empty too. “He’s gone!”

“What?” Gaia cried.

Agron rushed past his friends and ran to the landing. “Nasir’s not on his room, Actus! Search this house!” He shouted.

“That’s impossible. I would have heard him if he left!” Actus shouted back.

“Well he’s gone!” Agron roared. He ran down the steps with Lucretia and Gaia at his heels. “You two, check the home office and the den! Actus, look around outside. I’ll check the garage and the storage room.”

They all spread out to search. As Agron peeked frantically inside Nasir’s car in the garage, he felt his phone vibrate. “Not fucking now!” He groaned. He plucked the phone from the pocket of his pullover and goggled at the screen. It was Nasir’s number.

“Where the hell are you?” He demanded.

“I’m over at the empty house two doors down.” Nasir replied.

“Why in the ever loving fuck are you there?”

“I’m here with Castus.”

“Oh my God, You are not starting that shit again, Nasir!” He yelled loudly. He was so loud, his voice echoed all over the garage.

“Just listen.”

Agron heard a thud and then a loud groan that did not sound like it came from Nasir. “Are you shitting me? That’s really him?”

“Yes, I need you to call the police-“

“Wait, right there. Don’t fucking leave!”

“Agron!”

But Agron hung up on him and punched the garage door switch. After it opened slightly. Agron ducked under the rising door and called to Actus.

“Actus! Actus!”

The man in question appeared from the front sidewalk. “What? Did you find Nasir?”

“Yeah,” Agron fumed. “He’s in the empty house down the street, with Castus!”

“Holy fuck! Are you serious?”

“YES! Now let’s go.”

Gaia and Lucretia rushed out the front door after hearing Agron’s shouts. “What is it?” Gaia cried. “Has something happened?”

“Yeah, I need either one of you to call the police and tell them to come to the house two doors down. The house number is 3807, I think. Tell them it’s an emergency.” Agron said.

“My god, what’s wrong? Has Nasir been hurt?” Lucretia asked.

“I don’t think so, but he’s with Castus.”

“WHAT?” They said together.

“Just stay here and keep an eye out. I’ll call you when we get this sorted.” Agron directed and then ran after Actus.

“What the hell is going on?” Gaia cried.

The streets were still full of people and cars and Actus and Agron found that they had to zigzag around crowds of kids to get to their destination. Agron ran up to the front door and pounded away at it. When there was no answer, Actus cut around the side of the house, looking for an open window. It was then he heard a light knock and saw Nasir through the windows of some French doors. “Agron, back here!” He bellowed. Nasir had already opened the door and stepped away to let the men enter.

Agron looked as if the wind had been knocked out of him when he saw Castus sprawled on the floor. The only light was coming from the moon but he saw what he thought was blood smeared on the floor. Actus took out a mini flashlight from his pocket and shined it on the prone man. They both were taken aback at seeing the knife protruding from Castus’ upper thigh.

Agron grabbed Nasir by the shoulders then, “Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine.” He held out something. “Here, could you take this gun please Actus? Keep the glove around on it. I don’t any of our fingerprints on it.”

Actus took the gun gingerly and Agron looked at him again in wonder. “What the fuck happened here?”

“I stabbed him.” Nasir said simply. When Agron began to question him again. He placed a hand gently on his chest. “I’ll tell you everything once the police get here.” He glanced meaningfully at the man on the floor. “Castus isn’t going to have much to say.”

“No, wait. How did you know he was going to be here?” Agron pressed.

“I didn’t until I saw him last night.”

“But the police told us they didn’t see anyone when they checked this afternoon.” Actus argued.

“Well, the police haven’t been all that useful, have they?” Nasir quipped.

“I don’t understand, why is HE HERE?” Agron asked over Castus’ increasingly louder groans.

“When you reminded me that the house had been empty for a while, I thought about it. Castus would have known that too because he had trolled the neighborhood for days before he attacked me. He figured that since he had nowhere else to run, he’d come here. He was hiding in plain sight pretty much.”

Agron was livid. “Why didn’t you say-?”

“Oh but I did.” Nasir said stoutly. “I told you he was here and you didn’t believe me, remember?”

Before Agron could argue that point, Actus interrupted. “He doesn’t sound too good and he looks worse.”

 Agron traded looks with both Actus and Nasir before muttering. “Fuck!” He peeled off his pullover and tied the sleeves around Castus’ leg. Castus grimaced and gave out a high pitched whine. “I can’t believe I’m trying to save this bastard’s life.” He said.

“He’ll live. I’ll make sure of it.” Nasir said.

*****

Around 11:00 P.M. The party was in full swing at Gannicus’ house in Malibu. Belesa had just finished greeting Crixus and Naevia when she noticed Saxa sneaking in. Even though she was made up like a zombie from the show, “The Walking Dead”, Belesa recognized her gait and shape.

“Hi,” she said.

“Oh hey.” Saxa answered blandly.

“I’m glad you could make it.”

“Well you know, I had this costume and I waited around for Lucretia and Gaia in West Hollywood but they never showed so I came here.” Saxa said looking everywhere but Belesa’s face.

“Thanks for coming anyway.” Belesa said.

“Yeah sure.” Saxa said shortly and stalked off.

Gannicus was busy trying to stuff a dollar bill into the sequined bra of one of the strippers he had hired when someone tapped him on the shoulder. “Gannicus, someone’s on the phone for you.”

“Tell them I’m busy!”

“Uh, they said they know you would say that. So they wanted me to tell you that it was an emergency.”

“So is this!”

“They said something about Castus being caught by some guy named Nasir.”

Gannicus whirled around. “The fuck did you just say?”

Spartacus heard Gannicus yell and went over to him. “What’s going on?”

“Someone’s on the phone. They just said Nasir caught Castus.” Gannicus answered in disbelief.

*****

Nasir sat up straighter in his chair in order to stretch his back. He, Agron, Lucretia and Gaia had been at the police station for hours for questioning. The police were very curious as to how Nasir found Castus when they couldn’t. Nasir repeated the story that he had fed to Agron, Actus and the rest. In it was a bit of truth, with a dash of bluster but they were none the wiser. No one was able to provide an alternative explanation, certainly not Castus who was under armed guard at the hospital. The knife had missed the major artery. All Castus had needed was several stitches. He was due to be released in a few hours and then would be sent straight to booking to face new charges of murder.

Agron who was sitting beside him was stock still and staring at the opposite wall. He hadn’t said more than two words to him in the last few hours, but Nasir could literally feel the heat coming off of him. He knew Agron was very angry at him at the moment, but he would have time to explain his actions later.

After another half an hour of waiting, Detective Batiatus appeared from a small room from across the hallway from where they had been sitting. He looked pleased. “Alright gentleman, you are free to go. I might have some questions later once we get a statement from our perp. Right now he isn’t up for talking.” He told them.

Both of them stood up and stretched. Batatius gave Nasir a rather penetrating look. “You are damn lucky to be alive, Mr. Anwar. I could give you a good telling off about chasing suspects into dark, empty houses with knives but I figure that you’ve been through enough this evening.”

“Thank you, I think.” Nasir said.

“You still should have called the police.”

“I had to make sure it was him.”

“Well you were right on that account. Still, a knife in a gunfight. Don’t see how you won that one.”

Nasir hadn’t dared revealed the details of his conversation with Castus. “He wasn’t interested in shooting me.”

Batiatus squinted at him then as if trying to will the truth out. He gave up after a bit and nodded towards the exit sign. “Go on home.”

“Thanks detective.”

“I’ll be talking with you soon.”

“I’m sure you will.”

Agron left without saying anything. Nasir knew that he was saving all his vitriol for him. In fact, he didn’t even wait until the garage door closed before he started in.

“I don’t even know where to start with you.” He said after turning off the engine. Actus had decided to spend the rest of the night at his own place.

Nasir sighed, “Agron, I know you’re angry.”

“Angry doesn’t even begin to describe what I’m feeling. Try furious, enraged!”

“I know.”

“No, the fuck you don’t! And no matter how hard you try to explain, I will never understand what possessed you to go over there looking for him! He could have killed you and I would have no idea! You could have been laying up dead in that house rotting for days before we would know what happened! Do you know that?” Agron shouted.

“Yeah, I do.”

Agron was agog. “That’s it! So basically, it’s ‘fuck how Agron feels’.

Nasir was irritated. “No, that isn’t it. If you’d calm down, I’ll tell you.”

“I don’t want to calm down, goddammit!” Agron brayed and slammed his fist on the dashboard. “That was the most stupid thing I have ever seen you do! You know how we watch horror movies and laugh at people who do shit like that? But what do you turn around and do? Go to the fucking house! I swear, I think you have lost your mind. I don’t know what else to think!”

Nasir was angry by then. “Okay. Are you done calling me stupid and crazy? Do you want to hear the truth or not?”

“Truth? What the fuck are you saying? What did you lie about?”

“I didn’t tell the police everything that happened in the house. I didn’t just walk in and Castus jumped me. I laid a very careful trap for him and he fell for it.”

Agron was in total disbelief. “What kind of trap?”

Nasir leaned back further into his seat. “I had to do a bit of acting so that you would leave me alone long enough so that I could sneak out. Once I got to the house, I led him to believe that I somehow forgave him and that I would help him escape. I wanted to work him up emotionally, so much so that he would want to give me a hug or even a kiss. And when he tried, I stabbed him. When he fell, I got the gun and told him he’d die unless he agreed to plead guilty on all the charges in my case.”

His lover bowed his head for a second. Without another word, he opened the car door. Slammed it shut with the force of a bomb and stomped into the house.

*****

The following fortnight brought on a series of increasingly ugly arguments that ultimately led to Nasir leaving the house to camp out at Lucretia and Gaia’s place in Brentwood. It was a beautiful home, with plenty of rooms and they told him that he could stay as long as he wanted but he longed to be at _his_ home. He never thought that his final victory over Castus meant possibly destroying his relationship with Agron. In the end what did he really get other than a room in someone else’s house?

It was a breezy mid- November day and Nasir was half-heartedly playing fetch with Gaia’s white, French bulldog named Brie in the backyard. He had been staying with them for a week and Agron had neither called nor stopped by. He found out from Saxa that Agron had returned to work, but had told no one other than herself about their separation. It made him even more depressed because he had not been able to go back to his job. The previous Monday, he attempted a half day but had suffered a panic attack and had to leave. Funny how certain things can never go back to the way they were.

He was staring at nothing while Brie waited patiently for Nasir to throw the ball again. Just then Gaia came out with a glass of her berry tea and news: Nasir had a guest.

They sat the patio table in silence. Agron’s aviator’s reflected blue and green in the sun’s rays but his expression was inscrutable. Nasir, tiring of the silence began. “I heard from Lucius Archer that Castus pled guilty. His sentencing is next month. He’s facing thirty years or more without parole for what he did to me and for killing that guy.”

“So how do you feel about that?” Agron asked.

“Nothing, I’m just worried about Thanksgiving.”

“What about Thanksgiving?”

“I’ll be in Seattle and I have no idea what I’m going to tell my folks. How do I explain all this to them? What are they going to think?”

Agron shrugged. “I guess I can help fill in any gaps or answer any questions you can’t.”

“You still want to go with me?”

“I hadn’t planned on not going.”

“Even with everything going on with us?”

Agron flicked off his shades. “Well, that’s why I’m here. I hope we can work things out before then.”

Nasir was dismissive. “If you’re thinking that we need to call some truce so that we can act like some semblance of a couple for show, forget about it. My parents would see right through it.”

“That’s not the reason. I want to work things out because I miss you and I want you back home.”

Nasir looked away. “You have to forgive me in order for that to happen.”

“I do.”

“And you have to understand why I did what I did.”

“I’m…trying.”

“That’s not good enough.” Nasir said firmly. “I don’t want you say what you think I want to hear. I really need for you to believe that what I did was necessary, even if you don’t think it was right.”

Agron did a very Nasir-like thing and scratched his head. “Okay, maybe I just have a hard time with the lying. If you would have just told me what you were planning.”

“You would have tried to talk me out of it. Then you would have told Actus to make sure I didn’t leave the house under any circumstances.”

“Perhaps, or I would have gone along. But you never gave me that chance, did you? Instead you acted like that chick from ‘Gone Girl’.”

“Oh come on!”

“You know you did.”

“I think you have a bigger problem with what I said to Castus than what I didn’t say to you. You have to know that was all a lie. It was just part of the endgame. Look if I had played by the book, you and I both know that Castus would’ve hardly gotten any time for his attack on me. And Virinius would have made damn sure to bring up self-defense when he shot Brictus Gaul. I had to do something.”

“It’s just..I don’t know. The way you described it. It’s like you turned into him.”

“I did.” When Nasir said that, Agron grimaced. “And then I pulled a play from Gannicus. I learned from the best. I walked away with my life and I didn’t have to take his. Are you always going to hold that against me?”

“No, I guess I can’t. Not if I want you to stay in my life.”

“Do you want that? Because all that is a part of me now.”

Agron drummed his fingers on the table. “Yes, I do.”

“Well, it’s a start.”

It took another week of talking and sometimes arguing but by the following week, Nasir had returned home. When he entered the hallway, he stopped short of the living room. He wanted so badly to go inside and sit in one of the comfy, overstuffed chairs. But he wasn’t ready, not just yet.

 

EPILOGUE

The Christmas lasagna was finally done and Agron rushed to the dining room and plopped the hot dish on a warming cloth that was placed on the table. After Thanksgiving, he and Nasir were both sick of turkey and decided that they did not want it for Christmas. The occupants sitting at the table, Donar, Aurelia, Janus, Licinia, Saxa and Actus marveled at the dish.

Nasir followed carrying a huge salad in one hand. His other arm was still in a cast but it was shorter and lighter than the previous one. His doctor told him that his recovery was moving along very well and he would be cast free by the middle of January. As for his mental recovery, he had spent a couple of weeks in individual therapy and had graduated to group sessions. He had joined a men’s sexual assault survivor’s group and it had been a revelation. He had not suffered a panic attack in weeks and had even helped Agron decorate the Christmas tree, in the living room.

Aurelia’s worst fears had come true. She had been diagnosed with Syphilis as well, but her treatment had been completed in less than ten days. After which she promptly filed for divorce from Varro. As for him, he was staying on and off with Lugo and Gannicus after Belesa had moved out into her own place in Mar Vista.

Belesa and Saxa were slowly making inroads but Saxa was in no rush to couple up. She found that she enjoyed being single, even though she missed having sex regularly at times. She and Illithyia had even started talking again and just the previous week had been introduced to Illithyia’s new girlfriend.

Spartacus and Mira were spending Christmas alone after Mira had refused to go to her mother’s house until the woman ceased badgering her about her marital status. She was tempted to call her up and gloat about the ring Spartacus had given her that morning. But she was content with just looking at it lovingly while Spartacus kissed and rubbed her growing belly. They had planned to stop by Crixus and Naevia’s new home in Larchmont, complete with an enormous nursery, after the holidays.

After everyone had heaped their plates with pasta, salad and bread. Agron, tapped his beer bottle with his salad fork. “Attention everyone, I’d like to propose a toast.” Everyone raised their glasses. Even Janus raised his cup of milk.

“To days past, present and future. May they be filled with hope and love.” He said.

“And peace,” Nasir said.

“And happiness,” Aurelia chimed in.

“And health,” Donar cried.

“And food!” Janus giggled.

“And…well I can’t say it because the kid is sitting right here.” Saxa muttered. They all groaned and Agron threw his napkin at her.

The End


End file.
